


Cheat Codes to Leveling Up in High School: How to Dominate Relationships, Drama, and Video Games

by keelerpeeler



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - High School, Choose Your Own Ending, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelerpeeler/pseuds/keelerpeeler
Summary: It's your junior year, a fresh start in a new school. You just moved to Austin, Texas, and can't help but hope for a decent year. You meet a rag-tag group of gamers; Geoff, Gavin, Michael, Ray, Jeremy, Ryan, and Jack-the Achievement Hunters- and instantly they're your friends. You get to know each of them better, developing feelings along the way. Who will you end up with? Is it worth putting your heart on the line?UNDER EXTREME RE-WRITING!! I'm completely flushing everything and working everything around, so there will be changes, but the storyline will be the same!! (1-18-19)





	1. Halo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day of junior year at a new school in a new city. How will you adjust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My name is Syd and I've been reading stuff on the site for a while. I love to write, so I thought why not write a Achievement Hunter fanfic thingy! I saw this story on Wattpad and I wanted to write one like it, it's called "Achievement Hunter X Reader (AH HS)" by AH_LilX-Ray. This is my first time releasing anything I've written, besides to a teacher or friend, so please comment! Much obliged! I'm going to update weekly, so I guess check back every Monday & Friday! And yes, Ray and Jeremy are both in this, because I like both of them. PS. This story is written in 2nd person, and you have to decide the ending of who you end up with! I'll have different chapters for each outcome. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading! :)

**Chapter 1 - Halo?**

 

You slowly pull into a random parking spot. The spaces are surprisingly scarce, it must be a denser school than you thought. Taking a glance at the clock on your dashboard, it reads 7:09. 11 minutes to class, you thought, lounging in your car for a little bit. The leather is still clean, as the car was your prize in the deal of the move. Reaching into the passenger seat, you slide on your backpack, quickly taking the keys and slipping out of the car. Closing the door, you rush through the parking lot, stopping for passing cars. You push through the doors and pull your phone out of your pocket, clicking your schedule. Locker 423, got it. People chat as you pass, your attention on the task at hand. 421, 422, 423. You pull up your schedule again. 23-44-01. You turn the lock, focused on each number. The lock clicks open, you pulling the door open all the way. You set your backpack down and pull out half of your school supplies. Based on your schedule, you will only have Pre-Calc, Ap Lang, Robotics, and Theater. Plus whatever “AIP” is. Sliding the unnecessary materials into your locker, you finally eavesdrop on nearby conversations. Four lockers to your left two girls are clearly having a private conversation, keeping their voices low. To your right, a group of guys loudly talk about video games. You look over, taking in the sight. They’re all attractive, but clearly not popular, as girls don’t stop to drool. There is 7 of them, arguing and laughing within the same conversation. Without realizing, you continue to stare, the one with curly brown hair meeting your eyes and nudging the tanner, slender guy with light brown hair next him and nods his head at you. You freeze, a flush spreads to your cheeks. You quickly stand up and slide on your backpack, face hidden in your locker. You look back at your phone, reading the time. 7:17. You should probably head to clas-

“Hey.” A guy says, interrupting your thoughts. You jump slightly, almost dropping your phone. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. The names Gavin.” The british accent takes you back, looking up to see the light brown haired boy next to you. 

“Oh.. uh, hi. I’m (Y/n).” You put your phone in your pocket, closing your locker and turning your body to him.

“Are you new? I’ve never seen you before, and I know a good amount of the students.” He smiles, white teeth staring at you. You study him, his green-hazel eyes with gold flecks, his big-but-adorable nose that’s just slightly crooked, his even tan. 

“Yeah. Just moved here, at the beginning of the summer after my sophomore year. Of course, right before the supposed best years of high school.” You roll your eyes, hearing a laugh come from Gavin. 

“Junior and senior years, the best? I find that hard to believe.” He laughs again, an inevitable smile spreading across your face.

“That’s just what I’ve been told. I personally don’t believe that, especially since all my friends are at my old school, but whatever, people are weird.”

“Don’t worry about that”, he smiles, looping an arm around yours and tugging you back towards the group of boys. Your heart stops as they all turn to you, friendly smiles on their faces. “Guys, this is (y/n). (y/n)’s new here, a junior, and I personally think (y/n)’s cool.” The one with the curly brown hair and glasses smiles at you. 

“I’m Michael. Sorry if Gavin was annoying you”, he laughs, receiving a ‘I was not!’ from Gavin. The guy with purple and orange hair, only a few inches taller than you sticks a hand out and unlinking your arm from Gavin, you shake it. 

“I’m Jeremy, but everyone calls me lil J.” You smile, a laugh on your tongue. The tan guy with black hair and glasses glances up at your from his Nintendo DS, giving you a small smile. 

“Ray Narvaez Jr, at your service. Though I’m a little busy with Mario Kart right now.” 

“You’re always ‘busy’ with Mario Kart,” a taller guy laughs. His dark blonde hair moves as he shakes his head. “I’m Ryan. Pleasure, (y/n).” An arm swings across Ryan’s shoulders, a boy a little shorter than him connected to it. 

“I’m Geoff, and this,” he thumbs at the bigger, red head beside him, “is Jack.”

“Hey,” Jack says, adjusting his glasses, “how are you liking the school so far?” He’s a whole head taller than you, but his smile is kind and friendly. You glance back over at Gavin as he’s fighting with Michael, Michael clearly winning.

“The parking lot is packed, the school is nice and the AC seems to work,” the statement causing laughter from Jack. You smile in reply to his laugh. ”So I guess fine so far. I’ll give you a better answer when I’ve actually had class.” Class! Oh shit, you don’t know where you’re going. You pull your phone out again, seeing 7:19 flash. Fuck, one minute. “I’ve got to go to class, it was really nice meeting you g-”

“Well, where are you headed? You might have a class with one of us,” Geoff smiles. 

“Pre-Calc.”

“Look Ray, you aren’t the smartest one anymore,” Ryan laughs, messing with Ray’s hair. Ray looks up at you, annoyance on his face but a smile quickly suppresses it. 

“We should probably get to class then,” he says, pushing Ryan’s hand away. You giggle, Ryan beaming at you. “Luckily, you have Pre-Calc with us,” Ray shrugs as he slides his DS in his bag and nods at Ryan. The bell rings, everyone in the hall rushing to not be late. 

“Sounds fun to me,” you smile, waiting for Ray and Ryan to lead the way. You wave to the group and walk side-by-side with Ryan on your left and Ray on your right. You all talk the whole time, laughing and smiling. Ryan tells you the he, Geoff, and Jack are seniors, Ray, Michael, Gavin, and “Lil J” are juniors, just like you. You laugh at the name again, Ray and Ryan giving you a questioning look. “You guys call him ‘lil J’ and he’s like 5’4’’. Mean, but hilarious.” They both smile, Ray nodding at your response.

“That’s not necessarily why we call him lil J, as he’s younger than Jack, but it sure is a perk.” Ryan smiles, then moves the conversation to you. 

 

As you walk into class, 5 minutes late, your teacher gives all three of you a disappointed look as she continues her ‘first-day lecture’. You rush into a seat, Ray sitting beside you and Ryan behind you. You zone out, planning how the rest of the day could possibly go. You’ve been doing that since you found out about the move, daydreaming of your new school, how it could be the worst school ever, everyone hating you, secrets following you, haunting you. You jump at the sudden tap on your shoulder, turning to face Ray. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you”, he whispers, a smile on his face. You roll your eyes, turning your attention back to your teacher. Ray turns around to Ryan, a quiet laugh following. You smile and continue to listen to your new teacher. Maybe this year won’t be so bad.

 

It’s the end of AP Lang, everyone standing around, waiting for the bell to ring. Gavin and Jeremy chat, you focused on your schedule. “What’s AIP?” You ask, Jeremy and Gavin turning to face you.

“Academic intervention period. It’s like, homeroom and study hall mixed together. You can do your homework or take tests you missed, stuff like that. 50 minutes of pure bullshit.” Jeremy laughs, running his fingers through the exact part orange and purple meet on his head. 

“It’s not bullshit lil J, it’s very helpful. I get most of my homework done in there.” Gavin frowns, then smiles again and looks at you. “Who do you have?”

“Some Mr. Crawford,” you shrug, Jeremy and Gavin looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

“Lucky for you, we all get put in the same AIP, and you just happen to be in there too.” Jeremy smiles. The bell rings, students practically flying out of the door, you following Jeremy and Gavin.

 

The classroom is downstairs, and Mr. Crawford just happens to be the Robotics teacher as well, Jeremy tells you. Ryan, Geoff, and Jack are already laughing as you walk in, Gavin rushing over to them to see what they’re talking about. You continue talking to Jeremy as you approach. “So how’s your first day so far?” Jack says, looking at you as you walk up. 

“Definitely easier that I have you guys. I wasn’t expecting to make friends, especially not before school even started.” You laugh, but stop as you see confused looks on everyone’s faces. “What?”

“Why did you think you wouldn’t make friends?” Ryan says, turning his head to one side. 

“Oh, I’m just not….the ‘social’ type,” You shrug, looking at your feet. Your favorite vans; the ones with the flames on the sides. You wore them especially for the first day, matching your black and white outfit. You all stay silent until Gavin starts to speak up, but is interrupted by an overly angry Michael. He instead turns to Michael, concern in his eyes.

“What’s wrong Michael?” Gavin says and you turn around, Michael storming over. 

“Well this fucker in my-” Michael stops as soon as he sees you, grabbing the back of his neck, his face bright red. “I didn’t know you would be in here..” He says, still rubbing the back of his neck. You smile, flattered by his embarrassment.    

“I still want to hear what happened? Why are you mad?” Gavin squawks, sitting one of the desks and leaning closer to Michael. 

“Yeah,” you smile, tilting your head towards Michael, ”what made you so angry?” He relaxes, hand moving from his neck to threading through his hair. 

“Just this douchebag that knocked all the stuff out of this kids hands, you know, like how it happens in the movies? Asshole made me late to class on the first fucking day. Lucky it’s just Mr. Crawford, but still.” Everyone laughs, clearly calming down Michael in their laughter. 

“Did you tell on him or something?” You question, just causing everyone to laugh more. 

“I beat his ass (y/n). Thought that was implied.” He smiles. You look at his still-red fists, the light bruises forming on his face. Wonder what the other guy looked like. You laugh, shaking your head. 

 

The bell rings for AIP to begin, everyone adjusting into their seats. Mr. Crawford is done with his ‘first-day’ lecture on how this class works in about in 15 minutes, leaving everyone to wander, some hopping on the computers lined up on all of the walls, the rest chatting at the desks. The boys rush to computers, each right next to each other, and start logging in. Michael pats the desk next to him, smirking as you approach. “The best thing about this school is AIP, when everyone has already done their homework, we all play video games with each other.”

“Like Halo?”

“Halo? You played Halo at school?”

“Well yeah, all my friends and I did. On our classroom computers.”

“On the computers? Is that allowed?” 

“Technically no, but my old teacher didn’t say anything, unless a principal was around. Though he knew we weren’t stupid enough to play around a principal. I can show you how to download it onto these computers if you’d like.”

“Be my guest,” He smiles. “Hey guys! Come check it out, (y/n) is about to show me how to download Halo” he says to the other guys, everyone rushing over. 

“Is it real Halo, or like some off-brand shit,” Geoff says, an excitement in his eyes. 

“Probably the latter,” Ray says, shrugging. 

“Actually,” you say, a smirk on your face, “it’s the real thing. Looks good too. I would know, as Halo is an old favorite of mine.” You turn back to your computer as everyone looks shocked, and smile. “Shall I show you, or do you not believe me?”

“Show us! I want to play,” Gavin exclaims, causing everyone to laugh. 

 

You sit next to Michael in robotics. Mr. Crawford tells everyone to get some refreshment with the software, as everyone in there, beside you, were in the class last year. “Michael,” Mr. Crawford says, “Show our new student, (y/n), a quick run-down of the software.” Michael smiles and leads you to a computer, sliding into a seat and logging in. You pull up a chair to his desk, looking at him expectantly.

“Why don’t you sign in so I can make you a folder to work in?” Michael suggests, causing you to smile and sign into the computer next to him, pulling up folders. “Here,” he says, leaning in to reach your keyboard, looking up the software to work. You notice how close he is to you, his smell a mix of manly cologne and the mint of his bodywash. You smile at how comfortable he is with you, talking to you about how to work the system, you really not listening. His glasses are perched at the very top of his nose, never seeming to fall. You wouldn’t think of him as a fighter. He sits back in his chair, you still clearly watching him. “What? Why are you staring at me?”

“Why did you stop telling your story once you noticed I was there? Like how you were angry at some kid?” Michael looks away, a pink in his cheeks.

“Oh...I, uh, didn’t want you to think that I’m some kind of monster, if that makes any sense.”

“It doesn’t. You fought that kid because he was being a bully. I would too.”

“Yeah, but I was so...angry. That’s how the guys know me, I just didn’t want you to know that side of me.” You put a hand on his shoulder, him turning to you again. 

“One, I know how you feel. But, two, if we’re going to be best friends, like I plan that we will be, I have to know all sides of you. Even the angry one.” Michael smiles at you, you reciprocating. 

“Don’t worry. We’re definitely going to be best friends.” Michael turns back to his computer, doing some coding. You take your hand off his shoulder.

“How do you figure?”

“You’re cool?”

“You don’t know much about me.” He doesn’t know your secrets, your past. He wouldn’t like you if he did.

“You’re right, but I’d like to know you. From what I do know, you like Halo and that’s cool as fuck, so yeah, you’re fucking cool, alright? That’s how I know.” He blushes and stands up, turning away from you. “I’m gonna go make sure the printer is working, if you were wondering.” Smile still on your face from the compliment, you look up at him.

“Make sure to text me that you made it there safely,” you tease, a laugh flowing from your lips. 

“Fuck you,” he teases back, walking off. You turn back to your computer and try to figure out what the fuck you’re doing. You definitely should’ve listened to him.

 

You’re walking with Michael, wallet and phone in hand. You hope the lunches are good. Michael, seeming to read your mind, says “The cafeteria food isn’t bad, fyi. I wouldn’t recommend the pizza though. Very greasy.”

“Good to know,” you smile. You both walk into the very crowded lunch room. The lunches are split up, how can there be this many people in this goddamn high school? Michael rushes up to a table, the gang sits there chatting. This table and the few next to it are obviously the ‘nerd’ tables, but you don’t mind. You squeeze between Ryan and Jack, them scooting over to make room. Everyone looks up when you sit down, Ray turns off his DS, smiling at you. The people you don’t recognize gawk at you, basically drooling. You smile at a kid, his face turning beet red before turning back to his friends. 

“They’ve never seen someone so attractive sit over here,” Jack says, confirming your thoughts. 

“Jack, they’ve never seen someone attractive, period,” Ryan laughs, causing you to laugh too. 

“Well, they’ve seen you Ryan,” you tease, the table laughing at your remark.

“True, you’ve got me there.” Ryan smirks at you, your heart fluttering in your chest.

“Does someone want to join me in the lunch line?” You survey everyone, pleading with your eyes. 

“What’s your need to go everywhere with someone on your arm, never had friends before and you don’t want to lose them?” Ray jokes, you acting offended.

“I’m sorry, but the lunch line is boring alone. Anyone?”

“I’ll join you,” Gavin suggests, sliding out of his seat. “I’ve got to grab a drink anyway.” You smile and walk with him, hopping into the line. “You know he doesn’t do that.” You confusingly look at Gavin.

“Who doesn’t do what?”

“Ray. He doesn’t willingly set down his DS, no matter who walks up.”

“Oh.” You don’t know why Gavin is telling you this, but it sticks with you. You study Gavin, his face completely unreadable. “Are you jealous Ray gives me the time of day?” You tease, poking Gavin’s arm, him giggling a little bit. 

“No! I just thought you’d like to know. You must be special to him or something.” You smile, letting a comfortable silence settle between you, before talking again, both of you laughing. 

 

“I can’t believe you ate the pizza,” Michael exclaims, walking with you in the hallway. Robotics was over, but you didn’t know where the theater room was, and he offered to walk you. 

“In all honesty, it wasn’t bad. Guess you can say I like grease.” You both laugh and people-watch as you walk in the hallway. You stop to compliment a girl wearing ‘the cutest outfit ever’, a flowy floral dress with strap sandals. She smiles and says ‘thank you’, blushing at the compliment and running off. Michael looks at you, an unreadable look on his face. “What? She deserved to know her outfit was cute.” He smiles and shakes his head. “I’m sorry Michael, I like to spread positivity. My bad.”

“It’s cute.” He mumbles as he looks away, his cheeks pink. 

“Oh.” You’re face flushes, heart fluttering at the compliment. 

 

Ryan is standing in the front of the class, doing improv with Barbara, a girl you met in AP Lang. Her blonde hair was about shoulder length, and she was wearing jeans and a graphic-tee. The theater teacher had, instead of a boring lecture, the class work on improv skills, the crowd shouting ideas the actors would perform. They consecutively decided on ‘trouble in the royal family’.

“I, King Ryan, declare you, Princess Barbara, banished from this castle! I do not want to see you in this city walls again or off with your head!”

“Please king! Will you really send your daughter off? You’ve gone mad!”

“That must make me the Mad King Ryan! Guards, get her out of here! She has brought evil to this city! To my city!” The ‘guards’ take her away, Barbara acting like she is fighting back.

“You will pay for this Mad King! You will rue this day! I swear by it!” She is dragged off, the teacher walking into scene.

“End scene.” He says, gathering the actors the bow as the class erupts into clapping and applause. You can’t stop laughing as Ryan holds the crown to his head as he bows. He walks back to his desk beside you, a smile plastered on his face. You reach out and tilt the crown. 

“Mad Kings’ crowns are crooked, like their wicked mind,” you explain, Ryan nodding in agreement. Barbara flops into the seat in front of you, laughing but out-of-breath. “Great job up there Barbara. I could really feel the emotion,” you smirk, receiving another laugh from Barbara. 

“Should’ve joined me (y/n),” she claims, leaning back in her chair. “You would’ve been awesome up there.”

“I don’t know about that,” you laugh, watching her stiffen a little in her seat. You lean forward, confused by her sudden tension. “Why do you think I would’ve been good up there?” Barbara turns to Ryan, him shaking his head. She turns back to you, fake smile on her face. 

“I wouldn’t assume someone that signed up for the theater class would be bad at it,” she awkwardly laughs, turning back around in her seat.

“Barbara? What do you think you know? Also, fun fact, I didn’t sign up for my classes. They were the only available ones.”

“Right, obviously,” she uttered. 

“Barbara…. what are you hiding?”

“I might of….looked you up” she whispers, so faint you might not have heard it. But you did. 

“You what?”

“I looked you up! Ryan told me your name and told me to look you up during our history class today, just make sure you weren’t some murderer and that’s why you moved here! Instead, we found all those youtube videos, the ones from your film productions class? You were an amazing actor!” She turns to you and your shocked face turns to a smiling one, laughing loudly. 

“You aren’t mad?” Ryan looks at you apologetically.

“Course not. I am very proud of that class. The fact that you looked me up is, if anything, cute.” Ryan looks away, a blush on his face. Barbara exhales a breath you didn’t know she was holding. You put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, turning him to face you. “Next time you want to find out something about me, just ask.” You smirk and take your hand away, turning back towards the front of the class.

 

You and Ryan wait for everyone at the doors after the bell rings, laughing about today’s theater class. “Mad King Ryan, huh? I dig it, to be honest with you Ryan.” He laughs, tilting an imaginary crown. 

“Now that’s my new name. You have to include the ‘mad king’ part before talking to me. I decree it!” You both laugh as the rest of the gang approaches, all holding their keys. You pull your phone out of your bag, asking everyone for their numbers as you walk out of school. You all promise to park next to each other tomorrow as You wave to Ryan, Geoff, Jeremy and Jack, heading to their cars. Michael, Ray, and Gavin are going in the same direction as you, so you all continue talking.  You notice that Gavin, Michael, and Ray walk to the same car, Michael the only one holding keys. “Gavin, Ray, you guys don’t drive?”

“There’s no point of me driving,” Gavin claims. “I live right next to Michael.” Michael nods, and a smile spreads on Gavin’s face. 

“What about you Ray?” You turn to him. 

“Don’t own a car.” He shrugs, hopping into the backseat of Michael’s car. 

“Ray, do you want to ride with me?” You ask, walking over to your car. “I bet Michael and Gavin argue the whole time, and Gavin can get annoying,” you tease.

“Hey!” Gavin squeals, Michael laughing in agreement. 

“Why not?” Ray hops out of Michael’s car and solutes him, Michael soluting back. You wave to both Michael and Gavin, unlocking your car. 

“Nice car. New?” Ray says, walking around the whole thing.

“Just got it a few weeks ago. My reward for letting my parents move me to Austin fucking Texas,” you laugh, throwing your bag into the backseat. 

“Austin isn’t bad. You just gotta look at the grander scheme of things.” He hops into the passenger seat, putting his backpack on the floorboards.

“And what’s that, exactly?” You get into the driver's seat, putting your keys in the ignition.

“Me.” You roll your eyes and Ray laughs, a laugh you could listen to all day. You turn in your seat to look through the rearview window, backing up. “Nice keychain. Only one?” 

“Huh?” You face forward again, navigating the parking lot, most spots empty as those students fled as soon as possible. 

“Your keys. There’s only one keychain.” You look at your keys, the key fob clean and bright, connected to your lanyard, with one keychain attached. Your heart stops. The dolphin one. 

“Oh. Uh, that’s the only one I own.” That’s a lie. That’s the only one that matters. 

“You like dolphins?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Are they your favorite?”

“No - I just thought the keychain was cute - okay?! Here,” annoyance in your voice as you throw your phone to Ray. “Play ‘my favs’ playlist.” Without a word, Ray clicks shuffle on the playlist, Semi-Automatic by Twenty One Pilots plays. 

“You like Twenty One Pilots?”

“Haven’t missed a concert.” You smile at Ray, your original anger blown away and sing the song with him, belting out every lyric. 

 

After listening to Twenty One Pilots, both you and Ray singing every lyric; Logic,  Ray surprised at you rapping every line; and random pop songs, like Attention by Charlie Puth, you surprised at Ray’s interest in the song; pull onto Ray’s street. “You’re shitting me. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize it. I’m so stupid,” you laugh, Ray looking at you confused. “I live on this street,” pointing as you zip by, “that was my house!” Ray laughs, putting butterflies in your stomach.

“See my mom told me someone moved in down the street. I guess I didn’t put two and two together. Even though I did tell you exactly where I lived.”

“I don’t know my address by heart yet!” You both laugh as you pull in front of his

house. Ray is about to get out, but stops. He turns back towards you. 

“I didn’t mean to annoy or offend you with those questions earlier, and I’m sorry if

I did.” Your stomach drops. 

“I promise you that you didn’t. I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m sorry. You don’t need to be sorry.”

“Look, (y/n), I’m not an idiot. I know that keychain must mean something to you, I shouldn’t have pestered you about it. But just know, if you want to talk about it, I’m here. Okay?” You smile, putting your hand on Ray’s.

“Thank you Ray. I’ll text you?”

“You better, thanks for the ride.”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning to drive you too. You’re my new riding buddy.” You let go of his hand as he laughs and jumps out, waving and running up to his garage, typing in the code and walking inside. You drive back to your house, turning into the driveway. You let the song finish as a smile spreads across your face. Maybe this year won’t be so bad.


	2. Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second day of school, thank your lucky stars that you actually have friends.

**Chapter 2 - Donuts**

 

You wake up, one thing on your mind; it’s Friday, the second day of school. You slip into a comfy outfit, making sure you grab the flames vans, and fling yourself downstairs, practically falling down the them, and slide into a bar stool. After finishing tying your shoelaces, you walk over to your fridge, staring at all it’s contents. Looking at the oven clock, which reads 6:15, you realize you can treat yourself to something other than cereal. Grabbing frozen fruits, milk, a little ice cream, and your Fruit Ninja, you make a smoothie. How’s that for a healthy breakfast? Looking at your phone as you drink, you type a quick text to Ray; ‘Be there soon. Make sure you’re ready’. You switch to snapchat, not totally registering until now how many new people added you. This school must like you, you think to yourself. You spent all night last night filling in your best friend from home about your day, her telling you how school is only few days away for her, but she was very excited how easy it was for you to make friends.

_ “I told you! Didn’t I tell you that everyone would like you instantly?” You laugh, shaking your head.  _

_ “I swear, I didn’t even introduce myself! People talked to me! This school was oddly friendly to me, but I’m still suspicious. Only the first day.”  _

_ “C’mon (y/n)! This school isn’t as bad, plus all those boys sound great to me.” You roll your eyes, repositioning yourself on the bed.  _

_ “I guess you’re right. But I still miss everyone back home, and I don’t think anyone, cute or not, will take that pain away.” You could hear her sigh over the phone. _

_ “You’re coming back for thanksgiving break, remember? It’ll be fine. Until then, nightly calls and weekend long facetimes will have to do. We all miss you just as much, don’t forget that.” You yawn, nodding your head. _

_ “I know, I know. It’s just hard.” You take a quick look at the clock, 11:23. “I love you girlie, but it’s late, and I have school tomorrow. I’ll call you as soon as I get home, okay?” _

_ “Okay. Goodnight , love love love you so much! You better call me! Also, snap me your outfit!” You laugh, making kissing noises into the phone.  _

_ “Love you girlfriend, don’t worry, I will. I’m actually putting effort into my outfits this year. Goodnight!” _

You walk into the bathroom, brushing the smoothie off your teeth and snapping a few quick pics to send to her. Your phone beeps with a text from Ray; ‘We have an hour, are you kidding? hope you know you woke me up’. You laugh and type a quick reply; ‘don’t get salty ray. see you soon’. You grab your keys, switching back onto snap and replying to all your friends. Seems like Jeremy is the only one awake. You walk out to your car, putting your backpack in the back seat. Plugging in your phone, you click shuffle on the ‘my favs’ playlist, Stronger by Kanye blasts in your speakers. Sitting in the heat of your car, you scroll through instagram, liking all your old friend’s posts. You look at all the ones you’re tagged in, sighing at each ‘miss you’ paragraph to match. You gather yourself and back out of your driveway, pulling down the street and parking in front of Ray’s house. You text Ray; ‘get your ass out here, don’t want to be late’. You skip through songs, trying to find the perfect one to lift your mood. A beep on your phone makes you switch back to texts. Ray; ‘6:30? do you take the long way or something geez i’ll be right out’. You go back to music, settling on I Wanna Get Better by the Bleachers. A knock on your window makes you jump out of your skin, a laughing Ray on the other side. He slides into the passenger seat and buckles himself in, still laughing. “You should’ve seen your face!” You roll your eyes in annoyance and pull down the street, reaching to turn up the volume. Ray reaches and turns it back down, turning to you in his seat. “So why the fuck did you pick me up so early?”

“Force of habit. At least now we can go grab bagels or something. I’ll buy.”

“You’re goddamn right you’ll buy.” 

You smile, seeing a smile creep onto Ray’s face. “I was thinking Bread Co?”

“You mean Panera? Sure, I guess that works. But I’d prefer a muffin. Bagels are only okay, doesn’t matter where from.”

“Right, because your opinion is law,” you say, sarcasm heavy in your voice. 

“Damn straight.” You reach and turn back up the volume, Ray not stopping you this time. 

 

You pull up to QT instead, realizing you were low on gas, Ray running in and getting two donuts; a glazed one for you, and chocolate with chocolate frosting and sprinkles for Ray. “I should’ve grabbed a milk,” Ray says, holding an empty napkin. 

“My backpack has a water in it if you want that.” Ray reaches around and grabs it, drinking half the water in one go. “Holy shit Ray, that’s supposed to last me all day!”

“Emphasis on the ‘supposed to’. We also have a thing at school called a drinking fountain, where most people fill up their waters.”

“Not the same Ray, not the same.” You both laugh and you eat your donut with one hand, Ray criticizing your left-handed driving.  

 

You pull into your parking spot from yesterday, the parking lot just as packed, though there are no cars around yours. Your phone reads 6:58. Looking over to the passenger seat, you see an asleep Ray. You decide against waking him, instead snapping a pic and sending it to the group, only to have it screenshotted by all of them, a few replying with laughing emojis. You save the picture for yourself, putting it into your camera roll. He looks so peaceful, so cozy in the purple jacket that he also wore yesterday. Really Ray? A jacket? In August? You roll your eyes, smiling. You look back at your phone and see a text from Jeremy; ‘we have physics together right?’ You smile, texting back; ‘yeah, ray too. this is about to be fun’. You sit back into your seat and scroll through twitter, holding in laughter for old vines so you don’t wake Ray, retweeting your favorite ones. You look back up at the clock on your dashboard; 7:15. Damn, you got lost in vines. You notice Geoff and Jeremy pull up right next you, both jamming to some music. You turn back to Ray and shake him, trying to wake him up, to no avail. Jeremy knocks on your window, causing you to gasp in shock. You see Geoff double over in laughter, Jeremy smiling as you open the door. “Can you wake Ray? I can’t to save my life.”

“Got it covered,” Jeremy claims, rushing to the other side of the car. You pull out your phone and press record just as Jeremy slams into the window, making Ray scream and jump into the roof of the car. You can’t hold your laughter, grabbing your bag from the back and hopping out of the car. 

“Fuck you guys,” Ray says, rubbing the top of his head. You all head into school together, all listening to Geoff rant about how hard Cuphead is. You guys split ways once inside, Jeremy and Ray walking with you to physics. 

 

You walk in, taking in the scenery of the class. The room is huge, lab tables built for two on one side, thirty or so desks on the other. You walk up the white board, ‘assigned seats’ written in bright red above a picture of the desk layout. You find your name, Jeremy right next you, and smirk. This teacher made a mistake putting you two together. You go to your seat, a giddy Jeremy in tow. The very tired Ray drags his way to his desk, two rows behind you. You turn to Jeremy, smile wide on your face. He reciprocates the smile, bell ringing for class to begin. The teacher hands out her class syllabus, pausing in front of Jeremy, telling him she loves his hair, and continues, making her way back up to the front once every paper is out of her hand. You turn to Jeremy, blush still on his face. “Someone likes your hair, that’s new.” You laugh as Jeremy pouts, running his hands through his hair. 

“I think my hair is cool. You just don’t understand.”

“I can agree on bold. Interesting. Unique. But cool? You’re right, I don’t understand. I don’t think I’ll ever understand true art.” He laughs and his frown fades, his smile incredibly contagious. “That’s okay though, Jeremy. I like it. Purple is an attractive color on you.” He smiles, making you smile as well. 

“Maybe you should try out a color, as you’ve been only wearing black and white.”

“I’m wearing blue jeans!”

“Doesn’t count.”

“Does too! Blue-” The teacher, Ms. McCraven, stares at the two, the whole class looking. Jeremy puts his hands up in surrender.

“I hope I won’t have a problem from you two this year, or you will be separated. Clear?”

“Crystal,” You and Jeremy say in unison. Ms. McCraven continues her lecture on the syllabus, Jeremy clearly holding back giggles. You shush him and focus your attention to Ms. McCraven, only to get tapped on the shoulder by Jeremy. He points how he doodled a giant dick on his syllabus paper. You roll your eyes and sigh, a smile fighting at your lips. Classic boys.

 

You stride into College US, slipping into the seat right next to Gavin. He smiles at your approach, turning his full attention to you. “That video you sent of Jeremy scaring Ray made my fucking morning, love.” You blush at him saying love so casually, but that’s just something british people say, right? 

“Should’ve been there. Ray was pissed.”

“I would be too. They do stuff like that to me all the time. I’m surprised Ray tasted some of his own medicine.” He smiles, looking at you with his hypnotic eyes. “How is it driving Ray to school?” You laugh, surprised at the question.

“Well, I’ve only drove him home and drove him here once, so I’d say good. We even got donuts this morning.” His eyes light up.

“You got donuts! No fair. I’d go get donuts with you.”

“Live on my street and we’ll go get donuts,” you tease, a frown resting on Gavin’s face. Something else in his eyes, though. Jealousy? “Oh Gavin, cmon. How about we all go out this weekend? The whole gang! It’ll be a lot of fun, I promise.” 

“You mean, the Achievement Hunters.”

“Huh?”

“That’s our group name. As we hunt for achievements in games. See?” His smile lights up his face again, you laughing in response. 

“Genius, I tell you.”

“We have a YouTube and everything. We play Minecraft or Grand theft auto and so many others.”

“It's called 'Achievement Hunter’?” You type into your notes on your phone.

“Yes! I came up with it! Geoff will tell you he did, but it was totally me. I swear!” 

“I believe you Gavin, I believe you.” You laugh again, Gavin relaxing. 

“So, how are you enjoying the gang?” You look at him in confusion. 

“You’re all really cool so far.” And incredibly cute. 

“So, like Ray, how’s it going with him?” Gavin looks down at his hands, spinning his pencil in them.

“He’s cool…? Why do you care about my opinion of him?”

“Just, uh, wondering, is all.” He continues to stare at his hands, puzzling you. You shrug, turning your attention to the teacher, finally listening to him ramble about this class and it’s plans for the year. 

 

You and Gavin laugh all the way to Mr. Crawford’s room, him telling you the story of how he first broke his nose. He was walking out to his backyard, tripped, and fell on his nose. Not his face, but his nose. As you’ve had your fair share of stupid injuries, you couldn’t help but feel like a hypocrite as you continued to tease Gavin, wondering how big someone’s nose had to be to fall on it before their face. It wouldn’t look good on anyone else, though, you think. As you walk into class, Ryan and Jack are mid-intense conversation, stopping when you and Gavin walk over.  
“Halo today?” Gavin asks, Ryan and Jack’s faces softening. You wonder what they were talking about. Jack shrugs in response to Gavin.

“I don’t see why not. We should wait until everyone gets here though.” Gavin nods at that, turning around in his seat and pulls out his phone, scrolling through Twitter. You give a questioning look to Ryan, who shakes his head, clearly not willing to talk about what he was saying with Jack. You sigh, looking to Gavin, watching over his shoulder as he scrolls through tweets. He retweets one of yours, you backing up and looking at him in shock. He’s completely unfazed and doesn’t look up at you, like he wanted you to know he retweeted it. Michael and Ray walk in, Ray clearly upset. You get up from your seat to ask, but Ray just storms past you. Michael shrugs and sits down, talking to Gavin, looking at his phone as well. You walk over to Ray, even when Jack puts a hand on your shoulder and shakes his head. You sit next to Ray, not saying a word. He has his head in his hands, not looking at you. You reach out and rub his back, leaning into him and laying your head on his shoulder. He lifts his head up, looking you dead in the eyes, and smiles.

“You wanna talk about it, Ray?” You turn his chair to face you, placing your hands on his arms.

“I’m good, just tired. This asshole said something to this girl and I should’ve done something, but I didn’t. I just kept walking.” You look back over at the guys, Geoff and Jeremy talking to Gavin and Michael, and meet eyes with Ryan, who quickly turns away. 

“Don’t feel bad Ray. I get that way too. At least now you’ll know for next time, right?”

“I guess, yeah.” You pull him into a hug, laying your head on his shoulder. 

“You’re still a good guy Ray. This one time doesn’t change that.” You pull away, rubbing his arms before standing up. “Cmon, I don’t want to be counted tardy for not being in my seat.” You hold out a hand for Ray, pulling him out of his seat and into the desk next to you. Gavin squeals in his seat as soon as roll is called. 

“Halo!” Michael slaps him on the arm, making everyone laugh at Gavin’s whimper. “Sorry,” he whispers, “I mean, Halo!” They all laugh and run to computers, You hanging back. 

“(y/n), you coming?” Michael yells, making you smile and rush over to the computer next to him, the one you claim as your own. 

 

Jack and you walk in a comfortable silence all the way to Photography. You try to read his face, see what he’s thinking, but can’t. He’s stone. Smiling, friendly, comforting stone. You both walk into class, sitting side by side at one of the tables, the stools a little too high for your legs, your toes barely scraping the floor. Jack laughs, noticing the stool problem. You smile, and shake your head, looking at the teacher. She asks everyone to grab a camera, pair up, and take pictures, so we can get used to the cameras and how they work. You of course team up with Jack, wandering the halls with him and taking really funny pictures. “So Jack,” you say, walking down the hall side-by-side, trying to find a good place to shoot, “how long have you known the guys?” 

“Well I’ve known Geoff since 7th grade. These guys were picking on me and he stood up for me. Told them to back off or he’d make them. You should’ve seen those guys run,” He laughs. “They were so scared. Ever since then, Geoff has been my best friend.” You smile, the situation playing through your head. 

“You and Geoff do seem like the closest in the group.” He shrugs.

“Michael and Ray are pretty close too. So are Geoff and Gavin or Michael and Gavin, or Ryan and I. We’re all pretty close. Even Geoff and Jeremy.” You nod, acknowledging all of it. “I bet you miss all your friends from your old school, huh.” You sigh.

“Yeah, all the time. They were really cool, you guys would like them. I told my best friend all about you guys,” you confess, mentally slapping yourself. Why would you tell him that? You look at him, seeing that he’s blushing.

“What did you tell your ‘best friend’?” You look at your camera, fiddling with all the knobs.

“You know, I just filled her in on my first day here. She’s like my personal diary.” He nods.

“I bet she’s cool, as she’s your best friend. She has to be awesome to earn such a title.” You laugh, Jack smiling.

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool. She loves Minecraft.” He looks at you, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ll have to introduce her to us. We all love Minecraft.” You smile at the thought.

“As soon as she comes down to visit, you guys will meet her.” He nods, going back to look at his camera. You pull up your camera and take a quick snapshot of him, yelling ‘cheese!’ excitedly. He looks up, not ready for a picture. You look at it, the way that he’s laughing at the sudden photo. You can’t deny how cute he looks. You glance at him and see that his cheeks turned pink. Shit, you said that outloud. You shrug. “It’s true Jack, you look really cute in this photo.” He smiles, once again focusing on his camera. A smile spreads across your face, mentalling reminding yourself to save the picture.    

 

You and Jack are getting ready to take a picture, after goofing around and laughing for 10 minutes straight, when a guy walks down the hall. “Hey.” He says, smiling at you. 

“Hi?” You look at Jack and laugh. Who was this guy?

“The names Liam. Yours?”

“Doing work for class,” You say, adjusting the white balance on the camera.

“Okay, doing work for class, why don’t you skip and hang with me?” You look up from your camera at the guy.

“Dude, we’re busy. Move along,” Jack states, crossing his arms. 

“Shut up fag, I wasn’t talking to you.” Liam spits, venom in his words. You let your camera drop from your hands, the safety strap around your neck so the camera falls against your chest. 

“What did you call him?”

“Fag. He’s a fatass. He’s ugly, you’re way too hot for him. Why hang out with him when you could hang with me?” Your face gets hot with anger. You grab Jack’s hand, pulling him closer to you.

“Excuse you?! JACK is an amazing, funny, ATTRACTIVE person inside and out. He’s 100x better than you. I wouldn’t be caught dead hanging out with an asshole like you, so fuck off.”

“Oh, your loss. Rot in hell.”

“See you there!” You smile and wave with your free hand, watch Liam go down the hallway and flip you off, then you take off, pulling Jack behind you, headed to the drinking fountain. When you get there you let go of Jack’s hand, bending down and get a drink. You straighten up and wipe your mouth, looking at Jack, who’s looking at his shoes. “Jack?”

“Maybe he’s right.” You eye him, but he won’t look at you.

“What are you talking about?”

“Maybe I’m not cool enough to be your friend. Too ugly, too fat, too-” You grab his face and tilt it up to look at you, sorrow on his face.

“Never say that again Jack. You aren’t ugly or fat or lame. You’re handsome, funny, smart, and you are way too cool for that guy to handle, okay? He’s just some asshole who thinks tearing someone down will make him look better. But it never will.” Jack nods. “Did you see that guy’s outfit? Talk about douchebag.” This causes Jack to laugh a little. You hug him, squeezing him tight before pulling back. 

“I look like such a wimp right? Taking something a bully says to heart.” Join the club.

“You don’t look like a wimp. You’re strong Jack. You defended me. You didn’t attack him personally, like he did to you. That took a lot of strength, and I’ll be damned if that’s weakness.” You hug Jack again, him resting his chin on the top of your head. 

 

You walk into Newspaper not expecting to know anyone. To your surprise, Geoff stands, directing people to jobs. “Geoff? You’re in newspaper?” Geoff faces you and smiles. 

“In newspaper? I RUN newspaper.”

“Geoff Ramsey, newspaper editor…”

“We all have our secrets.” Geoff smiles, sliding his hands into his pockets. “So, (y/n) what are you good at?”

“I love to write, and I can take pictures pretty wel-”

“Awesome. You’ll be a journalist. Sound good?” You’re about to answer but Geoff cuts you off. “Good. First story, first football game of the season. Due in 2 weeks. Can you do that?”

“What if...no one wants to talk to me?” You sigh, looking at the floor.

“(y/n). If a someone as hot as you came up to me asking for my opinion, I’d suddenly tell them my life story to keep them listening. I promise you, people will talk to you. Just be approachable! Better start practicing now.” He smiles and and someone calls him over. Did Geoff just call you hot?

 

You decide to head to the bathroom, Geoff giving you the okay to just leave whenever you need it during class. You’re  starting to get feelings. But not just for one of them, for all of them. Fuck, you whisper to yourself. How’d you get in this situation? They’re just your friends, that’s how it’s staying. Shaking yourself out of it, you head back to newspaper, a friendly Geoff welcoming you back. 

 

You don’t hesitate to hightail it out of school, Ray just barely catching you and following you. “(Y/n)! (y/n) hold on!” You throw your bag into the car, shoving yourself into the driver seat. Ray runs up, out of breath. “How the...what the..”

“Soccer. That’s how.” You lean against the wheel, blasting cool air into your face. Ray hops in, putting his backpack in the backseat. 

“So what’s up your ass for you to rocket out of school today?” You bang your head on the steering wheel, startling Ray.

“Everyone is just confusing.”

“Everyone?”

“Everyone. You included Ray.” You glare at him, him throwing his hands up in surrender.

“Shit dude. Sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck and looks at you expectantly. “Speaking of everyone, Geoff invited the gang over for games at his house, and wanted to know if you wanted to come, but if we’re too-”

“Yes I’ll come.”

“-Confusing, then I’d totally- wait you’ll come? You were just..” Ray points to the steering wheel.

“Oh I know. Doesn’t mean I’m missing out on game night.” Ray smiles, facing forward. “I also promised Gavin we’d all go out to eat this weekend, as he got salty I paid for donuts this morning, reasons unknown to me.” Ray rolls his eyes.

“Don’t let him pity you (y/n). He’s just a beggar, always has been, always will be.”

“I don’t mind,” you say, pressing play on the playlist and backing out of the spot, leaving the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally changed my mind. I'm posting this chapter and chapter 3 today, so you can get a feel for the story. From then on, the posts will be weekly. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos or comments, everything is appreciated! - Syd <3


	3. Partying With The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title is pretty self explanatory.

**Chapter 3 - Partying With The Boys**

 

You drop off Ray, laughing as he hops out of your car. “Ray, I’m so gonna beat your ass at Call Of Duty tonight!” You taunt, leaning out the window. 

“I’d like to see you try (y/n)! I’m the best sniper this side of the Mississippi!” He calls from his driveway, giving you a wave before typing in his garage code and stepping inside. You pull up to your house, taking the keys out of the ignition and going into your own garage, pressing the close button as you step inside the house. You noticed that the garage was empty as you walked in; no one’s home. Sweet. You hop onto the couch and pull up Youtube on your tv, typing in Achievement Hunter, like Gavin couldn’t stop telling you about. You click the most recent video - a Minecraft Let’s Play - and watch, sitting back into your couch and laughing while listening to the banter of the boys you’ve befriended. You watch a few more videos before facetiming your best friend, and filling her in.

“(y/n)! What’s poppin?” You laugh at her over-excited tone.

“Where do I start?” You tell her about the whole day, spilling every detail. You finish your monologue, out of breath.  

“Sounds like they’re all great guys.”

“They are,” you sigh, sitting up on the couch and putting your head in your free hand. “They all make me smile, my stomach fill with butterflies, my heart pound in my chest. What do I do?” You hear her laugh, relaxing at the sound.

“Like you would tell me, (y/n), Master of Relationships. Take it easy. You’ve only known them, what, two days? You have a lot of time to figure it out. And you will.” You smile at her confidence. 

“You’re right, I’m just being over-dramatic.” You get up to grab a drink, getting a beep on your phone as you do.

“You’re always over-dramatic,” she laughs, you opening your phone too look at texts. From Geoff to Achievement Hunters Groupchat; ‘moving gaming night to tomorrow when we go out to eat, but tonight i’m having a party instead, parents are going out. be there or be square, it’s gonna be a rager’. You laugh and read the text out-loud, your best friend yelping excitedly in your ear. “Let me choose your outfit! You’re gonna look amazing!”

 

After a few hours of yelling, squealing, and completely tearing apart your closet, you step out, making sure your whole body is in frame of your phone so your best friend can see. You put on some skinny jeans, a warm sweater with some white high-top Vans. Your bff whistles at you, making you laugh. You do a little spin, a chorus of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ following. “Well, what do you think?”

“(y/n), You look fucking good. We need to call the fire department, it’s getting too hot in here!” You laugh, looking at yourself in the mirror. 

“Do you think it’s too much?” You turn, facing your phone again. You’re wearing an outfit you know would be on tumblr somewhere. You’re more casual over trendy, but you went all out tonight. 

“Too much? Omg, you’re trippin’! The outfit’s poppin’, your hair is stylin’, and you’re practically glowing! How do you feel?”

“Good. I feel good.” A smile creeps at your lips.

“Okay, have fun. I have to go, call me after the party, okay?”

“Okay, love you girlie.” She hangs up after saying ‘love you too’, you typing up a quick text to Ray; ‘need a ride to Geoff’s party?’ You go back to your mirror and check on your look. As you fix your hair, your phone buzzes. You pick it up, opening the reply Ray; ‘that would be helpful. see you in a few?’. You quickly grab your keys and rush down the stairs, writing a quick note for your parents when they get home. You type a quick text back; ‘be there in two’. You hop in your car, putting the keys in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway, fixing the playlist before pulling up to Ray’s. Just as you pick up your phone to text him, he steps out his front door, walking up to your car. You notice that he isn’t wearing the purple jacket, instead trading it out for a more tight-fitting black one, but still wears jeans and a random tee. You unlock the door, him easily sliding in the seat. He turns to you to say something but stops, shock on his face. “You look….” You flip down the mirror, checking yourself out. 

“Weird? Too much? I really couldn’t decide, and my best friend wanted me to wear this but I don’t know it’s just a high school-”

“Good. You look really good.” Ray looks out the window. 

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want-”

“I’m sure. You look amazing.” A blush fills your face but you don’t try to hide it. 

“Thanks Ray,” you smile. “You have everything you need?” He holds up his DS, still not meeting your eyes. “You’re not serious, are you? It’s a party Ray, you should party.”

“I will; Mario Party.” You roll your eyes and laugh, driving down the street and to Geoff’s.

 

You pull into a spot down the street, the road littered with cars. “He was right about it being a rager,” Ray says, a smile on his lips. You smile at him, then look back at the cars around you. 

“Ready to go, Ray?”

“Ready whenever you are, (y/n).” You both jump out of the car, sliding your phone in your pocket and put the lanyard around your neck. You thought bringing a bag would ruin the outfit, but now you slightly regret it. You both walk together, a comfortable silence between you, as you walk up to the house. You keep seeing Ray catching glances at you, quickly turning away when you look back at him. As you approach the house, trash already spread across the front yard, people chatting outside, loud music coming from inside. You push open the door and find a completely packed house, everyone dancing, drinking, playing games, or casually talking. Ray slips into the crowd, disappearing from sight. Of course. You push your way through the party, bumping into random people, saying ‘excuse me’ and receiving glares. You finally find the kitchen, beer cans and bottles everywhere. You know better than to drink, especially as a driver. You reach into Geoff’s fridge, pull out a rootbeer (you checked, no alcohol content), before opening the cap with your inner arm and drinking it down. It’s sweet, too sweet to be plain rootbeer. You read the label again - cream soda. Even better, you think, smiling and drinking some more. You walk over to beer pong, watching the players pound back drinks like nothing. You used to be good at that. You shake your head at the thought, making your way through the party. 

 

As you’re walking, looking for the bathroom, a hand grabs your arm and spins you around. A guy, clearly drunk, looks at you, lust in his eyes. “Hey sweet thang. What’s going on?”

“I’m looking for the bathroom,” you say, sliding his arm off and turning back around. He grabs you again, tighter this time, turning you to face him. 

“I didn’t say we were done talking. You’re hot, let’s go somewhere.”

“I say we were done talking the second you walked up. Now,” you say, trying to push his hand off, “let me go. I really gotta pee and your breath is disgusting.”

“C’mon babe,” his grip tightening, “you think I’m hot. Let’s fix this tension, take this into a different room. I could treat-” A punch knocks the guy to the ground, his hand slipping off your arm. You look over to see an angry Ryan standing over him, kicking him in his gut before pulling the guy off the floor by the collar. 

“Don’t ever do that again, you hear? I won’t hesitate to beat the fuck out of you next time.” Ryan lets go, the guy scrambling to his feet and running off. Ryan turns to you, concern on his face. “Are you okay (y/n)? Did he hurt you?” You rub the part of your arm where the guy grabbed you, wincing in pain. 

“Yeah, I’m fine -”

“No you’re not.” Ryan gently moves your hand away from your arm, taking it into his hands and looking at the already forming bruise. “C’mon, (y/n), you need some ice.” He leads you into the kitchen and you hop onto the counter, him turning to the freezer to make a D.I.Y. ice pack. 

“I’m really fine, Ryan,” you plead, using your injured arm like normal. “See?”

“He hurt you, (y/n), even if it’s just a bruise. It could’ve been worse.” You shudder at the thought. You would know. “Hey,” Ryan says, making you look up, “are you alright? Because if you want me to I can hunt him down and -”

“Ryan,” you laugh, taking his hand in yours, “you’ve done enough. Really. You saved me back there.” You smile, pulling Ryan into a hug. “I promise I’m good. I’ve gotten worse bruises.” Ryan pulls away, concern on his face again. You laugh, trying to soothe his worry. “Soccer, Ryan. I get some pretty nasty bruises from soccer.” That’s not it, you think, but you don’t want to worry him. Ryan relaxes and places the ‘ice pack’ on your arm, focused on the bruise. You smile at how cute he looks, a tight tee letting his muscles seep through, loose fit jeans sitting nicely on his hips. His hair shining in the kitchen’s light, his blue eyes carefully scanning the bruise. His cologne a clear ocean breeze, calming your senses. His angled face, strong but caring. He looks up and meets your eyes, your heart beating heavily in your chest. 

“Well,” he says, stepping away from the counter, “this should do it. Keep an ice pack on the bruise for the next day or two, letting it completely heal, okay?” You laugh, taking the ice pack from his hand. 

“I know how to deal with a bruise.” He smiles, melting your heart. He sticks out a hand, and you take it, jumping down from the counter. You look at your intertwined hands, a smile spreading to your face. He lets go, running his hands through his hair, a blush at his cheeks. 

“You know, you look really good tonight,” he says, looking at you. You can’t help the smile that stretches your lips. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Mad King.” He laughs and turns away. You start to walk out of the kitchen, turning back at the doorway. “I’m gonna go rejoin the party, try and find Ray, and get the hell out of here.” You smile and slip out of the kitchen, butterflies in your stomach.

 

You do some dancing, letting loose, getting down with Apple Bottom Jeans by Flo Rida, slowly grinding to Redbone by Childish Gambino, receiving random people’s numbers, and decide you’re ready to go. You completely search the party, opening doors and seeing things you wish you hadn’t, but still didn’t run into any of the gang. No Geoff, Jack, Michael, Gavin, Jeremy or Ray. Not even Ryan. You hadn’t checked the backyard, and decided that’s probably where they were. Stepping outside, you were taken aback by the beautiful yard. You knew the house was nice when you stepped in, but clearly the backyard was the focal point. A gorgeous deck connects to a lit up pool, a garden in the far corner, trees and lots of room for dogs, or a packed party you suppose. People were lounging on the deck furniture, swimming in the pool. You spot Michael and Gavin in a water fight, the pool lights lighting them up. Jack and Geoff sit around a bonfire, girls draped on their arms, Geoff clearly telling a story to the crowd with his obnoxious arm movements. Ray sits on the couch, a passed out Jeremy next to him. Gavin sees you and smiles, his jaw dropping a little bit before he waves, giving Michael the opportunity to dunk him underwater. You walk over, laughing as Gavin and Michael reappear. Gavin squawking and slapping Michael senseless. “Hey guys. Water fight?” Michael reaches and grabs his glasses from the side of the pool, wiping his eyes and putting them on. 

“Well yeah-” He looks up at you, smile on his face. “You’re lucky you look so nice, (y/n), or I’d pull you in.” You laugh, crouching down to be closer to eye level with them. 

“If you did, I’d kill you.” You all laugh, Gavin’s smile fading quickly as he sees your arm. 

“(y/n), what happened?” He reaches out and touches the bruise, you looking down at his hand. 

“It was just this guy. Clearly drunk. It’s fine.” Michaels face lights up with anger. 

“Who?! I’ll take care of him, I swear I’ll-”

“Michael,” you laugh, putting a hand on his shoulder, “it’s okay. Ryan punched him in the face. You should have seen him run away,” smile still on your face. Michael relaxes a little, his face turning from anger to something else. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, I’m heading home.” Gavin smiles and waves, Michael still looks upset. You walk back over to the coach, finding an asleep Ray laying on Jeremy’s lap. This is too good. You snap a quick picture and shake Ray, lightly tapping his face. “C’mon Ray, let’s go home.” He stirs, looking up at you, sleepiness still on his face. You swing an arm around him, pulling him up and putting half of his weight on you. You basically drag him down the street to your car, gently getting him in the passenger seat and buckling him up. You shut the door and jump in the driver’s seat, pulling out of the parking spot and down the street, not bothering to turn on your playlist. 

 

When you arrive at Ray’s house, you wake him just enough so he can tell you his garage code, then you place one of his arms on your shoulders, take him into his house, up the stairs, and place him on his bed. You slip off his shoes and tuck him under the blanket, carefully repositioning him on his side. When you’re done, you look around his room, staring at all his video game memorabilia. You didn’t think you’d find people that liked to play as much as you. You suppose you’ve found the right people. You place a kiss on Ray’s cheek, causing him to stir a little, then leave his house, driving to your own. It’s 1:34 when you step inside, cringing at how late you stayed out. You quietly make your way up the steps, slipping into your room and out of your outfit, grabbing sleeping shorts and a big tee, flopping onto the bed. You fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow. 

 

You wake up around noon, wiping the tired from your eyes. You make your way to your bathroom, grabbing a towel and hopping in the heat of the shower. You let last night's events wash off your face, taking with it the smell of beer and smoke. You sit at the bottom of your shower for a few minutes, daydreaming of the party. Why was Michael so upset? The question floods your thoughts, cutting your shower shorter than you would like. You can’t relax with that question on your mind. You slide on a loose pair of jeans and a long sleeve, putting on your Nike slides. The guys said to meet at Pizza Street around 1:30, the clock reading 1:05. You pick up your phone, typing a quick text to Ray; ‘i’m guessing I’m driving you to pizza street?’. He replies immediately; ‘yeah, unless that’s a problem. i can find another ride’. You roll your eyes and text back; ‘no, i want to drive you. be there in 5, wait out the door for me’. You grab your bag: wallet, keys, phone, and chapstick inside. You write another quick note for your parents and skip out the door, unlocking your car and climbing in. In mere seconds you pull up in front of Ray’s house, Ray walking out to your car. He’s back in the purple jacket. He opens the door and slides in, with a lot more energy than you’d expect him to have. “You got really drunk last night, huh.” He smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Actually, I don’t drink. But this dude there had some weed, and I wasn’t going to miss that opportunity. Thanks for getting me in bed last night, by the way. It couldn’t have been easy.” You smile, cruising down the street, following the faint memory of where Pizza Street is. 

“No biggie. I’d do it again if I had to.” Ray looks at you, smile on his face. 

“Do you want me to set up the playlist?” He reaches for your phone, holding it in his hands. 

“Actually, that’s okay. I want to hear about your night after you disappeared on me, rudefully I might add.” He laughs and sits back. He starts his story, both of you laughing on the way.

 

You pull up to Pizza Street, still laughing from your conversation with Ray. You walk in and pay for both of your meals, even when Ray pleads that you don’t have to. You brush him off, buying both of you soda’s and sitting at one of the bigger tables. “We must be early,” Ray says, checking his watch. You shrug, standing up from the table. 

“More pizza for us, right?”

“Right.” You both walk up to the buffet, him grabbing a slice of pepperoni and you a slice of sausage. You both go back to your seats, chowing down.

 

Soon, everyone arrives, the first thing everyone talks about is the party. Geoff rambles on about his night, telling stories of the stupid things he and other people did. Everyone commenting how they don’t remember what happened, probably drinking too much. Ryan looks at you, smile fading. “(y/n), how’s your arm?” You subconsciously cover it, your smile disappearing as well. 

“The bruise is fading. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Everyone looks at you confused.

“What happened to your arm?” Geoff says, eyes full of concern. Ryan turns his attention to Geoff. 

“At the party some-” 

“I fell,” you say, cutting off Ryan. “Fell right on my arm. Ryan patched me up, but other than that it’s no big deal.” You smile, everyone but Ryan relaxing. He looks at you confused, but you continue to smile, him getting the hint and looking down at his food. You stand up, stacking your plate on all the other dirty ones. “Who wants to get another piece with me?” Gavin practically leaps out of his seat, a chorus of laughter from the group following. You nod at Gavin and walk with him, getting back in the line for pizza. The place is packed today. “So Gavin, how’d you enjoy the party last night?”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing. I’ve been to a lot of parties, them all being the same as the last. I want to hear what you thought though, as you’ve never been to one of Geoff’s parties before.” You still can’t get over how thick his accent is, making the most boring words nice to listen to. 

“It was definitely a party. Got a lot of numbers.” Gavin’s smile fades.

”Like guy’s numbers?”

“No, dog’s numbers. Yes, Gavin, some guys and some girls.” You laugh, Gavin still frowning. “What’s up Gavin?” You reach out and grab his arm, turning him to face you. 

“Nothing. I was just wondering.” He turns away again, grabbing a plate and piling up on pizza, leaving you shocked. What was everyone’s deal?

 

You walk back over to the table, two slices of cheese on your plate, taking your seat in between Ray and Michael. They’re all talking about the party, Geoff talking about how many girls wanted him last night. They stop when you sit down, Geoff’s face beet red. “What? Embarrassed to talk about hot people around me?” You joke, the table silent. “Okay…” You focus on your food, suddenly not hungry anymore. “Here, I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Go ahead, continue.” You abruptly stand up and storm off, followed by a ‘it’’s not like that’ from Geoff. You push open the door to the bathroom, looking at yourself in the mirror. You wonder, are you really one of them? They keep things from you, won’t tell you why they’re angry, which girls they want to bang. You aren’t one of them. You’re just a someone who conveniently lives on the same street as Ray, able to give him rides when he needs them. Do you blame them? They’ve all been friends for years, and suddenly you move here and expect to join the clique immediately? No way. You wipe the tears off your face. You knew it. Composing yourself, you walk out of the bathroom and immediately run into someone. “Sorry,” you mumble, trying to squeeze by.

“There’s no need to be sorry,” a familiar voice says. You look up and see Jack, smiling down at you. 

“Listen Jack, I get it, I’m not one of you guys. It’s okay. I’ll still give Ray rides but-”

“What are you talking about?” He looks confused.

“I’m talking everyone chatting in hushed tones, completely ending conversations when I walk up, keeping things from me. Is that an Austin thing or an asshole thing?” You turn away, your words harsh.

“(y/n). It’s really not like that.” He smiles, turning you to face him.

“Then what is it like?! Elaborate!” Your voice raised, causing Jack to wince at your tone. 

“We just...don’t know what we’re allowed to say around you. What will offend you and what won’t. We’ve all known each other for so long, we don’t know a lot about you.” He looks away from your eyes, you squinting at him.

“Yeah, no shit. I couldn’t tell.” You roll your eyes, turning him to face you again. “If you guys want me to be an Achievement Hunter, you gotta start talking to me like I’m one. I promise you guys won’t offend me, I take jokes very well.” He smiles, pulling you into a hug. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, (y/n).” You smile into his chest, relaxing your shoulders. 

“C’mon, let’s go back to the table. My pizza is probably cold.” You pull away, taking him back to the table.

 

You all play in the arcade, Jeremy winning you a purple and orange teddy bear. You roll your eyes, accepting it with a ‘thank you’. You amaze them with your skills at skee ball, Ray and you going head to head in the standing shooter game. You all head back to Geoff’s - in your respective cars - and are amazed by the view. All the trash from last night is gone, no stains on the carpet or torn up pillows. You follow them downstairs, everyone logging on to their own computers. This must be where they film Achievement Hunter. “Here,” Gavin says, handing you his controller. “I’ll just use the TV.” You sit at Gavin’s desk, logging into your own Xbox Live account. Michael nods at your gamerscore, impressed. 

“You like your games, clearly.” He says, turning back to his screen and clicking GTA.

“Love ‘em. Been playing as soon as I could hold a controller,” smiling in pride. You all log into the same game, playing all different game types. You start with snipers vs stunters, Ray, Gavin, Ryan and You all on the snipers team. You easily take out Geoff within the first few seconds, causing him to throw his controller in anger.    

“Goddamn it! I just wanted to play!” Geoff screams, everyone in the room laughing at his outburst. Gavin quickly stops laughing when Jeremy creams him, sending Gavin flying off the platform.

“Bullocks!” He screams as you laugh, turning your character to Jeremy’s car and shooting out his tires, making him spin uncontrollably. 

“Fuck you whoever just blew my tires! I liked this car!” You hold in a giggle and roll out of the way just as Jack zips past you. 

“Damn, (y/n), you’re good.” Jack says, driving up the ramp again. You smile, warmth in your chest. 

 

Once you guys finish many rounds of GTA, more wins than losses under your belt, you all flop onto the couch to watch a movie. You sit between Ryan and Jeremy, Ryan’s arm around your shoulders. They decide on Light’s Out, despite Geoff’s pleading, claiming the movie is ‘not scary enough’ for him. The lights are turned off and popcorn is passed around, you hiding under the blanket you share with Jeremy. You laugh each time Geoff would scream at something scary. Michael went to the bathroom, coming back and sitting between you and Jeremy. You wake up laying on Michael’s chest, not moving so he doesn’t know you’re awake. You look at everyone asleep, except Ryan, holding your hand in his and rubbing his thumb on your palm. He doesn’t know you’re awake. He looks at you, you carefully closing your eyes so he can’t tell you’re awake. You look through your barely open eyes, seeing they way he smiles at you, tilting his head in awe and closing his own eyes. You fall asleep, Michael’s steady breathing and the feeling of Ryan’s hand in your own easing you into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is all you're getting so far! Hope you've enjoyed, check back in next week! Thank you for reading, feel free to comment or leave kudos! - Syd :)


	4. What A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought everyone here was friendly, but maybe you're wrong...

**Chapter 4 - What A Week**

 

It’s that time of the week again. Monday morning. You struggle to get out of bed, heading for a quick shower. You can’t get over the past weekend. A smile tugs at your lips, and no matter how hard you try, you can’t fight it. You heart was singing all Sunday, doing flips with each text to the groupchat. What’s going on with you? You played some Battlefront online with Ray, taking out anyone on opposing teams. You loved it. The party, Pizza Street, playing games at Geoff’s, snuggling with Michael. You would do it again, relive the same experience. You step out to the shower, drying your hair with a towel and looking at your phone. 5:32. You smile, never been more excited to go to school. These boys have done something to you, you swear it. 

 

You put on shorts and a tee, summer weather still in full swing, but you grab a jacket anyway. You check your phone, receiving a text. From Bff; ‘guess who starts school today’. You laugh, easily texting back; ‘you’ll be fine, you know everyone there’. She replies instantly; ‘not the same without you’. At least you have that in common. You frown, setting down your phone and put all the needed materials in your bag. Today is probably the day you get your first homework assignments. It’s gonna be a long year. Making your way downstairs, backpack securely closed, you pour yourself a glass of water, saving your appetite for a breakfast run with Ray. It’s decided as a new tradition between you two. Speaking of Ray, you text him; ‘i’m picking you up earlier today. i actually want to get a good breakfast’. You check your phone’s time; 5:57. Your phone buzzes in your hand, startling you. From Ray; ‘you’re the worst. Denny’s?’. You smile and send back a thumbs up emoji, placing your phone in your back pocket and struggling on your bag. 

 

Grabbing your keys off the hook, you glide out the door, running to the car and getting in, immediately backing out and pulling onto the street, speeding down to Ray’s house. You decide against honking, as most people are either asleep or just getting up, but you didn’t have to, Ray already out his door. On time for once. You unlock the door and Ray lazily gets in, sleep evident on his face. You laugh, cruising down the street. You arrive at Denny’s, arguing at who did better at Battlefront yesterday. You walk in, immediately getting directed to a booth, sitting across from Ray. You guys order two sets of pancakes, Ray asking for a side of bacon, and two glasses of apple juice. As soon as the waiter walks away, Ray leans in close. “That guy had an interesting choice in hair. Who are you, Jimmy Neutron?” You laugh, swatting Ray on the shoulder.

“Hey, we’re friends with Jeremy, and you’ve seen his hair,” you laugh, but Ray doesn’t.

“I’m not friends with Jeremy.” He looks at the napkins in the middle of the table. You look at him questioningly. 

“You’re not?”

“No. He just….doesn’t click with me. He tries really hard to be all of our friends, to make everyone laugh, but it doesn’t work on me. He’s not funny to me, not someone I would hang out with.” He sighs, looking back at you.

“Have you tried getting to know him?”

“Not really. I don’t plan on it, and I’m not gonna tell him about it either. I’d rather just keep it to myself.” You frown but nod, understanding. “You can’t tell him either. No one else knows I don’t like him, so just, keep it lowkey, okay?” You nod in response, lightly squeezing his forearm. “Can I ask you something? And you’ll tell me honestly?”

“Shoot. I’ll answer as honestly as I can,” You say with a smile, reassuring him.

“What does the keychain mean?” You take your hand away, smile quickly shifting to a thin line. Ray reaches out, grabbing your arm this time. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” You shake your head, readjusting so Ray and you are holding hands.

“It just brings back a lot of memories, but I want to tell you. There’s just a lot of….leftover emotions.” You sigh, Ray reassuringly clutching your hand. “My best friend gave it to me. Not the one I talk about all the time, but this guy I met in 8th grade. His name is Nate. We instantly became best friends, we told each other everything…. something split us apart, but we became friends again, and I had never been so thankful. I owed everything to him. He gave me the keychain for my birthday, my last one there.” You look at Ray, him clearly processing this.

“Did you like him?”

“Yes-no- I don’t know. We were never more than best friends, but it always felt as if something was there.” Your heart sinks to your stomach. “I haven’t talked to him since I left. I’ve just been too….sad to text him. To remind myself that I won’t see him for a while. It sucks.” Ray leans on his free hand, looking at you in your eyes. You inhale deeply, Ray reaching out gently squeezing your hand. 

“You really cared about this guy, huh.”

“He was...very important to me. I wouldn’t be here if we hadn’t been friends” Ray smiles, resting his hands on the table. 

“Then I’m glad you had him.” You smile, a little bit of weight falling off your shoulders. You both glance up as the food arrives, the waiter with the crazy hair bringing it to you. You eat in comfortable silence, Ray insisting to pay afterwards, and after a few back and forths, you oblige. 

 

Pulling into the parking spot, you check the time; 7:08. Ray looks at you and smiles, reaching in the back and grabbing his backpack. You slip out of the car, carefully putting your bag straps on your shoulders, being cautious of your arm. Unknown to everyone, the bruise from the party still hasn’t healed fully. You give Ray a smile and walk with him into school, chatting about the school week and how you’re probably gonna get Pre-Calc homework. You sit in your desks from Thursday, Ryan already there, nose in a book. You turn around to Ryan. “Whatcha’ reading?” Ryan continues to read, flipping the page obnoxiously.

“To Kill A Mockingbird”, he says, pointing to the cover. Ray laughs.

“You already have a reading assignment?” Ryan lowers his book and looks at Ray. 

“On the contrary, I like this book.” You feel a smile fill your face as Ray rolls his eyes. So you’re not the only one.

 

You sit in AP Lang, Jeremy mid-conversation with a girl across the room, him casually standing next to her desk. You recognize the girl; she’s the one in your Robotics class. Seems nice enough. 

“Her name is Lindsay,” Gavin whispers in your ear.

“Hm. Is she nice?” Gavin nods. 

“You would like her. She’s always been nice to me.” You smile. 

“Anyone nice to you without hesitation deserves a Nobel Peace Prize,” you chuckle, Gavin frowning. “Oh Gavin, you know I’m kidding. I’ll introduce myself after class.” His face lights up, creating a smile on your face. 

“I’ve talked to her about you. Like how funny, nice, hot you are. She said she wants to meet you, but she’s a little shy. I think it’d be cool if you introduced yourself to her.” He smiles, and you blush. 

“Gavin Free, you think I’m hot?” He immediately turns pink, a small smile on his face. 

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t.” He looks away, playing with his fingers. You face forward, satisfied.

 

As soon as the bell rings, you rush over to Lindsay, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey Lindsay!” She turns to face you, a surprised look on her face. “I’m (y/n), and I know you’re in my Robotics class, so I just wanted to introduce myself.” She smiles, and takes your arm in hers. 

“Can you come with me to my locker?” You nod, both of you laughing and chatting as you walk to her locker. She let’s go of your arm once you walk up, turning back around to face you, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Don’t you need to get your stuff or something?” You say, pointing at the locker.

“I know who you are, (y/n), and I know how Michael looks at you. He’s mine, so if I were you, I’d stay away.” You look confused, taken aback by her sudden anger.

“Huh?” She grabs your jacket collar, pulling you close to her. 

“Michael is mine. If there’s partners in Robotics, he’s mine. Got it?” 

“I’m just confused. One, Michael and I aren’t a thing, just friends. Two, you never talk to him. I didn’t even know you knew his name.” She lets go, letting you readjust your jacket collar.

“Of course I know Michael. He’s hot as hell and will do anything to get what he wants. He’s the only reason I took Robotics, but he usually just keeps to himself, barely talking to anyone. Suddenly you appear, and I see him smile? Fuck no. I want him to smile because of me. So if he brings me up, only say good things. And, at all opportunities, stay the hell away.” She grabs your shoulders and knees you in the gut, you falling onto the floor in pain. “Nice meeting you!” She says, waving and strutting down the hallway. What the hell? 

 

You walk into AIP 10 minutes late, Mr. Crawford giving you a warning glare. You shrug and head to your seat. Everyone looks at you, confused. 

“Where were you?” Michael asks, eating a bag of chips.

“She walked out of class with Lindsay. How’d it go? Do you like her?” Gavin says, excitement embedded in his voice. 

“She’s nice.” You smile, everyone nodding. 

“So why were you late?” Geoff asks, feet on his desk.

“We got distracted. You guys know how girls can be, she couldn’t stop talking my ear off. I walked her to her AIP, and we completely lost track of time.” You fake a smile. Ray looks at you in confusion, but doesn’t say anything. “Halo?” You suggest, everyone nodding at the idea. Once Mr. Crawford calls attendance, you all run over to your computers, everyone sitting in their usual one. You try to sit comfortably, but the bruise on your stomach is already forming, causing pain no matter how you position yourself. You decide to just deal with it, logging onto Halo and typing a screen name for yourself. Michael leans over to you, seriousness in his voice. 

“You okay?” You nod, waiting for the server to load up. He turns you chair to face him, looking deep into your eyes. “Are you sure?” You roll your eyes, turning your chair around again, staring contently at your computer. Once the match starts, everyone screams at each other, saying ‘nice hit’ or ‘are you fucking kidding?’, but you don’t say anything. You want to talk about what happened with Lindsay, but they won’t understand. They won’t understand your hesitation, why you didn’t just stand up to her, why you got scared. So you sit silently, letting yourself get killed repeatedly, the respawn screen showing up again and again. Each time, Michael looking at you, confused but silent, trying to protect you in the game. You don’t try. You throw your gun away, standing there completely vulnerable, like an open target. 

 

Mr. Crawford starts talking about the first Robotics project. Everyone will be creating a robot to battle each other in a few weeks. He said everyone could pick their own partners. Michael turns to you, but Lindsay runs over and grabs his arm, glaring at you. “Michael and I are working together Mr. Crawford,” Lindsay squeals, smirking at you. Michael looks at you, a “should I be worried” look on his face, and you shrug. You end up partnered with some guy named Trevor, the top of his hair dyed blonde. He’s definitely a popular guy. You guys get to work, talking about the construction, working on how it’s going to move. He clearly knows what the fuck he’s doing. You talk until lunch bell, and run out of the class, leaving Michael in your dust. You immediately jump in the lunch line, standing there silently, when a voice startles you. 

“Are you ignoring me?” Michael asks, you turn around to face him.

“No..? Does it seem like I am?” Michael nods, tilting his head.

“You didn’t want to be my partner, you blasted out of class without me, and you didn’t talk to me the whole time during Halo today. Did I do something?” You shake your head, the guilt killing you. You can’t tell him.

“I did want to be your partner, but Lindsay got to you first. I wanted to get in line faster so I could get warmer food, and I guess I wasn’t on my game today. Sorry.” You shrug, turning back around. Michael sighs, not saying another thing.

 

You walk alone to theater, Lindsay and Michael walking together, though Lindsay dragged an unwilling Michael and basically glued him to her. Marking her territory much? You enter theater, still clearly in a bad mood. You flop into your seat. Ryan turns to you, mouthing ‘are you okay?’. You nod, facing forward again. Mr. Saunders, the theater teacher, stands in front of the class, excitement on his face. “Today, I will be announcing the start of play auditions! We’re trying out our own student-made script, written by the one and only Barbara Dunkelman!” Everyone claps, cheers sounding throughout the room. She stands and curtseys, causing everyone to laugh. Mr. Saunders silences the room, gathering the class’ attention. “Auditions start right after school, but if you don’t want to act, we have our crew forms right here,” he says, pointing to the stack on the podium. “Now that that’s covered, let’s talk about theater history.” People rush up to the podium, including you. You’ve always done crew. You absolutely love being behind the scenes, making the show go smoothly. That’s just who you are. You walk back to your desk and begin filling it out. Ryan stares at you, confused by the form. 

“Something wrong, Ryan?” You say, not even looking up. 

“I just thought you’d audition. You’re a good actor.” You laugh, looking up at Ryan. 

“No way. I have horrible stage fright. I can’t even get in front of the class and perform, let alone a theater packed of people waiting for me to mess up. Plus, I love being crew, have since my first play.” Ryan shakes his head.

“Sucks. I wanted you to be the other lead.” You glance at him, a puzzled look on your face. 

“Who’s the first?”

“Me.” You laugh, Ryan smiling at you.

“So you think you’re guaranteed the lead?” You look at him questioningly.

“I’m a senior and the best actor going to audition, so yeah, I say my chances are pretty high.” 

“I can confirm the senior part..but the best actor? Hm,” you tease, Ryan acting like he got stabbed. 

“You’ve broken my heart, (y/n). The only way to fix it is to audition.” You laugh, Ryan looking at you pleadingly.

“Guess it’s staying broken.” Ryan dies in his seat, only for both of you to be told to shush by Mr. Saunders, making you giggle and face forward.  

 

The minute the bell rang, you and Ryan leap out of class, laughing about Mr. Saunders. “Did you hear what he said about the Roman Men?” You laugh, shaking your head. 

“If only I hadn’t Ryan, if only I hadn’t.” You both giggle, walking down the hallway to the usual waiting spot. You turn to see Michael approaching, Lindsay at her locker just a few feet away. You say a quick goodbye to Ryan, leaving him confused, and race to the meeting spot, dragging Ray to your car.

“(y/n) what the hell...don’t tear the jacket!” You roll your eyes, letting go of him once you reach the car, unlocking it and aggressively throwing your bag in the back. Ray places his in the back, cautiously slipping into the front seat. You furiously throw yourself into the driver’s seat, banging your stomach on the steering wheel, yelping in pain. 

“Fuck,” you say to yourself, adrenaline leaving behind a sadness, the sadness you felt all through AIP.  

“Are you okay? Because you were completely distraught in AIP today, and you let yourself get killed a million times in Halo. Also-,” pausing to point at the bag and then the steering wheel, “-that, tells me you’re not okay. What's wrong?”

You sigh, resting your head in your hands. “It’s nothing you’d understand Ray.”

“Whatever it is, tell me. I’ll try to understand.” You lift your head up and face him, his eyes filled with concern. You concede, filling him in on what happened with Lindsay, excluding the whole ‘you might have feelings for Michael’ part. When you finish, he reaches out and grabs your hand, pulling you into a hug.  

“You can’t tell anyone about this Ray. Promise.” Ray nods.

“Promise. Though I do think you should talk to Michael. I wouldn’t want him to date a psycho like her.”

“And I think you should talk out your problem with Jeremy.”

“Touche.” After that, you and Ray talk about your day, how Ryan really wants you to audition, how Jeremy kept acting all buddy-buddy with Ray in their Digital Imaging class, making you laugh at how Ray describes him. 

 

Once you get home, you can’t stop thinking about Robotics class. Lindsay’s outburst scared you, making you realize how much they all mean to you. It was hard not talking to Michael, as all you wanted to do was tell him about your day. At least Trevor was a cool dude, friendly and understanding. He was attractive, something easing about his smile. He texted you, as you exchanged numbers in Robotics, inviting you to a party this weekend at his house. You told him what happened last party, and he completely understood, saying he wasn’t inviting ‘assholes’. You told him you’d get back to him. Were you really up to party again? 

 

It was 10:13 when you finally decided to go to sleep, turning off Youtube. You had been watching Achievement Hunter, of course. You got comfy in bed, turned off your lights, almost asleep, but a beep on your phone causes you to turn back over, looking at the text. From Michael; ‘you awake?’ You sigh and text back; ‘Sadly, yes. whats up?’ He instantly texts back; ‘meet at the football field in 20’. You look confused at your phone. Wondering what this is about, you slide on some pants and a pair of Nike roshes, grabbing your keys and a warm jacket, then slip out of your house. You pull out of the driveway, heading out for the school field. As you walk up from your parking spot, you see a ‘no solicitors past 10 pm’ sign, and shrug, pushing open the gate anyway. You see a lone figure sitting on the bleachers, and make your way up to him. “So why am I here, in the middle of the night, Michael?” He looks up at you and pats next to him. You sit. 

“Wanted out of my house. Didn’t want to be alone.” He looks out to the field. 

“Couldn’t you just barge into Gavin’s house?”

“The last time I snuck into Gavin’s house in the middle of the night, he broke something, so I’m not allowed to be over there unless an adult is awake.” You laugh, Michael still stiff.

“Then why the field?” You turn to look at him, sticking your hands in your pockets.

“The field has a lot of memories for me. I used to play football and lacrosse, but I got injured during a football game and couldn’t play for the rest of last season. I decided against coming back.” You put a hand on his knee, leaning into him. 

“That really stinks.” He sighs.

“Yeah, it does.” You breathe out, watching the fog float away. 

“Okay, so why me? You’ve got 6 other friends to call, and you text the person you’ve known for a few days.” He turns to look at you, straightening up. 

“I wanted you to come out here because I’m comfortable with you. You always seem to understand, seem to know exactly what to do. I feel...different with you. More like myself.” He continues to look into your eyes, your heart beating fast in your chest. A blush floods your cheeks, but you don’t mind. You wrap him in a big hug, feeling him relax in your arms. 

“I’m always here for you, Michael. I’ll always be here.” You pull back, a smile on your lips. He nods in appreciation, looking back out on the field. A silence settles between you as you lay your head on his shoulder, both looking out onto the field. “Sorry for ignoring you today,” you finally manage, scooting closer to him.

“So you were ignoring me. Why?” Because you’re afraid of Lindsay. 

“I was just being an ass.” Michael scoffs.

“Yeah, you were,” hurt evident in his voice. You didn’t think he’d care that much. You like that he does.

“I’ll try not to, okay? I was just in a bad mood. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry.” He looks at you, seriousness in his eyes. 

“Good mood, bad mood, I don’t care. Like you said, I want to know all sides of you, alright? I can’t have you ignore me if I didn’t do anything. Drives me crazy.” He looks away again, pulling his beanie tighter on his head. You lean on him, resting your head on his shoulder.

“You also seemed preoccupied with Lindsay.” Michael laughs, a sound that makes your heart smile.

“That girl is...interesting. Someone I expect to be Gavin’s friend.” You look up at him, a smile resting on his face. 

“You don’t like her?”

“She’s not someone I’d associate with, no. Very obsessive, like she’s in love with me or something. Changed the subject when I brought you up.” She is in love with you, idiot.

“You brought me up?” He sighs, shaking his head. 

“Of course that’s what you get out of the sentence. Yes, I brought you up. I was worried about you. She kept pushing it aside, wouldn’t stop talking about herself. Told me to stop worrying, saying that you probably hated me all the sudden, which of course, didn’t make me feel any better.” You smile into his arm, laughing at the response. Of course she said that.

“I don’t hate you. But as long as we’re working on these robots, I’m gonna avoid her as efficiently as possible. So if I don’t talk to you in Robotics, don’t take it to heart. I just can’t deal with her.” He wraps his arm around you, pulling you closer. 

“Don’t ignore me again, okay? It scares me.” You smile, leaning into him more. You look up at him, taking in his features. The night sky limits your vision, but the moonlight hits him just right, making his face stand out. He stares out into the field, giving you time to study him. You can pinpoint his freckles, creating a constellation on his face. His dark eyes seem to glow in the night, a fire behind his eyes. You press into his body warmth, taking in his comforting but strong body, his defined but soft muscles. You can’t help the butterflies that fill your stomach every time you look at him. His arm rest gently around your waist, light but assertive.  

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I totally said that I was updating every Friday but posted all of that yesterday, which leaves today (But it's friday!!) So you guys get an extra chapter than originally planned! Here ya go! Hope you like it, and see you next week! :) -Syd


	5. Griffons' Have Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor, one of the most popular guys in school, invites you to a party. Your weekend seems pretty wild, who knew that being new would be fun?

**Chapter 5 - Griffons’ Have Claws**

 

The rest of the week flies by. You’ve talked to Michael more since Monday, but if Lindsay was annoyed, you’d stop, going back to your own work. The car rides with Ray are always fun, going out to a different place each morning for breakfast. Gavin makes you laugh too much in College US, Ryan demonstrating his acting in Theater, Jeremy and you doing physics problems, having to teach him how to do them. You realized Jack is an amazing photographer, and Geoff knows what he’s doing for the newspaper, even if he is a goofball the whole time. You could tell this year was going to be great.

 

Soon it’s Saturday morning, and Trevor still wants to know if you’re gonna make an appearance at the party. You ask your best friend, and she tells you to go. “Never skip a party!” She’s probably right, but you can’t just show up to a guy’s house you barely know, to hang out with his friends. You send Trevor a quick text; ‘can I bring someone?’. Trevor replies as soon as he reads it; ‘if that makes you more comfortable with coming, sure, just let me know who’. You smile, hopping in the shower. You weigh your options. Ray is your closest friend at the moment, but he’s not a party guy. Michael is a lot of fun, but Lindsay would kill you if she knew you brought him to a party. Jack told you he was going out of town this weekend, Ryan’s busy doing God knows what. Gavin and Jeremy are lightweights, and you don’t want someone you’d have to care of all night long. That leaves Geoff, a natural drinker, someone who can take care of himself, someone who loves parties and is incredibly easy to talk to. You text him as soon as you step out of the shower; ‘busy tonight?’. He replies without hesitation. Geoff; ‘no, whats up’. You; ‘got invited to a party at Trevor’s, wanted to know if you’d be my date’. Geoff; ‘date? alright, text me the time you want me over’. You smile. Don’t be nervous, this party will be fun.

 

It’s about 8:00, the time you texted Geoff to come over. A knock sounds at your door, you quickly slipping on your low-top converse and opening it to find Geoff, hands in his pockets. “You ready to go?” You smile, grabbing your keys off the counter. Geoff stops you. “I’m driving, (y/n).” You shake your head.

“Geoff, I know how you are and you think you can handle your drinks, but I’m going to drive, to play it safe.” He shakes his head. 

“Actually, I’m not gonna drink tonight. You are. I want you to let loose tonight, have some-”

“No. I’m not drinking Geoff.” Anger starts to rise in your throat, evident in your voice.

“I haven’t seen you drink, and you’ve been tense all week. You should have some fun tonight, -”

“I said no Geoff,” You say coldly, holding your keys tighter in your hands, walking around Geoff and to your car. He quickly follows you, hopping into your passenger seat.

“So I’m guessing you don’t like to drink.” Geoff jokes. You laugh, relaxing a little. You turn around the seat, backing out of your driveway. 

“Hate it. Too many….memories associated with it. You can’t control how you act when you drink,” you say harshly. “Plus, I can have a good time without alcohol,” you joke, anger fading, winking at Geoff. 

He looks at you, his face unreadable, “Too many memories?” You look back at the road, memories flooding your brain, your grip on the steering wheel tightening. 

“Too many.” You reach for the dial and turn up your playlist, and you both stay silent the rest of the car ride. 

 

Once you pull up, you admire the giant house. Trevor is clearly packing, as his house has the circular driveway you use to get right to the front door. “Holy shit” Geoff says, eyes glued to the house.

“Holy shit indeed.” You jump out of the car, Geoff on your tail. There's a few cars parked around, but nothing like the party Geoff threw. This was clearly invite only. You walk up to the front door, and using the big knocker, bang on the door. Trevor opens the door, friendly smile on his face. 

“Glad you came, (y/n).” Trevor turns to Geoff, “Sup man, I’m Trevor.” He opens the door wide, letting you and Geoff enter. You look around the house, loud music clearly coming from the middle of the house. You follow the sound, entering the nicest living room you’ve ever seen. Girls and guys dance, drink, and chat loudly, all at the same time. Turning to Geoff, you grab his hand, pulling him into the center, dancing with him. He grabs a drink from a nearby table, drinking as he dances. Though the lights are low, you can focus on all of Geoff’s features, his muscular arms, chiseled face, beautiful smile, light stubble. You dance close together, your chests touching, following in each others beat. You’re amazed at how well he dances, and he looks at you, excitement in his eyes. You continue to grind with him, moving your hips in unison, him occasionally dipping or spinning you out. You admire how he easily manipulates his body, a strong hand on your back but gentle to the touch. You can’t stop smiling, not having this much fun just dancing with anyone in a long time.  

 

It seems like you’re dancing for only a few minutes when you stop to grab a drink, and you check the time on your phone; 11:31. You pull Geoff out of the circle of dancing to look for Trevor and say your goodbyes, finding him in the middle of an intense poker game. He looks up and calls you and Geoff over. “What’re you playing,” You say, sliding into the seat next to him, Geoff leaning against the backing of your chair. Trevor looks at you and smiles. 

“Blackjack. Wanna play?” You nod and are dealt in, looking and seeing no one has chips. 

“We play with money,” a guy that has long brown hair with red tips says. “I’m Matt by the way. Matt Bragg.” You smile at him. He pushes his glasses farther up on his face, smiling back.

“Shall we begin?” Trevor asks, hearing a chorus of yes’s.

 

It’s just you and this girl named Griffon left. Her hair is just down to her jaw, shaved on one side. She has a couple tattoos, each perfectly placed on her arms. She places another $20 on the table, everyone gasping. You look at Geoff, pleading. Do you fold, call, or raise? Your cards are good, but her cards could be better. Oh well. You call, placing a $20 on the table. 

“Show 'em” Matt calls. Griffon smirks, smacking her cards down on the table. 18, not bad. You smile back, and to everyone’s surprise, lay down 19. Griffon squints her eyes in disbelief. You take back the money you bet, leaving everyone else’s there. Griffon flips the table, causing you to fall back in your chair, Geoff barely catching you in time. “What the fuck! You had to have cheated!!” She screams, everyone in shock. 

“No”, you say, standing up, “I just got dealt good cards-”

“Who do you think you are, getting invited to this party, dancing the night away, embarrassing me at my best game?!” 

“A guest?” You shrug. Griffon runs at you, Matt and Trevor holding her back. Geoff whispers in your ear. 

“Maybe we should go…” He says, taking your arm and pulling you out of the house. 

“Thanks for inviting me Trevor!” You wave as you get pulled through the door, running over to your car, jumping in and peeling out. You and Geoff laugh into the night, driving back to your place. 

 

Once you pull up you invite Geoff in, the two of you sneaking up to your room and you quickly closing the door. Geoff looks around the room. Awards and medals are on a shelf, paintings hung up around the room, one wall covered with pictures of you and your old friends.

“These paintings are really good… Who did them?” He looks at you expectantly. You blush and bend down to untie your shoes. 

“Um.. I did. Just something I did when I was bored.” Geoff nods

“Didn’t know you could paint,” he says, walking over to all the pictures. “You must really miss all your friends,” you hear the slight sadness in his voice. You jump up, running over and pointing to a few pictures.

“I’ve got some of you guys up, I just need more,” you say, pointing to the group pic of everyone eating at Pizza Street, another of you and Ray playing the stand-up shooter game, Ray’s sleepy picture on Jeremy’s lap from the party, even one that Gavin took of you sleeping on Michael. Geoff looks at all of them, smile on his face. 

“That can be arranged.” He then walks over to the shelf, admiring all your awards. Soccer medals; some art ones; the class-clown superlative from your 8th grade graduation; a lot of academic ones; and the best actor awards from your video productions class, winning two years in a row. He smiles, looking at each award intently. “You have a lot of awards.” You laugh and he turns around, sitting on your bed and laying back. You walk over and lay next to him, staring at the ceiling. “I’ve never been good enough at anything to win an award.” You turn your head, eyeing Geoff. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I played football when I was a kid, but our team was garbage, so we never advanced. I’ve only ever done okay in school, and I’ve basically dropped all extracurriculars. I couldn’t even win Class Clown if I wanted to, there’s always someone funnier. Better.” You sit up, pulling Geoff with you.

“No one is you, Geoff. Awards are stupid. You make an impact on someone’s life everyday, an award will never tell you that. Tell you how much you mean to someone, how your friendship or kindness or comedy changed their life. Who cares about class clown? Who cares about any of those,” you say, pointing to the shelf. “You know what they say to me, Geoff? They say at one point, my class thought I was funny. That my teachers thought I was smart. That my soccer team thought I was good. Emphasis on thought, as in not anymore, because there’s always someone better. You don’t need awards or certificates to feel complete, Geoff,” you put a hand on his, squeezing tightly. “You need friends, family, self-appreciation. You need to live, and you sure as hell have been doing that.” Geoff smiles, pulling you into a hug. You lean into him, putting your head on his shoulder, breathing him in. You both pull away, smiling. “Wanna a watch a movie?” You suggest, getting up and walking over to your bookshelf, looking at the section clearly for movies.   

“You pick,” he smiles, sliding off his shoes and laying against your headboard. “Just nothing ‘scary’, you saw what happened last time. Put me straight to sleep,” you laugh and grab a comedy, putting it in your Xbox and snuggling up to Geoff. His arm wraps gently over your shoulders, holding you close to him.

 

You wake up Sunday morning in Geoff’s arms, stretched around you and pulling you close, your legs intertwined with his. You lift your head up from his chest, looking at him, the way his face looks so calm as he sleeps. You put your head back down, drifting off again. After Geoff sneaks out, you're left alone in your bed, so you decide to finish up all your homework. Nothing bad, just some Physics introductory worksheets and Pre-Calc review. Ray comes over to do them with you, talking the whole time while you ‘work’. 

“So I went to a party last night with Geoff.” 

“As I heard. Geoff told me you almost died?” You laugh slightly. Ray keeps his face in his work, writing furiously.

“This girl named Griffon basically wanted my head after I beat her in Blackjack. Luckily Geoff got me out of there before anything could happen. We came back here and watched a movie.” You look back at your assignment, doing the math in your head.

“Was he okay to leave that late? I’m sure you guys were at the party for a while.” 

“He left this morning.” Ray stops writing, looking up at you with an eyebrow raised. “It wasn’t like that, Ray. We just fell asleep after the movie.” He rolls his eyes and looks back at his work.

“What’d your parents think?” He asks as you laugh. 

“They don’t know, I didn’t tell them.” Ray scoffs, not moving his eyes from the homework. 

“I would tell my parents, unless something happened.” You snort and slap his arm lightly. 

“Nothing happened! We just fell asleep, it didn’t mean anything.” You cry, Ray laughing under his breath. 

“Whatever you say, (y/n).” You sit back in your seat, dissatisfied. It didn’t mean anything, right?

 

Once you’re both done, it’s about 8 and he goes home, your parents welcoming him over whenever he wants. You decide to focus on some new ideas for your robot with Trevor, sketching out a rough draft and sliding it into your folder. Satisfied with your work, you treat yourself to a warm shower, jumping out and immediately turning on Achievement Hunter, as the boys posted a new GTA Let’s Play. They decide to play snipers vs stunters, Geoff bringing up the fact that you killed him within the first few seconds the last time they played, everyone agreeing that you should come back and do a Let’s Play with them. They want you to be on their Youtube. You smile at the thought, playing all your favorite games with them, laughing and talking, telling stories and making jokes, Gavin asking ‘for a million dollars’ questions, Michael screaming at him everytime he messes up a game. 

 

It’s closer to midnight when you get a text, a familiarity to it. From Michael; ‘field in 20?’ You quickly reply yes, putting on a warm outfit and jogging down the stairs.   

 

You stroll up to the field, pushing open the gate like last time, slipping through the gap. You make your way to the bleachers, sitting next to Michael. He turns to you, something in his hands. “I have two tickets to a late night movie showing tonight, and I was wondering if you would join me.” You nod, Michael standing up and taking your hand, both of you walking back to Michael’s car. You let go of his hand to get in, buckling your seatbelt and watching him get in and turn on the car. Once he’s backed up and on the road, he takes your hand again, moving his thumb in a circle on the back your palm. You smile, deciding to tell Michael about the party, not including the fact that Geoff slept over and how close you danced with him. A flush of anger appears on Michael’s face as you tell him what happened with Griffon. You laugh, saying she doesn't scare you, she was just drunk and upset she lost. Michael calms down a bit, but tells you to call him if it happens again. You promise you will.

 

You pull up to the movie theater, Michael pulling through a basically empty parking lot and into a spot near the entrance. You walk in together, your arm looped with his, taking in his heat as the nights get colder. The usher tells you which room your movie is showing in, wishing you a good time. You switch to walking hand-in-hand, headed to the concessions. You let go, anxiously feeling your pockets, trying to find your wallet. He laughs and shakes his head, taking your hand in his, ordering a large popcorn and soda. He carries the popcorn in one arm, free hand still intertwined with yours, as you hold the soda in the other. You keep taking sips as you admire the retro vibe of the theater. It was clearly updated, the lights bright, carpets clean, but they kept a ‘drive in’ like set, every decoration made to look old. You turn to Michael, catching him staring at you in awe. You smile, squeezing his hand as you head into the theater, climbing the stairs to the very top. He scoots all the way to the middle, you sitting right next to him. The theater has one other couple there, but they are older, college students probably. Michael moves his arm to on your chair, you leaning into him, not holding back your smile. Your parents would kill you if they found out, you think, laughing slightly. Michael looks down at you, eyes questioning. You shrug, taking another drink of your shared soda. He rolls his eyes, looking back at the screen, paying attention to the commercials. 

 

As the movie progresses, you and Michael make fun of it, the horrible shots and cuts, the actors-very obvious-terrible acting, and you laugh the whole time. You walk out of the theater, Michael joking about one of the scenes.

“A monkey? Really?” You laugh, tightening your grip on Michael’s hand.

“They had enough money for a monkey,” you say, swinging both of your arms, “but they couldn’t at least make a decent plot?” You both laugh, Michael rolling his eyes.

“Don’t ask me. I don’t know what the movie business is like.”

 

You walk up to Michael’s car, hopping into the passenger seat, pulling your jacket tighter around you. He gets in, immediately turning on the heat, the warm air filling the car. He starts driving, something clearly on his mind. You turn to him.

“Michael, is there something bothering you?” 

He keeps his eyes on the road. “How’d you get that bruise?” 

You cock your head to the side. “What bruise?” 

He reaches over and pokes your side, face still forward. You wince at the poke, the bruise fresh. Lindsay let loose Friday, Michael apparently talking about you all of Robotics, making sure you knew how she felt. 

“Oh, I fell down the stairs. It wasn’t that bad-” Michael cutting you off. 

“That’s what you said last time. About the bruise on your arm from the party.” He pulls into the football field’s parking lot, turning to you in his seat, concern in his eyes. “(y/n), is someone hurting you? Is it your parents? Do they abuse you? Tell me who it is and I’ll kick their-”

“Michael!” You hold your hands up, stopping him. “How’d you even see it?” 

He scoffs. “You were stretching, and your shirt came up. It’s a big bruise, (y/n), who did this to you?” You smile. 

“You were watching me?” You tease, Michael tensing up. 

“Stop changing the goddamn subject (y/n)!” You wince at the sudden rise in his voice. He sighs and runs his hands through his brown curly hair. “I didn’t mean to yell. I just….I can’t stand around letting someone treat you like this.” You look out the window, turning your body away from him. He lightly places a hand on your shoulder, turning you to look at him. Tears fill your eyes. You look down at the floorboards. “Don’t you trust me?” You look at him, shaking your head. You quickly wipe your tears. 

“Michael. I want to do this on my own. I’m going to handle it on my own, okay? Trust me. I’m strong enough to.” Are you? You weren’t last time, you think to yourself. 

“Look, (y/n), I can deal with this. No one has the right to treat you like this. You don’t deserve it.-”

“Michael,” you say, seriousness in your tone.

“-I’ll take whoever is doing it. I’ll make them regret it. You’re too amazing to be hit, too kind for this to happen. I’ll-”

“Michael!” You scream, Michael looking at you in shock. “I’m fine, okay? I’ll let you know I’ve handled it. Until then, you say nothing to the gang, got it?” You scootch away, looking back out the window. “I’ve got this handled.” The car fills with silence, Michael unsure of what to say. “I’ve really got to go Michael,” you mutter, opening the car door. He reaches out, putting a hand on your shoulder. You turn to face him, half out of the car. 

“I know. I’m sorry about being mad.. I just feel like I need to protect you. But you’re strong, you don’t need me. If you do, though...if you need some backup or an extra muscle, I’m your guy.” You nod, squeezing his hand on your arm before hopping out and walking to your car. You relax into your car, your heart pounding in your chest.     

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm posting every Monday and Friday, and I'm really freaking jazzed! Alright, I hope you enjoyed, see you on Friday! Don't forget to comment or give kudos! :) -Syd


	6. Callbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye!! Another installment of this story! I wanted to thank everyone for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me!! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6 - Callbacks**

 

You wake up, basically dragging yourself out of bed. Monday mornings are always the worst, but you couldn’t stay asleep last night, if you even got sleep. You quickly throw on clothes, a big hoodie and some comfy jeans, sliding on your converse. You rush out the door, easily jumping into your car. You need to tell Ray about last night. You pull up to Ray’s house, eyes drooping and sleep deprived. He gets in and looks at you, studying you. 

“Rough night?” He says as he yawns, making you laugh. You easily back up out of his driveway and onto the street. 

“You have no idea.” 

“Try me.”

“Breakfast first. I need some coffee, as I can barely comprehend what I’m saying right now.” He laughs, laying back and looking out the window, everything zipping by as you speed to Denny’s.

 

You guys walk inside, the hostess recognizing you and bringing you to a booth, a big smile on her face. You open up to Ray as soon as you’re done ordering, excluding your possible feelings for Michael but emphasizing the car fight. The food arrives as you finish.

“Maybe you should finally tell Lindsay off,” Ray suggests, shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth. “This has been going on for a week.” You shake your head.

“No way. I’m not a fighter.” He sighs.

“What’s your other option? Waiting it out?” You nod, taking a big sip of your coffee, the vanilla creamer melting on your tongue. 

“You know, I don’t like this either. I completely agree with Michael. You shouldn’t let her do this to you, at least not without out a fight.” 

You shrug. “I’ve gotten worse.” 

Ray freezes, looking at you, trying to understand. You keep eating, not meeting Ray’s eyes. He keeps staring, waiting for you to continue, but you don’t. You’re not ready to tell that story.

 

When you walk into the school, you are greeted by a whole bunch of ‘congratulations’ and ‘nice jobs’, you giving Ray a puzzled look, him returning it. Someone comes up to you, a girl in your history class, and gives you a smile. “Hope to see you at callbacks!” She skips off, leaving you stunned. Callbacks? You remember Mr. Saunders emailing everyone the callback lists would be posted outside his door, but you didn’t go to auditions. You rush to his classroom, Ray right on your tail. You read the whole list, scanning for your name. There it is; (y/n). How?

“Maybe it’s a typo?” Ray suggests, reading your demeanor. 

“Mr. Saunders doesn’t make typos.”

“Well,” Ray says, readjusting his glasses, “I’ve really got to head to physics. Do you want me to tell Ms. McCraven you’re in the bathroom?” You shake your head. 

“There’s still 4 minutes to bell, I think I’ll be fine. Thanks though.” Ray gives you a half smile and waves, walking down the hall and disappearing from sight. You tug the door open, the classroom empty except Mr. Saunders at his desk. You walk over, a fake smile plastered on your face.

“(y/n)! To what do I owe the pleasure this lovely morning?” He says, not even looking away from his laptop, friendliness thick in his voice. 

“Well, I saw my name on the callbacks list but I didn’t even go to tryouts-”

“Oh, yeah!” He turns to you, smile wide on his face. “That video you sent me was amazing. I could really feel the fear in your eyes.” You raise an eyebrow. “You know, that horror-scene remake or as the video said? No matter, I think you’re an amazing actor.” You laugh. 

“Oh well, I don’t really remember sending you the video…?” He smiles, leaning on his desk. 

“You sent Ryan to deliver it to me. On this really nice flashdrive too. Speaking of which,” he turns away, anger already beginning to fill your face. Ryan sent in one of your Youtube videos? “Here. Could you be a doll and take this to him?” You quickly smile, taking the USB out of his hand.

“Of course Mr. Saunders.” You head out of the classroom, a ‘hope to see you at callbacks on thursday!’ following you. Once you’ve entered the hallway, you let yourself get angry again. Basically running, you find Ryan at his locker, reaching into his backpack. You slam his open locker, making him jump.

“What the fuck?” He spills out before you push him, knocking him back a few steps. “(y/n) What’s your problem?” 

“My problem?!” You yell loudly, people in the hallway stopping to listen. Ryan approaches you trying to calm you down. You push him away. “This is my fucking problem Ryan; You went BEHIND MY BACK, sent Mr. Saunders one of the videos you found researching me, causing me to get a callback when I didn’t even want an audition! You did all this, knowing that! So honestly Ryan, what’s your problem?!” He sighs, leaning against the lockers with his head down.

“I just...I really want to do the play with you. You’re a natural and we’d have so much fun up there! C’mon, (y/n), this isn’t that bad.” You scoff. 

“You’re actually joking right now. Did you just not believe me or did you even listen? I have an irrational fear of speaking in front of crowds, I love being on crew, and I directly told you I didn’t want to audition! Do you only care about yourself?” Now Ryan looks hurt. He turns away, looking down the hallway. At least he’s standing there, letting you go off on him when he could easily walk away. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right.” You shake your head, turning towards the hallway, running your hands through your hair. You look up to see everyone in the hallway staring at you and Ryan. 

“Shows over folks! Go to class!” You scream, people immediately scurrying to their classes. The hall falls silent.

“So I’m guessing you’re pretty pissed at me.” You turn back to Ryan, his arms resting loosely across his chest, his shoulder leaning against the lockers. You sigh.

“You know, Ryan, I’m not. I’m hurt. Hurt that you respect me and my feelings so little that you went behind my back, forcing me to do something I don’t want to do. I’m not pissed, just fucking hurt.” You pull the flashdrive out of your pocket. 

“(y/n), that’s not true..” You throw the USB at his chest, fleeing down the hallway and into the restroom. You rush into the big stall, slamming the door behind you, something relaxing about it. Why aren’t you angry? He betrayed you! You should be screaming, cursing anyone that crosses your path. The thought of you stepping on stage scares you half-to-death, and you’re not angry! You sigh, a laugh falling from your lips. Is it bad you’re slightly...happy he did this? He believes in you. Maybe you should go to callbacks. You shake your head, smile stretching from ear to ear. What has he done to you, to your heart? 

 

You show up 10 minutes late to Physics, giving Ms. McCraven the homework as you walk by her desk. The second you sit down, Jeremy taps your shoulder.

“Where were you?” He whispers, giving you his notebook so you can copy the notes. 

“I had some stuff to handle.” He raises and eyebrow, then nods. 

“Drug stuff. Got it.” You laugh, keeping it quiet so Ms. McCraven doesn’t hear you. 

“No, lil J! You’re an idiot, you know that?” He grins at you, making you shake your head as you smile back, leaving the conversation at that.

 

Gavin lights up as soon as you walk into College US. You stroll up to your usual desk, smiling at him. He looks away, playing with his fingers in his hands. Is he..nervous?

“What’s on your mind, Gavin?” He looks at you, smile playing at his lips. 

“Well, when I first moved here, I remember Geoff took me on a tour through downtown Austin with his family, so I could get a feel for the city. I was thinking, you know, if you aren’t busy tonight, you’d maybe-”

“Yes Gavin. I’d love to go on a Austin tour with you tonight.” His eyes meet yours, his face full of color and excitement. Your heart melts, your stomach filling with butterflies. The way he looks at you…like you’re the only thing in the world. 

“Really? Because it’s okay if you don’t want to go-”

“Gavin.” You grab his hands in yours, squeezing tight. “I wouldn’t miss it. I love spending time with you.” He smiles, a blush on his cheeks. You laugh, turning back towards the front of the class.  

 

You’re on the way to AIP when you spot Lindsay at her locker. You straighten up. You’ve got this. You march over, politely tapping Lindsay on the shoulder. She turns to you and frowns, shrugging on her backpack. “Listen Lindsay. I’m tired of this.”

“Of what?” She’s only an inch or two taller, but it seems like she towers over you. 

“Tired of this. I wanted to be friends with you, but you instead threaten me, beating me up when I talk to Michael, even though I can confirm you have no future with him.”

“Oh, you think he’s into you? You think you’re hot shit?” You see the anger flash behind her eyes.

“No, Lindsay. Anyway, my point is, I’m going to talk to Michael. I’m going to make him laugh, make him smile, be his friend, something you can’t do. I know it must hurt that he’s more comfortable with someone he’s only known a week-” Lindsay’s fist slams into the locker next to her. You stay strong, biting back the fear in your heart.

“I told you to stay away-”

“And I told you that I don’t care. He’s my friend.” You raise your voice, catching the attention of a few people passing by.

“Excuse you?!” Lindsay steps closer.

“You heard me Lindsay, I said I-” she shoves you, almost knocking you off balance. She steps forward to punch you, you closing your eyes. After a few seconds, nothing happens. You open them again to see Griffon in front of you, shielding you from Lindsay. 

“Get to class, Lindsay. I won’t hesitate if I see you messing with (y/n) again” Lindsay gulps, running off down the hallway. Griffon turns around to you, smiling. You give her a hug.

“I thought you hated me, you did try to kill me last time I saw you.” She laughs, messing your hair a little.

“I was drunk, (y/n). I get angry drunk.” You both laugh.

“Friends?”

“Friends.” You link arms, walking together down the hall.

 

Once you arrive to AIP, everyone surprised at the genuine smile on your face. You shrug, sliding into your seat. Looking around, you realize someone is missing. Where’s Ryan? Just as you notice, he walks in, head hung low. You jump up, flinging your arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. The gang looks at you two confused. Ryan pulls away, his face shocked.

“You forgive me?” You laugh, Ryan smiling in response.

“I forgave you the minute you said that you were sorry.” He hugs you again, this time a little longer…

“Get a room,” Geoff laughs, the gang nodding and laughing in agreement. You and Ryan pull away and sit down, your face red with embarrassment. You can’t stop smiling, like a weight being lifted off your shoulders. Attendance is called, everyone moving to their computers. Ray slides up next to you as you walk. 

“Why are you in such a good mood?” You smile, stopping Ray and turning to him. 

“I told her off.”

“Lindsay?” You nod, excitement in your face. 

“How’d it go?”

“Well she tried to beat my ass, but Griffon, the girl that almost killed me at Trevor’s party, stepped in, defending me. We’re friends now.” Ray smiles, pulling you over to your computer and walks to his own. You turn to Michael, him waiting for the server to load.

“I took care of it.” He turns to you, raising an eyebrow. “The... situation. The one we talked about.” He nods, now understanding.  

“Since it’s taken care of,” he leans over, his face right in yours, “can I know who it was?” You shake your head. “You said it was dealt with! Why would it matter if I know now?”

“Michael, I know you’ll say something to her-them. It’s over now. No need to worry” He shakes his head, laughing a little. 

“I’m always worried about you.” You both sign up on the server, everyone logging in with funny screen names. You and Ryan are tied at the end of the match, everyone trying to decide who truly won. Michael leans over to you again, whispering in your ear. “Welcome back.”

 

It’s around 5 when you decide to facetime your best friend, asking her what to wear with Gavin tonight. “Oooo, so it’s a date,” she squeals.

“No, it’s not a date.” You laugh and roll your eyes.

“Sounds like a date.”

“It’s just a friend taking another friend out for the night. Not a date.”

“Well, except both friends are into each other.”

“You think Gavin’s into me?” Your cheeks get hot.

“You’re totally blushing! Omg you so like Gavin!” You roll your eyes, looking back in your closet. 

“I don’t know… I might.” You hear a gasp through the phone.

“Then what about the other night, with Michael? Actually, what about all of them? Does that mean you like everyone? My best friend is a ho-”

“Don’t say it,” you laugh, throwing your hands in the air. “I don’t know who I like, okay? I’ve only known them for a week or so now. I’m not head-over-heels for anyone.”

“Yet.” She laughs, you shrugging. Yet. 

 

At last, after a few hours, you two decide on a casual look. A simple olive sweater, plain black jeans and a pair of converse. “You look great!” She smiles, proud of herself. 

“It’s not too casual?”

“If it’s not a date, no. Are you admitting that it is a date?” You roll your eyes, and saying goodbye, hang up. You look at yourself in the mirror one last time before skipping down the stairs and waiting at the door. He should be here any minute. 

 

He rings the doorbell exactly at 8, you quickly getting out of the house before your parents can pester you. You walk silently to his car, which is actually Michael’s, him giving you side glances. Once you get in, he stays silent, pulling out of your street and out on the road. After a few minutes of silence you speak up. 

“Are you going to talk to me or are you going to sit there in silence the whole time? Because last I checked, people talk in tours.” He looks at you and quickly looks back on the road. 

“Sorry, you just look so good, I didn’t know what to say. I never seem to know what to say around you.” You blush. 

“Afraid of hurting my feelings?” You tease, looking at him intently.

“Afraid of pushing you away.” You freeze. 

“What?”

“See, with you in the group now, it's even numbers. Now I don’t feel so left out. Michael and Ray, Jeremy and Geoff, Ryan and Jack….you and me. I want you to like me, so I don’t feel alone anymore.” You put a hand on his arm, him looking down at it but never shaking it off.

“You shouldn’t feel alone, Gavin. All of them, they love you. You’re their little Gavvy.” He smiles, straightening up. “And hey, you’ve got me now. I’ll always have your back.” You take your hand away, reaching and turning on the radio. A random pop song starts to play, Gavin immediately singing along. You laugh at his terrible but adorable singing the whole drive.

 

You pull up outside some shops downtown, the street lights glistening overhead. You both hop out, the breeze feeling good on your warm skin. He turns to you, looking up at the moon. “(y/n), it’s time for a tour of the best spots in town.” You smile, taking his hand in yours. He walks you down the street, right up to the door of some bowling alley. “I know what you’re thinking,” he says, guiding you through the doorway and past the counter, the dude behind it waving at Gavin. “A bowling alley? Really? I assure you, it’s more than just a bowling alley.” You’re about to say something snarky when he pushes you through a door, your eyes falling to the beautiful ice skating rink. 

“Holy shit. This is connected to the bowling alley?” He laughs and nods, taking you to the back and grabbing some skates for the two of you. You slide off your converse, easily getting the skates situated. You stand up, leaning a little bit, Gavin grabbing your arms and holding you steady. 

“Ever skated before?” You laugh.

“Maybe a few times.” You both rush out to the rink, showing off your skating skills to Gavin.

“I think you’ve skated more than a few times,” he laughs, admiring your silkiness. 

“I used to take lessons,” you yell, lapping Gavin quickly. You head to the middle of the rink and do a twirl, falling over. He rushes over, looking at you with concern. 

“Are you okay?” You nod, a smile creeping at your lips. 

“I totally got you Gavin. You should’ve seen the look on your face,” you laugh, a frown on his face that quickly fades into a smile. He helps you up off the ice, not letting go of your hand. “C’mon, let’s skate around for a bit.” He nods, still holding your hand. 

 

After ice skating, you head to what Gavin calls ‘the best hot chocolate, ever’. He orders two glasses, both of you sitting in the booth right next to the window. “So, Gavin,” you say, taking a drink of the hot chocolate, “tell me something no one knows about you.” He puts his finger to his chin, pondering the question. 

“I’m an open book. I don’t really keep things to myself.” 

“I find that hard to believe. Everyone has their secrets.” He nods at this, taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

“I love cats.” You tilt your head to the side. 

“That’s your big secret?”

“Well that’s all I can think of! I also hate driving.” You laugh, Gavin smiling ear to ear. “I’m also really glad you’re here.”

“You brought me here..?” You giggle, Gavin shaking his head. 

“I mean...I’m glad I can be here for you. That I can be your rock among all this chaos. I know when I first moved here, I didn’t have anyone. My parents died, leaving me to be passed around by my family, unwanted. Not one single part of my family could stand me enough to let me live with them all year.” You frown, gently laying a hand on Gavin’s. “Then my godparents said they wanted me, moving me all the way from the UK to the US. I had never been so happy to leave home. I didn’t know anyone here, I only had my new family. I had to go to everything alone. Until I met Geoff, I didn’t have any friends. I feel like I’ll never be able to repay Geoff.” He looks down at his mug and sighs.

“Gavin, I didn’t know anyone here until you introduced me. You brought me into the gang, made me feel welcome on the first day. How can I repay you for that?”

“You don’t have to-”

“Exactly. You don’t have to ‘repay’ Geoff. He got a new friend, an amazing one at that. I think that’s good right there.” He looks back up and smiles at you, a smile that makes your heart melt. 

“All these places - the skating rink, this coffee shop, the store I’m going to take you to next - they’re all places I go when I feel lonely. The guys have no idea about them.”

“That’s a pretty good secret, Gavin.” You smile, him nodding his head.

“I have the feeling I won’t come to these places alone anymore.”

 

You head to the store he was talking about, a really low-key antique store, taking in all the pretty statues and big, fancy mirrors. You pick up a little statue, admiring the detail. It’s an angel, the wings stretched out. The angel is clearly a girl, her face full of happiness. Her dress is draped around her, resting perfectly on each part of her body. 

“Gavin, look at this.” He walks over, small mirror in hand. “Look at the detail. Can you imagine?”

“Imagine what?” He tilts his head at you.

“How long it must’ve taken to make this? It might even be a family heirloom. And it ends up here, in the back of a crowded antique shop where it will probably never be bought, slowly rotting away. All the hard work for nothing.” You sigh, putting the statue back on the shelf. Gavin rests a hand on your shoulder. 

“It’s just a simple statue, (y/n).” You sigh.

“It’s not ‘just a statue’. It’s the fact that no matter what we do, our legacies will just sit in an antique store, for teens to guess what everything means. That our existences are just a speck in the lifetime of this world, and this,” you point to the statue, “only emphasizes that.” Gavin squeezes your shoulder.

“So what if your legacy just means you end up on a shelf? You’re a big part of life right now, so who cares if that lasts? You’re important to the people around you. Wouldn’t you rather want that? To effect the people you know instead of affecting the people you don’t, the people you’ll never meet? You get to see people smile at you right now, isn’t that the better option?” You look up at him, smile on his face. “Because I think you’re pretty damn important. Hell, I’ve only known you for a few days yet you’ve already made an impact on me, love.” You can’t stop the blush that floods your cheeks. 

“Thanks, Gav.” You manage, barely getting the words out. He smiles and wanders around the store, leaving you with your heart full in your chest.

 

You play with some retro toys a little bit before asking Gavin to take you to the best thrift store around. You guys hop in the car and drive there, immediately rushing in and trying on clothes. You’re waiting by the dressing room when the door swings open,  Gavin stepping out of it. “What do you think?” He asks, doing a spin. He’s wearing a tee with purple and green stripes, camo shorts way too big, sitting on his hips. You can’t help the laugh that falls out of your mouth, your smile almosting hurting your cheeks.

“Take that off!” You yelp, rushing over and slapping his shoulder. “Try on something better!”

“But this is top!” He whines, mocking you.

“Go!” You laugh, shooing him with your hands. He smiles back at you, removing the shirt before slowly walking back into the room. You stare, studying his tan skin, the way his very subtle abs slightly show. You admire all his curves, the way his back muscles show as he removes the shirt. You knew he was cute, but you weren’t expecting...that. He turns to you before giving a thumbs up, heading back into the dressing room. You sigh, the image resting in your eyelids. The store is getting ready to close when you go to a cashier, buying a really nice button-up that suited Gavin well. You both walk around until you get to an ice cream place, getting two cones and setting out for the town. The chilly night air gets you, nipping at your arms. Gavin wraps his jacket around you, warmth and the smell of him filling you immediately. He smells like fresh flowers, soft and calming. You look out onto the night, licking your ice cream as it tries to melt. 

“Gavin?” You ask, still walking forward, on your way back to the car.

“Hm?” He mumbles, very intently enjoying his ice cream.

“Why’d you walk over to me, on the first day? Why’d you introduce me to all the guys?” He laughs.

“I saw you staring.”

“Right, duh.” You laugh, shaking your head. He stops, you looking back him in confusion.

“I also think you’re incredibly cute, and you looked like a nice person.” You blush.

“You think I’m cute?” He smiles and continues walking, quickly finishing off his ice cream. You look at his face intently, studying everything about him. His green eyes that glow in the night, the way his light brown hair rests perfectly on his head, the brightness of his smile. His face is so innocent, so young and full of life. That’s what makes him different. The whole group is friendly, but there’s something dark about each of them. Something that adds a little sadness to their eyes. But despite what Gavin’s been through, you never see that sadness. Never see the dark in his eyes, the hurt in his tone. He always brings the positive out of everything, looking for the silver-lining in every situation. 

“Yeah. I do.” He says as he downs his ice cream, heading straight for the car. You smile, finishing off your cone before getting into Michael’s car, Gavin’s hand resting on the armrest. You hold it, playing with his fingers. He smiles, eyes on the road. 

 

You get back to your house, Gavin walking you up to the front porch.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” you say, smiling wide at him.

“Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow?” You lean in, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“See you tomorrow, Gavin.” He stands there, frozen, smile on his face as you open your front door and head inside. You quickly get ready for bed, looking at yourself in the mirror as your brush your teeth. He thinks you’re cute. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check in each Monday & Friday! More chapters to come! Don't forget to comment or give kudos! Thank you so so so much for reading! - Syd


	7. The Silent Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of Newspaper with Geoff, a rough day at school, and some quality photo-ops with Jack, you find out the surprise you've been dreaming for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 7! It's 5:50 am right now, but I know I'm not getting home until really late tonight and I thought might as well post this now! Thanks for checking back and reading, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 7 -   The Silent Treatment**

 

You decide to stay after school on Wednesday, just you and Geoff working on the newspaper. You’re sitting at your computer, eyes watery from staring at the monitor for an hour. Geoff walks in, coffees and donuts in hand. You rush over to help him carry it in, wiping the tired off your eyes. Walking over to a group of desks and setting it all down, you relax into one of the chairs. “Here,” Geoff says handing you a coffee. “It’s regular with vanilla creamer.” You smile and take it, the warmth of the cup instantly soothing you. You reach into your backpack, pulling out your wallet.

“How much?” He shakes his head, lightly pushing your wallet away. 

“Free of charge.” 

“Really Geoff, I insist-”

“And I insist it’s okay. You’re the only one putting all your effort into this newspaper. It’s the least I could do.” You smile, sliding your wallet back into your bag. He smiles, taking a sip of his own coffee and grabbing a donut, walking back over to his computer.

“I didn’t know you cared so much about newspaper, Geoff.” You walk over to your computer, pulling up the report on one of the dual monitors. He shrugs and starts typing, the click of the keyboard filling the room.

“Have since freshman year. I used to want a career in this kind of stuff. Being an editor and all that.” You look up at him over the computer, him casually typing away.

“What changed?” He sighs.

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t seem to have motivation anymore.” You stop typing, getting up and walking over. You pull up a chair to his desk and sit down, coffee in hand. 

“What are you doing right now?” He looks at you confused, then looks back at his desktop. 

“Just making sure the articles are good, going through them, checking for errors.” A smile spreads across your face.

“I think you have tons of motivation, Geoff. You’re here, after school, on a Wednesday, when you could be home playing video games or hanging with your friends. You're here making sure the newspaper looks good. I think that shows your motivation right there. You care about this article,” you say, putting a finger to his chest, over his heart. “You’d make a great editor.” You stand up, Geoff’s smile wide on his face. You’re about to walk away when a hand lightly grabs your wrist. You turn to face him, looking at him intently.

“Thanks..for being here. Usually it’s just me. It’s nice having someone else around.” You grin, nodding. “And...thanks for putting it into perspective for me. Maybe I should pursue journalism.” You walk back over to your desk and continue typing, letting the time pass. 

 

After hours of joking, working, and chilling, Geoff is finally done going through all the articles and putting them all on one document to be printed. The donuts are completely gone, some crumbs left in the wide open box. You glance at your phone, a text from Jack appears. Jack; ‘we’re still on to work on our photography project tomorrow, right?” You send a thumbs up emoji and slide your phone back into your pocket. You rush over to the tables, picking up multiple coffee cups and the empty box of donuts, tossing them into the trashcan. You and Geoff turn off all the computers and lights, walking out of the school talking. “So, you went on a date with Gavin?” 

You shrug. You heart flutters excitedly in your chest. He told Geoff.  “I wouldn’t call it a date. We just hung out.”

“You kissed him, that sounds like a date. He couldn’t stop talking about it.” Geoff keeps looking forward, hurt in his voice. 

“On the cheek.” You clarify, Geoff not responding. “It was a really nice night. Very thoughtful of him.” Geoff just shrugs. “Geoff,” you say, sticking a hand out onto his chest and stopping him. “What’s bothering you?”

“Tired.” You shake your head. 

“No, what’s really bothering you?” He sighs.

“I just don’t want you to hurt Gavin.” You can tell he’s lying, but the words still sting. You take your hand off his chest, putting it into your pocket. You turn away, with a bad taste your throat. 

“Oh. Well, I’ll uh...see you later,” you manage, speed-walking out of the school and to your car. 

“(y/n), wait. I didn’t mean that.” Geoff calls after you, but you don’t respond. You start your car, peeling out of the parking lot.

 

You get ready for school the next day, putting on some jeans and an old soccer hoodie, slipping on a pair of Nikes and jumping into your car. The words still sting in your heart. ‘I just don’t want you to hurt Gavin’. It clearly affects your mood as when Ray gets in, he looks at you confused. You shake it off, turning on the radio and driving up to Waffle House. 

 

You guys are walking out, stuffed from the good breakfast, when Ray speaks up. “You okay? You didn’t talk the whole time we were in there.” You sigh, unlocking your car and getting in. 

“Just something Geoff said last night.” Ray looks at you, listening, buckling himself in. “He said he was worried I’m gonna hurt Gavin. You know, because of the date the other night?” He nods, taking it in.

“Are you?” You look at him, head tilted, dumbfounded. “I mean, do you want a relationship with him?” Ray says with a slight hurt in his tone. Like you hadn’t been wondering that yourself, but not just about Gavin. 

“We’re just friends. We both know that.” Ray shrugs. 

“Does he?” You’re taken aback. Does he? You start up the car again, not replying. Ray doesn’t push it, just turns on your playlist. 

 

You’re in AP Lang, thinking deeply. Do you want a relationship with Gavin, with any of them? Which one? You’re at a loss. Jeremy taps you on the shoulder, making you jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to spook ya, just seems like something is bothering you.” Gavin nods, staring deeply into your eyes. 

“Just….missing home.” you squeak.

Gavin places a hand your shoulder, Jeremy nodding. “It happens. It’ll get better.” Jeremy says, both of them sympathetically smiling at you. You turn back to the front, Jeremy and Gavin continuing their conversation. 

 

You stop Lindsay after class, pulling her aside. “Can we talk?” She shrugs, giving you her full attention. “I want to be friends.” Her eyes widen, bewildered by the statement.

“What? You want to be friends...with me?” You nod.

“Well, yeah. I hate this...tension. You seem really nice, when you’re not beating the shit out of me. I think we could make great friends.” She nods, pulling you into a hug. Shocked, you relax and hug her back. 

“Just,” she says, pulling away, “don’t tell Michael about all that. I really want him to be my friend.” You nod, smiling wide. 

 

Walking into AIP you notice that the vibe is different. Ray and Michael talk in hushed tones, Geoff and Jeremy playing a card game, Gavin has his head down on his desk and Jack types away on his computer. Ryan bounds in after you, seeming to be the only one in a good mood. You walk to your desk, Geoff looking up at you, setting down his cards. “Listen (y/n),” he says, looking at you apologetically, “I really didn’t mean what I said last night.” You shake your head.

“It’s okay Geoff, really. Not a big deal.” Jeremy looks between you two, eyebrows raised.

“It’s not though, (y/n). It’s not just okay-”

“Geoff. I’m good, we’re good, everything is good, okay? Chill.” You turn around in your desk, pulling out your Pre-Calc homework and start working. Geoff sighs and resumes his game with Jeremy, Jeremy not asking any questions. You decide you’re tired of doing homework and walk over to your computer, next to where Michael and Ray are talking. They stop when you approach, Ray uncomfortably smiling at you. “Didn’t mean to interrupt you two. Just wanted to use my computer, but I’ll just use a different one.”   

“No it’s fine-” You’re already walking away, not letting Ray finish. What is up with everyone? You slide into the desk next to Ryan, him typing on his computer. 

“Do you know what everyone’s problem is?” You ask.

Ryan shrugging in response. “I haven’t noticed anything, though I’m not really paying attention.” You sigh and turn to your computer, logging in. 

 

You’re still working on the robot with Trevor in Robotics, the designs and construction turning out really well. You’re hitting it off with him, and he invites you to another one of his parties on Friday. You smile and agree to at least making an appearance, teasing him about last time. While you’re working, you can’t help but look over at Michael and Lindsay, who normally have casual talk while working, are silent all class. When the lunch bell rings you head out into the hallway, getting pulled aside by Lindsay. 

“Hey Lindsay, what’s up?” you say.

She frowns at you, arms crossed over her chest. “I thought we were friends. I thought everything was cool.” 

You furrow your eyebrows. “We are…?” 

Lindsay’s face gets red in anger. “Apparently not! Michael won’t talk to me, and he keeps giving me glares!” 

“I did notice that, I was gonna ask you about it-”

“You told him, didn’t you?! About...the situation. You told him!” You frantically shake your head.

“I swear Lindsay, I didn’t! He could just be mad, he gets mad a lot-”

“Are you dumb? He’s clearly only mad at me, and the only reason would be is what I did to you! You see how much he cares about you, there’s no way anything else could get him as mad. And I thought we could be friends.” She scoffs, walking away, leaving you stunned. How did Michael find out?

 

When you arrive at the lunch table, everyone can see that you are clearly shaken up. You notice how upset Michael is, his face tense with anger. You look at Jack when you sit down, Jack shrugging. It’s either they all know and won’t tell you, or they don’t know and aren’t brave enough to ask. “Hey Michael?” You say, Ryan looking at you, ‘don’t’ on his face, “can you join me in the lunch line?”

“Sure.” He grunts, getting up from his seat and walking up to the lunch lines, not waiting for you. You quickly catch up to him, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He doesn’t say anything, just looks foward. You walk into his line of sight, though he can see over your head. “Michael, talk to me. What’s bothering you?” He still doesn’t say anything. “The silent treatment, huh?” You eye him, waiting for a response. His mouth stays tightly shut. “Fine. Fuck you too.” You turn on your heel, going back to the lunch table. You slam into your seat, everyone shocked at your aggressiveness. You look back over at Michael, seeing him storm off down the hallway. 

“What the hell happened back there?” Geoff asks, a sternness to his voice. You roll your eyes. 

“You always assume everything is my fault, don’t you Geoff?” You raise your voice a little, Ryan reaching and grabbing your arm to calm you. 

“You did bring him over there..” Jeremy mumbles. Ray looks down at his food. He’s the one person you thought would have your back, the fact that he didn’t makes your blood boil. 

“You know what? Sorry. Sorry I make everyone upset, that no one trusts me, that I just cause all these fucking problems!” You abruptly stand up, Ryan tightening his grip on your arm and looking you concerned, his eyes pleading. You wriggle your arm out of his hand and storm off, going straight to the bathroom. Fuck them. You wipe the tears streaming down your face. What is everyone’s problem? Maybe you’re right. Maybe you do just make everyone upset. Maybe you do just fuck everything up. Your shoulders shake with each sob, the sink rattling as you hold it tightly. You look up at yourself. No, you’re better than that. You’re not a fuck up. You’re (y/n), and if they don’t like it, fuck them. 

 

You gather yourself, washing your face, and head back to class. Trevor looks at you concerned. 

“You were gone for 15 minutes, are you okay?” You nod, picking up your work and getting back into it. Trevor pushes the notebook down so you look at him. “Are you sure?” You nod again, knowing if you talk your voice will crack and you’ll start crying again. He nods, taking your word for it. It means a lot he cares. He’s the only one that seems to.

 

You’re sitting in theater, the clock ticking in the corner of the room. 2:20 couldn’t come sooner. The bell, for class to begin, is about to ring when Ryan runs in, rushing to his seat. He looks at you, out of breath. Barbara turns around in her seat, all giddy. “So I heard you auditioned, are you gonna go to call-” she stops when she sees your face. “Are you okay?” You shake your head, resting it in your hands. 

“(y/n).” You look over at Ryan, your eyes tired from crying. “What’s wrong?” He reaches out for your hand, and you don’t shake it off. He’s the only one trying to make an effort right now out of the gang, no point in letting your anger out on him. You want to tell him, but there’s just so much to explain, and class has already begun. Barbara leans in, looking at Ryan’s hand wrapped around yours, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Are either of you busy after school?” You whisper, Barbara and Ryan both shaking their heads. “Okay, then after school, let’s all go out, and I’ll explain everything. We can’t take long, as I have plans tonight.” Barbara winks, you quietly laugh. “Not a date, Jack and I are going to work on our project.”

“That sounds good to me. Now we should probably pay attention,” Ryan says softly, “I don’t want to get in trouble with Mr. Saunders.” You all nod and face forward, listening keenly to the teacher’s speech. 

 

   You walk out to your car, Ray soundlessly following. He silently slides into the passenger seat, and you can’t help but furrow your brows as you get in. “Are you okay, Ray?”

“Are you?” He asks, meeting your eyes. You sigh, turning your keys in the ignition.

“Well, Lindsay and I finally decided to be friends today, but then all the sudden Michael started being rude to her. She thought it was because I told him what happened between her and I, but I haven’t. I don’t know how to convince her that he’s not mad at her, because he has been heated all day. It sucks.” Ray freezes, looking out the window. You give him an incredulous look, tilting your head. “Ray, do you know why Michael has been so mad?” He doesn’t look up, just continues to stare out the window. 

“Don’t know.” He mumbles. You keep driving, side glancing at him. 

“Okay, well, what were you guys talking about in AIP today when I walked up?” Ray stiffens, looking down at his hands. 

“Nothing important.” He plays with his fingers, answers fast and short.

“Sounded important.”

“Just some ideas he had for our next Let’s Plays.”

“Pretty secretive conversation for just some Youtube videos.” You continue to push it, as you know he’s hiding something. 

“Wasn’t that secretive.”

“You guys were talking in hushed tones, stopping as soon as I walked over.”

“Didn’t notice.” 

“Well, can I get an idea of what they were? Does the gang know? If they were ideas for the youtube, wouldn’t you guys talk as a group?” You fully turn to him this time, staring at him as long as you can before facing the road again. The car goes silent, Ray obviously done answering questions. 

 

You pull up next to his house, not talking for the past few minutes, the drive tense. “I told him. About Lindsay.” Ray looks up at you, your face frozen in shock. 

“You told Michael what happened with Lindsay?!” Your voice rises, Ray cowering in his seat. “I told you not to! What the hell Ray? I thought I could trust you!” 

“You can!” He yells, straightening up and looking you dead in the eyes. “The situation was handled, and he was hounding me for it. He knew I knew, and he was fucking pissed! He always finds a way to get his answers, (y/n), he’s my best friend. I even told him not to act differently towards her.” Your face heats up, irritation filling your body. 

“What about me, Ray?! What about me being your friend?! I confided in you, I fucking trusted you! You told the one person I didn’t want you to! What about at lunch, when Michael was angry, you let everyone blame it on me! If I was truly your friend, you would’ve stood up for me!” You scream, hurt in your voice. 

“You are my friend, (Y/n)!” He pleads, looking at you earnestly. 

“But you can’t keep my secrets.” You sigh, lowering your voice and turning away from him. “I’m guessing that’s why he was angry all day.” You look back at him as he nods. “Why didn’t you say anything at lunch?” Ray sighs. 

“I did, once you left. I told the guys to leave it alone, that it was between Michael and you.” You scoff.

“And you. Apparently.” 

“Maybe it’s good that he knows, now.”

“Maybe.” You exhale, relaxing your shoulders. “God, Ray. You suck.” You laugh slightly, leaning back in your chair. “I’ll talk to you later, but I have things to do, so get the fuck out of my car.” Ray laughs and opens the door, turning back to you. 

“I promise you can still trust me, (y/n).” You smile. 

“I know.”

 

You drive up to Taco Bell, turning into a random parking spot and hopping out. You push open the door, the restaurant practically empty. Ryan and Barbara are in line, chatting as an old woman orders. You walk over, slinging an arm around Barbara’s shoulders. “Guys, I’m fucking starving.” You laugh, Barbara nodding in agreement.

“I mean, you didn’t eat lunch….” Ryan mutters, anxious of your response. You continue to smile.

“Yeah, very stupid of me. I have been hungry all day.” Ryan relaxes, smile big on his face. 

“So you’re gonna tell us what’s been going on?” Barbara asks, turning her attention to you.

“Once we order, I’ll spill the beans.” You make a gesture to the burritos, getting a laugh from Barbara and a sigh from Ryan, a smirk on his face as he shakes his head.

 

You all sit down with your orders, and you start from the beginning. Your first conversation with Lindsay; avoiding Michael; getting beat up each time Michael talked about you to Lindsay; standing up for yourself with the help of Griffin; and the current drama. You just barely mention the conversation with Michael in his car, steering clear of anything about holding hands and being all cute. Barbara and Ryan nod as they listen, taking savory bites of their food. You finish and grab your order, chowing down as soon as you pull the wrapper away. “That’s a lot to happen in the first weeks of school,” Barbara says, taking another bite of her burrito. You nod, mouth too full of food to talk. 

“I wish you would’ve told someone, you know, besides Ray. Ray isn’t...confrontational. I would’ve taken care of it fairly quickly, I mean-” You cut Ryan off with the wave of your hand. 

“That’s exactly why I didn’t want to tell anyone. You guys better not spill to the rest of the gang.” You stare at them, Barbara and Ryan nodding in unison. “I especially didn’t want Michael to know, I can handle things on my own. I don’t know what he’s gonna do now that he does.”

“I wouldn’t worry about Michael,” Ryan says, taking a sip of his Diet Coke. Does he ever drink anything else? “He’ll get over it. He always does.”

“I just don’t like him so angry,” You say, wrapping up the trash and grabbing your second taco. “It’s not his problem, it never was.” Ryan shrugs. 

“It shows he cares.” You look at him incredulously. Barbara nods. “I think he likes you, you know, like that.” Ryan looks down at his food, barely getting the words out above a whisper. 

“Like what?” You ask, leaning in. 

“Ryan, be a doll and grab me another burrito?” Barbara pipes up, pulling a few dollars out of her wallet and handing them to Ryan. He gets up and walks over to order a second burrito for Barbara, and you turn your attention to her. 

You raise an eyebrow, “what was that?” 

She takes a drink, clearly wanting to change the subject. “So, you decided to audition I see?” 

You laugh. You guess you’ll have to find out later what Ryan meant. “I’m guessing Ryan didn’t tell you about his little...escapade.” Barbara shakes her head, leaning onto her hands eagerly. Ryan walks back over, two burritos in hand, giving one to Barbara and taking the other for himself. 

“His ears must have been burning,” Barbara giggles, taking the burrito with a smile. He raises his eyebrows as he sits down. You grin. 

“We were just talking about how I got my callback, maybe you could explain, Ryan?” He laughs, his face twinging pink. 

“Aw c’mon, you’re happy about it.” You smirk, rolling your eyes. 

“Just tell me!” Barbara squeals, everyone laughing. 

“Okay, okay!” You calm everyone down. “So remember how you looked me up? Yeah well Ryan…”

 

You pull up to Jack’s house, camera in the passenger seat. Stepping out, you pull your jacket a little tighter around yourself, not realizing how chilly it was gonna be when you got there. You walk up to the door, ringing the bell. The porch is nice, bigger than yours, with enough room for a swing and a couple of chairs. Jack’s mom answers, smile giant on her face. A grin stretches your lips, despite the emotional-rollercoaster of a day you had. “Hi, you must be the famous (y/n) we keep hearing about. Come in, come in!” She says excitedly, pulling the door open so you can step inside. You walk in, taking in the warmth and smell of just-baked cookies. You look back at his mom, her closing the door. She’s wearing an apron, you noticing that it says ‘Mom is Wow upside down’ and you chuckle to yourself. She continues to beam at you, leading you through the house to the kitchen. She walks over to the oven, pulling out a pan. “Cookies?” You nod, reaching to grab one. She swats your hand lightly, the smile still on her face.  “These aren’t cool yet!” she turns around, spinning back with a plate full of gingerbread cookies. “Here, you like gingerbread?” You nod and grab one, taking a bite. The delicious taste fills your mouth, everything sweet. “So, (y/n), we’ve heard a lot about you. You’re new this year?” You nod, mouth full of cookies. “Jack seems very excited to have you as his friend, he always talks about how lovely you are.” You smile, butterflies in your stomach. 

 

She continues to tell you some stories about Jack, like his first time riding a bike, how he won the spelling bee, when he made her the cutest birthday gift. He rushes down the stairs, flustered. “Speak of the devil,” she snickers, causing you to giggle. 

“Mom have you seen my-” He stops dead in his tracks. “Oh, hey (y/n). I didn’t know you were here.” You smile.

“I just thought I’d come over a little early, I’ve been having the best conversation with your mom.” His mom grins, leaning against the counter. 

“I hope she hasn’t told you anything embarrassing,” he says, glaring at his mom who giggles under his stare. “Mom, you haven’t seen my camera bag, have you? I put it on my bed before I went over to Geoff’s and it’s not there anymore.” His mom perks up.

“Oh! One sec,” she says, rushing into the office and then returning, carrying his camera bag. “Here, I took it down here when I washed your sheets.” You look at the case, admiring it. It’s not like the ones at school. 

“Thanks mom,” he takes it out of her hand and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna go grab my camera and come right back down,” he says to you. “Then we’ll head out.”

“Why don’t you show (y/n) around?” His mom says as she smiles. Jack looks at you and you shrug. He heads up the stairs, you following. He opens a door and walks in, rushing over to his desk. You step in, looking around. His bedspread is black and gray, all of the furniture a bright white. A single window lets in little light, as it’s later in the day. There are pictures hung up on the gray walls, some of nature, some of his family, others of the guys. You look at them in awe. 

“Jack, these are amazing.” You walk over to one of the walls, staring at a picture of yourself. It was from when you were walking around the hallways. The angle, lighting, focus, everything about it is perfect. 

Jack is still at his desk, putting his materials in his camera bag. “Thanks. I’ve always had a knack for photography.” 

You continue to look at them, each picture taken with precise detail. “I can see. You’re clearly a very good photographer,” you add, turning to face him. He looks up from his stuff and over at you, smile on his lips and blush on his cheeks. 

“It’s nothing, really. Just a hobby.” You walk over, looking at all the pictures he hasn’t hung up in a pile on his desk.

“Seems like more than a hobby,” you say, flipping through each picture. You stop at one of the pics, taking it in. It’s all the guys, a group shot. They’re all squished together, someone unfamiliar in the middle. “Who’s that?” You say, pointing to the guy in the middle. Jack stops grabbing all his stuff and looks over. 

“Oh, that’s Dan.” You look at him.

“Who’s Dan?” Jack sighs, facing his bag.

“He’s…...an old friend.” You decide not to push it, turning back to the photo. You study everyone: the far left is Ryan, followed by Ray, Michael, Gavin, Dan, Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy. You smile, you heart warm in your chest. Everyone is beaming, all mid-laugh.  It was clearly supposed to be a posed, simple smiling group photo but someone probably said something funny and made everyone laugh. You study everyone’s face, happy and light and free. You can’t help but grin, your heart feeling full. This is your bunch. Crazy, wild, funny, the best you’ve ever met. And you’ve been mad at them. You turn back to Jack as he turns to you, camera and tripod bags in his hands. “You ready to go-” You run up and hug him, holding him tight. 

“I’m sorry Jack, I’m sorry for being mad. I’ve been frustrated at everyone all day but you guys are the best. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He smiles and you pull away, smiling back at him. 

“I think the other guys want to hear that too. Geoff’s been beating himself up all day, and I know Gavin has too.” You laugh.

“I understand Geoff, but Gavin?” Jack shrugs.

“Geoff told me Gavin feels bad for not chasing after you when you left for the bathroom during lunch, the other guys too. Including me.” You smile at Jack, reaching out and lightly grabbing his arm.

“I promise you, I’m glad you didn’t chase after me. I like picking myself up.” You pull him out the door. “C’mon, the sun is setting and if we don’t go now, we won’t get anything done.” He nods and follows you out of his room, bounding down the stairs and to your car. You both hop in, sliding all the camera equipment into the back. He clicks on the radio, plugging in his own phone and blasting his music.

 

You go to the park, taking cool nature shots of each other, through branches, with light flares, using everything as a frame of sorts. You both take good pictures, but you can’t help in notice that somehow, his pictures are clearer, more precise, brighter. You smile at them, impressed with his skill. He tells you all these stories of all the guys, how everyone had met, all the funny things they talk about at lunch, the summer they all spent together. You tell him stories of your own, going on vacation with your family every summer, skiing with your best friend, winning awards at the community film festival. You can’t help but laugh at all of his jokes, witty and full of energy, boosting your mood. Being around Jack relaxes you, filling you with a warmth you haven’t felt in a long time. There’s something so comfortable about the way you talk with him, no awkwardness, just easy-going and fun. Words just spill out of your mouth, but you don’t ever feel like holding back. Like you know he won’t judge you, which he doesn’t. You feel like you can finally breathe for once. 

 

You’re driving him home, smile frozen on your face. “Listen, (y/n), I really think you should go to callbacks. Ryan loves the theater too much to want a bad actor as the lead. He cares about every show, making sure everything is perfect, and I promise you, he knows what the fuck he’s talking about. Every show is amazing, with his and Barbara’s help.” 

You nod, registering the information, “I’ll think about it.” Jack relaxes into his seat, closing his eyes. “Tired?” You ask, looking at him through the corner of your eye. He nods, not even lifting his eyelids. “Me too.” You continue driving, letting the comfortable silence consume you. You pull up to his house, shaking him lightly in his seat. He really was tired. He stirs, then opens his eyes and smiles at you. 

“I must’ve fallen asleep,” he yawns, voice groggy from the nap. You smile and hop out of the car, grabbing the equipment and helping him carry it into his house. His mom offers dinner but you decline, claiming you’ll come over for dinner sometime soon. Jack walks you out and back over to your car. His hands are in his pockets, the night chill getting to him. “We can start editing the photos in class tomorrow.” You nod. 

“Thanks Jack.” He furrows his brows.

“For what?” You smile, unlocking your car.

“For being a good friend.” He smiles, looking down at his shoes. You get into the driver's seat, rolling down your window.    

“My mom wanted me to tell you that you are welcome over anytime.” He spills, causing you smile.

“She must like me.” He laughs, stepping back a little from the car.

“Don’t flatter yourself, she likes everyone.” You giggle and start backing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks though he knows the answer. You stick your hand out the window. 

“See you tomorrow Jack.” You wave to each other as you drive off, not taking your eyes off him until you reach the end of his street. You look at the clock on your dashboard. 8:48. It’s not that late, and you have something to do. You drive through neighborhoods, still unfamiliar to the city. You finally pull up to Geoff’s house, parking across the street. You head over to the front door and knock. Geoff answers, wearing a loose tee and boxers. 

“(y/n)? What are you doing here?” You smile, rubbing your arms for warmth.

“Can I come in?” He nods and opens the door wider. You walk in, shuddering at the sudden heat. 

“So,” Geoff says, scratching his head. “I’m sorry for getting onto you today. And what I said yesterday about Gavin.” You’re about to cut him off but he stops you. “I know I already apologized and you said everything was cool, but it’s not to me. I didn’t mean it, what I said. I don’t even know why I said it.” You shrug. 

“I’m sorry too, Geoff. Sorry for yelling at you today and for being mad. I love you guys, I wouldn’t have survived a single day here without you.” He smiles. 

“Want a drink?” He walks into his kitchen, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a root beer. 

“Are you here all by yourself?” You say, sliding into one of the bar stools. 

“Yeah, my parents travel for work and are rarely home. Not a big deal though, I enjoy having the house to myself.” He passes you an opened bottle and takes a swig of his own. 

“Doesn’t it get lonely?” He shrugs.

“Sometimes, but I’ll just call one of the boys over if I ever need it. Everyone loves hanging out at my house.” You take a drink, the root beer sweet on your tongue. “Speaking of which, I have a little surprise for you.” He opens the door to the basement, and getting up from the stool, you follow him. He leads you into the area where everyone played GTA last time, and you admire it once again. All the nice computers with updated softwares and expensive headsets. He strolls over to one of the desks, stopping right next to it. “Here is your desk, (y/n). It was supposed to be a surprise this weekend but I had the feeling you’d want to know just how much you mean to the group.” You walk over, eyes large in awe. 

“This desk is for...me?” Geoff nods, stepping back to let you look at it. It’s has an Xbox One sitting on it, 2 monitors, a mic and headset, and a keyboard. Other than the electronics the desk is empty, clean and shiny, brand fucking new. You turn to him, amazement on your face. “Geoff...how can I repay you for all of this? It must’ve cost a fortune!” He laughs, crossing his arms on his chest nonchalant. 

“Well, if you agree to become an Achievement Hunter, we’re even.” You jump up in excitement. 

“Are you serious?!” He nods, a giant smile on his face. “Of course Geoff, I’d love to be an Achievement Hunter!” You hug him, squeezing him tightly. 

“Okay, okay!” Geoff laughs, pushing you off of him. “We’re filming an episode tomorrow, so I expect to see you here. And, maybe bring stuff to decorate your desk. You’re going to be here a lot, and we all have distinct things that are ours.” You beam at him, your heart fluttering in excitement. 

 

He walks you out of his house, waving at you from his doorway. You wave as you drive away, smiling wide. You pull into your driveway around 9:40. Sneaking in the garage door, you creep your way into your room, not waking your parents. You told them you’d be out and you would be back before 10. You slide into your bed, smile still stuck on your face. The Achievement Hunters. How many gamerscore is your heart worth?     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upload chapters every Monday & Friday, thank you so so so much for reading! Don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you would like! I appreciate every single one of you that decides to read my story!! Hope you enjoy! - Syd


	8. Welcome to Achievement Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first Let's Play, auditions, and fixing things with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm super excited about this story so far!! Thank you guys so much for the reads, I appreciate all of you!!

**Chapter 8 - Welcome To Achievement Hunter**

 

After school, you excitedly walk into Geoff’s house, Ray at your side. “I still can’t believe he told you,” Ray says, shaking his head. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“It was a surprise, Ray. Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” you laugh, reaching to knock but Ray just turns the knob and enters. You stand there, bewildered. He just...walked in. He turns back around to you.

“Are you coming?” He asks, quickly making his way to the basement. You close the door behind you and follow him. You both walk into the gaming room, everyone already there setting up.

“(Y/n)!” Gavin yells across the room. “Excited for your first Let’s Play?” You nod, walking over to your desk. You hop into your chair, grabbing your bag and pulling stuff out of it. You set a picture frame of all your old friends, a figurine of your Minecraft skin your best friend gave you, another smaller picture frame of your old soccer team, and a little turtle with ‘Honduras’ painted on it’s back, onto your desk. Once you set everything up on the desk, you walk over to Michael. He’s too busy setting up his mic to notice you walk over.

“Michael.” He jumps slightly, putting a hand on his chest.

“Holy shit (y/n), you can’t just scare me like that.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Anyway, we need to talk. About all of it.” He freezes, gripping his chair. “Look Michael, I know you know, and I want to talk it out with you. So it’s either you act like a normal human being during this let’s play or we talk about this right now.” He sighs, his shoulders relaxing.

“It just pisses me off, (y/n).”

“I know. I understand that.” You place a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “So, do you want to talk about this now or-’’

“Later. We can talk about it later.” He smiles, a genuine smile. You smile back.

“Later it is. Until then, I’m going to kick your ass in whatever we play today.” He laughs.

“You wish, you fucking wish.” You walk over to Ryan, watching him adjust everyone’s audio levels.

He looks up at you, smile on his face. “Nervous?”

You nod. “Yeah, but not just about the Let’s Play.” Ryan lifts an eyebrow. “I’m going to callbacks.” His face lights up.

“Really?” You nod, Ryan giving you a big hug. “Oh this is going to be great!”

“I’m glad you decided to go, (y/n),” Geoff says nonchalant. “Ryan showed us all those videos and you know how to act.” You blush, everyone nodding in agreement. You rush back over to your desk, logging into the XBOX.

 

You can’t help but smile. Your first Let’s Play. Your desk is positioned right next to Gavin’s, followed by Michael and then Ray on the opposite end. Jeremy’s desk is across from yours, his stupid purple and orange themed stuff everywhere. Next to Jeremy is Geoff, then Jack and then Ryan. You look at the walls and notice the decorations. There’s a shelf full of stuff-clearly fan made stuff- with some posters that say ‘Achievement Hunter’ around it. Everyone starts to sync, Gavin leaning over to you.

“You might want to sync. You know how to do that, love?” You nod. He leans back into his chair, syncing his own audio with the footage. Your gut fills with nervousness. What if the fans hate you? You slap yourself out of it. You’re gonna do great, you say to yourself as you sync. You adjust your headset, listening to everyone talking.

“Alright Geoff,” Jack says profoundly, “what are we playing today?”

“We’re playing some GTA!” Everyone laughs, Geoff’s voice cracking a bit on the ‘GTA’. “We’ve got our usual; Me, Jack, Ryan, Jeremy, Ray, Gavin, and Michael; but also, today we have an new member with us. We’ve talked about this person in past Let’s Plays, so let’s give it up for (y/n)!” You laugh, everyone cheering into their mics.

“Great to be here. Very excited to cream all of you guys in this game,” you state enthusiastically.

“Sounds like a challenge!” Ryan laughs, riding his bike around in the game.

“Today, let’s do some racing!” Geoff basically yells into his mic, a chorus of ‘geez Geoff’ following. You let a smile spread across your face.

 

You’re pretty good at racing, and after the first two rounds are over, you check the standings. You took second and then first, which shocked everyone. Geoff gets dead last both races, everyone laughing at how sour he is. “Geoff’s full vinegar right now!” Michael booms.

“You’re damn right I am! Y’all fucking sprunked me!” Everyone laughs, making fun of Geoff further. For the final three races, you take third for two. The last one you and Ray are neck-and-neck for first, the finish line so close. Suddenly your car spins out of control, Gavin speeding through the finish line.

“Woooohoooo! I win first you pricks!” He jumps around, making you laugh. You quickly beat Ray for second, though it was close.

“Dammit Gavin!” Ray yells. “I wanted to win first!” Michael and Ryan are driving for fourth place, bumping into each other the best they can. Michael hits the back of Ryan’s car, spinning him out of control, and speeds through the line. Michael can’t stop laughing, his laugh infectious and causing everyone else to join in.

“You fucker.” Ryan mutters as he passes through for fifth. “You fucking suck Michael.” Everyone watches Geoff trying to complete the race in 20 seconds. He’s so close when time is up, everyone bursting into laughter.

“I fucking DNFed again! Fucking dammit!” Geoff throws his controller, storming around the room.

“There he goes, running around the room,” Jack narrates, only making you laugh more.

 

You’re driving Ray home, talking about today’s Let’s Play. “You played really well (y/n). Did you enjoy it?” You look at him, smile big on your face.

“I loved it. I can’t wait to do it again.” Ray smiles back at you.

“You were really funny too. I think the fans are going to like you.” You shrug.

“I sure hope so.” You pull up in front of Ray’s house. He turns to you, his face serious.

“So, you’re gonna talk about things with Michael soon?” You nod, taking his arm and squeezing it lightly.

“Yeah. We’re gonna talk about it.” Ray sighs.

“I hope all of this gets resolved.” He opens the car door.

“It will Ray, it will.” He’s about to get out when he turns to face you again.

“Good luck at callbacks, (y/n). Break a leg.” You smile and wave, watching him walk up to his house and head inside. You look at the clock on your dash. 3:26. 34 minutes until callbacks. You pull down the street, out of the neighborhood, and decide to get something to eat. You decide on a diner, one you pass every morning when you go to school. You turn into a parking spot and admire the bright neon sign. ‘Sugar Mama’s’ it’s called, bright red and blue neon lights all around the outside. You hop out of your car and head inside, immediately being escorted to a booth, menu in hand. Some of the waitresses wear poodle skirts and some waiters wear leather jackets with their hair gelled to perfection. The rest wear a ‘Sugar Mama’s’ tee, white with electric blue and red lettering. All of them get around on roller skates, serving without a single misstep. You look around as you study the menu. This place is cool, you think. You do need a job, maybe this place? A lady rolls over to you, pen and paper in hand. She looks your age, with shoulder-length brown hair and glasses that are white on the lower half and black on the top. “Hi, I’m Caiti, and I’ll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?”  You look back at your menu, then fold it and set it on the table.

“I’ll have a coke, please.” She nods, writing down your order.

“Are you ready to order or do you need a minute?” Caiti says, voice friendly.

“What do you recommend?” She smiles, leaning against the booth.

“In all honesty, you should try out the pretzel burger.”

“The ‘pretzel burger’?”

She laughs at your confusion.  “You’re going to like it, it’s one of my favorites.” You nod.

“I’ll take it then, Caiti. I’m (y/n) by the way.”

She writes down your order and smiles, “Well, (y/n), your order will be right out.”

Caiti hurries off, taking your menu and turning in your order. You pull your phone out of your pocket, checking your texts. From Ryan, 3:17 pm; ‘hey (y/n) you nervous about call backs?’ You text back; ‘just a lil bit’. You click through your other messages, sending your bff a quick summary of the day so far before opening up a new message to Michael; ‘hey michael I’m thinking after callbacks i’ll come pick you up and we can talk out the whole situation?’. After you click send you switch to Instagram, scrolling through all the recent posts on your homepage. You comment on your best friends picture, giving her a little confidence-boost. You go to Snapchat next, looking at all the unopened ones. Jeremy sent you a selfie with the caption ‘you did great today!’ You snap back a pic of the diner, saying; ‘thanks lil j :) means a lot coming from you’. Your phone beeps with a new text from Ryan; ‘you’re gonna do great :) don’t sweat it’. You smile and put your phone down, looking around the diner. There’s a young couple splitting a milkshake, a family chowing down on their burgers, and a group of guys all laughing together. You can’t help but think of the guys, the group of boys you love dearly. They’re your family, your amazing friends. Possibly more..? You shake your head at the thought. You look up just as Caiti comes over, food in hand. You take in the smell of the burger, the pretzel bun making your mouth water. She laughs as she sets down the food. “Don’t forget to tell me what you think.” You nod and take a big sip of your drink, the cold Coke going easily down your throat. She skates off, smile wide on her face. You grab the burger with both hands, taking a gigantic bite. She was right, you are going to like this.

 

You park in your normal spot outside the school, quickly grabbing your bag from the back. You take a glance at the clock; 3:57. You rush out of your car and through the parking lot, speeding down the hall and to the auditorium. You open the door to the dressing room, everyone running around, papers in hand. Walking up to Mr. Saunders, you smile. “Hey Mr. Saunders, I’m here.” He looks up at you from his laptop, eyes lighting up as soon as he sees you. “(y/n)! Glad you could make it. Head over to Barb for your paperwork and turn it into me when you’re done.” You nod and walk over to Barbara, her in the middle of a conversation with a purple-haired girl.

“Yes, Meg, you’re an amazing actress. Don’t stress, okay? You’ll do great.” Meg nods, giving Barbara a hug before rushing off. Barbara looks over at you, face relaxing. “Who knew being the student director would be so hard?” She laughs, grabbing a paper out of a stack. “I’m happy you’re here, (y/n). Ryan’s super excited.” You nod, smiling wide at her. “Here,” she says, handing you the sheet. “Fill this out and turn it into Saunders. It’s just a little background information, nothing serious.” You take it and walk over to one of the vanities, sitting down and begin filling it in. Name, address, phone number, experience, stage kissing…? You shrug and X that you’re comfortable with it, moving on to the next questions. Once you finish up, you rush it over to Mr. Saunders.

“Awesome,” he says, taking the paper out of your hand and putting it into a folder. “Go ahead out to the auditorium, once everyone has shown up we will begin.” You walk out to from backstage and into the auditorium, spotting Ryan mid-conversation with someone.

“Burnie, there’s no way you won’t get a part. You killed it in last year's show dude!” He cries as you approach, giving Burnie a slap on his back. Burnie beams at him, then looks over at you. Ryan turns around, face lighting up. “(y/n)! This is Burnie, Burnie this is (y/n).” Burnie reaches out and shakes your hand.

“Nice to meet you, (y/n). Excited to be here?” You nod.

“Very, very nervous, but equally as excited. Usually I’m apart of technical crew, it’s different auditioning.” Ryan rests an arm on your shoulders.

“Don’t be nervous (y/n). You’re awesome! And there’s no judgement here.” You smile, relaxing slightly.

“C’mon,” Burnie says, “let's go sit down. We’re probably gonna start soon.” You and Ryan both nod, sliding into some seats.

 

Mr. Saunders finally steps out of the dressing room a few minutes later, confidence in his posture. “Welcome everyone here, some new and some old faces. You all have been chosen for a callback, which just let’s me get a better look in deciding what character is best for you.” Ryan leans in, whispering into your ear.

“Aka we’re the good actors.” You laugh quietly and turn your attention back to Mr. Saunders.

“We’re going to start with some individual stuff, and then do things in pairs. Everyone head to the dressing room, I'll call your name when we’re ready for you.” Everyone stands up and makes their way to the dressing room, you walking with Ryan. He squeezes your arm lightly.

“You're gonna do great.” He whispers, giving you a big smile.

“I hope so,” you whisper back. You follow everyone in, laughter and talking filling the room. You quickly sit in one of the chairs, the seats scarce and rapidly getting taken. Ryan walks up to you, leaning against the vanity.

“Have you talked to Michael about everything?” You sigh.

“Not yet, but I plan to later today.” Ryan puts a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“I'm sure everything will work out, (y/n). Michael will calm down eventually.” You shrug.

“That’s what I'm hoping for.” You both sit in silence until you hear Mr. Saunders voice.

“Ryan Haywood, come out onto stage please.” Ryan smiles at you.

“Break a leg, Ryan.” He winks and walks out, leaving you staring at him.

 

When it's your turn, your gut is filled with butterflies. You walk out onto the stage, Barbara and Mr. Saunders looking at you intently. “(Y/n), you will be reading for the Princess.” Barbara runs up and hands you a script, page flipped open to when the Princess has a monologue. You read through the lines in your head and then look up at Mr. Saunders.

“How do you want me to be? Am I self-centered or humble? Bold or shy?” Mr. Saunders leans back in his chair.

“(Y/n), I want you to read the character how you see best fit.” You nod, looking back at the script. You breathe in, trying to still your shaky hands. You breathe out, and looking up from your script, you begin.

“Being Princess has it’s obvious perks. But when my mother died, my father, the King, completely lost control…”

 

Once everyone wraps up their individual stuff, Saunders calls some people out for pair acting. “(Y/n) and Ryan Haywood please come out to the stage.” You look at Ryan and shrug, the two of you heading for center stage. Barbara runs up to you, handing you both a page of lines and then immediately rushing back to her seat next to Mr. Saunders. “Ryan, you will be reading for the King, and (y/n), you will be reading for the Magician.” Mr. Saunders says into the mic. “Ryan, start at ‘please’.” Ryan stands up straighter, turning his body out to the crowd, and begins speaking.

“Please, the Great Magician of the Dark Forest. I want my throne back, but I’ve been banished!” He pleads. You scoff, crossing stage.

“You banished me years ago! Why do you think I'd ever help you?” You spit harshly.

“I know you, Magician. You're too kind to leave me in misery.” You laugh, turning your back to him.

“My kindness left many years ago. I’ve been alone here, rotting in this very forest. Do you know what that does to someone?” You look back at him, venom in your stare. “It’s not pretty. So you can go ahead and spend eternity in misery for all I care.” You start to walk off stage.

“I'll pay you one thousand coin.” You stop dead in your tracks. “If you help me regain my kingdom, you'll have one thousand coin in your name.” You turn to face him.

“How can I trust your words?” You question, staring at him.

“I might be crazy, but I am no liar.”

You laugh. “And you’re desperate. Alright, I'll help you. We should get started now, as this will be a long journey.” You both exit stage, Mr. Saubers clapping from his seat. He then turns to Barbara and whispers something in her ear. She scribbles down whatever he’s saying to her, smile big on her face. You turn to Ryan and he just winks. This ought to be good.

 

You and Ryan walk back to your cars, accidentally parked next to each other. “So you headed to go fix things with Michael?” You check your phone, reading your most recent text. From Michael; ‘alright, text me when you get here. way to wake me up in the middle of a nap’.

“Yeah. This will hopefully clear everything up.” Ryan nods, sticking his hands in his pocket.

“You did great today, by the way. Mr. Saunders really liked you.” You can't help the blush that spreads across your face.

“You did too, Ryan. You're definitely getting the part of the King.” He laughs.

“That's the goal.” You stand in silence for a few seconds, just admiring Ryan. His strong but sensitive stature, his passion for theater, the big smile on his face. You could stare into his blue eyes all day. He says something and you are taken out of your trance.

“Huh?” You manage, snapping yourself out it. He laughs, causing you to grin.

“I’ve got to go, make sure to tell me what happens with Michael.” You nod, hopping into your car. You wave bye to him as he pulls out of his parking spot, speeding off.

 

     You drive up to Michael’s house, sending him a quick text that you’ve arrived. He steps out, rocking a gray beanie and matching jacket. He gets in the passenger seat and turns to you, his face tired. “Where to?” He yawns, stretching a little in his seat.

“I’ve got the perfect place.” You switch gears, backing up and driving off. The drive to Sugar Mama’s is silent, both of you holding back what you want to say until you get there. When you park, you immediately hop out of the car, Michael following suit. You both make your way inside and are greeted by a friendly hostess and the warmth of the diner. The hostess walks you over to a booth, Michael and you sitting right across from each other. Your waiter walks over, decked out in greaser fashion, and takes your drink orders. He rushes off, saying he’ll bring them back in a few minutes. Michael takes an observant look around the place, his face expressionless.

“This place is cool,” he says after a few minutes. “How’d you find it?” You laugh, letting yourself relax.

“Ray and I drive by it every morning, but today I finally decided to stop in.” He nods, looking at his feet. “Speaking of Ray,” you say, leaning on your hands, “you pestered him to know about what happened with Lindsay. Why?”

“It pissed me off you wouldn’t tell me who, especially since you told Ray everything. Do you trust him more?” He looks at you, eyebrows furrowed.

“I just talk to him more. And I knew you’d want to start something.” You shrug, tapping your fingers on the table. “What all did Ray tell you?”

“That it was Lindsay beating you up, and that’s why you didn’t talk to me a lot. Because Lindsay was my partner in class.”

“So he never told you why Lindsay was doing all this?” He shakes his head.

“Why was she? Is she fucking psycho? Did you have unsettled beef or something?” You shrug.

“That’s confidential.” He rolls his eyes.

“(y/n), for real. What’s the reason?” You sigh, leaning back into your seat.

“Fine, but you can’t tell her that you know. I’m trying to be her friend.” He looks at you incredulously. “Yes, I know that sounds crazy, but she honestly seems pretty cool. Anyway, she’s in love with you and got super jealous whenever I’d talk to you or you’d talk about me.”

“Wait,” he says, face filling with guilt, “any time I’d talk about you she’d beat you up?” You nod, watching him hang his head. “I wish you had told me. I would have told her to fuck off, I would’ve -”

“Michael.” You reach across the table and take his hand in yours. “It’s really okay. I stood up to her, it’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is. If I had known...she had no right to do that to you, especially over me. She’s in love with me?” You nod, a smile stretching across your face.

“Does that surprise you?”

He shakes his head. “I kinda suspected that. She was always so clingy.” You laugh, squeezing his hand tighter. “Did you beat the shit out of her when you stood up to her?”

“I’m not a fighter.” You’re weak.

“Oh.” He sits back, taking his hand out from under yours and grabbing the back of his neck.

“There’s nothing wrong with fighting for the right reasons, Michael.” You smile, trying to reassure him. The waiter walks up, holding your drinks.

“And what would you guys like to eat?” Michael starts to speak up but you cut him off.

“We’ll have two pretzel burgers with a vanilla milkshake and,” you look over at him.

“A chocolate milkshake, please.” He smiles and takes your hand in his. The waiter nods and writes down your order.

“Coming right up,” he rolls away. You look back at Michael.

“Pretzel burger?” He questions, raising an eyebrow.

“I promise, it’s good. Trust me.” He smiles, interlocking your fingers.

“I do.”

 

You’re both drinking your milkshakes, Michael stuffed from the burger. “You’re right, it was good.” You shrug.

“Told ya so.” He laughs, making you laugh too.

“Listen, I think I’m gonna be mad at Lindsay forever. I just wanted to let you know. What she did to you….it wasn’t right. I don’t like the fact that you let her, either.” You sigh.

“I understand. Honestly, I don’t like confrontation and I didn’t know what to do.” You always make someone else save you, don’t you? Michael squeezes your hand.

“Hey, it’s okay. I always handle things violently, it’s nice having someone civil around.” You roll your eyes, giggling slightly.

“Well, I should probably talk to Lindsay, then. Tell her everything. Hopefully I can fix this mess.” You take another sip, Michael’s eyes flashing with anger.

“Why do you want to be her friend so bad? She’s clearly fucked up. She doesn’t deserve a friend like you. Why are you just brushing this off?” You snort, taking a drink.

“I give everyone a second chance, Michael. She didn’t know what she was doing, she was too caught up in her emotions. Love can make us blind,” You laugh, Michael easing up. “Plus, the best way to make sure someone doesn’t pull you into an alley to kill you is to become their friend. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer.” You tease. He takes a drink of his own milkshake, smiling as he sips.

“Fair enough. Just...be cautious, okay? If she ever does anything, let me know, alright?” You nod, tightening your grip on his hand.

“Don’t worry, I will.” He nods at your response, you smiling in reassurance. You stare into his eyes, under all the neon lights. The blue and red combine on his face, shading his features perfectly. The calm of the blue with the intensity of the red. You look down at your hands, one on the milkshake and the other intertwined with Michael’s. You can’t stop the smile that spreads across your face. You need to come here more often.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to comment or give kudos! I post every Monday & Friday!! I hope you enjoy the story! - Syd <3


	9. Friday Night Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football, parties, and quality time with friends. What more can you ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this WAY earlier today so sorry!! I might just post a chapter tomorrow as a consolation...but anyway, here's chapter 9!

**Chapter 9 - Friday Night Lights**

 

When you pull up to Ray’s that morning, your energy level is high. It’s Friday after all. Ray walks out to your car, in his classic purple hoodie. You giggle at him, it must be his favorite. He opens the door and hops in, clearly in a good mood too. “Where to this morning? Denny’s? Ihop?” You smile, steering down the street.

“Actually, somewhere we haven’t gone before. I think you’ll like it, though.” He nods, leaning forward to turn on your playlist.

 

You turn into the diner, Ray a little apprehensive. “‘Sugar Mama’s’? This is the place?” You laugh and park the car.

“Give it a chance, Ray.” He sighs.

“Fine, let’s go try this place out.” You both get out and walk in, the hostess easily escorting you to a booth. You slide in across from Ray, relaxing into the plush red bench. He smiles, studying the diner. “This place sure loves it’s color scheme.” You giggle, resting your chin in your palm.

“Cool, right?” You gesture to the surrounding area. He shrugs.

“It’s something.” You tap your fingers on the table as your waitress approaches. 

“Good morning, what will you guys have to drink?” She announces, her voice perky. 

“Actually,” You say, glancing at Ray before turning back to the waitress, “we’re ready to order.”

“Awesome! What would you like?”

“We’ll have two plates of pancakes, with two coffees please.” She nods and writes it down on her pad. 

“I’ll be right back with the coffee!” She skates off, poodle skirt following her. You look back at Ray, laugh in your throat. 

“How’d you know I wanted pancakes? Maybe I wanted their..” He looks at the menu, scanning the list of breakfast items, “...croissant?” You let the laugh surface, smiling at Ray.

“I know you well enough, Ray.” He shrugs in agreement. “Are you excited about your birthday?”

“I guess. I don’t know how I feel about 17. I feel so...old.” You laugh and tap your fingers against the table. 

“This is your last full day being 16, and you don’t have your license! Insane.” He rolls his eyes, laughing back. 

“Whatever. So, how’d callbacks go?” Your face lights up at the thought.

“I was so nervous, but it went great! I think Mr. Saunders liked me!” Ray chuckles. 

“It’s hard not to.” You blush, looking away to hide it. 

“Well, he might give me a role. Something minor probably. The other people there were really good.”   

“Don’t sell yourself so short. You easily could be the best. Have some faith.” You laugh. 

“Yeah right. But thanks Ray. Maybe I do need to go a little easier on myself.” He smiles, relaxing into the seat. “So I talked to Michael yesterday,” you add. He leans forward eagerly.

“And?” 

“And we’re good again. He’s really pissed at Lindsay though, I don’t know what I’m going to do about that.” The waitress reappears with a coffee pot and two mugs. You smile at her as she pours coffee into the mugs. 

“You’re food will be right out,” She claims, smile frozen on her face. She grabs the menus and rolls away, blonde ponytail bouncing behind her. Ray reaches and grabs his mug, blowing on it before taking a drink. He pulls it away, gently setting it on the table.

“Burn your tongue?” You ask, smirking. He nods, frowning as he does. You laugh a little before picking up your own mug and blowing on it. 

“I say, just be honest with her. That’s the first step in the right direction.” He says, wincing as he moves his tongue. 

“Just tell her how it’s all your fault, right?” You laugh, he scratches his head in response.

“Maybe skip that part.” You both laugh, taking a sip of your coffee. “You never did anything wrong. I don’t understand why you feel like you owe her any sort of explanation. If anything, she owes you one, with a big apology attached.” You chuckle, savoring the coffee. 

“You’re not wrong, but I just don’t want to be on bad terms. She’s not gonna become my best friend or anything, it’d just be nice if we could look at each other without hurt.” Ray rolls his eyes.

“You’re just a better person than me I guess.” The waitress comes back with your pancakes, refilling your coffee. As she bounds away, Ray leans in. “She’s definitely better than ‘Jimmy Neutron’ guy,” he whispers, causing you to giggle. 

 

You arrive at the school with 20 minutes to spare, so you decide to swing by the newspaper classroom. Ray follows you, as he has nothing else to do. You see Geoff and Jeremy in there, organizing the newspapers. “Need some help?” You ask as you walk in, Ray rushing over to a seat and pulling out his DS. 

“That would be greatly appreciated,” Geoff says, setting down a stack of papers. “We’re putting the right number of papers with each AIP, making sure each class the perfect amount-”

“Plus one extra.” Jeremy chimes in, grinning from ear to ear. “These are going out today. Speaking of which, great article (y/n). It’ll be perfect for tonight’s game.” You look over at Ray who is rolling his eyes.

“Thanks Lil J.” You reach out and grab a stack. 

“That one is going to Mrs. Pakinee, can you make sure it has 32?” Geoff asks, going through another stack but looking up at you for your response. You nod, starting to count the stack. 

“Jeremy,” You say, mid count, “why don’t you do newspaper? You seem to like it.” He sighs.

“It didn’t fit on my schedule. Hopefully it’ll work out for next year.” You accept that as your answer, focusing on the newspapers. 11, 12, 13…. 

 

After a few minutes, you place the sticky note with ‘Mr. Kelper’ scribbled on it onto the stack, sliding a rubber band around the whole thing. 

“Here you go Geoff,” you smile, handing him the papers. “28 exactly.” He looks up, taking the papers gratefully. 

“Awesome, thank you (y/n).” You check your phone, reading the time; 7:16. You shoulder on your backpack and grab Ray, saying ‘see you later’ to Geoff and Jeremy and rush to your locker. You release Ray as you get there, him rubbing the spot where you were holding him. 

“Damn, you have a grip.” You snort and open your locker, grabbing the needed materials out. 

“Way to help out back there, Ray,” You snarl, sarcasm dripping off your words. He shrugs.

“I had my DS and a very filling breakfast.” You roll your eyes. 

“Whatever, let’s just go to Pre-Calc.” He nods and you two walk together to class, sliding into your seats. Ryan arrives just before the bell rings, quickly getting to his desk. He taps your shoulder and you turn to face him. 

“How’d it go with Michael?” He whispers. You smile, giving him a thumbs-up before facing the front again. Ray gives you the side eye but you shake him off. You pull your homework assignment out of your bag and set it on your desk. You let yourself daydream as your teacher goes over questions on the homework. It’s only Pre-Calc, nothing too important….right?

 

You hurriedly make your way to AP Lang, smiling as soon as you see Jeremy and Gavin. “Hey guys!” You say as you approach.

“You’re in a good mood, aren’t ya love?” Gavin points out, tilting his head. You shrug. 

“It’s hard not to be in a good mood on a Friday.” You slip into your seat, adjusting your bag so it’s under your desk. 

“I’m guessing you’re excited for the game?” Jeremy asks, sitting down in his seat. You shake your head.

“Eh. I don’t think I’m gonna go.” Jeremy and Gavin share a glance before looking back at you.

“You have to go!” Gavin squawks, hopping into his own seat. 

“I don’t know about that-”

“(y/n) it’s your first football game at this school! You have to come. We’ll get the whole gang to go! Pretty please?” Jeremy and Gavin both give you the puppy-dog eyes, making you laugh. 

“Fine! I’ll go,” you playfully swat their shoulders. “Just don’t make it a big deal, okay?” They both nod excitedly. 

“This is gonna be so much fun!” You roll your eyes at their excitement, smirk on your lips.

“Good luck convincing everyone else to go.” Gavin puts his finger to his chin, thinking. 

“I’ll figure out a plan.” You sigh and face the teacher, finally listening to a lecture. 

 

As soon as the bell rings, you rush out of there, only to be pulled aside by Lindsay. “Lindsay I-”

“No, (y/n), I’m sorry. I was stupid and I got mad at you because of something I did. I don’t blame you for telling Michael, if I wanted him to like me I shouldn’t have hurt you. I’m really sorry. And it sucks even more because you’re so nice about it. I didn’t think you’d ever want to talk to me again, let alone be my friend, after what I did to you.” You smile, pulling her into a hug. 

“I forgive you, Lindsay. It takes a lot of maturity to apologize.” You pull apart and smile at her. “Michael will forgive you, eventually. Until then, I wouldn’t try anything.” She nods, hanging her head. “C’mon, let’s walk to class. I want to truly get to know you.” She smiles, linking her arm with yours. 

 

The day seems to zip by, as you’re already sitting in Theater. Ryan and Barbara are busy talking in front of you, Ryan trying to get information about the cast, Barbara not budging. You don’t really pay attention, as you’re lost in your own dream world. Mr. Saunders walks up to the front, pulling you from your daydream. “I want to thank everyone that came to tryouts and callbacks, as some of you would know was yesterday evening, but I want to announce that cast lists will be posted next monday. Rehearsal will immediately begin after that, though we will have an AIP meeting that day. So if you came to callbacks or turned in a crew form, you’ll want to check the board outside my door as soon as you get here.” You turn to Ryan excitedly. He nods, reciprocating your excitement. “Alright, let’s begin class, shall we? Everyone pair up, we’re going to be doing some improv practice. And, before you ask, you can have a group of 3. You have one minute, pick your groups!” You, Ryan and Barbara all look at each other, smirks on your faces. 

 

 You’re on the way home, your eyes tired from a long day. “So, apparently we’re all going to the game?” Ray questions from the passenger seat. You lazily nod. 

“Yeah, that’s the only way Jeremy and Gavin could convince me to go.” Ray makes a sound as his reply, looking at his phone. 

“Apparently the theme is ‘blackout’. That’ll be easy.” You laugh.

“Are you kidding Ray? All you wear is that stupid purple hoodie,” you tease. He crosses his arms.

“It’s not stupid, it’s warm.” He tries to act mad but you see right through him and laugh. 

“Right. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He rolls his eyes, looking back at his phone. “Lindsay and I are cool again. She apologized to me.” Ray sits up, waiting for you to elaborate. “She said it the guilt was even worse because I was being so nice to her.” Ray scoffs. 

“I guess your plan worked out.” You smirk.

“When do they not?” He snorts, looking back at his phone. You turn up the radio, jamming to New Americana by Halsey. Ray sighs but sings along. 

 

You slump onto your couch, taking advantage of the time you have before you should start getting ready. You decide to watch some tv, clicking on Netflix and going through the shows. You choose How I Met Your Mother, one of your favorite shows. As you watch you slowly drift off, the rollercoaster of a week finally catching up to you. 

 

You jolt from your dream, completely out-of-breath. You take a quick glance around your surroundings. Right, you fell asleep on the couch. Reaching over, you grab your phone and check the time. 5:43. The game starts at 7, but everyone wanted to go eat some food before. You leap off the couch and dash upstairs, heading over to your closet and pulling out every black item of clothing you have. You decide on black skinny jeans with a plain black hoodie and your all-black converse high-tops. You take a quick look at yourself before walking out, grabbing your keys and skipping over to your car. You glance at your phone, reading a new message from Ray; ‘can you come pick me up for the game?’ You swiftly reply ‘sure’ before backing up and heading over to Ray’s. Ray burst through his door as soon as sees you, and to your surprise, wears an all-black outfit. No purple jacket. He hops into the passenger seat, looking at you bored. “If you can’t tell, I’m really not excited for this. Football games are not my scene.” You roll your eyes.

“Well, my bud Trevor is having a party after the game, so there’s that.” He looks at you incredulously as you continue driving.

“Trevor Collins invited you to a party?” You nod, not taking your eyes off the road.

“I told you about the party I went to with Geoff, but I guess I never mentioned that it was Trevor’s party.” You laugh a little before turning to Ray and smiling. “Not only did Trevor invite me to one of his parties, but he invited you. And the rest of the guys. Well, technically he said I could bring whoever I wanted so he didn’t directly invite you but same thing.” He sits back in his seat. 

“This will be fun. His parties are always full of drunk girls and lots of weed.” You both laugh, pulling the car into TGI Friday’s. As you decide on a parking spot, you get a text. Ray grabs your phone and reads it outloud. “Geoff says ‘you guys here yet?’” You look around.

“I think so..” You tease, Ray rolling his eyes. He types a swift reply and flops out of the car, you in toe. You both walk in, the warmth surrounding you. You spot Geoff, Jeremy, Ryan, Gavin and Jack all sitting at a table. You walk over, sliding into the seat next to Gavin. Ray sits across from you, next to Jack.

“Where’s Michael?” You say, looking around. They all look at each other. Jack turns to you. 

“He’s not coming. Brings back too many memories I suppose.” You nod, realizing his past. 

“He used to play football.” Geoff tries to explain. 

“I know. He told me.” You pick up the menu, scanning it. Ray looks at you, his face twisted with confusion. 

“He told you?” You nod, not understanding the questioning stare. Ray leans back in his chair and reads his own menu. 

 

Once everyone orders, you begin to discuss plans. “So, after the game,” You announce, “we’re all going to Trevor’s house for his party.” Geoff eyes you. 

“Trevor invited you to another party?” He asks, making you smile.

“Yeah, so? We’re good friends. We talk all the time.”

“Sounds like more than friends to me,” Jeremy teases. 

“Do you want to go to the party or not?” You threaten. Everyone nods, bursting into laughter. 

 

You all gulp down your wings, splitting fries and potato skins. Everyone jokes and laughs, teasing Gavin for getting sauce on his shirt. You take off your hoodie and hand it to him, saying that he can wear it. 

“No really (y/n), it’s okay. I don’t have to-”

“I insist Gavin. Look, I’m wearing a black long sleeve. You’re good. Just, don’t spill anything on it.” He nods and takes the hoodie, rushing off the the bathroom. To wash out his shirt, you suppose. 

“You know,” Geoff says, mouth full of food, “I would've just made him deal with it. He spilled on himself after all.” Everyone nods in agreement.

“I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt. It would be pretty embarrassing to show up to the game with that stain.” You shrug, picking up a fry. 

“That's the point!” Ryan exclaims, everyone laughing at the outburst. You dip the fry in ketchup, eating it in one quick bite. Gavin rushes back over to the table wearing your hoodie, soggy tee in hand. Ray pulls out his phone, checking the time.

“Guys it's 6:45, we might want to head over there.” Everyone nods and stands up, you pulling your wallet out of your bag only to be stopped by Geoff, who places two 20’s on the table. You sigh and slide your wallet back into your bag, walking out with everyone to the cars.

 

You pull into the field parking lot at 6:56, barely having enough time to snag seats before the game started. You all sit down, closer to the front than you thought you’d be. Jack tells you that the front rows are reserved for upperclassmen, as expected. They all talk, chatting about some video game that just came out, but you start to watch the game, doing all the crowd cheers. You walk over to Trevor for a few minutes, talking to him and Griffon and Matt, introducing yourself to Alfredo. When you rejoin the guys, they all look at you suspiciously.

“What?” You half-shout, trying to be heard over the band. 

“Oh nothing. Just the new kid is now the popular new kid. Of course. Now you and Gavin have something else in common.” Ryan scoffs, everyone nodding in agreement. 

“Hey! That is not true,” you plead, but you lost their attention. They start talking about whatever video game, and you shrug in disappointment. You turn your focus back to the game, the score 28-14. Gavin hops into the seat next to you, smiling. “What, here to make fun of me for being ‘popular’? Though apparently we have that in common.” You use air quotes, causing him to laugh, leaning into you.

“No love, I wanted to say thanks for the hoodie. And they say that because I’m cool with most of the cheerleader girls. They really like my accent.” You both laugh at that.

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing they like, Gav. You’re an amazing guy.” His face turns crimson and he turns away, trying to hide it. He looks back at you, cheeks still slightly pink. 

“Are you sure you’re not cold?” He asks, worry all of over his face. You shrug, not really noticing until now how chilly it is. 

“I’m sure, Gav. You would have been way colder in a wet shirt. I’m fine, truly. Plus, my hoodie suits you better anyway.” He blushes again, turning away. “Are any of you guys actually watching the game?” Gavin meets your eyes and shrugs.

“Not really. We all used to be into them, when we could cheer on Michael. But it’s just not the same.” You nod.

“I understand that.” He lifts an eyebrow.

“Had a friend that played?” You sigh, looking back out onto the field.

“You could say that.” Gavin doesn’t push it, just stands up from his spot. 

“You know, (y/n), you should really socialize. Get to know some people here. Everyone is really friendly.” Yeah right, they’re all just friendly to Gavin. You wave him off.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” He snickers and rejoins the boys, and not long after, you do too. 

 

Everyone decided to grab some food at half, leaving you to save spots. You have your legs stretched out on the seats, scrolling through your phone. Suddenly, someone moves your feet. “Hey, these are mine.” You argue, not even looking up from your phone.

“Sorry, but these seats are mine now.” The voice is familiar. You look up and meet a dark pair of eyes behind glasses.

“Michael? I didn’t think-”

“I’d come? Yeah, join the club.” He’s wearing a black beanie with a black half-zip, rocking some dark navy jeans. At least he got the memo. “So, how’s your first football game?” You shrug.

“It’s just like every high school football game. Angry parents and overly-excited students. Nothing new.” He laughs, sitting down on the bench. 

“It’s weird being back here.” You tilt your head. “I mean to a game. Not our late-night hang outs here.” You blush, looking down at your shoes. 

“I bet. Are you, you know, okay?” You look back up at him just in time to see him nod. You stare into each other’s eyes before Jeremy bounds over, nachos in hand. 

“Michael!” He yelps, playfully slapping Michael’s back. “You decided to show up?” Michael laughs, looking at him. You mentally curse at Jeremy. Way to ruin the moment.

“Yeah, I thought you guys would be missing me horribly.” Michael replies. Jeremy laughs, sitting in between you two.

“Nacho?” He offers, you shaking your head but Michael takes one. The rest of the gang comes back, faces lighting up at Michael. 

“Dude, why are you here? You seemed pretty adamant about not coming.” Ray asks, sliding onto the bench next to him. Michael looks over at you before smiling and turning away.

“I guess I just wanted to see how the team’s looking this year. Those guys out there are still a family to me.” Geoff squeezes his shoulder, everyone adjusting back into their seats.

“We’re glad you’re here, Michael. Everything's better with the whole gang.” He says, taking his hand off Michael’s shoulder and opening up his bag of chips. You turn to Michael, leaning forward to look around Jeremy at him. 

“There’s actually a party at Trevor’s after this, and all of us are going. You in?” You ask, apprehensive of his answer. He just shrugs.

“I don’t see why not, it’s friday after all.” The gang cheers, starting to ramble on about the party and your connections to the popular people. You zone out, not paying attention to the game or the guys ranting on behind you. You daydream of the memories of your old school, going to every football game.

 

_ His jersey sits nicely on your torso, despite the fact that it’s 2 sizes too big, his name in big letters on your back. You stand in the front of the bleachers, surrounded by your friends and fellow classmates. Your best friend stands right next to you, rocking her boyfriend’s jersey as well. The score is 54-60, one more touchdown and the game will go into overtime. You haven’t been this nervous at a game, but this is districts, and you can’t imagine what you’d go home to if your school lost. You cheer as loud as you can, pushing past those thoughts. Your best friend looks at you, smiling wide. _

_ “Look at the score!” She shouts, excitement written on her face. _

_ “I know! I bet we’ll push through and win.” She laughs. _

_ “I hope so, but there’s only 3 minutes left!” You smirk, slapping her arm playfully. _

_ “A lot can happen in 3 minutes!” You both turn back to the game, watching the quarterback, your boyfriend, call the ball. Everyone gets to their feet as he holds it in his hands, looking at all the open receivers. Your heart thuds in your chest as he throws the ball 20 yards before it lands in a player’s hands. You watch the wide receiver run it down field.  40 yards to go, 30 yards, 20.. _

 

The crowd cheers and wakes you from your memories. You look around you, watching everyone cheer and clap. Your eyes meet Ryan’s, his full of concern. ‘You okay?’ he mouths and you nod, turning back towards the field. Your school’s team sets up for the extra point, the kicker running out onto the field. Looking up at the score, you relax.  46 to 17, your school up. You glance at the clock, 3 minutes left. A lot can happen in 3 minutes.

 

Everyone is rushing out of the stadium, excitement of the first win of the season floating in the air. You can’t help but shiver, the night breeze clinging to your arms. All the guys laugh behind you, the chatter soothing. You start rubbing your arms when a jacket is draped over you. You look up at Ryan, his leather jacket resting on your shoulders. He smiles at you, eyes glistening in the moonlight.

“Thanks,” you manage, mentally slapping yourself for your nervousness. He doesn’t seem to notice.

“Were you okay back there? You looked like you saw a ghost.” You shrug.

“Just zoned out. You know how that can be.” He rolls his eyes, laughing slightly.

“What were you thinking about?” Your cheeks flush, and you look away. 

“I was just remembering my old school and their football team. We were really good.” He laughs, leaning into you. 

“Right. When you want to tell me what you were really thinking about, you have my number.” You look up at him and smack his arm playfully.

“Hey, I wasn’t lying!” He laughs, walking up to his car. You roll your eyes and walk over to yours, Ray patiently waiting by the passenger door. 

“Thank god,” he announces, hopping in his seat as soon as you unlock the doors. “I was gonna freeze while you were flirting.” You blush and get into your seat. “You know you’re still wearing his jacket, right?” Ray points out, boredom and something else in his tone. You look down at your arms and feel your cheeks get even hotter. 

“I’ll just give it back to him at the party.” You claim, pulling out of the parking lot.

 

You pull up to Trevor’s house, looking over at Ray. He’s staring at in awe. “I mean I knew he was a loaded pretentious brat but damn,” he gasps, “I didn’t think he was this rich.” You laugh and punch his arm.

“Hey, he’s not pretentious or a brat! You don’t even know him.” Ray rolls his eyes, rubbing the spot where you punched him.

“I know that he’s rich, hangs out with all the popular people, and barely gives people like me a second glance.” You scoff, crossing your arms across your chest. “I’m sorry, am I being mean to your little boyfriend?” He teases, receiving another punch. “Hey!” You laugh, rolling your eyes.

“C’mon, we have a party to attend.” You both jump out of the car, walking into the packed house. Unlike Trevor’s last party, this one is less strict-guest-list, allowing a big crowd. You can barely see the floor as everyone is squished in each room, dancing and laughing and drinking. Once again, Ray slips into the crowd and out of sight. You roll your eyes and worm your way through the sea of people, not bothering with apologies when you bump someone. You work your way to the living room, the familiarity soothing. You spot Trevor.

“Trevor!” You call out, but he can’t hear you over the loud music. You squeeze through party-goers and rush over, tapping him on the shoulder. He meets your eyes and smiles. 

“(y/n)! I’m pumped you’re here!” You both hug, pulling away with a smile. “This,” he indicates the person next to him, “is Gus. Gus, this is (y/n).” Gus grunts, taking a swig of his drink. 

“Hey.” He half waves and walks off angrily, you imagining a storm cloud floating over his head. You turn to Trevor, ‘wtf?’ written on your face. He laughs awkwardly, pushing one of his hands through his hair.

“He’s not a...social guy. He’s really funny though, you’ll just have to get to know him better.” You nod and look around the house.

“Nice party. It’s packed in here.” Trevor laughs, flaunting his perfect smile. 

“Yeah, I thought everyone would want to come to a party after a game like that.” You can’t help but agree.

“We absolutely killed them. I mean, talk about embarrassed!” You both laugh, Trevor taking a sip of his drink. “I’m actually looking for Ryan, have you seen him?” Trevor shakes his head.

“Let me know what you think of the party before you leave, as I presume I’m probably not going to run into you again.” You nod, waving a goodbye before heading deeper into the dense mass of students. 

 

You decide to stop your search and dance, Go Flex by Post Malone blasting through the speakers. You let loose, dancing with people you don’t know, enjoying the party. After a few songs, a guy asks you to follow him to one of the rooms, everyone in there playing some card game. You agree, following him down the hall and into clearly a guest bedroom. When you realize no one is in there, you look at him confused. “Where...is...everyone,” you manage, still in shock.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” He grabs your hand and pulls you over to the bed. “You didn’t think there was really a game going on, did you?” His breath reeks of alcohol. You gulp, trying to scoot away, but he just grabs your hips and tugs you closer. “C’mon, no one can hear us in here,” he whispers, sending chills down your spine. 

“I’m just trying to enjoy the party,” you mutter, barely getting out the words. He tightens his grip on you, sitting you on his lap. 

“Isn’t this the best way to enjoy it?” He breathes into your neck, before sloppily kissing your shoulder. You’re frozen, completely horrified. “Nice leather jacket, is it yours?” He kisses your neck, pulling you closer to him. Your mind immediately goes to the jacket.  _ Ryan _ . You shove him off, scrambling off the bed. You rush out the door before he can follow you, practically flying down the stairs, wiping the tears streaming down your face. You sprint into the bathroom, closing the door and lean against it. You let the sobs take over you, shaking you uncontrollably. Are you really that big of a target? An easy one? You look at yourself in the mirror. No; don’t start blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong. You gather yourself, reappearing in the party. Your eyes still sting with tears, but you don’t care. You’re going to find Ryan, give him his jacket, and then get the hell out of here. You push into the crowd, slipping between people until you make it to the back yard. Even with most of the party-goers inside, you still can’t distinguish the gang. Then a short purple and orange haired guy walks over to the bar outside. Jeremy. You race over, falling into Jeremy in an attempt to slow down. 

“Hey,” he laughs, steading you. He looks over your face, holding you with his strong arms. “(y/n)? What happe-” You rip off the jacket, slamming it into his chest. 

“This is Ryan’s. Get it back to him.” You’re about to run off when you turn to him again, worry all over his face. “Please, find Ray and get him a ride home.” He tries to reach out for you but you don’t stop running, speeding out the front door and into your car, quickly hopping in and driving off. Your mind is racing, flashbacks of the party coming at you in a whirl. You decide to go eat something, instead of heading home. You can’t go home like this.

 

You pull into a random spot in the deserted Sugar Mama’s parking lot, quickly making your way to the entrance. Thank god it’s a 24-hour diner. You push open the door, greeted by the heavenly smell of burgers and fries. You head to a booth, menu weightless in your hand. You flop into the seat, slouching and laying on your hands. 

“(y/n), is it?” You look up and see Caiti, the waitress from your first time here. 

“Yeah, uh, Caiti, right?” She nods, holding her pen and pad in her hands. This time, her hair is in a ponytail, a few strands loose around her face. She wears the same glasses, with the same friendly smile.

“You look like you need a coffee.” You laugh, relaxing your nerves slightly.

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I’ll also take one of those pretzel burgers.” Caiti smiles, writing it down. 

“That’ll be right out. As you can see, no one is here, so your food will be done in no time.” You nod, watching her roll off to the counter. You lean on your hand, drawing circles with your finger on the table. You zone out again, memories flooding your brain.

 

_ “Woooooo!” You scream, dancing around. “Haha suckers! Told you I was good at beer pong! Drink up!” The boys at the other end of the table groan before gulping down two shots. You turn to your best friend, smile big on your face. She laughs, leading you away from the table. “Hey,” you whine, “I wasn’t done playing!” She laughs again, pulling you into the kitchen, _

_ “You’re making everyone drunk, (y/n). That’s not the best thing.” You laugh, shrugging your shoulders. _

_ “Sorry I’m just amazing at that game. Speaking of drunk,” you say, grabbing a nearby bottle and popping the cap on the counter, “I’m fucking thirsty.” Your best friend giggles, taking the bottle out of your hand and taking a swig. “Hey! That’s mine!” She just laughs and shoves it back into your grasp. You take a drink, savoring the taste of the cold beer. You watch the people dancing, your eyes landing on one guy. James. His hair a beautiful ombre of brown to blonde, his dark brown eyes, his perfectly tan skin. The way his white smile shines each time he talks, melting your heart.  _

_ “Are you finally gonna make a move?” Your bestie whispers, making you jump out of your skin. She giggles at you, your cheeks getting hot.  _

_ “Wha...what are you talking about?” You stutter, internally smacking yourself. _

_ “I’m talking about James. The guy you’ve been crushing on since last year?” You shrug. _

_ “Don’t know who you’re talking about.” She slaps your arm lightly. _

_ “You know exactly who I’m talking about. Go over there!” She shoves you into the living room, despite your protests. Your best friend Nate is talking to him, having a good conversation. Nate looks your way, giving you a big smile.  _

_ “(y/n)! Come over here!” You oblige, walking over and standing next to Nate. “James, this is my best friend (y/n). (y/n), this is James.” James smiles at you, making you lose what you were going to say. _

_ “I know (y/n).” Your heart stops. He knows who you are? They both start laughing at you. Oh shit, you asked that outloud. “You’re in my biology class. Probably the smartest person in there.” You look down at your shoes, trying to hide the heat in your cheeks.  _

_ “I don’t know about that,” you mumble, thinking about your 110% in the class.  _

_ “Well,” he smiles, “I’d really love a tutor. Can I get your number?” Your heart leaps to your throat. Nate looks at you, giving you the thumbs up behind James’ back. You can’t help but giggle, taking James’ phone and creating a contact for yourself. You had his phone back to him, satisfied.  _

_ “Here. Uh, call me, if you ever need help or something.” He smiles, putting his phone back into his pocket. _

_ “Or something.” He repeats, adding emphasis to something. He strolls off, giving Nate a wave and you a smile, before disappearing into the party. You can’t help but grin as the conversation reels through your mind. ‘Or something.’         _

 

You’re snapped out of your daydream when a mug is set in front of you, Caiti pouring in coffee and sliding your burger onto the table. “Are you alright, (y/n)?” You sigh, giving her a weak smile. “I’m gonna take that as a no.” She slides into the seat across from you, making you look at her, surprised.

“Won’t you get-”

“Fired? Look around (y/n). You’re the only customer. And as long as you keep getting more coffee, I’m good. So whatever’s on your mind, tell me. But first, I’m gonna take a wild guess that you went to the game, due to your getup. Which probably means you went to Trevor’s after party. So, what caused you to leave one of his legendary parties early?” You laugh a little, watching her smile.

“Wow. Am I that obvious?” She nods, laughing as she does. “Alright. It’s a long story, so be prepared. I’m starting from the very beginning.” She smiles, leaning onto her hands eagerly. “Well, it all started when my dad got a new job…” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I post a new chapter every Monday & Friday! I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave comments or kudos! - Syd <3


	10. Quality Over Quantity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday and news you've been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg pls don't kill me! I'm so very sorry this chapter didn't go up on Friday, and that chapter 11 didn't go up on monday! Family time, ya know. Anyway, here's the chapters you've been waiting for! Also, the format looks different because I finally decided to use Rich Text, which I like a lot better, but if you guys are confused by it let me know and I'll change it back!

**Chapter 10 - Quality Over Quantity**

Your parents were not happy when you finally decided to come home. You tried to sneak in, but as soon as you closed the garage door and flicked on the kitchen lights, your parents were sitting at the counter, disappointed and angry.

“Let me explain-” You try, your mom angrily cutting you off.

“No.” She warns. “Let _me_ explain. We have been so cool. We’ve let you hang out with your friends late, go to parties, go wherever you want, whenever. But you said you’d be home by midnight. It is 3 am. You had us worried sick!” A single tear streams down her face. “After everything we’ve been through….you could’ve been hurt.” Little did she know that you were. She gets up from her seat and walks over to you, hand out.

“Look mom, dad, I’m really sorry. You’re completely righ-”

“Car keys. Give me your car keys.” You stare, shocked. “Give. Me. The. Keys,” your mother demands, hand waiting.

“You’re not serious, are you? Guys-”

“You heard your mother. Hand over the keys.” You look at your dad, eyes wide in shock. You obediently hand over your keys, dropping them into your mom’s open palm, jaw still dropped. She frowns and walks away, turning around just before exiting the kitchen.

“You’re grounded. Two weeks.” She storms out, your dad following suit. You’re left frozen in the kitchen. Two weeks?!

 

You sleep in as late at you can, but your mother forces you out of bed at 9. “It’s Saturday!” You cry, hiding under your blanket.

“You have chores. Part of the grounding, honey,” she rebuttals, almost exiting your room, stopping and looking back at you. “Maybe if you had come home on curfew last night you’d have a good night’s rest and wouldn’t be so tired right now.” She sighs, turning her back to you. “If you’re not out of bed in five minutes, you’re grounding will change from two to three weeks. See you downstairs!” She skips out of your room, you whining into your pillow. This is not going to be a fun two weeks.   

 

You’re almost done with all your chores for the day - mowing the lawn, emptying and loading the dishwasher, cleaning the inside of the fridge, sweeping the kitchen - when you get a text. You lean the broom up against the wall, as sweeping is your last chore for the day, and quickly read the message. It’s a calendar reminder: ‘Ray’s B-day!’ You swear under your breath. It’s Ray’s birthday, and you planned a surprise party for him at Geoff’s. You glance at the clock; 2:42. Okay, the party isn’t going to start until 5, you being tasked with the job of distracting Ray while the rest of the guys set up. Your mind immediately goes to his gift on your desk, almost done. You finish up sweeping and rush up the stairs, clambering over to your desk. Resting on top, just how it’s been for the past few days of working on it, is the painting. It’s a simple painting, just a rose, but you feel like Ray will love it. He needs something other than video game memorabilia in his room, and he fucking loves roses. Plus, homemade gifts come more from the heart, you keep telling yourself. You hop into your desk chair, opening up your paints, and get to work. You use as many colors as possible, wanting it to stand out against everything else in his room. Paints are harder to blend, but you’ve been painting for a long time and know the best techniques. You want it to be perfect, for Ray.

 

It’s about 4 when you’re finished, stepping away from your desk to look at it. The bright red of the rose and green of the stem stand out against the black background, looking like the one that sticks out of his Minecraft Skin’s suit. You quickly wrap it, setting on your bed. You grab your phone, opening up a new text to Ray. You; ‘yo Ray you busy?’. You stretch your back, hearing it pop after sitting for an hour straight. Ray text back in less than a minute. Ray; ‘nah, just sulking about being old in my room. Whats up?’ You fight back a smile as you reply. You; ‘i’m coming over to get you, let’s get some food. My treat. Least i could do for the birthday boy’ You laugh at yourself, throwing your phone onto your bed and heading back downstairs. You’re halfway down the stairs when the thought hits you: How are you going to convince your mom? You take a deep breath and enter the kitchen, preparing for anything.

“Hey mom..” You say, approaching the kitchen.

“The floors look great, (y/n).” She points out, eyes on the part of the light switch in front of her. It hasn’t been working, and your mom was always good a technical stuff.  

“Thanks…” You mutter sheepishly. You have no idea how to convince her. “Um..Mom? I had a question.” She looks up from the wires, studying you suspiciously. “Ray’s birthday is today…” She scoffs.

“I’m guessing you want the car?” You nod, pleading with your eyes. She frowns. “You’ve been grounded for one day and you want to get out of it? Who do I look like?”

“Mom please… I planned his birthday party weeks ago!”

“That’s what happens when you make a mistake and miss your curfew when you had plans!” She looks back at the light switch, attempting to end the conversation.

“Mom-”

“No buts. This is just how it is, (y/n).”

“I’ll do double the chores. Please, mom. I need to go, for Ray.” After a few minutes of silence, your mother sighs, looking back up at you.

“Well it is his birthday....” Your eyes light up.

“So I can go?” She nods, and you rush over to give her a kiss.

“Your curfew is 10, and if you decide to break it, this grounding will double, got it?” You nod, a smile big on your face.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” You plant a big kiss on her cheek before running upstairs and grabbing your phone, your wrapped painting, and some shoes. You’re almost out the door, excitement rushing through your system, when your mom calls after you.

“Tell him I said happy birthday!” She shouts. You smile and head out, speeding over to your car. You didn’t realize how much you missed it until now, basically melting into the leather interior, even though it’s been less than 24 hours. Turning up the radio at full blast, you race over to Ray’s house, loudly honking for him to come out. He opens his front door, and you get out of the car and rush over to him. You tackle him, embracing him in a big hug.

“Happy 17th Ray!” He smiles, hugging you back.

“Thanks, (y/n). All the other guys just texted me.” You shrug, hiding the smirk on your face in his sleeve. You step back, pulling him over to your car.

“Well, I wanted to take you out. You deserve it.” You both get into the car, him leaning over to change the station.

“Phone?” He asks, and you oblige, handing over your phone. He plugs it into the aux, scrolling through all the songs. He plays Seventeen by Alessia Cara.

“Wow,” you scoff, a smile on your lips, “fitting.” He nods, laying back in the seat.

“I’m just cheesy like that.”

“Good thing I have good music,” you smile, turning up the volume.

 

After playing In Da Club by 50 Cent, Birthday by Katy Perry, and Dancing Queen by Abba, you pull up to Denny’s. Walking in, you’re hit with the smell of smoke and pancakes. A part of you is used to it; another is thankful you decided you like Sugar Mama’s more. You make your way to a booth, sliding in across from Ray and take a look at the menu. “Get whatever you want Ray, I’m paying.” He smiles, studying the menu.

“Is this why you didn’t take me to The Olive Garden?” He raises an eyebrow at you, and you teasingly smack his arm.

“You love Denny’s, Ray.”

“I could love The Olive Garden.” You roll your eyes, a grin tugging at your lips. He smirks at you, still looking at the menu. A waitress walks over, a smile on her face that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“What would you guys like to drink today?” You set down your menu and turn to Ray. He nods, so you face the waitress.

“We’re ready to order.” You reply. She continues to smile, pencil and paper in hand. “We’ll both each have a stack of chocolate-chip pancakes, with 2 vanilla milkshakes, please?” The lady nods, writing down your order.

“Comin’ right up!” She smiles and sashays off, Ray smirking as you turn to face him.

“What are you laughing about?” He continues to smirk, still looking in the direction of the waitress.

“I just find it funny that waiters in diners always say ‘comin’ right up!’. It’s kind of ridiculous. I thought it was just a movie stereotype.” You scoff, leaning back into the booth.

“I totally agree! It’s funny, for sure.” A smile spreads across your face. “Fun fact, Ray,” he raises his eyebrows at you, egging you on, “I’m grounded.” He freezes and stares at you.

“How are you here if you’re grounded? Do your parents not understand what grounding means?” You laugh, slouching into your seat.

“My mom likes you, so she gave me the keys for tonight.” Ray laughs back, acting like he’s flipping his hair.

“Well I’m not surprised. I’m the best.” You both laugh, smiling wide. “Wait, what did you get grounded for?” His smile fades into a stare, confusion all over his face.

“I came home from the party pretty late last night, and my parents weren’t exactly happy,” you admit, rubbing the back of your neck.

“You left the party early though, thanks for the ride by the way,” he says sarcastically.

“You got a ride, don’t get worked up.” He rolls his eyes.

“Why _did_ you leave so early?” An image of the guy’s face flashes in your mind.

“I uh...just didn’t want to be there anymore. You, the president of the Anti-party club, would know the feeling.” He shrugs.

“Then what made you get home late?” You tap your fingers on the table, eyes level with Rays.

“Stopped by Sugar Mama’s for some grub. And there’s this waitress there that I’m starting to become friends with, so I ended up talking to her for a few hours.” He nods, leaving the conversation at that. You look out the window and spot your car in the parking lot. “Actually,” you say, sliding out of the booth, “I have to grab something from the car. Brb.” He grabs your wrist before you leave, trying to read your face.

“It better not be an explosive or drugs or some shit. Actually, I hope that’s what it is. Make my birthday interesting.” You laugh and shake out of his grip, slipping out the door and into the crisp air of early evening. You pull out your phone as you walk over to your car, going onto contacts and clicking a name.

“Geoff?” You ask, unlocking your car and rushing over.

“What’s up (Y/n)?” Geoff replies, voice cheery. You reach into the backseat, trying to grab the present.

“How’s setup going? You got a cookie cake, right?” You can hear muffled talking in the background, the sound of people moving around.

“I’ve been his friend for a long time, (y/n). I know he hates cake, I’m not horrible.” You scoff at that, hearing his laugh through the phone. “How’s distraction?” You look back over at the restaurant, eyeing Ray through the window.

“Good.” You smile, watching Ray with a warmth in your chest. “Really good.”  You continue to watch him, his eyes on his phone. Your heart flutters in your chest, a happiness flowing through you.  

“(Y/n)?” Geoff asks, taking you out of your trance. Your head snaps back to the car, grabbing the gift and closing the door. “Hello, earth to (y/n)?” You turn your attention to Geoff again, listening to his question.

“Sorry I got...uh..distracted.” Your cheeks blush at the fact, Geoff scoffing in reply.

“ _Right_. Anyway, what’s your ETA?” You reposition the gift under your arm, sliding your keys back into your pocket.

“Most likely in the next 30 or so minutes.” You walk back to the entrance, lingering to finish your conversation.

“Alright, we’ll definitely be ready by then. Just text me if plans change.” You nod, then realize he can’t see you.

“Will do. See you soon.” You hang up, pushing open the door and walking over to your booth. Ray looks up at you as you approach, playing with a fork and a knife. “Were you really that bored?” You tease, sliding into your seat.

“What’s that?” Ray asks, looking at the present. “I’m guessing it’s not drugs or explosives.” You set it on the table and slide it over to him, smile wide on your face.

“It’s your birthday, I’m not going to not get you a gift!” He shakes his head, a smile on his lips.

“You didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to, Ray.” You put a hand on his, squeezing tight. “I insist. Open it.” He nods and letting go of your hand, opens the present, looking it over.

“Did you….paint this?” He looks up at you, eyes wide in bewilderment. You nod, watching his face go back to the painting. “It’s….amazing. I….don’t know what to say.” You laugh, shaking your head slightly.

“A ‘thank you’ will suffice,” you tease, meeting his glassy eyes. Your smile fades as you look over his face. “You okay Ray?” He nods, taking your hand in his again, looking back at the painting in front of him.

“How...why..I-”

“You have video game posters all over your room, I thought maybe you’d want something different.” He looks up at you again, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. “It’s nothing really, I’m sorry it’s not like a new video game or-”

“It’s perfect.” He links his fingers with yours, pulling you closer into the table. “Thank you. This...means a lot. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” A blush spreads to your cheeks.

“Thanks Ray,” you mutter sheepishly. The waitress reappears with your food, Ray letting go of your hand to move the painting into the spot beside him. She sets down the pancakes in front of you, making your mouth water. “Dig in, birthday boy,” you smile at Ray, catching him roll his eyes before taking a big bite of his food. You join in, relishing in this moment with him.  

 

You pull up outside of Geoff’s house, Ray eyeing you suspiciously. “C’mon,” you say, opening your car door, “let’s just grab the equipment and get out of here. Maybe go see a movie?” He scoffs.

“I just don’t know why it takes two people to carry some camera stuff. Especially stuff _you_ forgot.” You roll your eyes, sliding out of your seat.   
“Ray. I have a tripod and a camera, I really don’t feel like carrying both. C’mon, don’t be a dick.” He sighs and hops out of his side of the car, closing his door.

“I’m the birthday boy, I shouldn’t have to carry anything,” he mumbles, walking ahead of you. You shake your head at him, quickly texting Geoff. You; ‘here. Be ready’. You slide your phone in your pocket, rushing up to the door and opening it. “You’re not gonna knock?” Ray asks, looking at you in shock.

“You never knock, I’m just following in my elder’s footsteps. You know, ‘old people know best’?” Ray scoffs, following you inside.

“It’s just very unlike yo-”

“SURPRISE!” The gang leaps out from behind couches, chairs, and other furniture, Ray’s face lighting up at the shock. Everyone steps out from where they were hiding and rushes over to Ray, tackling him with hugs, high-fives and ruffling his hair.

“You guys,” Ray says, smiling, “you didn’t have-”

“We didn’t, “ Michael speaks up, arm around Ray’s shoulders, smiling at him and then at you, “this was (y/n)’s idea.” Ray turns to look at you in disbelief.

“Sorry there’s not a big crowd. I thought it’d be better if it was just the gang,” you point out, scratching the back of your neck. Ray smiles, shrugging.

“Quality over quantity.” Everyone whoops and hollers, Michael shaking Ray playfully. He continues to smile at you, making you blush slightly.

“We didn’t set up a party for nothing guys,” Geoff says, moving farther into his house. “I say we play Cards Against Humanity first!” Everyone races over to the living room, you lingering in the entryway. You watch them all flop onto the floor, smiles on everyone’s faces. Your heart warms at the sight, leaping into your throat. You love these guys, they’re like your family.

“You coming (y/n)?” Ryan asks, looking up at you from his spot on the carpet. You nod, rushing over and sitting between Michael and Jack. You look around at everyone’s smiling faces, Gavin and Michael leaning against each other whispering amongst themselves, Ryan making a joke to Ray that makes him laugh loudly, Jack and Jeremy criticizing Geoff’s dealing-cards abilities. Yeah, this is your family.

   

After a few rounds of many different games, you stand in the kitchen, watching Gavin and Ray play Just Dance. Surprisingly, Ray is really good and Gavin is really bad. You’re watching them, smile on your face as you take a sip of your soda. Jack, Geoff, and Ryan are in the middle of an intense poker game, Jack even rocking a dealer cap. Michael and Jeremy sit on the couch, watching the Just Dance battle.

“Jesus Gavin! You fucking suck! Move your limbs!” Michael yelps, laugh thundering through the house.

“I’m trying boi!” Gavin squawks, continuing to dance horribly.

“Just match the person on the screen! How is that so hard?!” Michael is now standing, watching Gavin eagerly. Gavin spins around, frown on his face.

“Then why don’t you try it you pleb?!” He grabs Michael and puts him in his spot, grabbing a soda off the coffee table and flopping onto the couch.

“Fine, Gavvy. I’ll salvage this,” Michael grunts.

“I’m a thousand points ahead, I don’t think even the best dancer can catch up,” Ray scoffs, a smirk making its way onto Michael’s face.

“Watch me, asshole.” They both focus on dancing, everyone laughing. Suddenly there’s a tap on your shoulder. You jump, looking over and seeing Jeremy.

“Shit Jeremy, you scared the fuck out of me.” He laughs, grabbing a chip out of one of the bowls on the counter.  

“So, what happened at the party?” He asks, shoving down another chip. Shit, he remembers.

“What do you mean?” You try to act dumb, maybe he’ll move past it. He sees right through you.

“Last night? You ran up to me crying, and then blasted out of there. What happened?” You sigh, leaning against the table.

“This guy..” You remember the night, how it turned sour so fast. You try to calm your nerves, breathing deeply. Jeremy looks at you with worry.

“Did he hurt you?” He doesn’t speak to you with anger in his voice like Ryan or Michael would, but sincerity, even though he could definitely beat the guy up if need-be.

“No. He...kissed me. Tried to….” You don’t finish the sentence, you just turn away, your chest moving raggedly as you try to calm your breathing. He puts a hand on your shoulder, squeezing tightly.

“Do you remember the guy? Who it was?” His image flashes in your mind. It’ll be one of the many things that haunts you at night. You shake your head, smiling slightly.

“Jeremy, it’s okay. Just….freaked me out.” You remember his hands on your hips, his drunk stare looking at you like a feast. You internally shudder, smiling on the outside.

“Are you sure? Because-” You cut him off, squeezing the hand on your shoulder before letting go and resting your elbows on the table.

“I’m sure Jeremy. Just...don’t tell the guys.” You look over at them, Jeremy following your gaze. “They loved to get involved in everything, but not necessarily in the best way.” They’d tear this guy to shreds. Jeremy nods, ruffling his hair.

“I’m always here to talk about it, though. You have my number, don’t be afraid to call.” You relax, appreciating the effort.

“Thanks Jeremy. That...means a lot.” He smiles, nodding at the living room.

“I’m going to go back in there. You coming?” You nod, following him out of the kitchen and hopping onto the couch. Gavin swings an arm around your shoulders, everyone watching the last few minutes of the dance battle. Jeremy, Gavin, and you lean forward as the points are tallied on the screen, Michael and Ray giving each other a death stare. You gasp as the scores are revealed.  

“Guys,” you manage, laugh on your lips, “it’s a tie.” Michael and Ray both look at you questioningly before looking at the screen, Michael jumping up in excitement.

“Hahahahaha fuck you Ray!” Michael screams before running over to the couch, picking up Gavin and swinging him around. “I told you it’s easy Gav!” Everyone bursts into laughter, Gavin squealing from Michaels arms. Ray crosses his arms over his chest, clearly fighting a smile from appearing on his face. Michael sets Gavin down and runs over to Ray, getting right in his face. “Fuck you Ray! We tied bitch!” Ray rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a sore-winner, I mean, _tie-er._ ” Michael straightens his back, putting his hands on his hips in a superhero fashion.

“Don’t get vinegar because you couldn’t beat me, Mr. _‘I don’t even think the best dancer could catch up’._ Obviously I’m the best of the best.” Ray laughs before tackling Michael to the ground, causing a wrestling match. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan rush into the room, bursting into laughter watching the boys on the ground. Gavin looks over at you, grin wide on his face.

“Great party, (y/n).” You smile at him before he turns back towards Michael and Ray. “I’m coming boi!” He yelps, jumping on top of the two of them, trying to help out Michael.

“Oh no,” Geoff says, rolling his eyes. “Now we have to get involved.” As if on command, the three boys jump in the pile as well, making you laugh harder. You look over at Jeremy, who sets his drink on the coffee table.

“I guess I have to join too..” He sighs before leaping into the pile, everyone laughing. You take another sip of your drink, watching these boys. Your mind drifts off, thinking about past parties.

 

_“Happy birthday (y/n)!” Your best friend hands you a present, smile wide on her face. You look around your kitchen, Mason, Nate, and James all smiling back at you. You take the gift, a little more weight to it than you thought. You wince, looking down at your arm before looking back at the group, forcing a grin._

_“I don’t know why you guys are making a big deal of this. It’s just my 15th birthday, not that exciting.”_

_“You’re the last one of us to get your permit, so yeah, it’s a big deal,” Nate points out, everyone nodding in agreement, James squeezing your hand slightly. You roll your eyes, unwrapping the present. You pull out a sketchbook, with a new set of colored pencils._

_“Aww! Thank you so much! I love it!” You force a big smile, jumping up and hugging your best friend._

_“Of course (y/n)! Your art deserves to be in like museums or something!” You laugh, pulling away from the hug._

_“My turn,” James says, handing you a gift. You take it, looking over the rectangular box hesitantly. “C’mon, just open it.” You oblige, cracking it open and looking inside._

_“James...it’s beautiful,” you mumble, looking over the necklace. It’s gold, saying ‘J’ in a gorgeous cursive._

_“Here, let me help you.” James takes the necklace out, sliding it around your neck and locking it into place._

_“It’s so cute James!” Your bestie yelps, looking at the necklace intently. “Mason, you_ have _to get me something like this!” Mason rolls his eyes as they both laugh, looking at each other with love in their eyes. Your heart pangs with envy. You turn back to James, who’s smiling at you excitedly. He leans forward, getting his head right next to your ear. “It’s so people know you’re_ mine, _” he whispers, breath tickling your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. Your heart thuds in your chest, and you manage a small smile._

_“It’s gorgeous James,” you say, maintaining your smile. “I love it.” James nods, giving you a kiss on your cheek._

_“Of course you do,” He smiles, something sinister in his eyes. He walks back over to Mason and your best friend, joining their conversation. You look up from the necklace, meeting Nate’s eyes from across the table. You manage another smile, but you can tell he doesn't buy it. He continues to look at you incredulously, trying to read your face. You look away, taking a bite of your piece of cake. Vanilla, your favorite. At least Nate remembered. You look back over at him, who’s now involved in James’, Mason’s, and your best friend’s conversation. You see them all laugh, James clapping one of Nate’s shoulders. Time freezes, all you can see is everyone laughing, talking, having a good time. For once, everything is okay. But, just as quick as it came, the moments gone, all the horrors flooding your brain again. You instinctively look down at your arm, which is being covered by your sweater sleeve. You’re brought back to reality, where everything isn’t okay. But that’s okay, you think. Someday, everything will be okay again. You just have to wait._

 

You shake yourself out of it, focusing on the guys in front of you. They’re all laughing, rolling around with each other on the floor, exchanging blows that won’t really hurt. A smile fills your face. You’re glad the party was just the gang. Everything is better than okay, it’s _amazing._ As it turns out, you were right. All you had to do was wait.  

 

You roll out of bed Monday morning, tired after a rough night of sleep. Sure, you had an amazing time at the party, but Sunday was all chores. Not to mention the memories that haunted you as you tried to sleep. The ghosts of your past never fail to keep you up at night. You jump into the shower, scrubbing the tired out of your limbs. Your phone buzzes with a text, Ray; ‘Breakfast? I want to pay today’. You roll your eyes and get out, texting back a ‘sure’ and grabbing some clothes. Your mom said you can only use the car for school during the grounding, so you’re taking full advantage. You drive up to Ray’s, smiling as he gets in. He turns on  your playlist, Just Another Girl by the Killers playing.

 

You’re devouring your pancakes, missing the ability to come to Sugar Mama’s at any point.

“Well don’t choke, (y/n),” Ray laughs, taking a bite of his own pancakes. You roll your eyes, continuing to eat. “Damn you’re hungry.”

“I missed Sugar Mama’s, Ray. Sheesh.” He laughs again, the sound making your chest warm.

“It’s been what, three days since you were last here? Geez, clingy much?” You point your fork at him, smile on your lips.

“Fuck you, Ray. I just like their pancakes, alright? Three days is a long time away from them.”

“Right.” He rolls his eyes, laughing as your throw a napkin at him.

 

Once you park in your normal spot, you immediately rush to the bulletin board outside Mr. Saunders classroom, a crowd already developing. “Ray,” you say, facing him. “Look for me, I can’t do it.” You cover your eyes, squeezing them shut. He sighs, and looks at the list, facing you with a smile on his face.

“You have to look, (y/n).”

“Just tell me, I can’t bear it.”

“Oh for christ sakes (y/n), just look!” You uncover your eyes, trying to read Ray’s face.

“Fine.” After you push through the crowd, you scan the list for your name. To your surprise, it’s easy to find. _The Narrator….Burnie Burns,_ _The Mad King…..Ryan Haywood, The Princess…...Meg Turney, The Magician…..(y/n)_. You jump up in excitement. “Oh my god!” You hug Ray, smile wide on your face. “I got the part!”

“I knew you could (y/n).” You pull away, locking eyes with Ray. For a second, time is frozen, you just staring deep into Ray’s eyes. Your cheeks flush as you turn away, breaking away from the moment.

“C’mon Ray,” you say, still not facing him, “we have Physics. I’d rather not be late.” You stroll down the hallway, giddy from getting the part, and that moment with Ray.

 

Once AIP hits, the boys congratulate you and Ryan on your parts before you leave, going to the mandatory meeting. You talk on the way, racing to the auditorium as fast as you can. When you push open the doors, you both snag seats next to Barbara, Burnie and Meg, intently waiting for Mr. Saunders to begin. Mr. Saunders is standing on the stage, smile wide on his face. He claps, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Alright, and welcome everyone!” The room woos and cheers, laughter ensuing. “This is the cast and crew for our show, Betrayal In Blue, written by our very own Barbara Dunkelman!” Barbara stands up, face slightly pink. The everyone claps, Barbara bowing in response. “Alright, alright. This meeting is just to get your scripts, set-crew forms, and permission slips. Main cast and directors, your scripts will be up here,” he points to the edge of the stage. “Everyone else, please grab the forms in the stacks over there,” he says, indicating to the right of the scripts. “This show is going to be a fun one, so please, if you can’t do any of these days, let me know! Also, you have to maintain good grades to keep your job, which means no failing!” He smiles, looking around the room. “This show is going to be good, but we need to have hard workers and people who care, so please, try to attend everything you can! Cast, the first rehearsal is tonight at 5, you better be there! Once you have grabbed your scripts or papers, you are free to go!” Everyone jumps up, running over to the stage to grab forms and scripts. You walk over to the stage, heart thudding as you pick up your script. It reads your name, with a beautiful drawing of a castle on the cover.

“You excited?” Ryan asks, holding his own script tightly in his hands. You manage a nod, nerves setting in. “Hey,” he says, reading you with concern, “you’re going to do great. He choose _you_ for a reason, (y/n).” You nod, relaxing slightly. He swings an arm around your shoulder, you, Ryan, Meg, Burnie, and Barbara all walking out together.

 

“It was so surreal! I mean, seriously, I didn’t think I’d get this far, if I’m honest,” you laugh, wind rushing through your hair as the normally hot Austin air has cooled, allowing you to roll the windows of your car down.

“Once again, you’re selling yourself too short! I haven’t seen you act, but I know Geoff really liked the video Ryan showed him! What was that, anyway?” Ray sticks his arm out of the window, letting the wind push his hand back and forth.

“At my old school, there was this film class I took. I was the class favorite, all that jazz.” You shrug, smiling at the memories. “It was fun.” Ray looks over at you, smiling at your smile.

“I bet it was, (y/n). I bet it was.” You look over at him, and your heart thuds in your chest. The way the wind blows his hair, his tan skin and how it glistens in the sun, his pearly-white smile and how calming it is. You smile even wider, looking back at the road and turning up the radio.

 

You thrust open the auditorium door, script in hand. Anxiety fills your system, nervous butterflies dancing in your stomach. “You’ve got this, you can do this,” you whisper to yourself before sitting in a seat, in between Meg and Ryan. Once everyone settles in, Mr. Saunders stands on the stage. “Good evening, my wonderful cast.” Everyone chants back ‘good evening’, giggles and teasing following. “Listen up. Today is our first official day of rehearsal!” The cast claps, you joining in and laughing. “Settle, settle. So today we’re just going to cold-read the script, get a good feel for it. Let’s start that now, everyone flip to page 1 and Narrator, please begin.” Burnie starts talking, voice loud and clear.

“Many years ago, there was a King. His name was Louis, and he had a beautiful wife named Victoria. They had a gorgeous daughter, Elizabeth, who they both raised together to be fair and honest. One day, the Queen grew very sick, and over time, slowly passed away. The King was devastated, making bad decisions, depressed by his loss. The Princess knew something had to be done about this, and that’s where our story begins.”

 

Your first scene is scene four, which was a little rough at first, due to how nervous you were. Once you got through a few lines, it got easier, each scene better than the last. You’re fully into the story at scene seven, in which Meg tells the guards what really happened to the Queen.

“You poisoned your own mother?” A guys says, someone you’re pretty sure is named Blaine.

“I had to, to get what I want. You see, I knew the King-My father would be destroyed by her death, essentially handing me the Kingdom. It was the only way that I could have full power.” She laughs, loud and menacing. “Now the power is mine! Now, go guard the entrances. I’m sure my father is doing whatever it takes to get back, and I won’t stand for that. Kill on sight.”

“But Elizabeth-”

“That’s Queen, to you. I’m your new leader, you guards better start acting like it.” Within the scene, the guards rush off, one of them sneaking away. Blaine speaks again, voice low.

“I have to get word to the King. He must know.” He runs off in the scene, transitioning into a new one. You’re in love with the story, side-glancing to Barbara from time to time, pride in your heart. She made this, and you’ll be damned if it’s not good.   

 

Ryan walks by your side as you head out into the parking lot, the brisk air stinging your arms. “This play sounds awesome, I mean, Barb did a fucking good job.” You nod, rubbing your arms slightly. “Cold?” Ryan asks, looking at you while walking. You nod again, Ryan swinging his jacket over your shoulders.

“You know, Ryan, you don’t have to do that everytime. I can handle a little cold.” He scoffs, shaking his head.

“You do look cute when you’re cold, but I prefer my friends not freezing to death.” You blush, looking at the moon in the sky.

“I didn’t realize rehearsal lasted as long as it did,” you say, eyes still on the moon. Ryan stops to gaze up with you, smiling at the sight. You look over at him, studying how the moonlight engulfs his features, emphasizing the hard-set of his jaw, the light stubble on his face, the blue of his eyes. He turns to you, smiling as he realizes you were staring at him. You don’t break the gaze, you just keep drinking in the way he looks, and how he makes you feel. Your heart pounds in your chest, Ryan stepping closer to you, blue eyes trained on yours. You’re frozen in the moment, taking it in while it lasts. Ryan is a few inches away, all you want to do is lean forward and see what happens. His eyes trace your face, you mirroring on him. You look over his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, _his lips._ Suddenly your phone goes off in your pocket, ruining the moment. You step back to answer it, your mom on the line.

“Are you on the way home?” She asks anxiously. You look back at Ryan, who’s fiddling with his keys. Sighing, you turn back around.

“Yeah, I’ll be home any minute. Love you.”

“Love you too (y/n), get home safe.” You hang up, turning back to Ryan.

“Thanks for keeping me warm,” you say, taking off his jacket and handing it to him. He shakes his head, pushing it back at you.

“It looks better on you. Keep it. I’ll see you tomorrow, (y/n).” He walks over to his car, leaving you stunned in place. _It looks better on you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	11. A Million Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed Jeremy time! Bowling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited about this one, I hope you like!

**Chapter 11 - A Million Sunsets**

 

The week following your grounding is horrible. School is fine, and homework is easy to keep up with, and rehearsal is a blast, but after rehearsal, your life is full of chores. No watching tv for hours, no hanging out with your friends, no late-night phone calls to your best friend back home, no making trips to the diner for fun. First you have to do all the chores on the list, then you have to get all your homework done. By that time, you’re completely spent. It makes you excited to get up every morning, you must admit. You love hanging out with all your friends, and you feel a direct line being cut off when you can’t just drive over. And, once again, it’s Saturday, but this time there’s nothing to do. No birthday party to convince your parents to let you leave. As you sweep the kitchen, for the billionth time it seems this week, your phone buzzes in your pocket. From Jeremy; ‘do you think you could come over and study for this physics test with me? i have no idea what i’m doing’. You laugh, texting back; ‘remember, I got grounded after the Trevor’s party? if i’m even allowed, you’d have to come get me’. You sigh, sliding your phone back in your pocket. You’re about to start sweeping again when your phone buzzes in your pants. You pull it out, reading the text. Jeremy; ‘i have no problem with that, just let me know’. You finish up sweeping, putting the broom in the correct spot before racing up the stairs and into your parents bedroom, where your mom is folding laundry. “Mom?” You ask, entering the room. Your dad is sitting on the bed, reading his book peacefully. 

“Yes, (y/n)? Finish all your chores?” You nod, stepping further into the room.

“Actually, mom, I was wondering if I could go over to Jeremy’s, we have this big test soon and he really needs help-” She sighs from where she stands and glares at you.

“What don’t you understand about grounded-”

“Yeah, be home by ten.” Your dad states, not even looking up from his book. Your mom turns to him, confused. “What, it’s for school. I say that’s allowed. Plus, the grounding is halfway over, (y/n) should get a little bit a freedom back.” You beam, reaching for your phone to text Jeremy back. 

“Well,” your mom grunts, “you aren’t getting the keys back. Figure out your own way over there.” You practically leap over to her, planting a kiss on her cheek and do the same for your dad. 

“Thanks guys. I’ll be home by 10.” You rush out of the room, racing into your own and beelining for the closet, throwing on a mix of clothing until you have a casual outfit. You grab your phone, opening a new text to Jeremy. You; ‘parents said it’s cool, come get me’. You smile at his instant reply. Jeremy; ‘be there in 5’. 

 

When he texts you ‘i’m here’, you almost jump out of your skin from excitement, tired of being cooped up in your house for the past few days. You step outside and spot the biggest eyesore. Jeremy sits in a beat-up truck, rusting and paint falling off the sides. You walk over, a little apprehensive as you slide into the passenger side. “Is this even safe to drive around?” You ask, studying the worn leather. He just shrugs and drives down the street.

“I don’t know, don’t use it much.” You nod, looking at him directly.

“So I’m guessing this is why you get rides from Geoff?” He continues to drive, eyes on the road.

“You guessed it. Geoff lives down the street, and after he saw this piece of junk, he started offering rides to school. Classic Geoff, being the good guy.” You laugh, looking out the window. A comfortable silence falls over the car, and you decide to reach and turn on the radio. To your surprise, it still works, but only playing a few channels. Luckily one of them is your favorite, the host announcing what song was playing next.

“Next up, Mr. Brightside by the Killers!” You laugh excitedly.

“Omg, they can’t play this!” Your smile growing on your face. 

“I’m guessing you like this song?” Jeremy asks, turning up the volume. You nod, already beginning to sing. 

“Coming out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine-”

“Gotta gotta be down because I want it all-” Jeremy belts along with you, making you smile even more. 

“It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this-” You both sing, turning up the volume even more. You both start laughing and singing simultaneously, dancing along to the music. 

 

You’re sitting at his dining room table, talking over multiple physics books. “I just don’t get it, (y/n).” You sigh, sitting back in your chair and rub your temples.

“Jeremy, this would be the third time I’ve explained it to you, and you haven’t even tried it yet! Have you written down anything on the study guide?” He shakes his head. “Okay, well try some of it out.”

“I don’t understand it!” He cries, banging his head on the table. You can’t hold back your laugh as you watch his temper-tantrum.

“Just try it, Jeremy. Practice makes perfect.” He groans, grabbing his pencil and working on the problems. Your phone buzzes with a text. Ray; ‘are you busy? i really need some help on the physics study guide’. You quickly type back; ‘at Jeremy’s right now going over it, you’re welcome to come study with us’. You look up at Jeremy, who’s intently doing his work. Your phone beeps in your hand. Ray; ‘nevermind, i’ll figure it out. don’t want to interrupt your study date.’ You sigh and set down your phone. Why do you have to be like that, Ray? Jeremy looks up at you, raising an eyebrow. 

“Everything alright?” You roll your eyes, getting to your work. 

“Just Ray, you know-” You’re cut off by Jeremy’s phone ringing. He reaches for it, putting it to his ear. 

“Hello?...Yes this is he….oh I thought that was scheduled for next week….no, i..uh one second.” He pulls his phone away from his ear, looking at you earnestly. “Hey, so I signed up for the gang to do some go-karting but apparently I scheduled today and not next saturday. Wanna go?” You grin, calming Jeremy slightly. 

“I’d love to.” He nods, picking up his phone again.

“I’ve decided, I’m on my way over….change it to two people….Alright, see you in a few.” He hangs up, slipping his phone into his pocket and standing up. “Wait, (y/n), aren’t you grounded?” You shrug, standing from your seat. 

“What my parents don’t know won’t hurt them.” He laughs, grabbing a jacket from the back of one of the chairs. You follow him out to the garage, sighing at his car. “Are you sure that thing,” you say, pointing to the truck, “will even last long enough to get to the go-karting place?” He laughs, walking over to something covered in a sheet.

“No, but this will.” He removes the sheet, revealing a big black motorcycle. You stare at it in awe. 

“Will your dad be okay with you riding it?” Jeremy laughs, walking over and grabbing two helmets.

“(y/n), the motorcycle is mine.” You look at him in shock. He just shrugs. “I work at an auto-repair shop-”

“Yet haven’t fixed the rolling garbage bag you call a truck.” He laughs again, making you smile.

“Right. Anyway, my boss told me if I fixed this, it was mine. So I did.” You walk around it, admiring it. “Sweet, right? Nicest thing you’ll see on the road.” He hands you a helmet, tightly strapping on his own, the helmet painted purple and orange. What is up with his color scheme?

“My mom would so kill me if she found out I got on a motorcycle.” You point out, climbing on behind him.

“You’re already grounded, why not test your limits a little, right?” You laugh into his back.

“Right.” He starts up the engine.

“Alright, you need to make sure you’re holding on tight, but not too tight that it constricts me.” You nod, adjusting your arms around his muscular torso. “Let’s go.” He speeds out of the garage, the wind slapping at your arms. You hold on tight, smiling to yourself. You lean closer to him, your chest right up against his back, feeling every muscle as he moves. You smell him, his scent like a forest, something so  _ freeing _ about it. You close your eyes, Jeremy’s smile at the back of your eyelids. The way he laughs, like you’re the funniest person alive. His brown eyes and how they glow, despite being so dark. How frustrated he gets when he doesn’t understand, something so sweet about him. “Having fun?” He shouts, very focused on the road. You nod into him, closing your eyes again. You wouldn’t mind doing this all the time.

 

Once you arrive at the go-karting place, you stare at it in amazement. The track is giant, everything outdoor. There’s a set of bleachers, a snack place, bathrooms, and the main building. You enter, Jeremy leading the way. He walks up to the counter. “Reservation for Dooley.” He claims, looking at the secretary eagerly. She looks up from her computer and smiles. 

“Jeremy, party of two,” she says, standing from her seat. “Follow me.” She walks out from behind the counter, headed straight for racks of helmets. “Alright, choose a helmet and tell me which number is written on the side.” All of them have different designs and colors, some neutral and some wild. Of course, Jeremy picks a bright purple one, making you laugh. You pick up a gold one, walking over to the secretary and giving her the number. Jeremy looks at you, studying the helmet.

“Is gold your favorite color or something?” You shake your head, sliding on the helmet. 

“No, but I’m going to take gold when I kick your ass in this race.” He laughs, sliding on his own helmet. 

“You’re on.”

 

You’re out on the track, positioned comfortably in the go-kart. You look to your left at Jeremy, being that you two are the only ones there. He smirks, revving the kart’s engine before looking straight ahead. You grin, waiting for go. The track light shines green, and you slam onto the gas, trying to beat Jeremy. You cut corners as best you can, speeding through the straight-aways, Jeremy on your tail. The wind goes right into your face, but you don’t mind, as you are too distracted laughing your head off. When it’s finally the last lap, you get serious, taking each turn with precision, making sure you don’t mess up. Jeremy tries to bump you but you don’t budge, maintaining your lead until you cross the finish line. You jump out of your kart, dancing around. “Haha Jeremy! I win!” He frowns, crossing his arms on his chest until a smile creeps on his lips and he can’t help but laugh. “I told you. Who told you? Me!” You continue to dance, Jeremy getting up from his kart. 

“Wow, you sure are humble.” His mocks, sarcasm heavy in is tone. 

“Don’t get vinegar, Jeremy,” you tease, poking his chest with your finger. He laughs, rolling his eyes.

“Rematch?” You nod, hopping back into your kart. “This time,” he shouts, pulling up next to you, “I’m gonna win.” You smirk.

“I highly doubt that, Lil J.”

 

After a few more races, you sit at a snack area. The picnic tables are empty, being that you and Jeremy are the only ones there. Your drinks and fries are made quickly, both of you slouching into a bench, facing the sunset. You both sit in silence, something comfortable about it. You can’t help but stare at the sunset, the pink and orange mixing perfectly in the sky. You smile, admiring it. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You ask, looking at Jeremy.

“What, the sunset?” You nod, watching Jeremy look up at it. “Yeah. It is.” He meets your eyes, staring at you with sincerity. You both just look into each other’s eyes, staring deeply. Suddenly he looks away, pink in his cheeks. You look at him incredulously.

“What’s on your mind, Jeremy?” He looks back up at you, biting his lip. 

“I was just thinking about something…” He looks back up at the sky, eating a fry off the plate. 

“Well, spill. What were you thinking about?” He meets your eyes, sincerity in his.

“I was just thinking about how this sunset is nothing compared to you. Your eyes, your heart, your smile. It’d take a million of sunsets like this to get anywhere close to you. This sunset will never have the same effect on me as you do.” Your heart leaps out of your chest, taken aback by his boldness and honesty. He looks away again, shyly playing with his fingers. “Sorry, the words just kinda...came out.” You put a comforting hand on his knee, causing him to glance up at you. 

“That was...really sweet Jeremy.” Your heart thuds, beating loudly in your chest. Your cheeks turn crimson, hot with flattery. You stare into each other’s eyes again, taking in the brown of his iris’. You can’t help but imagine waking up to them every morning, balancing out the craziness of his hair color. Without thinking, you reach out and feel his hair, the strands soft in your fingertips. “You know, most people that dye their hair have really oily or dead hair. Yours is surprisingly soft.” He smiles, you removing your hand from his hair and moving it to his bicep. 

“It’s the shampoo I use. Keeps the color and maintains my hair strength.” You both sit in silence before bursting into laughter, eyes still on each other, hand resting on his arm. You lean on him, resting your head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Jeremy.” You whisper, still amazed at the compliment.

“For what?” You smile, looking up at him.

“This.” 

 

When you get home that evening, around 8, you physically can’t stop smiling. Your mom takes notice, looking up from her book and eyeing you. “Why are you so giddy? How did studying go?” You flop into the couch, overwhelmed with the butterflies still flying in your stomach. 

“Really good.” She sticks her bookmark on the page and closes the book, leaning in to look at you. 

“So, why are you in such a good mood?” You dreamily lay back, his voice still in your head. 

“Just something Jeremy said,” you mumble, heart still floating in your chest. You think about studying with him when your mind comes across Ray. You straighten up in your seat, looking at your mom pleadingly.       

“Oh, what is it now?” She groans, grin creeping on her face. You smile, trying to look like a good kid. 

“Do you think possibly Ray could come over and join us for dinner? He really wanted to study but he...had work. Pretty please?” You beg, getting on your knees and giving her the puppy-dog eyes. 

“I like that kid, so yeah, that’s fine. I hope he’s okay with spaghetti, as that’s what your father is making tonight.” You leap up and hug her, rushing upstairs into your room. You jump onto the bed and pull out your phone. You quickly dial Ray’s number, skipping around your room excitedly. 

“Hello?” He answers, voice groggy. Probably from a nap.

“Ray! Come over to my house right now for spaghetti and video games and studying!”

“Huh? (y/n) what’s the meaning of this?” He yawns loudly into the phone. You fight back giggles.

“Hurry!” You hang up, hopping down the steps, launching yourself into the kitchen. “You need any help, Dad?” He looks up from a pot and smiles at you, inviting you over to help.

 

Ray shows up about 20 minutes later, shivering as he steps inside, rocking his purple jacket. You shake your head. “Thought the jacket was warm?” He scoffs.

“Whatever. Let’s go work on this study guide.” You both head up the stairs, rushing into your room. He flops onto your bed, throwing off his jacket. You close the door, walking over to your backpack and pulling out the study guide. 

“So what confuses you?” You ask, turning to face him. He groans from his spot on the bed.

“Everything.” You can’t hold back your laughter as you reach over to him, worksheet in hand. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” He nods, sitting up. You start explaining how it works, Ray listening intently. 

 

After doing the study guide, you two decide to play some Minecraft, starting a new world with him. He’s mining while you farm, collecting wheat and making bread. “So how’s the grounding?” Ray asks, tilting his head at you, eyes still on the screen.

“Boring. All I do is chores.” He laughs, mining some coal.

“So you’re grounded, yet you could still hang out with Jeremy? And me?” You laugh, leaning back into your bed. 

“I told my mom we were just studying, which we were. And my mom loves you for some reason.” Ray smirks.

“No surprise there.” You roll your eyes and continue to plant some wheat. 

“Jeremy also took me go-karting.”

“And how’d that go?” He’s still invested in the game, shooting arrows at a nearby skeleton. 

“Ray, you won’t believe what he said.” Ray pauses the game, looking at you directly. “He said I gave him more warmth than today’s sunset, which in my opinion was really pretty. What do you think it means?” You smile, Jeremy’s words filling you with butterflies. Ray turns away, looking at the bedspread. “Ray?” You ask, your smile fading. 

“What.” He mutters, still looking at the sheets. You put a hand on his shoulder but he just shakes it off. 

“Ray, is something-”

“Dinner! Ray, (y/n), hurry down here while it’s still hot!” Ray springs off the bed, racing out of your room, leaving you stunned. 

 

You sit at the table, Ray sitting right next to you but never giving you a second glance. You side eye him all through dinner, but nothing. Your mom asks question after question, making smalltalk, him responding in the most friendly way possible. When you finish eating, he stands up, saying he should probably head home. He thanks your parents for having him over and then makes a beeline for your front door. You rush after him, tugging on his arm to stop him. “Ray, what’s wrong with you?” He shrugs off your arm, storming out of your house, The door slams closed, you staring at it. When you return to your room, you see that he left his hoodie. You’ll give it back soon enough. You fling yourself onto your bed, slipping under the covers. What’s the hell? 

 

The gang invites you out for some bowling the next day, and with a lot of begging, your parents let you go. They even give you the car keys, saying you can only use them for today. You thank them tremendously, putting on some clothes before bolting over to your car, Ray’s jacket in hand. You send a text to Ray; ‘need a ride?’. He quickly replies; ‘already have one.’ You stare at the text in befuddlement before pulling out of your driveway and onto the street, making your way to the bowling alley. It isn’t the same one Gavin took you to with the ice-skating rink, making you think of your shared secret with him. Once you arrive, you spot the guys already tying their shoes. You grab a pair in your size and rush over, sliding into an open seat next to Ray. He gets up as soon as you sit down, moving to a seat on the other side of the bench. You watch him walk away, hurt burning in your chest. Geoff gathers everyone over to him, standing in between two connected lanes. “Alright guys, let’s split into two teams. I’m guessing Lads vs Gents?” Everyone nods.

“What about (y/n)?” Jack asks, and before Geoff says anything Ray pipes up.

“I’ll be team Gents, (y/n) can have my place on team Lads.” Everyone looks at him but no one argues with it. 

“Alright,” Geoff announces. “Let the games begin!” Everyone rushes over to their lane, picking the lineup. You go first for team Lads, Ryan going first for the Gents. You easily bowl a strike, everyone looking at you in amazement. You bow, savoring in the shock. You look up and your eyes meet Ray’s, but he immediately looks away, anger all over his face. You furrow your brows and sit in a seat, Jeremy right next to you. You lean over, still watching Ray. 

“Do you know what’s up with him?” You ask, Jeremy looking where you are. 

“Ray? No fucking clue. He’s sure acting weird.” You nod, sitting back into the seat. You catch Ray glancing over at you again, before he gets up to bowl. What’s his issue?

 

You quickly forget about Ray’s drama as the game progresses, the scores close. As you stand up to bowl again, Ryan reaches and grabs the ball you were going to. “Hey! That’s my ball!” He laughs, feeling the ball in his hands. 

“Oh, this one?” He turns in in his hands, scanning it. “Don’t see your name on it.” You roll your eyes, picking up a random one and locking your fingers in the holes.

“Good thing I don’t need it. Now that one’s cursed,” you claim, pointing to the ball. “Watch out.” You strut over to the lane, Ryan scoffing behind you.

“Right, because I believe that.” He leans forward and rolls the ball, it immediately going for the gutter. He straightens, wide eyed. “But..I’m a great bowler!”

“Told ya.” You laugh, setting up to bowl. Ryan grumbles to himself as he takes another ball for his second go. Gavin starts yelling from behind you as you swing to release the ball.

“Tease it, tease it!” He yelps as you send the ball down the lane, scoring another strike. You stroll back over to your team, Michael smirking, Jeremy too distracted by something on his phone, Gavin looking at you excitedly. 

“Nice bowl, (y/n).” Michael says, clapping you on the back as you walk past. 

“It’s just what I do Michael, it’s just what I do.” You flop into your seat, taking a drink of your soda. 

“(y/n), how are you so good at bowling?” Gavin asks, resting his head on his knees. You shrug.

“I like it. My friends and I used to go bowling all the time, playing pool and darts as well. I was pretty damn good too.” Michael scoffs.

“You’re so on, (y/n). I could totally take you in darts, easy.” You laugh, taking another sip of your drink.

“Okay, Michael, since  you’re so confident you could beat me, next time we come here, let’s play. I’ll wipe the floor with you,  _ boi _ .” He laughs, Gavin clapping excitedly. 

“Oooh! A bet! This will be good.” Gavin exclaims, you and Michael both laughing. 

“Let’s focus on winning this game first,” Michael points out, “before we start planning the next event.” You nod, relaxing into your seat as Jeremy bowls. It’s been too long.

 

_ The smoke fills your lungs, but you don’t mind. It’s something you’re used to. As a regular here, at Berkley’s Bowling, you don’t cough up a storm when you walk in anymore. People smoke in there all the time, a thing your body has become accustomed too. Probably not healthy, you think. You shake your thoughts and grab a ball, going up to the lane. Swinging your arm, you send the ball flying down the lane, scoring a perfect strike. You turn back to your friends and bow, James whooping and hollering, your best friend and her boyfriend groaning. You walk over, sitting back into the worn seats and grab your boyfriends hand, giving him a smile. “This isn’t fair!” Your best friend cries, standing up from her seat. “(y/n)’s an amazing bowler, you guys are destined to win!” You laugh, shrugging. James squeezes your hand and smiles at you.  _

_ “Why do you think (y/n)’s on my team?” He says, studying you with a warmth in his eyes. You relax at his smile, cheesily smiling back.  _

_ “C’mon, let’s do something else. Maybe some darts?” She begs, practically on her knees.  _

_ “Fine, fine. Let’s finish up this game and play some darts afterwards,” you agree, caving in to her pouty face. She leaps over to you, wrapping you in a big hug. “But,” you laugh, pulling back, “whoever loses at darts has to buy the winners’ lunch, capiche?” She nods, hugging you tightly.  _

_ Once the game is finished, everyone heads into the area of the bowling alley designated for pool and darts. You stroll up to one of the dart boards, looking at it intently. You turn back to the group. “Anyone know how to play darts?” Your best friend’s boyfriend, Mason, speaks up.  _

_ “I do.” You all turn to him, waiting to hear the rules. “I’m gonna go over it once, and once only. If you forget the rules or how it works, sucks for you,” he says, smiling at your best friend. She giggles under his gaze, grabbing onto your arm to hide her smile. Mason shows you how to play, and soon enough, the game is on.  _

_ “James,” you say, watching Mason go first. “I’m probably gonna fuck this up for us. Just be ready to pay for that lunch.” James laughs.  _

_ “I believe in you, (y/n).” He reaches and holds your hand, making you look down at how perfectly your hands fit together. “Plus, if you fuck it up, you’re paying for the food, as it would be your fault.” You roll your eyes as Mason walks over to you, holding out the darts.  _

_ “Good luck.” He winks, walking back over to his spot next to your bff. You rise, reluctantly walking up to the line on the floor, directly across from the dartboard. You inhale, breathing out casually and throwing the dart, landing it in the triple 20.  _

_ “Not bad,” Mason mutters, scribbling something down on the pad of paper. You crack your neck, getting ready to throw the other two darts. One lands in the 18, the other landing in the 13. You smile, nodding at your score with satisfaction. Maybe you won’t fuck it up.   _

 

The game is officially over, everyone crowding around Jack as he adds up the scores. He stands, everyone backing up to give him some space. “Alright, and the winners are…” A smile fills your face as you wait in anticipation. “Team Lads!” You jump up, hugging Gavin as Michael yells profanities at the Gents. 

“Hey, we only lost by 15 points!” Geoff cries, laughing at Michael’s enthusiasm. 

“You still fucking lost Geoff! Once again, team Lads is better!” He bellows, everyone laughing. Jack glances at his watch, then looks back at everyone. 

“It’s getting kind of late, and it’s a school night. Let’s all go home, shall we?” Everyone nods, untying their shoes. You walk over to Ray, keys in hand. 

“You want a ride home?” He looks up at you, stare vacant. “I was thinking for convenience sake-”

“Sure. Whatever.” He mutters, standing up to return his shoes. You glare at him, still unsure of his anger at you. Ryan walks up to you, putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Maybe you should just ask.” You look up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Ray. I can tell he’s upset, and he really only talks to you or Michael about his feelings, so maybe he’ll explain?” You shrug.

“I hope so, but I doubt it. He’s mad at me.” Ryan gives you a small smile before leaving, Ray getting your attention from across the room. You both head out, a giant gap between you.

 

The drive to his house is silent, Ray staring out the window the whole time. You park in his driveway, turning to face him. 

“Thanks for the ride,” he mumbles, trying to open the door but it doesn’t budge. “Can you unlock the door?” He continues to look at the door, not noticing you staring at him.

“No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” He turns to face you, face full of annoyance. “I just want to help Ra-”

“Maybe I don’t want your help!” He screams, making you gasp. “Maybe I don’t want to talk about it to you! Maybe I just want to be angry, so let me fucking be angry.”

“Ray-” You plead, reaching out to touch him but he cuts you off.

“Oh look at me, I’m (y/n), the new kid!” He mocks, frustration raw in his voice. “So nice! So helpful! Look at me, I’m just the best!” He doesn’t bother yelling quieter, definitely loud enough to be heard by anyone within range. “Have you ever thought that maybe, you aren’t entitled to know every single thing? ‘Oh no, someone is keeping something from me! Time to throw a temper tantrum!’ You sound like a fucking moron! Sorry (y/n), the attention is not always going to be on you!” You stare at him, wide-eyed.

“Ray I didn’t know you felt that way-”

“No shit! Because is the one thing you don’t ask. You don’t ask how everyone feels about you. Do you really think the gang likes you anymore? Geoff basically called you a troublemaker when Michael was mad at you, and Michael sees you as weak! Do you really believe any of them care about you?! Have fun with Jeremy, because he seems like the only one interested!” 

“Get out of my car!” You scream, tears falling down your face. “Get the fuck out!” You reach into the back, pulling out his jacket. “Here! You left it at my house.” You throw it at his chest, and quickly unlock the door. He jumps out, storming up to his garage door. You don’t wait to see that he got inside safely, like usual, and instead speed down to your house, slamming your car door as you get out. You stomp into the house, fuming as you make your way to your room. You forcefully shut your door, taking all your anger with it. You can’t stop yourself as your knees buckle beneath you, making you a pool on the floor. Tears pour out onto your cheeks, landing on the floor with a plink. Was he right? Did the crew really not like you anymore? Your breathing turns ragged. They’ll side with him. Of course they will. You should just stay away for a little. You sigh, the tears finally stopping, your throat dry. You don’t feel like an Achievement Hunter anymore.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	12. Somebody To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent with Trevor! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is uploading really late, my wifi has been glitching all day! Anyway, here's chapter 12! Chapter 13 out on monday!

**Chapter 12 - Somebody To Me**

You walk into Physics, eyes tired from barely an hour of sleep. Your heart still feels heavy in your chest, hurt plaguing you as soon Ray told you how he felt. He was just angry, right? Or did he mean what he said? You spent all night pondering, replaying what he said in your mind. Luckily your mom didn’t ask for the keys back, letting you have your car again. Your favorite thing to do is drive around when you’re upset, just listening to music until the playlist or your gas runs out. And that’s what you did, all last night. Drove around Austin, listening to music and singing to clear your head. When you sit down, Jeremy eyes you incredulously. “I’m guessing the situation with Ray didn't get fixed?” You sigh, glance over at where Ray sits. He meets your eyes, quickly turning away, anger all over his face. You look back at Jeremy, heart tightening in your chest. 

“How'd you know?” Your voice is flat, tiredness evident with the lack of sleep. 

“Geoff and I drove him to school today. He was fine with getting a ride from you after bowling, so what happened?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You put your head in your hands, shoulders sagging.  

“I’m here to listen, (y/n). I want to help.” Jeremy puts a hand on your shoulder.

“I don’t think there’s anyway you can,” you mumble, not even lifting up your head. 

“I’m sure I can! Maybe I can talk to him-”

“Jeremy.” You lift your head up and look at him, seriousness in your voice. “There’s nothing you can do. Give it a break.” He takes his hand off your shoulder, confusion and hurt in his eyes. 

“But-”

“Seriously, lil J. I don’t want to talk about it, I’m just going to give him space.” He looks away, facing the teacher. A guilt fills your gut, but you don’t say anything, just put your head in your hands again. 

 

When you drag yourself into College US History, Gavin eyes you from his desk. You slouch in the seat, wanting to just curl up in a ball and never come out. “(Y/n)?” You meet his eyes, him studying your features intently. “Are you okay?” You shake your head, turning to the front. “Do you want to talk about-”

“No.” You spit harshly. “I really don’t.” His eyes go wide at your anger. 

“Um...okay. I….I’m sorry for asking.” You sigh.

“Don’t be sorry Gav. I’m just...not in the mood. Maybe another time.” You give him a half-smile, him relaxing at your calmer state.

“Uh….Okay! Did you happen to do the reading?” You roll your eyes, laughing slightly. Classic Gavin.

 

When you rush into AIP, the gang is already there, everyone talking to to each other, minus Ray and Michael. They sit at a set of desks, talking in low voices. You study them before you sit down, looking at their body language. Ray slouches, hiding his face from Michael. Michael’s shoulders are stiff, moving his arms in aggressive motions. Is he...angry? You shake the thoughts out of your head and sit down. Ryan, Jack, Jeremy, Geoff and Gavin all stop talking, looking up at you in your approach. They all know, don’t they? They look at you in anticipation, that maybe you’ll tell them without them having to ask. Yup, they know that something happened with Ray. Geoff and Jeremy probably talked to them about it. Ryan smiles at you, trying to fix the awkwardness. You face forward, not looking at any of them. “You excited for a break from rehearsals (y/n)?” Ryan asks, smile still on his face. You shrug, looking at your hands.

“We heard you’ve been doing pretty well,” Geoff says, voice soft. You shrug again, focusing on the lines in your hands. After a few moments of tense silence, Jack speaks up.

“We know what happened, (y/n), or at least that something happened. We’re here if you want to talk about it-”

“Well I don’t.” You stand from your seat, your back to the boys. “Thanks for the concern.” Venom is dripping of your words as you march over to Mr. Crawford’s desk, signing yourself out to use the restroom. The boys watch you walk out, none of them saying a thing. As soon as you’re out of the class, you run into the bathroom, slamming the door and sliding down it, landing flat on your ass. Your heart thuds in your chest, tears stinging the back of your eyelids. They don’t really want to help, they just want to know what happened. Ray won’t tell them, but if you do they can fully join his side. You harshly wipe away your tears, rubbing your eyes so hard everything turns black at the edges. You stand, brushing the ground off of you as you walk over to one of the mirrors. You take in how you look, physically tired from the lack of sleep and the exhaustion in your heart. You splash water on your face, hoping to wash away all the hurt, all the  _ pain  _ on your face, but it doesn’t. This is all one big mess, a tornado on it’s way to crash through your happiness. This always happens. When you think everything is going right, things go  _ sour  _ quickly. Too quickly. So swiftly you have no reaction, you’re just blown away, unable to grab anything to keep you in place. Tears drop into the sink, the only sound in the whole room beside your ragged breathing. Isn’t this how it always ends?  

 

You go to the library at lunch instead of hanging with the guys, distracting your hurt with schoolwork. Jack doesn’t say anything about it in Photography, just works on editing with you while cracking jokes. When you walk into Newspaper, Geoff waiting for you, leaning on your usual desk. “Are you skipping sitting at the lunch table with us to avoid Ray?” You sigh, sliding off your backpack. 

“No, I had to go to the library instead. I needed to get some work done.” Geoff rolls his eyes.

“You guys need to fix this, and fix it fast. It’s pissing everyone off. You both aren’t talking to anyone, excluding us from this.” You shrug.

“I don’t want you to get involved. It’ll just cause more problems.” 

“More problems than both of you ignoring us?”

“I’m the new one, Ray has a right to his friends. I’m just giving him his space.” Geoff shakes his head.

“Let’s not forget that we’re your friends too, (y/n). This feud is not only hurting the two of you, but everyone else. Everyone is on edge. I mean, no one knows what to do! We’re all just so...lost.” Guilt fills your stomach. You didn’t want to drag everyone into this, that’s the reason you’ve been giving Ray space. “We just don’t understand how you two just fell apart...you were so close. You were the closest to Ray, everyone could tell he trusted you.” You push your hands through your hair, sagging your shoulders. “What even happened?” Geoff asks, eyes full of concern. 

“If he wants to explain it to you, he can, because I have no goddamn clue. All I know is he fucking went off on me, and it hurt. It hurt like hell, Geoff. He’s really fucking upset, and he’s not gonna tell me why. He made that  _ very _ clear.” You flop into your seat and begin working, eyes tearing up a little. 

“(y/n), don’t you think he’s hurting too? That this is hard for him as well?” You turn your chair around to face him, staring at him with slight anger. 

“I’m sorry, Geoff, but I don’t see how completely ripping me to shreds without any remorse is hard for him. He had no problem with it last night, so I personally don’t think it hurts him at all. If anything, he seems  _ fine _ .” You bark, annoyance woven into your tone. Geoff stares dumbfounded, and you spin your chair again, continuing to work on your new article. You hear him sigh before walking away, leaving you alone. You can’t help but feel bad by how you snapped at him, but you need a break from all these Ray questions at the moment, especially from the gang. You type away, Geoff not bothering you again.  

 

 The drive home is rough, as you keep looking in the passenger seat for Ray. It’s never full, and you face forward after each realization. He’s not gonna be sitting there, a smile on his face and sarcastic words on his tongue. He’s done with you. Even with your music on full blast, you can’t stop hearing his voice, soft and kind, his laugh, hearty and warm, putting dread in your heart. 

 

When you pull up to Sugar Mama’s, the neon lights welcome you. You’re excited, you’re ready to have a job. After all those breakfasts with Ray, your cash supply is running out, as it’s all saved from your old job. Plus buying gas, school supplies, and other things. Like the shirt for Gavin _ ,  _ the memory making you smile. You push open the door, a little ding as you walk inside. Caiti stands behind the counter, bent over a textbook and a notebook, eyes lighting up as she sees you. “(Y/n), your usual order?” You nod and jump onto a bar stool, watching her grab a cup and pour Coke into it. She slides it over to you, writing down your food on a paper and handing it to the chef. She rolls over to across from you, smile on her face. “How are you doing today, (y/n)?” You shrug. 

“I’ve definitely had better days.” She leans on her hands, looking at you eagerly. “Ray and I got into a fight..sort of.” 

“Sort of?” You take a sip of the soda, the flavor tingling your taste buds.

“It wasn’t over anything. He got mad, yelled at me, and has ignored me since.” She sighs, cleaning her glasses with her shirt. 

“That doesn’t sound like him. He seems like a nice guy.” You nod, taking another drink.

“He is, that’s why I’m confused.” A bell rings from behind Caiti, so she reaches around and grabs your burger. The smell fills your nostrils, your mouth drooling slightly. You did skip lunch today.

“Huh. Interesting.” She sets the plate in front of you, the second you can get your hands on it you scarf it down. She laughs at your eagerness. “Easy there, tiger. Don’t want to choke.” You giggle from behind the burger, setting it down and wiping your face with a napkin. You are already halfway through. 

“The food is not the only reason I’m here, Caiti.” She raises an eyebrow at you. “I was wondering if I could get an application.” A smile stretches across her face. 

“You want to work here?” She asks enthusiastically. You nod, smiling at her excitement. 

“I need a job, and I enjoy it here. Plus,” you add, grinning, “I’ll get to hang out with my new female best friend. That sounds like a win-win to me.” She rushes over to the cash register, reaching into the counter under it and grabs an application. She approaches you, paper extended in her hand. 

“Here. Luckily, someone just quit yesterday.” You look at her uneasily, making her laugh at your reaction. “The girl was crazy, claiming that she doesn’t need this job, that she’s gonna be famous someday.” She rolls her eyes, sliding over a pencil from her open notebook. “This job is awesome, I think you’ll like it.” You nod, taking the pencil.

“I think I will too.”

 

_ You walk into Steak & Shake, eyes on the guy waiting for you. James. “Hi,” you manage, blushing slightly.  _

_ “Hey, (y/n). You ready to help me?” You nod, walking with him to a booth. He slides in the seat across from you, smiling as you sit down. You set your backpack on the table, pulling out all your Biology work, neatly placing it in front of you. He reaches into his bag and grabs his stuff, the folder neatly organized. “Alright, I really don’t get Cell Division. Like the steps and stuff.” You laugh, pulling out your notes and opening them up on the table.  _

_ “Well, let’s start with which cells use which cell division. What type of cell uses Meiosis?” _

_ “Um…” He scratches his chin, thinking deeply. “A sex cell..?” _

_ “Is that your final answer?” You internally roll your eyes at yourself, you sound like a gameshow host in front of your crush. Way to make an impression. _

_ “Yes..?” He says hesitantly, sounding more like a question than a statement. _

_ “Well, you’re wrong. Sex Cells use Mitosis, Body Cells use Meiosis.” He laughs, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.  _

_ “I’m so stupid,” he laughs, smile wide on his face. _

_ “You’re not,” you point out, “you just didn’t know. That doesn’t make you stupid.” He looks up at you, smile on his face and in his eyes. _

_ “Then let’s learn. Teach me everything.” He looks at you like you know everything, your cheeks blushing in response. You nod, looking over your notes. “Let’s go over Meiosis…” _

 

_ “And what happens after Anaphase?” You ask, looking in his eyes.  _

_ “Telophase!” He exclaims, pumping his fist in the air. “Yes! I know it now!” You can’t help but smile, laughing at his excitement. _

_ “Nice job James! You did great!” He smiles, taking your hand across the table.  _

_ “Not without your help.” You look down at your intertwined fingers, your face turning a deep crimson. “Thank you, I think I’ll actually pass this test.”  _

_ “I know you will,” you admit, eyes locked onto his hand in yours. “You’ll do great.” _

_ “You know, (y/n),” he smiles, leaning back into the seat and unlinking your hands. You look up, slightly disappointed at the lack of his hand, “I’m glad you decided to help me. Not just so I could pass.” _

_ “What other reasons are there?” You gulp, looking anywhere but his face, knowing the second you do your cheeks will turn pink. _

_ “I think you’re really cute, and I think you’re really cool.” Your eyes snap to his, wide in shock. “I just wanted a reason to talk to you.” You scoff, shaking your head slightly. He thinks you’re cute. _

_ “Are you kidding? You’re the popular guy. It should be easy for you to talk to a nobody like me,” You look down at your hands instinctively, James reaching across and lifting your chin. _

_ “You? A nobody?” He laughs, the sound warm in your chest. “One, you’re not a nobody. Second, if you were a nobody, you’re still somebody to me.” You heart leaps to your throat, butterflies filling your stomach. “I’d love to take you on a date, if you’d have me.” You can’t manage any words so you just nod, smile completely taking over your face. “Good. Now your number isn’t in my phone for no reason.” _

 

The ceiling isn’t interesting, unsurprisingly. You’ve been staring at it for a good two hours, ignoring the chorus of text messages you’ve been getting from the boys. ‘Are you okay?’ ‘Just talk it out’ “We’re here for you’, yada yada yada. You roll your eyes, body glued to your bed. You’ve been laying like that since you got home. You walked in, kicked off your shoes, set your backpack down, and jumped onto your bed, flat on your back. You groan, sitting up and looking around your room. Maybe paint something? You hesitantly get off your bed, walking over to your desk where your paints are. You know as soon as you start, you’ll be painting something that reminds you of the guys. Maybe a portrait, maybe a Minecraft setting, maybe their GTA characters. Either way, you don’t think your heart can handle it. You sigh, moving to go sit on the edge of your bed. Your phone beeps again, and this time, you look. You raise your eyebrows as you see it’s a text from Trevor; ‘hey, you busy?’ You snatch your phone off the charger, typing a swift reply. You; ‘no, why?’. He instantly replies. Trevor; ‘come over, having some friends at my house to hang and would love it if you were here’. You smile, texting ‘okay’ before putting on your shoes again, something being lifted off your shoulders. 

 

You pull up at his house, admiring it though it isn’t the first time you’ve seen it. His wealth still amazes you. You notice that there’s only a few cars, so he wasn’t lying about having a couple friends over. You walk up to the door, knocking with the huge knocker. The door swings open, revealing a giddy Alfredo. “(y/n)! Glad you could come over! Come in come in!” He pulls you inside, a smile spreading on your face. You only talked to the guy once but his energy makes you feel relaxed. Alfredo guides you into the living room, Griffon, Matt, Gus, and Trevor draped on the couches. 

“(y/n)!” Trevor yelps, rushing over and giving you a hug. You hug him back, smiling into his shoulder. “You want to play Never Have I Ever with us?” He asks, pulling out of the hug. You nod, allowing yourself to be dragged over to the couch. Griffon smiles at you as you sit, handing you a beer. You shake your head, Griffon raising an eyebrow before taking a drink of it herself. 

“Alright,” Matt says, moving his long hair out of his face, “never have I ever fucked a guy.” Everyone laughs as Griffon and You put your fingers down. Alfredo reluctantly puts one of his down, making you gasp slightly. Everyone laughs, Trevor clutching his stomach. 

“I was experimenting!” Alfredo claims, everyone laughing even harder. You look at the finger you put down, shuddering at the thought. Before you can be taken into your memories, Trevor puts a hand on your shoulder. 

“You good (y/n)?” You nod, genuinely smiling at him. He seems to like that answer, smiling back. “How about you say the next one?” You laugh, trying to think of a good one.

“Never have I ever...lost a game of beer pong.” Everyone puts a finger down, Gus rolling his eyes. 

“You probably never played a game,” he scoffs, no real malice behind it. You fake hurt, putting a hand on your chest.    

“I was the best at my old school, thank you very much.” He rolls his eyes again, mouthing a sarcastic ‘sure’ to Trevor. You laugh, pulling your phone out of your pocket and scrolling through snapchat until you get to a video your best friend took of you winning. You show it to Gus, practically shoving your phone in his face. He takes it out of your hand, rolling his eyes as he watches. 

“Alright, you got me.” You smirk, taking your phone out of his hand triumphantly. He looks at you, grinning smugly as he announces, “My turn. Never have I ever... _ won _ a game of beer pong.” You laugh as you put down a finger.

“That’s targeting!” You cry, laughing harder. He shrugs, moving the turn to Alfredo.

 

After a few rounds, everyone sits on the floor, watching Alfredo and Trevor play drunk Mario Kart. “Goo Trev!” You cheer, squeezing his shoulders as you sit behind him. 

“There’s no way he won’t win,” Griffon admits, “Alfredo can’t catch up. He’ll need a mir-”

Alfredo sends a blue shell Trevor’s way, hitting him just before the finish line, Alfredo racing past it. “I stand corrected,” Griffon smiles, Alfredo jumping up and down.

“Suck that Trevor!” He cries, running around the room. Trevor pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. You snicker at the scene, looking at the time on your phone. 9:49. Shit. Your mom is going to kill you if you get home later than 10, probably take the keys away again. You abruptly stand up, grabbing the jacket you had sitting on the couch.  

“I’ve gotta go,” you say, smile still on your face, “but I had a great time tonight.” Everyone nods, Trevor scrambling off the floor. 

“I’ll walk you out,” he smiles, walking with you. You wave back at the group, even Gus waving back. Trevor was right, you had to get to know him. You and Trevor walk up to his door, Trevor opening it for you before placing a hand on your forearm. You look up at him, waiting for him to speak. “They really like you, (y/n), I really like you, and I know everyone had a great time tonight. Feel free to come back.” You smile, nodding.

“Don’t worry Trevor, I will.” He smiles and you hug him, something so nice about the comfort. 

“Drive safe kid.” You laugh and wave, walking over to your car and getting in. He waves one more time from his doorway before closing the door. You smile, waiting a few seconds before driving off, the night on your mind. Trevor may not have known it, but that made you feel important again. Included. And just for a fleeting moment, not so  _ lonely _ anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	13. Your Favorite People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk down memory lane...how deep are your feelings for the boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Totally my bad! Anyway, happy 2018! Let's go new year! I'm just letting you guys know, I'm almost done with the story! I actually have all the chapters mapped out, but I don't want to put the number there and then add/remove a chapter and have to change it, you feel? As soon as I finish the whole story I will update the number! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 13 - Your Favorite People**

 

You try to avoid the boys as best you can, but unfortunately, at least one of them is in one of your classes, and they will not stop pestering you. The only Achievement Hunter that doesn’t talk to you is Ray, and that’s killing you. You can’t deny how much you miss him, even though it’s only been a two days. You miss the breakfast talks, the late night texts, his sarcastic humor and how he comments ‘ _ shout out to. _ .’ in the middle of a conversation or ‘ _ get fucking wrecked! _ ’ anytime he says a witty comeback. You miss how he sings along to songs in the car; how he laughs, soft but meaningful; the way his smile lights up a room; how his glasses fall down his nose and he has to readjust them. You can’t imagine why he’s so angry at you. It’s been haunting you all week, making class with him a living nightmare. He never even looks your direction. You just wish you knew what you did, what made him so upset, so...infuriated, to scream at you the way he did. You sulk through all your classes, only putting effort into your school work. It may just be your fault, but you don’t know what to do. Not only do you miss Ray like crazy, you miss all the boys. No one is acting the same, this drama causing too many problems. You’re sitting in the library at lunch again, thinking to yourself as you eat your sandwich. You didn’t think it would hurt you so much to ignore your favorite boys, but it does. It’s your fault, but you just can’t stand everyone asking you about Ray. ‘What happened?’, ‘Are you going to fix it?’, ‘What did  _ you _ do?’. It bothers you that it’s automatically your fault, but you’re not surprised. Ray is good at putting the blame on others. Even though you try to be mad at the guys, you can’t. You take another bite of your sandwich, a little more aggressive this time. These guys...they’re your favorite people in the world, and distancing yourself from them is twisting a knife in your stomach. Your mind floods with memories of them, a smile spreading on your face.

 

_ Ray is drinking his milkshake, trying to get the last of it at the bottom. “Ray, I can just get you another one.” A loud sucking sound is his reply, shaking his hand at you. _

_ “I can buy myself another one. It’s just  _ so _ good.” He says before going back to the milkshake, making even louder noises. Your roll your eyes and take a drink of yours, a classic vanilla. You shake your head at his empty glass, your milkshake barely halfway gone.  _

_ “Ray, it’s mid-September.” You stir the straw in your glass, looking up and meeting Ray’s eyes. He raises an eyebrow. _

_ “Congratulations, you can look at a calendar. Your point?” You scoff into your straw.  _

_ “I meant, where is all the Homecoming shit? Like the posters or tickets or announcements? Does this school not have a Homecoming?” He sets down his glass and shrugs. _

_ “We have a homecoming, it’s just really fucking late. Like ‘as close to Halloween as possible’ late.” He picks up his glass again, making noises loud enough to be heard by surrounding tables. You grab the cup from his grasp, disregarding his whine and setting the cup next to you. _

_ “Why put it off? My old school had it in September.” He rolls his eyes and reaches for the milkshake, you swatting his hand. He frowns and pulls back. _

_ “The school knows there’s always a Homecoming after-party and a Halloween party, so they thought that if Homecoming was on or near Halloween, that the parties would combine into one.” He snatches his empty drink, lifting it up at a waitress behind the counter and she nods, moving to make another one. _

_ “Did it work?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. He snorts, laying back into the seat. _

_ “Nah, no surprise there. The people throwing the party's just decided to make each party more intense. Our school just started doing this, what, 2 years ago? So Homecoming hasn’t landed on Halloween yet, since it’s always the Saturday after the Homecoming game, but I’m sure it will one day, and their plan might work. Not that it matters to me.” The waitress rolls over, rocking her Sugar Mama’s tee. She sets a new milkshake in front of Ray, him leaping for the drink before she had even let go. She glances at you with a confused look but all you can do is shrug in response, her nodding before rolling off again.  _

_ “Why doesn’t it matter to you?” You ask, taking a drink of your own milkshake. “Do you not go?” He shakes his head, still sucking from the straw. He finally stops, taking a breath. _

_“None of the guys go. We’re just not…’dance’_ _people. Though the after-party is pretty okay. Geoff always has a great time.” You roll your eyes, spinning the straw in your drink._

_ “Well, I can’t go stag. And I’m not missing my Junior Homecoming.” He shrugs. _

_ “Ask Trevor or something. Maybe Griffon or Barbara?” You shake your head. _

_ “I want to go with you guys, you guys basically made me comfortable at this school. Least I could do is treat you to a night of dancing and fancy clothes.” Ray laughs, taking another sip of his drink.  _

_ “Well, I’m definitely not going.” You frown, Ray laughing even harder. “I’m sorry (y/n). Nothing you do can convince me.” You smirk. _

_ “You’ll see.” _

  
  


_ The stage lights are bright in your eyes, slightly blinding as you listen to Mr. Saunders direct you. “Okay, (y/n), go more stage left….go upstage….a little stage right...hm, go to the spot you started at...okay perfect!” You suppress your laugh and look over at Barbara, who’s sitting front row next to Mr. Saunders spot. He’s standing right in front of the stage instead of sitting in his seat, script rolled up in his hand as he gestures wildly. She shrugs, a smile on her face that says ‘that’s just how he is’. A crew scrambles around you, placing down brightly colored tape near your feet. “Alright, Ryan, please come out on stage!” Mr. Saunders looks toward the dressing room, hands clapped together in expectation. Ryan leaps out, scaring Mr. Saunders, Barbara stifling a laugh at his over-dramatic reaction. “Ryan,” Mr. Saunders exclaims, covering his heart with one of his hands, “you almost scared me to death!” Ryan just shrugs, walking over to you, smile wide on his face. _

_ “You’re fine Saunders, now why did you call me out here?” Mr. Saunders rolls his eyes, opening up his script again.  _

_ “We’re marking for Scene 8, so could you exit and re-enter like a normal human being?” Ryan smirks, backing up off stage. _

_ “You know I can’t promise that Saunders.” Mr. Saunders rolls his eyes, looking at the script in his hands.  _

_ “Alright, (y/n), say his cue.” You nod, getting into character.  _

_ “I hope this ends soon,” you sigh, continuing your aside, “he can get his kingdom and leave me be.” Ryan walks onto stage, acting like he is carrying wood.  _

_ “Ryan! I want you to stop walking right there-perfect!” The crew member runs over to him, placing tape around his feet as well. “Alright, Ryan, continue,” Mr. Saunders decides, crossing his arms across his chest nonchalant.  _

_ “Here,” he announces, “I have brought more wood for the fire.” You scoff, turning your body to face him but not too much that you are closing off the audience.  _

_ “You know I don’t need wood to create a fire, King. I’m a magician, remember?” You roll your eyes, turning away again, facing the pot you had in front of you. Ryan audibly sighs, walking over to you.  _

_ “I don’t like this coldness you’ve been giving me.” You face him, venom in your eyes.  _

_ “Maybe you shouldn’t have abandoned me, King. I waited for you!” You cross in front of him, turning back around to face him. You make yourself angry, hurt in your eyes. “I waited for you. You were supposed to come out here and meet me, but you didn’t. You prefered her-” _

_ “I prefered safety. I prefered what I knew. I prefered comfortable.” He looks back at you, stare just as blazing. “I was in love with you-” _

_ “Yet you chose her!-” _

_ “I made the wrong decision!” You’re both breathing hard, acting like there is anger built up. _

_ “When did you realize that, huh? When she died?” You cross your arms defiantly, fake-tears stinging the back of your eyes. He sighs, running his hands on his face.  _

_ “No. I’ve regretted it since I became King.” He walks closer to you, sadness in his eyes. “I should’ve followed through. Met you in the forest, run away with you, but I didn’t. I was greedy, and I knew by staying I was guaranteed power. I made a mistake..” He looks at you pleadingly, you only shaking your head. _

_ “If you don’t want the power, why are you trying so hard to get your kingdom back?” He turns away, still open to the crowd.  _

_ “It’s all I have. I don’t have the one I love, I don’t have people who care about me, I don’t even have my daughter anymore.” You place a hand on his shoulder, resting it there as he look away. _

_ “Did you even try? I know I’ve always loved you, I always will.” He turns back to you, looking at you in the eyes. Mr. Saunders clears his throat, taking you out of the scene. You break eye contact with Ryan to pay attention to him. _

_ “I know the script says to hug here...but I want a kiss.” Nervous jitters fill your stomach, you and Ryan glancing at each other hastingly. “And you both said kissing was okay, so that’s what’s going to happen.” He claps his hands together, clearly happy with the conclusion he came to himself. “If you guys want, you can stage kiss or something until the night of the show, but I want a kiss.” You shrug at Ryan, your heart thudding in your chest. He nods back, seemingly way less nervous than you feel. Of course, he’s an actor. He’s done this many times before. You’re going to kiss Ryan. A smile tugs your lips at the thought. You’re going to  _ kiss Ryan. _ Well, the audience is definitely getting a show, that’s for sure.   _

  
  


_ Your camera clicks with each photo, Jack posing slightly. A laugh escapes your lips as you take another picture, Jack repositioning so his arms are showing off his muscles. You double over as he kisses his biceps, making funny faces. “Jack,” you say, mid-laugh, “you look fucking ridiculous.” He laughs, flopping onto the ground. _

_ “That’s the point, isn’t it?” You roll your eyes and sit next to him, scrolling through your camera roll. _

_ “As long as we’re using the Rule of Thirds, we’re good.” He sets his chin on your shoulder, looking at all the photos. _

_ “That’s a good one,” he says, pointing to a picture of him with a light flare on one of the thirds and him on another. _

_ “Any photo of you is good, Jack.” He stands up, extending a hand out to you.  _

_ “Now time for your photos, my muse.” You roll your eyes and take his hand, standing as he pulls you up. You look down at your intertwined fingers, a blush spreading to your face. His eyes follow yours, pulling his hand away quickly and hiding his face. You quickly wipe your legs, making sure there’s no stray dirt from sitting on the ground. He looks back at you, smiling softly. “C’mon, there’s a perfect place for photos over there.” He points over to the pond, already on his way over there. You gather up your camera and jacket, following him over. The pond glistens with the evening sun, some ducks swimming soundlessly. You take a deep breath. You personally love being outdoors, the air so calming, the setting so serene. It’s always been one of your favorite things to paint, and it took time and precision, which made completing a scenery painting that much more rewarding. You look over at Jack, who’s scouting for the perfect spot to shoot. A smile creeps on your lips as you stare at him, drinking him in. He’s so sweet, so gentle, so protective, and it’s evident in how he acts with everyone - how he acts with you. He’s easy to laugh at himself, which you appreciate, and he’s quick to tease his friends, but defend them if needed. He doesn’t take things seriously, but can be serious if need-be. He’s a big softie, but unlike some of the other guys, he’s not afraid to embrace it. He seems to know exactly what to say, how to calm someone down, how to make someone  _ smile. _ You haven’t felt so safe with someone in a long time, and honestly, it’s  _ relieving. _ You know he’s going to protect you - to stand up for you - but also comfort you -  hold you when you feel like falling apart. He’s a stable rock, someone you can rely on. But it’s not just that. It’s that when he laughs, you feel the need to laugh along, even if what was said wasn’t funny. When he talks, you listen, making sure to hear every word. When he smiles, your heart pounds in your chest, your lips stretching to mirror him. When he touches you, your skin tingles, leaning into the touch. He looks up over at you, waking you out of your thoughts. “Here, (y/n). This is the perfect spot.” You nod, blushing as you walk over. You were staring at him. He saw you staring at him. “Alright (y/n), sit on the bench right here.” He points to the middle of the bench and you oblige, setting yourself onto the bench. “Now tilt your head slightly.” You do, but Jack shakes his head. “No, like this.” He reaches over, gently taking your chin and tilting your head. Your skin warms at the contact, electricity coursing through your veins. He looks into your eyes for a split second before backing up, looking behind you. “Perfect.” He walks around the bench, crouching behind you. You hear the click of the camera, Jack repositioning as the grass ruffles underneath his shoes. Your cheeks warm at the silence, the click of Jack’s camera being the only noise. “Alright, that’s good right here. Let’s move on to the next spot.” You stand up, slipping in the soft grass. Just before you hit the ground, Jack’s arms are around you, pulling you back onto your feet. Your face is definitely bright pink when he meets your eyes, smile on his lips. After a moment of staring at each other, just your breathing the only noise, Jack’s arm wrapped around your waist, he smirks. “You’re almost as clumsy as Gavin.” He lets go and starts walking away, turning back to you as you stay frozen in place. “You coming?” You nod, hurrying to catch up to him. Your heart still races in your chest, Jack giving you looks as you walk, you replying with a small smile. It’d be easy, of course, if you just liked Jack. Even admitting it felt a little too much, since you don’t just feel that way about him. You would’ve reacted the same way if it was any of the other boys, and that’s what scares you. What worries you. You shake your head, metaphorically shaking yourself out of your thoughts, You haven’t known them that long, give it time. You’ll figure it out. Until then,  _ relax. _ You nod at yourself, Jack giving you an incredulous look before laughing under his breath. You smile, something fond in the way you look at him. Yeah, this isn't good. Not good at all.     _

  
  


_ You stand up from your desk, making your way through the maze of computers until you finally get to the printer. You wait for your article to completely finish printing, looking over it once more. You know you don’t have to make a paper copy, but you like doing it anyway, just confirming that you finished it when it was due and not just when the newspaper is being edited. It is an assignment for a class, not something to mess with. Especially when the editor is Geoff Ramsey, a guy who knows what the fuck he’s doing. Someone that actually cares how the articles turn out. You walk up to his desk, and even though you do have a teacher, he just sits in the corner and reads. It’s Geoff who runs the class, so you turn in your articles to him. Geoff is typing away as you approach, eyes intently scanning the screen in front of him. “Geoff.” You smile, Geoff looking up at you. “Here’s my article.” You hand it to him, your fingers grazing as he takes it. An electricity surges through you, sending shivers down your spine.  _

_ “Well,” he says, setting the article next to his keyboard, “since you’re not busy anymore, can you help me with something?” You nod, pulling up a chair to his desk. _

_ “What do you need help with?” He backs up, letting you see the monitor: a college application. You smile wide, placing your hands on Geoff’s shoulders and squeezing. “This is awesome Geoff!” He blushes, hiding his face. _

_ “Yeah yeah whatever. I just need help with a few questions.” You nod, letting go of his shoulders and turning your attention back to the monitor.  _

_ “What’s the problem?” You ask, looking over the questions. He sighs, scooting his chair so he’s right next to you. His arm is up against yours, sending tingles through your body.  _

_ “I feel like I sound dumb.” You look over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Like,” he explains, trying to get it out in words, “I’m just average. Basic.” You look over his answers, smiling at each response.  _

_ “You don’t sound dumb, Geoff. If anything, you sound comfortable. Casual. Relaxed.” He sighs again, rubbing his hands over his face.  _

_ “Yeah, but they’ll want something better. Professional. Collected. Intelligent.” You pull his hands off his face, forcing him to look at you.  _

_ “Geoff, casual doesn’t mean unprofessional. Comfortable doesn’t mean unintelligent.” He meets your eyes, something like relief behind them.  _

_ “You sure?” You nod, taking his hand in yours and squeezing lightly.  _

_ “I’m sure Geoff. Any college would be lucky to have you.” He nods, clearly trying to work through his thoughts. You turn back to the computer, scrolling down until you find an empty answer. “Geoff, you didn’t answer this question.” He looks up at you, scratching the back of his neck.  _

_ “That’s another reason I needed your help.” You look back at the question:  _ How would your friends/family describe you? _ You look over at Geoff, rolling back so he could have control of the keyboard. He looks at you as his fingers hover over the keys, eyeing you expectantly.  _

_ “Okay, well, you can start with the fact that you’re a great leader. You know how to get people to follow in your footsteps, not because you’re threatening but because everyone trusts your judgement.” Geoff starts typing, nodding as he listens. “You’re incredibly kind, caring about everyone around you. That makes you selfless, too, as you put others before yourself. You have a good sense of humor, and know when to take things seriously and when not to. You make sure everyone around you is comfortable, and will fix the situation if someone isn’t. You stand up for what you believe in and for what’s right. You’re very friendly, you welcome everyone with open arms. You are also very open minded, and are very open to change. You’re progressive, determined, and concentrated when need-be. But you’re also really light-hearted and easy-going.” You look up at him, not even realizing you were staring at your hands. His eyes meet yours, and for a second, your heart stops. Time freezes, and all you can think about is how  _ attractive  _ he is. Not just his looks, which are undeniably adorable, but his personality. How amazing his is. You quickly stand, your chair rolling away at the sudden force. “I hope that helps,” you say before rushing off, your cheeks burning and your heart pounding.  _

  
  


_ Ray is definitely the best at video games, that was glaringly obvious. What was just as obvious, though, was how  _ bad  _ Gavin is. Of course, he isn’t the only one bad at video games, as Geoff isn’t much better. And you weren’t an acception, nervous at your first Let’s Play. Sure, you did pretty well with the racing, but then it moved onto some shooter types, your normal area of expertise, but you’re just so  _ anxious.  _ They decide to do Slasher, Ryan being chosen as the slasher first, which isn’t very helpful in your opinion. He’s very good at it, being that he always has a creepy vibe to him, and soon your hiding in one of the corners, the last survivor. It honestly surprises you that you lasted as long as you did, but there’s not point to dwell on it now. Everyone is talking, Ryan trying to get your location out of them, but you can’t help but be silent. For one, you know the second you open your mouth you’ll accidentally tell him exactly where you are. Second, you’re still fairly new to them, so they have their own sayings and things and you can’t help but feel like you’re on the outside-looking-in. Third, you still don’t know how the viewers will perceive you. You’d rather be quiet than annoying or rude or not funny. Because they’d probably kick you out. Quiet is something they-you can work with. As if on cue with your thoughts, Gavin looks over at you. “(y/n), do you think you’ll be able to kill Ryan when the timer goes down?” _

_ “Yeah (y/n),” Geoff adds, “there’s only 20 seconds left. Are you ready to attack Ryan?” Everyone laughs at the silliness of the situation, you looking over at Gavin gratefully. It was nice of him to include you, as you jumped into a group that already has a way of doing things, their special way of interacting with each other.  _

_ “I’m ready, but is Ryan?” You threaten, teasing in your tone. Ryan’s character appears on your screen but not looking at you, you using every ounce of strength you have to not gasp. It’s too late, sadly, as Gavin practically yelps. Ryan’s character turns to you, shooting you directly between the eyes.  _

_ “Yes, (y/n). I was.”  You can feel the smirk on his face as he says this, frowning at the end screen on your monitor. _

_ “Gavin!” Michael yelps, “You’re a fucking idiot! There was 10 seconds left! If you hadn’t said anything (y/n) could have shot him!” Everyone is bursting into laughter, already moving onto a different topic as a new round is loading. You turn to Gavin, leaning over as to keep your words between you two.  _

_ “Thanks, Gav. For... including me in the conversation.” You smile at him, him reciprocating. _

_ “Course, love. We were all new once.” He smiles wider, your heart fluttering slightly in your chest. “Loosen up a bit, you’re all quiet and shy. Everyone is going to like you, okay? You’re funny and cool and I’m sure you have pretty interesting stories. Don’t be nervous.” Even though saying ‘don’t be nervous’ is never a way to make someone less nervous, Gavin’s confidence calms you. You nod, smile still on your face. _

_ “Thanks Gav.” He nods, holding your gaze. Your eyes roam his features, being this close to him- _

_ “Hey love birds, new game.” Geoff laughs as you and Gavin spring apart, getting back to the game. You continue to play, giving side glances to Gavin more often than you’d like to admit. You feel something with him, so much more  _ sure  _ of yourself. You haven’t felt so  _ comfortable  _ in a long time. You look at him again, his face of concentration as he plays. You enjoy him, his smile, his laugh, his adorably obnoxious nose, and the question is, is it really...that bad? To feel this way about him? To be put at such ease with just his smile? Maybe, but you don’t care, and you can’t blame yourself. It doesn’t mean anything...right? _

  
  


_ Jeremy flings another paper at you, and even though it’s annoying, it is keeping you awake. You didn’t get enough sleep last night, and Physics doesn’t automatically wake you up and put you in a good mood, but Jeremy does. He always has, always will. His stupid comments and antics boost your energy the second you see him, and no matter how undeniably obnoxious he can be, you live for it. Another crumpled up paper hits your cheek and this time you look at him, giving him a glare with no malice behind it. He smirks, rolling up another piece of paper. You look back at the board, writing down the rest of the notes. You’re going to have to let Jeremy borrow them, since he’s ‘busy’ bothering the fuck out of you, not that you mind. More time with lil J, as you put it. This time a paper hits your eye, making you wince. You turn your head at him, one eye closed. He fights a laugh, mouthing ‘sorry’ at you. You roll the eye you can, wiping the injured one with your free hand. Ms. McCraven finishes the notes slideshow, clearing her throat as if no one was listening, but everyone’s eyes were already on her - well, except for Jeremy. “The first test of the semester is Thursday, so I’m going to be handing out study guides. You may work with a partner.” You feel Jeremy’s eyes on you, and even though you care about Jeremy, he seems to never do his work. Procrastination or whatever it is, and you get it, you used to be a major procrastinator, but you care about getting work done, and you know working with Jeremy will delay that. As soon as Ms. McCraven hands you both your study guides, he eagerly taps your shoulder. You roll your eyes as you turn to face him, a small smile forming as you see the grin on his face.  _

_ “Partners?” He asks, and you nod your head, looking defeated. He fakes hurt, you laughing.  _

_ “I’m just teasing lil J. Of course we’re partners,” he smiles, warming your heart, “as long as you actually do work. Capiche?” He nods, setting the study guide in front of him.  _

_ “Yeah, I have no idea what I’m doing. Explain?” You sigh, shaking your head as you lay your study guide out in front of you. As you explain, your eyes travel over Jeremy, how intently he’s listening to you. He’s trying, and that’s a good start. It’d be stupid to say you didn’t care for him -care  _ a lot  _ \- but still, you don’t want to think about that. He always makes you feel so  _ giddy _ , full of energy, full of laughter. His vibe, as you think about it, is just so positive, so happy and fun and  _ carefree.  _ You yourself are more wired, with reason, of course, but it’s nice having someone around who doesn’t stress. You know what it means - the way you feel with him, at the thought of him - it’s blindingly obvious, but you’re definitely not ready to admit it. Especially when you haven’t figured out your feeling for all the other guys as well. So you’re going to take things slow, just enjoy this feeling with him before it gets too complicated. Before everything gets complicated. Just you, teaching Jeremy basic Physics. That’s it...at least, for now.     _

  
  


_ Another movie night with your boi is exactly what you needed. Michael and Gavin both agreed it’s okay for you to call either one of them boi, so you’re taking full advantage. Even Ray isn’t allowed to say ‘boi’. Ray pulled you aside when Michael announced it at lunch one day, telling you that you must mean a lot to Michael if he’s okay with you saying boi. You couldn’t help but blush, and just thinking about it makes you blush again. You tighten your grip on Michael’s hand, him squeezing in response. The movie is okay at best, but any time spent with Michael is amazing. Especially after that heart-to-heart you had at the diner about Lindsay. Your heart stops each time he smiles at you, all you want to do is reach over and play with his curly hair. You can’t help it. You just have this connection with him, and it gets stronger with each late night or text or phone call. But, it’s also happening with everyone else, which makes your gut fill with guilt. You get these feelings with all the boys, not just Michael. Gavin, Jack, Jeremy, Ryan, Geoff. Ray. All of them make you feel warm and fuzzy and excited and nervous all at the same time. Your shoulders tense at the thought. Michael looks down at you and away from the movie immediately. He mouths ‘you okay?’ and you nod, repositioning your head on his shoulder. He looks over you once more before turning back to the movie, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand. This makes you smile, like it does every time. It’s your favorite thing he does. All the guys have quirks, things that make you smile and your stomach fill with butterflies, and this was his. He does this every time he holds your hand, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb on your hand. It’s so indescribably  _ adorable _ , so domestic, and so incredibly cute. It also keeps you grounded, preventing you from going too deep into your own thoughts. You silently thank Michael, paying attention to the movie once again. After the movie, you dump your popcorn and soda, hand still laced with Michael’s. You walk into the brisk night air, Michael’s arm wrapping tight around your shoulders, trying to keep you warm on the way back to his car. As soon as he unlocks it you slide into the passenger seat, turning the heat on full-blast. He laughs at your eagerness, backing out of the spot and onto the quiet streets. You sit in silence, playing with his fingers as he drives. After a few minutes, he speaks up. _

_ “Penny for your thoughts?” He asks, eyes still on the road. A giggle escapes your lips. _

_ “Never would’ve thought that I’d hear you say that.” He laughs, squeezing your hand slightly. _

_ “I got it from you.” A smile stretches across your face.  “Anyway, answer the goddamn question. What are you thinking about?” You sigh, fastening your hands together. _

_ “I’m just really enjoying our time together.” You look over at him, a smile on your face. He laughs slightly.  _

_ “I feel like I’m not getting the full story here, (y/n).” Well, of course he feels like that. You can’t tell him how in much him  _ and  _ the other guys mean to you.  _

_ “That’s how I felt watching that movie,” you laugh, trying to change topics. He looks over at you, trying to read your mind.  _

_ “What’s going on in that brain of yours, (y/n)?” You sigh, sitting back into your seat.  _

_ “It’s not anything I can explain,” you admit. He raises an eyebrow at you. “At least, not yet.” You squeeze his hand, smiling reassuringly. “As soon as I figure it out, I’ll let you know.” He faces the road again, the night lighting up his face. _

_ “Promise?” He asks sheepishly. It may sound childish, or stupid, but your heart warms at the words.  _

_ “Of course, Michael. Promise.”    _

 

The bell rings, pulling you out of your dream-like trance. You quickly roll up all your food and tossing it into the nearest trash can, making your way out of the quiet library and into the loud school.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	14. Group Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good talk with your best friend, Ray apologizes, everyone hangs out at Geoff's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is late and I'm sorry! I'm the worst! But you guys are still getting a chapter on Monday (AND IT WON'T BE LATE) same with Friday and stuff because I've finally got ahead of my chapters again! And y'all, we're nearing the end (tear tear) so let's push through! Wooohooo! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 14 - Group Day**

 

You drag yourself out of bed that morning, slowly making your way to the bathroom. Even though it’s only Thursday, it feels like the week has wore on, with all your classes full of silence, unlike the normal chatter you have with the boys. As you eat your cereal, because you’re not going out to breakfast with Ray, you think about how bad the week has been. Pre-Calc is horrible, since you sit right next to him, and your teacher made it clear that those would be the permanent seats. He always sits at an angle, facing away from you. You get in your car, dreading the movement. You just want to stay home, crawl into a ball in bed, and never leave. These past few days have been emotionally draining, and the distance from your best friends is wearing down on your happiness. Plugging in your phone, you click your playlist and back out, glancing down the street at Ray’s house. Sighing, you turn off your road, heading to the school.  

 

You look over at Ray in Pre-Calc, him not giving you the time of day. Ryan can clearly tell you’re upset, as he tries talking to you about the play, attempting to cheer you up, but you don’t budge. You race out of there when the bell rings, not stopping when Ryan calls after you. You don’t want to go to AP Lang, as you know you’ll just get bombarded with questions from Jeremy and Gavin, questions you don’t know the answer to. When you sit down, you shove your face in your book, hoping that no one gives you a second glance. A tap on your desk makes you jump, looking up, expecting to see Jeremy or Gavin, but your eyes meet Lindsay’s. “Are you alright?” She asks, studying your face.

“Generally, yeah.” You mentally shake your head. Of course you’re not ‘alright’. 

“I don’t think you are, (y/n). You can talk about it to me.” You lean onto your palms.

“What makes you think that?” She sighs, rolling her neck. 

“Michael told me.” You tilt your head in surprise.

“He told you? But he…”

“Hates me? Yeah, he still does. He just couldn’t keep it to himself during Robotics on Tuesday, and he wanted another opinion. He said that I could probably work it out of you, so I’m trying.” You sit back in your seat again, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“What has he told you?”  

“All he knows is what Ray said. Not why. So that’s what I’m wondering. Why did he suddenly say all of that to you?” You close your eyes. Like you hadn’t been wondering the same question.

“I have no clue, Lindsay. Michael doesn’t know any less than me.” She sighs just as the bell rings for class to begin.   

 

Robotics is the only class where you feel relaxed. Michael is still busy working with Lindsay, everyone finishing up their robots. You laugh with Trevor as you work, the deadline for the bots steadily approaching. “So, what’s up with you and Michael?” He ask, tinkering the swing mechanic of the robot. You raise an eyebrow, eyes still on the the pieces in your hands.

“What do you mean?” You hear him stop working, and look up to meet his eyes.

“You haven’t talked to Michael all class. Usually you guys chat until we split up into our groups, or just send each other looks across the room.” You laugh slightly, surprised at his honesty. “Yeah, I notice that stuff. Anyway, what happened? You guys get into a fight?” Sighing, you set down the part of the robot you were holding.

“It wasn’t between Michael and I. It’s between Ray and I, and Ray is Michael’s best friend.”

“So Michael is mad at you by association?” He lifts an eyebrow at you. You shrug.

“I don’t think he’s mad at me, at all. I think he just doesn’t know what to say, but neither do I. If anything, it seemed like he was mad at Ray whenever I saw them talking.” Trevor nods, looking down and tinkering his piece of the robot again. 

“So, if it’s between you and Ray, what happened? If you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay.” You retrieve your part, returning to working on it as well. 

“He went off on me. Told me that I wasn’t as important as I made myself seem, that the guys really don’t care about me. It was...harsh. Out of nowhere too.” Trevor tilts his head. 

“Out of nowhere? Are you sure it was?” You nod, grabbing a screwdriver and working two pieces of metal together. 

“Pretty sure. I haven’t noticed anything recently, haven’t really seen him get upset. This was just...weird.” Trevor puts a hand on your shoulder. 

“This will get solved, just give it time.” You smile at his reassurance. It’s the first time you genuinely feel calm about the situation. 

“Thanks Trevor.” He smiles, looking back at his work. “Can you hand me a lego?” he laughs, sliding over the bucket full of them. 

 

When you get home, you immediately rush into your room, flopping onto your bed. It sucks. All of this drama just sucks. Not talking to your friends sucks. At the thought, an idea pops into your head. You could call your best friend. She’d know what to do. You click her name in your phone, raising it to your ear. “(y/n)! What’s up?” Her voice is light and energized, automatically lifting your mood.

“Hey, I have a problem.” You flip over to your back, using your toes to kick off your shoes. 

“Well I’m the Queen of Fixing Things. What’s going on?” She sounds slightly concerned, knowing that you don’t really have problems you can’t solve yourself. You sigh, closing your eyes.

“Ray is mad at me. So I’m ignoring everyone else, because they’re his friends first, ya know?” She makes a noise of agreement, waiting for you to continue. “And it sucks. Like, it’s like I’m physically in pain because I miss them all so much.”

“Well, why don’t you just apologize to him? I mean, he’s mad at you, right?” You scoff, rolling onto your side. 

“That’s the thing, I don’t know  _ why _ he’s mad at me.” She hums, and you know her well enough to tell that she’s thinking. 

“You’re in a pickle, (y/n).” You laugh, shaking your head. 

“Not helpful, Captain Obvious!” She giggles, you sighing in response. 

“Oh c’mon (y/n), lighten up. This will all blow over, I’m sure of it.” A worry fills your gut. _ What if it doesn’t? _

“How can you be so sure?” She scoffs, you repositioning yourself on your bed so you’re sitting, leaning against your pillows.

“ _ Because,  _ (y/n). Isn’t it obvious? From what you’ve told me about them, they care about you a lot, and you care about them. If Ray doesn’t talk to you soon, I know either one of the other guys would talk the initiative, or you would.”

“Well yeah, we care about each other. All of us.” She laughs into the phone, you can practically hear her shaking her head. 

“No, (y/n). Not just the ‘we’re best friends!’ kind of care about each other. I mean they  _ truly _ care about you, each of them, all in their own ways. How they talk to you, how they interact with you, it’s all in front of your face! They really like you, like a lot. And you care about each of them just as much.” You close your eyes, thinking about them. And fuck if she isn’t right. She’s spot on. You’ve been struggling with how you feel about them, her pointing it out so  _ easily _ is somewhat reassuring. It confirms all the thoughts in your mind, getting rid of the doubts.  _ They truly care about you, each of them, all in their own ways. _ You’re silent for a few minutes, putting the pieces together in your head. Finally, you speak again.

“How are you so observant?” You both laugh, the stiffness from your shoulders being released immensely. “I really do like them, maybe even more than friends. But that applies to all of them, not just Ray or Jeremy or something, but each one of them. I could see a future with each of them.” You laugh, mentally slapping yourself at how stupid you sound. Why can’t you just choose one of them? “What can I do?” A sorrow returns to your voice, your best friend quickly picking up on it. 

“Just give it time, (y/n). You’ll figure it out. I promise.” You smile, still worried about how it’s all going to turn out. “I promise, (y/n).”

 

_ “I promise, (y/n). Just close your eyes!” You roll your eyes, complying and shutting them.  _

_ “I really don’t like this, James. I could run into a wall!” He puts his hands over your eyes, his chest right against your back, sending chills down your spine. You’ve been dating for 6 months -exactly today- yet you still get tingles whenever he touches you, still in the ‘honeymoon stage’.  _

_ “I won’t let you run into a wall (y/n). Trust me, you’re fine.” You sigh, walking along as he pushes you slightly. “We’re almost there...okay, perfect! Stop right here! Keep your eyes closed!” You cross your arms, feeling him remove his hands from your face and walk away.  _

_ “I know you promised it wasn’t anything dangerous but I’m starting to question it, James.” He laughs, the sound making your heart flutter.  _

_ “Alright (y/n), open!” You open your eyes, spotting a beautiful candlelit dinner in his kitchen. The table has a white tablecloth over it, two plates of spaghetti right across from each other, a bottle of wine and two glasses in the middle.  _

_ “Wow, James,” you gasp, smiling, “you really outdid yourself for this date.” He smirks, taking your hand and pulling you over to the table.  _

_ “It’s not just any date, (y/n). It’s our 6th month anniversary. I had to do something big for it.” You turn to face him, nothing but awe in your smile. You rub your finger across his knuckles, just staring into his eyes. You didn’t think time could pass so quickly, it seems like just yesterday he talked you at that party. You didn’t think your life would completely change from that day forward. He smiles, nodding his head at the table. “C’mon (y/n), your wonderful dinner awaits.” You grin, walking over to one of the seats as he pulls it out for you, pushing it in as you sit down. _

_ “James, this is amazing.” He smiles, reaching across the table to take your hand.  _

_ “Only the best for you.” You blush, squeezing his hand. You let go and grab the wine, looking it over.  _

_ “Are your parents okay with this? It’s wine.” You turn it over in your hand, looking at the label. “A really nice wine.” He laughs, taking it from you and opening it, pouring it into the two glasses.  _

_ “They gave it to me for this dinner, (y/n), so yeah, I think they’re okay with it.” You roll your eyes and pick up one of the glasses, taking a drink. You look around, studying the details. Pictures of you two are in frames around the kitchen, a candle next to each of them, rose petals laid on the floor.  _

_ “This is something else, James.” You grab his hand again, linking your fingers together. “The food looks amazing. Did you make it yourself?” He shrugs, smiling at you. _

_ “It was nothing really. I originally wanted to make salmon, but I burnt it.” You both laugh, just staring into each other’s eyes. You study his features, how his brown eyes glow in the darkness of the room, the light dancing on his golden skin, his smile soft and calming. Your heart warms in your chest. You’re so incredibly lucky to have him, you can’t imagine a future without him right by your side. You’re both silent, just drinking in each other, occasionally smiling at whatever you’re thinking about. He’d be such a good father. Such a good husband. He cares about you, more than anyone has before. He’s such a big part of your life, and he has such a bright future. A future he  _ wants you  _ in. And geez, if that doesn’t make you melt, you don’t know what does. He choose you. He did this, for you. He could have anyone he wanted, boy do you know that, being that he’s the Varsity Quarterback and the most popular boy in your grade, but he wanted you. He loves you, and you love him. You can’t help but doubt it, though. That maybe he doesn’t love you, that maybe he’s just using you for your help in school, that maybe he’s cheating on you. As if on cue, he leans forward, smile wide on his face. “I love you so much, (y/n). These 6 months have been the best time I’ve spent with someone, and I’m so lucky to have someone like you.” You smile, gripping his hand.  _

_ “Promise?” The doubt doesn’t fade from your voice. He lifts your hand up, kissing it lightly.  _

_ “I promise, (y/n). I promise.”    _

 

You’re doing your homework when the doorbell rings, and you get up to answer. It’s around 7, and you haven’t hung out with anyone all night, so you’re surprised by the fact that someone is at your door. When you open the door, Ray stands there, holding a rose. “Listen, (y/n), I’m-” You cut him off, stepping onto your porch and hugging him tightly, the door closing behind you. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer. “I’m really sorry (y/n),” he whispers, his head bent down into your shoulder. “I treated you like a piece of trash, something disposable and worthless, but you’re not. You’re incredibly important to me, I’m sorry about what I said. None of it was true. I’m just an asshole.” You smile into his shoulder blade.

“The biggest.” You mumble, making him laugh. He pulls away to look in your eyes.

“I was just so upset, and it wasn’t even your fault. I just took it out on you.” You tilt your head.

“Why were you so upset, anyway? What happened?” You’re a little apprehensive of his answer, but when you see him blush you relax. He takes his arms away from you, putting a hand on his head and messing his hair slightly. 

“It was...it’s hard to explain.” You stare at him eagerly, waiting for him to elaborate. “The conversation you had with Jeremy? You know, the one where he compared you to the sunset?” You nod, a smile creeping on your face at the reminder, the compliment still meaningful. Ray notices your smile and frowns slightly. “Well, it..uh...reminded me of how you talk about the other guys, the way your face lights up. That doesn’t happen with me.” Your smile fades at the comment. “And...it just made me question where I stand with you. I was thinking things like ‘Do I mean anything to you?’. So I was an asshole, I cut you out, tearing you down with me.” You look at him in the eyes, guilt written on your face. 

“Ray, you have no idea how much this has been killing me-”

“Oh, the guys made that very clear to me. Told me how much I hurt you, how big of an asshole I am.” You laugh. 

“Can I finish? Anyway, not talking to you or hanging out with you or even just texting you has been horrible. I’ve felt like garbage all fucking week. I missed you so goddamn much.” You pull him into a hug again, looping your arms around his neck. “Don’t even feel like you don’t mean anything to me. God Ray,” you laugh,  letting him go and staring at him intently. “You mean everything to me. You’re my Ray. That’s where you stand with me. This situation, all of it... it really hurt.” Ray looks down at his shoes, guilt all over his face. You lift his chin up with your hand. “But, seeing you at my door today is the best thing that has happened this week, and I got the lead in the fucking play.” You both laugh, just smiling at each other, relishing in each other’s presence.  

“Here,” he smiles, holding the rose out to you. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to Homecoming with me.” You raise an eyebrow, taking the rose.

“I thought you don’t like dances?” He scoffs.

“I want to make it up to you, you know, because I was a ‘mingy little prick’. Gavin’s words, not mine.” You snicker, studying the rose. 

“Yes Ray, I’ll go to Homecoming with you. But, you have to dress up.” He beams at you.

“Deal.” You stare into his eyes, watching his travel on your face. Your heart beats heavily in your chest, anticipating something. You step closer to Ray, eyes still trained on his, when the door flies open and your mom is standing there. 

“Ray! You made it over just in time for dinner!” She yelps, smile big on her face. Ray laughs as you sigh, him beaming at your mom as he steps inside.  

 

After a conversation-heavy dinner with your parents, you spend the rest of the night talking with Ray up in your room, lying on your bed and looking up at the ceiling. You chat with him, filling him in on everything.

“It’s crazy, I didn’t think I’d even get a part, let alone a lead role.” You hear him scoff next to you.

“You underestimate yourself, clearly. Being the Magician sounds like a sweet gig, and it probably wasn’t easy to get.”

“It wasn’t, for sure. Fought a lot of my fears. Like that saying, ‘you have to face your fears’?” 

“Well you clearly did, you got the part! No offense, but what’s the play even about?” You laugh, smiling to yourself. 

“It’s called Betrayal Written In Blue. It’s about a King, Ryan, who’s Queen died and caused him to go crazy, devastated by her death. The Princess, Meg, takes it into her own hands and kicks him out of the kingdom, claiming it as her own. The King comes to the Magician, me, and asks for help, and we go on a journey to bring him his kingdom. It’s honestly really cool, and there are some pretty funny moments.” You hear him breathe out, his arm warm against yours.

“Blue because that’s a royal color?” You nod.

“I suppose.” 

“That’s cool. And Barbara wrote it herself?” 

“Pretty much. She’s pretty talented.” He makes a noise as agreement. After a few minutes of silence, he speaks up again.

“I think I’m going to try to fix things with Jeremy.” You turn to look at him, eyes wide in shock.

“Really? Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I mean, he was really the one to convince me to apologize. Michael has been trying all week, but I’m used to his aggressiveness so nothing he said scared me straight. Even the guys kidnapped me for an intervention, because Michael told them the conversation we had that night. Interrogated me, basically dragged the ‘why’ out of me. So when I finally told them, they all had words to say with me. It’s what Jeremy said that actually persuaded me out of my fear and made me talk to you again.” You sit up, pulling Ray up with you. 

“What did he say?” He smiles sheepishly, fixing his glasses on his face. 

“Straight up told me I was being crazy. That everyone in the crew knows that you’re closest with me, that you trust me the most. But he said it with such certainty, I didn’t question it anymore. It was like he truly knew, so I believed him. I walked my way over here and apologized like a big boy, because he told me that I should.” You blush, smiling as you look at him.

“That’s awesome Ray. Maybe you won’t gag anytime I talk about him now.” He laughs, rolling his eyes.

“I can’t stop that, (y/n). That’s just habit.” You hold in your laughing as much as you can, bursting within a few seconds. You punch Ray’s shoulder playfully, earning a sarcastic ‘ow’ from him. You both chat all night, and around 10, your mom finally kicks him out, inviting him over for dinner the following day. You can’t stop the smile that fills your face as you get in bed, happy that this mess is over. As soon as your head hits the pillow, you’re out like a light.

 

You wake up the next morning cheerfully. It’s Friday, and last night’s talk with Ray really made your day. You step into your shower, deciding to take a quick one before getting ready. When you step out, you look at your phone. 1 new message. You slide it open. Ray; ‘good morning, Sugar Mama’s?’ A smile stretches across your face as you type a reply. You; ‘see you soon :)’ You rush to your closet, excitedly throwing on some clothes. You couldn’t get into your car faster, speeding down the street to his house. You’re surprised when he bursts out the door, seeming to be waiting for you. He slides into the passenger seat, both of you just looking at each other. “Hi.” He says, making you both laugh. 

“Hey.” He buckles his seatbelt, keeping his eyes connected to yours. 

“So...Sugar Mama’s?” You laugh, nodding. 

“Right.” You break the eye-contact and back up, pulling down the street and to Sugar Mama’s. 

 

You’re sitting in the booth, just staring at each other as you eat. You were in there the other day to go to your interview, but it seems like everything has changed. You definitely feel more happy, more  _ content  _ than you did a mere 24 hours ago. Though you’ve been sitting in silence while munching on your pancakes, it hasn’t been awkward. There’s just something about knowing of each other’s presence that fills the silence enough. You clear your throat, getting his attention. “You’re not going to believe it Ray,” he raises an eyebrow from across the table, “but I got a job here.” His eyes widen in surprise. 

“You got a  _ job _ here?” You nod, smiling at his surprise. “I didn’t know you like this place that much.” You sit back into your seat, crossing your arms behind your head.

“Well, after every breakfast I’ve bought, I’ve been running a little low on money,” you smirk, Ray rolling his eyes in response,  “and what better place to get a job?”

“I guess that’s true,” he admits, scratching his head, “I’d just never expect you to work in a diner.” Now it’s your turn to raise an eyebrow, him just shrugging in response.

“Where would you expect me to work?” He taps his finger to his chin, making you swat his arm teasingly.

“Probably an art supplies store or something.” Right, you made him that painting for his birthday. That seems like long ago, things were different then. Your feelings weren’t as deep, as mixed up as they are now. You smirk, diving back into your pancakes.  _ Don’t think about how confusing your feelings are right now, just enjoy this moment, _ you tell yourself, eating more of your pancakes. Just enjoy right now. 

 

When you get to AIP, you can’t hold back the smile as you see Ray laughing with the group again. You rush over, sliding into the seat next to him. He smiles at your approach and you grin back, leaning into his shoulder. “So you to finally made up?” Geoff asks, teasingly. You roll your eyes and look up at Ray, who’s beaming down at you.

“The intervention really convinced me to apologize.” His eyes don’t leave yours, leaving you with a warm feeling in your chest. “Speaking of which,” he says, turning to face Jeremy, “thanks lil J. You were really the one to make me man-up.” Jeremy nods, placing a hand on his shoulder. He used his nickname, you think. That’s a good start.  

“No problem Ray, I’m just glad this drama is resolved.” Everyone nods in agreement, a comfortable silence falling upon you. Everyone’s faces are bright, eyes lighter and smiles bigger. You had no idea how badly this feud was affecting them until now, it seems like you haven’t seen them this happy in ages.

“I have an idea.” Geoff speaks up, the group turning to face him. “There’s been a lot of... _ tension _ this past week and I think we need to take a group day.” Ryan lifts an eyebrow at him.

“What do you suppose?” He asks, leaning back into his chair. Your eyes float over to him, savoring in the way his hair sits on his head, a stray strand hanging in his face. His shoulders are relaxed, chiseled arms crossing over his chest, rocking a ‘Technical Difficulties’ tee. You shake yourself, turning back towards Geoff. 

“Well, everyone remembers the first time we hung out as a group with (y/n).” Everyone nods, leaning in to listen. “How about we do that again? Go to Pizza Street, then back to my house for video games and movies?”

“You’re brilliant, Geoff,” Gavin squawks excitedly. Everyone laughs, a wave of agreement washing over them. You think back to that first night, how it wasn’t that far ago but so much has changed since then. The way Ray looked at you before the party, how Gavin was hurt at the fact you got strangers numbers, how Jack comforted you, the way you snuggled up to Michael, how Ryan saved you from the creepy guy and held your hand as you slept, Geoff’s squeals at the movie. So much has changed, but they’re still the same guys. The same guys to get your heart racing, the same guys that make a smile appear on your face when they enter a room. You  definitely need this.

 

The rest of the day seems to rush by, and before you know it you’re sitting in your car with Ray. You look over at him, smile wide on your face. He’s telling you about the crazy thing that happened in his english class, but you’re not really listening. You’re studying him, chest filling with warmth.  _ Affection. _ He looks at you, raising an eyebrow. “What, is there something on my face?” You look back towards the road, the smile resting on your face. 

“No, I’ve just…” You honestly don’t know what to say. You missed him? Lame. You care about him? Well duh. You care about him  _ a lot _ ? That may be true, but you know your feelings are all mixed up. You still have to figure things out. A part of you is embarrassed to be so  _ relaxed  _ that he’s just sitting in your car, but you shake it off. You know Ray loves to tease, but you don’t see the harm in at least being open about how much you’ve missed him, because,  _ geez,  _ you’ve missed him. He continues to look at you, waiting for you to elaborate. “I’ve just...I’ve missed this. I’m so relieved. I feel...whole again.”  You look back over at him, seeing a light pink tinge his cheeks. Your smile widens as you turn to the road again, thinking about how  _ happy  _ you are that you guys fixed all of this. He starts laughing, you glancing over at him incredulously. 

“Aww, (y/n), you missed me? How  _ cute.”  _ His voice is teasing as he laughs, but you can’t help but blush and roll your eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Let’s just go to Pizza Street, and you can tell all the boys how you apologized to me.” He scoffs from his seat, crossing his arms. “You can start with the fact  _ you asked me to homecoming. _ ” You laugh, hearing him groan from his seat. God, you missed this.   

You taking another bite of your pizza, probably your sixth slice. Everyone is laughing, clearly relieved that all this drama is over. “So Ray,” you speak up, everyone turning their attention to you, “are we going to color coordinate? You know, for the dance?” His cheeks flush and you can’t help but smile. The guys raise an eyebrow at you, clearly not catching on. Do they  _ not know? _

“(y/n), what are you talking about?” Jack asks, taking another bite of his pizza. Geoff tries to read your face, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Ray asked me to homecoming to make up for the fight.” Geoff spit takes, Jeremy choking on the slice of pizza he was eating. Jack bursts out laughing, Ray’s face turning an even deeper pink. Gavin looks directly at you, something about his face you can’t quite read, Michael glancing from you to Ray before laughing loudly. 

“No fucking way! Ray,  _ you _ asked _ (y/n)  _ to  _ homecoming _ ?!” He laughs even harder, Ray getting more flustered by the second. Ryan is leaning back in his seat, something like  _ delight  _ on his face. Geoff is smiling from behind his drink, amused by the scene at hand. Ray is practically a tomato, brows furrowed in a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. You flash a shit-eating grin at him, Ray rolling his eyes before smiling and looking at his plate. Gavin stares at his drink, his lips in a firm line. You look at him concerned, trying to read his face, before turning back to the other boys. Jack and Michael are still laughing softly, quieting down now. Jack turns to you, smirking. 

“So how did this happen, (y/n)? Did he go all out with the hoco proposal?” You giggle as Geoff butts in.

“Did he hold up a boombox outside your window?” The gents are all laughing, Ray forcing himself not to smile.

“(y/n),” Ryan says, “did he quote Shakespeare?” He smirks, clearing his throat to get the most dramatic voice he can, “Oh (y/n)! Oh (y/n)! Wherefore art thou (y/n)?” Everyone starts laughing again, Michael shaking Ray’s shoulders. 

“Dude, we’re only teasing.” Michael laughs, giving Ray a pat on the back. Ray sighs, rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face. 

“I know, but you guys suck dick.” Everyone laughs again, Gavin even giving a hint of a smile. You don’t know why he was so upset, but you can just ask about it later.  

“Well since we suck dick, you are officially uninvited from our gaming sesh and movie night because we’ll just be sucking dick all night long,” Geoff announces, everyone laughing in agreement. 

“Oh, that wouldn’t be fair if Ray missed that,” Jack points out, smirking at Ray. 

“You can’t force me!” Ray claims, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I’ll protect you X-Ray,” Gavin squawks, seeming to be back to normal. You laugh, leaning back in your chair, looking at everyone’s smiling face. 

“Plus,” you add, everyone turning their attention to you, “if Ray doesn’t come to the gaming sesh I won’t have any competition.” 

“Is that a challenge I hear?” Ryan asks, smirk on his face. “The Mad King never turns down a challenge!”

“Hear hear!” Michael yelps, raising his glass to clink with Ryan’s. You roll your eyes, laughter at the table filling your ears. 

“You guys are the worst,” Jeremy scoffs, squealing when Geoff gives him a noogie. You look around at everyone’s smiling faces, already talking about which games they’re going to play. Gavin was right: Geoff is a genius.

  
  


  You end up playing Gmod: Prop Hunt, you, Gavin, Ryan and Jeremy on one team; Michael, Geoff, Jack and Ray on the other. You have to admit, the game is hilarious. Especially when you play with the funniest people alive, but that’s besides the point. Your team is hiding first, so you decide to be a banana and hide under one of the many bookshelves. Once the other team is looking, you laugh every time they pass you, none of them once glancing at the bookshelf. Gavin is found right off the bat, and decides to cam your hiding spot. “I’m looking at you (y/n). Oh, you’re a cheeky bastard.” You laugh in response, everyone joining in. 

“Vav, how is (y/n) being cheeky?” Ray asks, whacking things in the same room with his crowbar. 

“Well, (y/n) is underneath-”

“Gavin!” You yelp, but it’s too late. Ray starts crouching and looking around the room. 

“Ahhh! Run (y/n) run!” Gavin squeals, so you get out from under the bookshelf just as Ray looks over at you. 

“(y/n) is a banana guys! Look for a loose banana!” You race off, Ray shooting all around you but can’t hit you. You finally lose him by going in too many circles and hide under the same bookshelf, Gavin’s giggling in your ear. “Guys,” Ray sighs, “I lost (y/n).”

“How the fuck did you lose a banana?!” Michael bellows, laughter following it. 

“(y/n) is apparently good at hiding, Michael! I didn’t see you do anything asshole!” Ray replies, no real malice in his voice. You look over at Gavin, smacking him on the arm. 

“Oi!” He says, rubbing his arm.

“You’re an idiot, Gav,” you say, rolling your eyes. “You almost cost me my life!”

“Hey, Ray tricked me with the ‘X-Ray and Vav’! He knows teams are my weakness!” Geoff laughs loudly in your ears, you smiling at the sound. 

“You sound like a moron Gav,” Ryan says, Jack running into the room you’re hiding in. Your breath hitches quietly, and you screen-glance at Gavin to see he’s watching someone else’s hiding spot.

“Ray,” Michael demands, “just find (y/n).”

“I’m trying,” He mutters, walking into the room with Jack and you. 

“He’s trying!” Jack, Geoff, and Jeremy sing, Michael laughing at how stupid they sound. Gavin switches back to your hiding spot, making a sound similar to a bird. 

“Oi! Jack is looking right at you (y/n)-”

“GAVIN!” You scream, Jack using a bomb to blow up the bookshelf, taking you with it. Everyone erupts into laughter, you crossing your arms and sitting back. “You’re a goddamn idiot Gav.” 

“I didn’t mean to!” He screeches, no hint of apology in his tone. 

“Told you he was an asshole,” Michael shrugs, continuing to search for Ryan and Jeremy. 

“Maybe if you had a team together,” Jeremy suggests, “Gavin wouldn't sell you out.” You scratch your head, camming Jeremy’s hiding spot. 

“How about ‘Team oxymoron?’” Ryan pipes up, you lifting a brow. 

“‘Oxymoron’? How does that make sense?” You ask, following Jeremy as he runs through the map. 

“Well, you’re smart and Gavin is dumb, so like it would be ‘Team Smart Stupid’, but that’s just an oxymoron.” Ryan replies. You nod in understanding, hearing Geoff scoff through the headset. 

“I think oxymoron goes right over Gavin’s head, as he is an idiot.” Gavin squawks.

“Am not!”

“How about,” Ray replies, “‘Team Foreigners’? Since they’re both from out-of-town?”

“Or ‘Team Popularity’?” Jack proposes. You roll your eyes as you watch Michael chase after Jeremy. 

“What about ‘Team Super-Attractive’?” Gavin offers. Everyone laughs lightly, your cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Gavin, have you seen the mountain you call a nose on your face?!” Michael shrieks mid-laugh. 

“That’s mean!” Gavin cries, though he knows everyone is teasing. “You’re horrible Micool.” You join in on the laughter, Gavin soon following. 

 

It’s around 11 when everyone gets tired of playing video games, the group moving over to the couch to watch movies. You decide on Step-Brothers, though Ray did suggest The Bee Movie, his argument being ‘it’s a modern day look at the honey industry!’, and Ryan really wanted to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre, everyone making comment that he’s a ‘creepy motherfucker’. You slouch into the couch, curling into Gavin’s side, Michael leaning against your legs on the floor, Geoff on your left, his hand resting on your knee. You seem to talk through the whole movie, laughing at all the funny parts, Ray groaning at the fart scene, saying how dead the joke is. Soon everyone is drifting off, your eyelids heavy, Geoff snoring as he lays against you. You look up at Gavin, seeing that he’s wide awake, intently watching the rest of the movie. Everyone else is asleep, this is the perfect time to ask him why he was so upset at Pizza Street. 

“Gav?” You start, him snapping his head to look at you. 

“Hm?”

“Earlier, at Pizza Street, you looked upset.” He stiffens beside you, still looking into your eyes. 

“You noticed?” He whispers, you just barely hearing the words. 

“Well of course I did, Gav. Anyway, why were you upset?” He stays silent for a fews moments, you staring at him eagerly. 

“It’s nothing to worry about, (y/n).” You shake your head, making sure not to disturb Geoff asleep against your side. 

“It is, Gav. I care and I want to know.” He sighs, moving a hair out of your face before resting his arm across your shoulders, you snuggling deeper into his side. 

“I’ll tell you eventually. It just won’t make sense right now.” You nod sleepily, too tired to press further.             

“Promise?” You yawn, looking up at him. 

“Promise, (y/n). Goodnight.” You hum a response, eyelids closing, Gavin kissing the top of your head just before you drift off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	15. If Only It Were That Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed Jack time, first day at Sugar Mama's, and Gav!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm the worst. I'm v sorry and I would say it won't happen again (posting late) but i can't give y'all false hope SORRY GUYS LOVE MEEEE

**Chapter 15 - If Only It Were That Simple**

 

It’s a Friday night, no rehearsal or Let’s Plays, just a night for chilling, and sadly, getting homework done. There’s a party going on at some ‘Kerry’s’ house, but you decided not to go. You really need to balance your extracurriculars, and parties doesn’t look good on college applications. It’s not like you can focus on your homework anyway, every few minutes stealing a glance at your phone. You can’t help but scroll through Twitter, hoping for a new notification. At least something interesting. After a few hours of just staring at your College US History assignment, your phone beeps with an alert. You allow yourself to look, seeing a new text. Jack; ‘you busy?’ You reply quickly. ‘Not really. Attempting to homework, failing miserably’ He texts back instantly. Jack; ‘I can help. Study sesh?’ A smile creeps on your lips. You; ‘meet at Sugar Mama’s’. You slide on a jacket, stuffing your school stuff into a bag and grabbing your keys, zipping out the door as fast as you can. You’re really thankful your mom isn’t holding a huge grudge on the whole grounding situation, as it’s kind of drifted away. Thank your lucky stars, right?

 

You arrive at the diner, the lights still leaving you in awe. You hope that Jack brought his camera, as you want a picture here for your Instagram. These lights make any photo look cool. You walk in, Caiti smiling at you from behind the counter. You smile at her as you go to sit down, Jack already waiting. “You got here fast,” you point out, sliding in the bench across from him.

“I know the shortcuts in this city.” He takes a sip of the soda in front of him, already having ordered you a Coke. “Plus, I was already out. Wasn’t too far from here.” You raise an eyebrow at him, taking a drink of your own drink. “I was taking some photos for my scrapbook. I really like this time of night. It makes everything about this city….glow, in a sense.” You nod, setting down your drink.

“Is that why you asked me if I was busy?” He grins, looking over the menu.

“Thought you could be my model.” You blush, tapping your fingers against your glass.

“Well, school likes to weigh me down. Sucks.” He laughs, smiling as Caiti approaches.

“I’m guessing the usual for you, (y/n),” she suggest, you nodding in agreement. “And for you…?”

“Jack.” He replies, smile frozen on his face. He leans closer to her, reading her nametag. “Caiti. That’s a pretty name, you don’t hear it a lot.” Caiti’s features go pink slightly.

“Well, Jack,” she says, exaggerating ‘Jack’, “what would you like?” He studies the menu, scanning it intently.

“The double-cheeseburger. Looks good.” She nods, scribbling it onto her notepad.

“It is. I’ll get these right for you,” she smiles, taking the menus and sending you wink. You roll your eyes, a smile on your face.

“I’m guessing you spend a lot of time here?” Jack asks, eyes following Caiti to the counter before turning back to look at you.

“I actually got a job here,” you shrug, sitting back in your seat.

“Really?” He asks, resting his arms on the table.

“Yeah. My first day is tomorrow, but I’ve been coming here to eat since that first Let’s Play, which was a while ago.” Caiti skates back over, setting your food in front of you. She gives a long look at Jack before rolling away, Jack blushing slightly. Your blood boils slightly, but you remind yourself to calm down. Don’t get jealous.

“And Caiti?”

“What about her?” You reply, a little harsher than you wanted. He raises an eyebrow at you, you breathing deeply before continuing. “She’s my friend, she got me the job here.”

“She seems nice.” You nod, taking a bite of your burger.

“She is.” A silence falls over you, both of you just eating your food. “So, Jack, can I see those pictures you were taking?” He nods excitedly, seemingly had forgotten what he was doing before getting here. He reaches into his camera bag next to him and pulls out his camera, handing it over to you. You take it gingerly, turning it over in your hands before turning it on. “This is a really nice camera, Jack.” He just shrugs, taking another sip of his Coke.

“I got it a few years back for my birthday. I’ve always been into photography, but I really got into it in 8th grade.” You nod, clicking through the photos.

“These are gorgeous, Jack.” You look up at him just in time to catch him blush, turning his head away.

“They’re nothing really..”

“They’re not nothing, Jack. I mean,” you look at the pictures, awestruck, “these are amazing. You’ve got to let me paint one of them.” His eyes snap up to meet yours.

“You want to paint one of these?” You shrug, continuing to look through them.

“Well yeah, I love to paint-”

“I know, Geoff told me. He said you’re, in his words, ‘good as dicks at it’.” You laugh slightly, your cheeks flushing.

“Well I’d love to paint one of these pictures if you’d let me,” you click to a picture of the Sugar Mama’s sign, “how about this one?” You ask, handing him back the camera. He nods, smiling.

“I can text it to you. I’d love to see it when you’re done.” You grin, taking a bite of your burger.

“You’re going to be the first person to see it.” He nods, sliding his camera back into his bag.

“Let’s finish eating and then go take some pictures!” He announces, both of you diving into your food.

 

The night is full of stars, the moon bright in the sky. You and Jack have been wandering downtown Austin for a while now, talking pictures and talking and laughing. Jack is just so sweet and kind, and he’s especially funny. He always knows exactly what to say. As you walk around with him, your arms brushing against each other, you can’t help but wonder what it would be like if this was an everyday thing. If you spend everyday with him, getting to know him better bit by bit. You want to know what he sounds like in the morning, voice groggy from sleep. You want to see him get home from work, tired from a long day but happy nonetheless. You want to walk into the kitchen to see him cooking dinner, special for you. You want to sit on your couch, snuggled into his arms as you both read in peace. You want his photos hung up on your walls, something to remind you of him when he’s out on a job. You want to know what it’s like to spend everyday with him, your love getting stronger and stronger. _Love? Do you love him?_ You know you like him, just like the other Achievement Hunters, but do you love him? You look over at him, smile wide on his face from laughing over some story he was telling you, shoulders rising with each laugh, little crinkles by his eyes. Your heart warms at the sight, taking it all in before the moment is over. There’s no way to be sure with all the other guys involved, but you know there’s _something_ between you. But is that where it stops? Just him? Somehow, you know it’s not that simple. _If only it was._

 

When you pull up to Sugar Mama’s the next day, rocking your Sugar Mama’s tee, you notice how packed the parking lot is. Of course, your first day and the place is packed. You roll your eyes, walking around the back to the employee’s entrance. When you open the door, you’re greeted by your manager, Joel, one of the people to interview you. “(y/n)! Excited for your first day?” He exclaims, smile wide on his face. You nod, following him into a room where everyone puts their stuff. You set the bag you brought down, following him to the kitchen. “You’re going to be our new busser, so you’ll just clean up tables and do the dishes, not too hard, right?” You shake your head, smiling at him before he hands you a big container. “This will hold all the dishes, can you go clean up table 7? You can ask Mica where that is.” You nod, walking over to the girl you recognize as Mica, another person from your interview.

“Hi,” you say, her turning around to smile at you.

“(y/n)! Glad you could come!” You smile back, drumming your fingers on the bucket.

“Where’s table 7?” She nods and looks over towards the back of the building, to a big booth littered in trash.

“Thank god you’re here, I’d have to start cleaning up but I’m needed behind the counter.” You nod and walk off, already putting dishes in your basket. You hear whistling behind you, you turning to see a group of guys at a table.

“Nice ass!” One of them calls to you, the others bursting into laughter. You see in the table next to them a group of girls, all of them looking pretty furious.

“Hottie! I think I spilled all over the table, maybe you could come clean it up!” Another guy bellows, you rolling your eyes in response. Just as you’re about to turn around and continue working, you hear a commotion. You look over at the girls, one of them have gotten up and walked over to the guys. You can’t hear what she’s saying, but she’s got her hands on her hips and the guys start to cower under her words. Finally, she spins triumphantly and walks over to you, smile on her face.

“They shouldn’t be bothering you anymore.” She smiles, sticking out a hand. “I’m Kat.” You set down the bucket and shake her outstretched palm.

“(Y/n). Thanks for saving my ass back there, literally.” You both laugh, smiling at each other.

“You’re friends with Jeremy and them, right?” You nod, picking back up your bucket. “Well, you should come hang out with us,” she says, turning to look at the group of girls that all wave at you, “sometime.” She hands you a napkin with a number scribbled on it. “Here’s my number, text me!” You nod, smiling as she struts off and leaves the diner, her friends following her. What. Just. Happened.

 

It’s later in the day when Caiti shows up for her shift, Mica leaving a few minutes after her arrival. They exchange a hug and smile before parting, you smiling at the sight. From your day, you’ve come to realize you like this job. The people you work with are really nice, from your managers Joel and Mica to Miles in the kitchen, everyone here seems like a family, another family you didn’t think you’d get when you moved here. Soon enough the diner isn’t as busy, so you have some down time to watch Caiti work the register. You’ve worked a register before, so getting used to it was no problem, though you’re mainly going to bus tables, which you don’t mind. You’re watching Caiti play around with the register, eavesdropping on conversations around you, when Caiti says something you couldn’t hear.

“What?” You ask, turning your attention to her.

“I said, that Jack guy is cute.” You hum, jealousy pinching your stomach. She still has her back to you, though you can tell she’s blushing.

“He is, isn’t he? Very nice guy, super funny too.” She nods, knowing that you’re watching her. “You know, Caiti.”

“Hm?”

“I’ve never seen you at school, though I know you’re my age and you know about all the football games and parties and stuff, so like, what’s up with that?” She turns to you, sending you a pearly-white smile.

“I have my ways.” You roll your eyes, a smirk fighting at your lips.

“Is that so?” She nods, turning back toward the register. You sigh, leaning against the counter. You both go silent again, your ears picking up nearby conversations.

“My best friend goes to school there.” Caiti says, grabbing your attention. “That’s how I know about that stuff.”

“What about you?”

“I’m homeschooled.” She turns to face you, leaning in to whisper. “I’m not necessarily a ‘registered citizen’, being Australian and all, so I kind of have to stay hidden.” You raise an eyebrow at her, keeping your voice low as well.

“I think your answer just prompted more questions, Caiti.” You both laugh, her smile wide.

“I had some family drama I wanted to get away from, my friend Tina offered me a home here, so I packed up and left. Got myself a job here, bought some text-books online and have been teaching myself stuff, with Tina’s mom’s help.” You put a hand on her arm, putting another on your heart.

“I promise to keep your secret,” you mock, earning a slap on the arm. “Hey!” You both laugh again, glad to clear the air. “So who’s Tina?”

“Oh, she’s the girl I live with. Super nice, I think you’d like her. You’ve got to hang out with us sometime.” You nod, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’d love to.”  

 

Sunday’s are always sleepy, so you decide to get some painting done, since all your homework is finished for the week. You start with one of the pictures Jack took, a smile creeping on your lips as you remember it. The picture is on your phone, so you’re very cautious not to get paint on your phone as you study the photo. It’s a picture of the Sugar Mama’s sign, the neon shining bright. Carefully paint it, blending the colors out to make them shine. As you work, your music blasting through your bluetooth speaker, a beep echos through, snapping your head from your work. You were so immersed time just passed you by, and now it’s early evening. You walk over to where your phone is plugged in on your bedside table, a text from Gavin lighting up your phone. Gavin; ‘you wanna go get coffee? I’m in the mood for some bevs but not the alcoholic type’. You smile and type out a quick ‘sure’, walking over to your closet to through on suitable clothes. Once you slide on your shoes your phone beeps with another text, Gavin ; ‘can you pick me up?’. You laugh, shaking your head as you send him a thumbs-up emoji. You swiftly make your way to your car, leaving a note for your parents on the way out. You turn on your music, smiling at the idea of just going out for coffee with Gavin. Your little secret with him. When you pull up to his house, you text him that you’re there, looking out the window eagerly. You glance over at Michael’s house, wishing you could invite him out too. You shake your head, looking up as Gavin approaches the car. He slides into the passenger seat, flashing you a wide grin as he buckles his seatbelt.

“You ready?” You ask, returning the smile. He nods, turning up the volume of your playlist and singing along.

 

_The rain thuds on the top of Nate’s car, the only sound as you both sit there. You’re pulled up outside your house, Nate driving you home, but there’s too much to be said before you can get out. Once you leave the car, everything is changed. You don’t know how to put everything into words, but you know where to start. “Thank you,” you manage, your voice coming out just above a whisper. He nods, not looking at you though you know he can see you in his peripheral vision. “Can we, not talk about it? At least, not for a while?” Now he looks at you, a confused look on his bruised face. You look at his busted lip, the cut on his eyebrow, the purple of his jaw._

_“What do you mean, ‘not talk about it’? You promised-”_

_“I will tell them, Nate. I just...I just don’t want all our friends to know. They’ll think I’m weak-” He grabs your shoulders, the grip firm but not rough._

_“Don’t say that. You’re not weak, (y/n), okay? If someone thinks that, they’re not a good friend.” He lets go, sitting back into his seat and rubbing his hands over his face, wincing slightly. “But we won’t talk about it, until you’re ready. Okay?”_

_“Okay,” you whisper, still studying him, guilt flowing through your veins. “I’m sorry.”_

_“For what?” He says, voice exhausted. You put a hand on his cheek, wiping away some stray blood._

_“This, I mean, look at you! It’s all my fault-”_

_“(y/n).” He looks up at you, determination in his eyes. “None of this is your fault. None of it. James….this is James’ fault, alright?” You nod, pulling him into your arms. He tightens his arms around you, both of you just_ holding _each other, in the front seats of his car. Tears stream from your eyes, silent but there. He pulls back, holding your face in his hands. “I know we agreed not to talk about it,” he half-smiles, wiping some of the tears, “but I know I’m going to be fine. Are you?” You bob your head, though you don't believe it. He knows you well enough to not believe it either. He tucks you into his chest, arms like a blanket around you._ A shield. _“Let me know if you want to talk about it, or if you just want me to come over and sit in silence with you, or if you want to go out and have some fun, okay?” You grab his t-shirt, pulling him closer to you._

 _“Okay.” You sit there for what feels like an hour, just breathing in his scent, the leather of the car seats, how_ comforting _everything is. How_ normal _it seems. Everything will change when you step out of the car. Everything._

 

You both retreat back to the tables with your coffees, the rustic look somewhat comforting. It feels like a place you could call home in here, somewhere to escape the real world. Gavin blows on his drink, giving you glances every so often. You sip yours delicately, reciprocating those glances. “Gavin?” You speak up after minutes of you two just staring at each other. Startled by the sudden talking, Gavin jumps slightly, almost spilling his drink on himself. You giggle from behind your cup, Gavin’s face turning faintly pink. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh no, I’m just jumpy,” he smiles, taking another drink. “What were you going to say?”

“I went over to Jack’s for our first photography project, and well, he had this picture up in his room.” Gavin nods, showing that he is listening. “It was a group photo, and I was wondering, who’s Dan?” The mention of Dan makes him stiffen in his seat, his smile fading.

“Oh.” You reach across the table, resting your hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry Gavin I shouldn’t have asked-”

“No no,” he insists, shaking his head and flashing you a tired smile. “You know the family I live with? How it’s my godparents?” You nod, hand still on his arm. “They have a kid, Dan. He was a senior when I moved here as a freshman, and he’s the one that introduced me to Geoff. He basically created our group, he was my first friend here.” Removing your hand, you pick up your drink again and take another taste, the warmth scolding your tongue comfortably. “He’s in the Army now, so I don’t get to talk to him as much. But he’s like a brother to me, so he tries to contact me as much as possible.” You both just sit there for a while, trading looks at each other. Ultimately Gavin speaks up again, you setting down your drink so you can fully listen. “You know, he showed me this place. Said it helped him feel _calm_ when everything was chaotic.” You smile, taking a glance around the shop.

“I can see why.” He hums his reply, sitting back in his chair.

“We used to come here together, do some editing.” You raise an eyebrow, leaning forward in your seat.

“Editing?” He nods, sitting forward as well.

“Yeah, we used to make videos. Things filmed in slow-motion.” You lean forward more, him matching you.

“Like what?” You’re practically nose-to-nose, staring deep into Gavin’s emerald-green eyes, the gold around the iris.

“Like a watermelon blowing up, that kind of thing.” You nod, closing your eyes at the sound of his voice. How it makes butterflies swarm in your gut. You open them again, studying how close you are to Gavin. How _easy_ it would be to just lean forward...touch your lips to his- “You have really pretty eyes (y/n).” You feel your cheeks get warm, not just at the compliment but at what you were just thinking about. _You wanted to kiss Gavin. You still do._ He smiles, flashing his perfectly-white teeth. Your heart melts, a puddle in your chest. _If you kiss him you’ll just make things complicated. You still haven’t figured out your feelings for everyone else, let alone Gavin. You couldn’t do that to him._ You nod, sitting back in your seat again, breaking the tension. _Soon, (y/n), just give it time._

“Thanks Gavvy.” He smiles again, taking a drink of his coffee. “I feel like I know a lot about you yet you don’t know a lot about me.” He tilts his head, tapping his chin with his pointer finger.

“I don’t know what you haven’t told me, so I guess that’s true.” You tilt your head the opposite way, raising your eyebrows.

“You know things about me?” He nods, taking another drink.

“I know you’re incredibly caring, that you always put your friends or family before yourself.” You beam, reddening at the flattery. “I also know you don’t really like to talk your problems or feelings.” Though you’d hate to admit it, he’s spot on. _Remember last time? You couldn’t even talk to your best friend._ “That’s part of the reason I showed you this place.” You rest your chin in your palms.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I come here whenever I can to just clear my head. It’s nice to just sit with a cup of coffee and think.” You bob your head, closing your eyes. _He showed you his place to think. You._

“Then let’s come here more often, Gav.” His eyes widen in excitement. “It can be..a tradition.”

“Our tradition.” You nod, taking Gavin’s hand across the table.

“Our tradition.”  

 

_“He asked me on a date!” You jump around the room again, your best friend beaming from where she sits on your bed. “Ahh! This isn’t real!”_

_“Oh (y/n), it’s real.” You look over at her, seeing her smirk._

_“Why are you looking at me like that?” She continues to smirk, setting the magazine she was looking at on her lap. “Is that your ‘I told you so’ face?”_

_“You know me too well (y/n).” You roll your eyes, jumping onto the bed next to her, knocking her onto the ground. You both erupt into a fit of laughter, you laying on the bed, her laying on the floor. Once the laughing dies down, both of you stare at the ceiling in silence, your breathing filling up the empty space. “I told you it’d work out,” she says, a few minutes into the comfortable silence._

_“I know.”_

_“And I told you that you should have just given it a shot.”_

_“I know.”_

_“And who told you to just go for it a long time ago? Me! You could have been dating him by now.”_

_“I know.” You can hear her sit up, so you turn your head in her direction, meeting her eyes. A smirk plays at her face, making one appear on yours._

_“Now, (y/n). Correction.” You laugh, throwing a pillow at her face. “Hey!”_

_“I know_ now _, better?” She makes a noise of triumph, tossing the pillow back at you._

_“Much.” You both laugh again, you swinging the pillow at her. “You really don’t want to start this, (Y/n)!”_

_“Oh, but I do!” She grabs another pillow off your bed and you both swing at each other, your pillows hitting with a thud. You swing back and forth, laughing at each impact. At last, you fall to the ground, playing dead. “Mercy, mercy!” She laughs, putting a foot on your gut._

_“Haha! I told you that you’d lose!” You push her foot off of you, rolling your eyes at her. She blows you a kiss, winking before walking over to your closet. “So, are we going to dilly-dally or choose your outfit for this date?” You laugh, trailing behind her to the closet._

 

You pull up in front of his house, the moonlight shining through your windshield. You hadn’t realised how long you spent at the coffee shop, just talking about everything. How the universe works, school, ‘Million Dollars but..’, what you would do with an extra limb. You laughed all day, your cheeks hurting from smiling too hard. You turn to him in your car, him looking back in your eyes. “This was really fun, Gav.”

“It was.” You’re both just smiling at each other, the streetlight framing his face perfectly. The stubble on his chin, the harsh shadow from his nose, the bright-green of his eyes. _You could just go for it..just lean in.._

“I’ll pick you up next Sunday? You know, since this is our new tradition?” He nods, eyes not leaving yours.

“Okay.” You both go quiet again, but he reaches and opens the door. “Bye, (y/n).”

“Bye Gav.” He hesitates like he was going to say something before deciding against it, getting out of your car and closing the door. You watch him walk to his front door, him waving from the porch, your heart lurching in your chest.         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	16. Used To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffon and the Gang, you get in fight with Michael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible - I'm sorry pls still love me SO I might just post 2 chapters on Monday to make up for how late I've been recently bu

**Chapter 16 - Used To It**

 

For the next few weeks, your life is full of rehearsal, working at Sugar Mama’s and Let’s Plays. School is easy and fun, you joking with the guys in every class. You get all your assignments done, with enough time to head over to rehearsal with Ryan, Barbara, Meg and Burnie, or work with Caiti and your new favorite pair of shoes, the roller-skates. You make time for hanging out with the boys, Kat and her friends, Tina and Caiti, and even Trevor and the gang. You’ve been spending more time with them since that Monday, and you can’t help but love them like another family. They’ll never be your boys, but it’s nice getting a different perspective from time to time. Soon enough it’s early October, the Fall wind getting stronger. You’re on your way home from school the first Friday of the month, Ray chatting the whole time, when your phone beeps with a text. Ray grabs your phone before you can, looking at the text. “Ray that’s-”

“You’re driving, (y/n). I’m just being safe.” You roll your eyes and focus on the road.

“Read it out loud at least.” He shrugs, unlocking your phone.

“Griffon says, ‘are you busy today?’ Griffon? Really?” You nod, still paying attention to your driving.

“I know you don’t like ‘that group’ but they’re my friends too. Text her; ‘I’m not, what’s up?’” He looks up at you, tilting his head.

“What about the Let’s Play today?” You scoff, pulling up to the stop-light. 

“It’ll be fine. I can do both, don’t worry.” He sighs and types the text, reading it as he does. She replies instantly, your phone buzzing in his hands. 

“She says, ‘meet at Trevor’s in an hour’. I bet she’s planning on killing you.” You roll your eyes, laughing at the absurdity.   
“Ray, you just need to get to know them. They’re really funny people.” He laughs, and you know him well enough to tell it’s forced. 

“No thanks (y/n), I’d rather not get involved with the ‘popular crowd’. They can only lead to bad things.” Your lips make a firm line, your lack of response making Ray tap your shoulder. “You know I’m only kidding, (y/n).” You shrug, paying attention to your driving. After a few minutes of silence, your phone buzzes again. Ray reads it, frowning as he does. “Griffon says to wear something you’re okay with sweating in.” You raise your eyebrows at him, only tilting your head in his direction slightly. He raises his hands, giving you the best ‘don’t ask me’ face. You look away, Ray setting down your phone and turning up the volume on your playlist. 

 

_ You take another bite of your burger, Kat devouring hers right across from you. Ever since you recommended the pretzel bun, she won’t order anything else. It’s honestly funny to you, since you barely knew each other when you told her to get it, and she trusted your judgement. Now you would say that she’s one of your best friends, and you’ve only known her for about a week. That’s how it seems to work in Austin, isn’t it? You sip your coke, having gotten your usual order. Caiti thinks you should change it up, but why change what works? Kat hums in satisfaction, having finished her burger in a matter of minutes of it being set down. For a very slim person, she could eat more than an elephant. Faster, too. You roll your eyes at her, handing her a napkin to wipe her face. She smiles, taking it and furiously wipes her mouth. You would’ve gotten embarrassed if someone pointed out something was on your face, but not Kat. She doesn’t seem to be embarrassed by anything. “So what were we talking about?” Kat asks, crumpling up the napkin and setting it on her plate, scooping up a couple fries and dunking them in her ketchup.  _

_ “Well, we were talking about your Strength Training class.” You pick up your burger again, only half way through. _

_ “Right.” She shoves the fries in her mouth, washing them down with a big swig of her Sprite. “Well, Jeremy’s in there.” She stirs her straw in the glass, eyes glued to the movement.  _

_ “That’s it?” You raise an eyebrow at her, watching her transfixed on the straw.  _

_ “No, not really.” She looks up at you, lips in a firm line. She opens her mouth to say something but shuts it again, the cogs running in her head. Finally, she decides on what she wants to say, smile on her face. “(y/n)?” _

_ “You say that like you haven’t been talking to me the whole time.” You tease, making her laughs. You take another nibble of your food, savoring the flavor. _

_ “What do you think of Jeremy?” Her voice is steady but eager. You choke on the burger, getting into a coughing fit.  She reaches over the table to pat your back, face full of concern. “Are you okay (y/n)?” You nod harshly, drinking your soda to clear your throat. Once you can breathe again, you see a laugh bubbling on her face. Finally she bursts, your face turning red. “I’m sorry (y/n),” she says, mid-laugh, “but you got so flustered!” You sit back, crossing your arms.  _

_ “Sorry, I just choked and you’re laughing at me.” You fake being offended, but it’s hard to fight the smile creeping on your face.  _

_ “Oh c’mon (y/n) don’t be like that. I’m just teasing!” She smirks, poking your arm. “Anyway, back to my question.”  _

_ “Right.” _

_ “Well? What do you think of him?” She leans on her arms earnestly, patiently waiting for a response. What do you think of Jeremy? You definitely weren’t expecting her to ask that. You also weren’t expecting a wave of emotions to come with; the biggest,  _ jealousy. _ The green-eyed monster. Kat is pretty, funny, and very similar to Jeremy. You wouldn’t be surprised if he fell for her, like how you aren’t surprised she clearly likes him. The thing is, you don’t want him to.  _ You want him for yourself. _ He’s just so outgoing, so caring, so undeniably amazing and you’d have to be stupid not to see it. That’s one thing you’re not; stupid. So of course, Kat isn’t stupid either.  _ But she doesn’t know him like you do.  _ You don’t know how Jeremy feels about you, though, so it could end in a flop. Might as well let Kat have a chance.  _

_ “I think,” you say, after staring at her for a few minutes in silence, just  _ thinking _ , “he’s a cool dude. Funny, caring, easy-going.”  _ Cute. Someone you could spend eternity with.  _ She smiles, clearly satisfied with your answer.  _

_ “Good. I-....good.” She smiles and you nod, both of you grabbing your drinks. Is it good though, Kat? You laugh to yourself. No, this is not good, probably the opposite, but what can you do about it? Hahaha, absoluting fucking nothing.     _

 

Griffon, Trevor, Alfredo and Matt are standing in Trevor’s driveway, playing two-on-two basketball. You smile, parking your car and jumping out. So that’s what Griffon meant. You stopped by your house after dropping off Ray, quickly changing into some shorts and a tee. You’re glad you did, you think as your run over to them. 

“(y/n)!” Alfredo yelps, smiling at you. Taking advantage of the distraction, Trevor hits the ball out of his hands and dribbles away, Alfredo crying in surprise. “Trevor, unfair!”  Trevor laughs manically, shooting the ball into the hoop. 

“Woohoo! Two-pointer for Griffon and Trevor!” He announces, running over and high-fiving Griffon. Matt crosses his arms over his chest, fighting a smile. 

“Hey (y/n),” Griffon says, smiling wide at you. “Ready to play?” You look around, counting the players. 

“There’s five of us, the teams are uneven.”

“I’ll be out this time,” Matt says, jumping up from where he was leaning against the garage. “I’m going to go get a drink.” He walks inside, Griffon looking at you expectantly. 

“So, you in?” 

“I’m in.” You nod, walking over to Alfredo. “Teammates?” You ask, sticking out your hand. 

“Teammates,” he says, shaking your hand with a smile. “C’mon, let’s kick some ass (y/n)!” And with that, you’re off. 

 

_ You walk hand-in-hand with James up to the restaurant, one of the more expensive places in town. “James,” you whisper, squeezing his hand lightly, “you really didn’t have to do this.”  _

_ “Of course I did,” he replies, tapping his fingers against the back of your hand, “you deserve this.” Something sinks in the bottom of your stomach, but you shake it off, nodding as he opens the door for you. You’re hit with the overwhelming smell of delicious food as you step inside, slipping off your coat to hold.  _

_ “Wow,” you gasp, looking around the building. The restaurant is dimly lit, the ceiling black with little white lights to look like stars, all of the tables having candles on them. “This place is gorgeous.” You look at everyone eating, self-consciously looking down at yourself. You’re wearing a simple black outfit, long-sleeved of course. James smiles and takes of his own jacket, walking over to the host.  _

_ “Reservation?” The host asks, voice deep, not matching his young face.  _

_ “Peterson, for two.” James turns and winks at you, a normally cute gesture, but it just makes a shiver run down your spine. The host types on his computer, nodding and grabbing two menus.  _

_ “Follow me please,” he says, turning on his heel. James links your hands again and pulls you with him, following the host to a table in the back, right next to the big window. You can see the moonlight shining in, perfectly matching the fake stars throughout the room. You smile, James pulling out your chair before sitting in his own. The host sets the menus on the table, forced smile bright in the darkness. “Someone will be right with you,” he tells James, hurrying off. James, seeming to notice it too, turns to you with a smile. _

_ “He seemed to be in a hurry to get away from us, am I right?” He scoffs, smile on his face. All you can manage is a nod, James’ smile faltering slightly. “(y/n), I thought this dinner was going to be fine.” He reaches across the table, gingerly taking your hand. “I thought it will be enough to show I’m sorry.”  _

_ “It is,” you lie, forcing a small smile, “sorry. I’m just tired, is all.” He smiles back, happy at your false words.  _

_ “Rough day?” He asks, tilting his head.  _

_ “Yeah, my Government final was impossible.” Well, that isn’t a lie. It’s just not why you’re uncomfortable, why you’re suddenly uneasy at James’ fingers interlocked with yours.  _

_ “I’m sure you did great, (y/n). You always do.” He grins again, though you’re not looking at his smile. His eyes are locked on yours, the light brown that used to make your heart skip-a-beat suddenly stormy, dark and unknown.  _ This isn’t the James you thought you knew. _ You know he knows why you’re forcing smiles, but he isn’t going to point it out. He’s never the bad guy. You nod, letting yourself smile slightly at the compliment.  _

_ “I hope so, James. I want to maintain my 4.0,” you laugh, nothing humorous in it. Just pained. If he noticed, he doesn’t say anything, just laughs along. A laugh that used to melt your heart. Used to. _

_ “You’re probably the only person I know worried about maintaining a 4.0, (y/n),” he teases, laugh dying away. A stiffness fills the air, one that’s never been there before. You can practically cut the awkwardness with a knife, James fingers tapping yours lightly. You look over his face, and you realize, you don’t recognize it. Yes, it’s James, Varsity Quarterback. But it’s not James, the one who drives over to your house whenever you’re lonely because he got held back in 1st grade, the one who just likes to watch you paint without saying a word, the one who makes you laugh with just one glance. He’s gone. Tainted. Where did he go? He’s sitting right in front of you, but not really. Will you get him back? No. You’ll probably never see him again, at least without the ghost following him. Your James is gone.  _

 

The sun is low in the sky when everyone decides their done playing, going back inside for Mario Kart. You finally take a look up and notice, a smile on your lips. Shit, you think, smile fading. The Let’s Play. “Stop!” You yell, everyone turning in response. “Guys, I’ve got to go.” 

“You don’t want to come in so I can kick your ass in some virtual racing?” Trevor raises an eyebrow at you.  

“One, Trevor, I’d totally kick your ass, just like today when I got that dunk,” you admit, taking your phone out of your pocket to check the time. 5:43, shit. “Second, I agreed to some other plans, but I had a lot of fun!” You smile and wave, running off to barely hear the ‘see you later’ coming from the group. You hop into your car, not bothering to put on your seatbelt as you speed down the road. This is the fourth time this has happened, but this is the latest you’ve ever been. They’re going to kill you.

 

You bound downstairs in Geoff’s house, his front door always unlocked. “Guys I’m so sorry-” You stop at the bottom as you see them packing up their stuff, smile faded. “Hey you guys don’t have to pack up I’m here now-”

“We already filmed,” Geoff says tiredly, typing away at his computer. 

“Three videos,” Gavin pipes up, smile on his face. “You missed it (y/n), they were funny.” 

“Of course (y/n) did,” Michael mumbles, shoving his laptop into his backpack. 

“Look Geoff,” you say, still standing by the stairs, “I’m really sorry I’m so late. I lost track of time with Trevor and I should’ve been here.” Geoff turns to you, small smile on his face. 

“It’s fine, (y/n), don’t worry about it. Things happen.” Geoff shrugs, Jack nodding in agreement. Michael scoffs from his desk.

“You’re fucking joking.” He shakes his head, brown curls moving with him. Ray looks at him, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Michael, it’s fine-”

“It’s not fine, Ray!” Michael shakes off Ray’s hand, throwing on his backpack and turning to Geoff. “Are you serious, Geoff? You’re just going to let (y/n) slide with this bullshit?” 

“Michael.” Ryan tries, but Michael isn’t listening. 

“This is fucking ridiculous! (y/n) was 3 hours late! What the actual fuck!” He turns to you, eyes blazing. “You know what, (y/n), if you just enjoy Trevor’s company so much, why don’t you just hang out with them! Ditch your loser friends for the populars!” 

“Michael!” Geoff yells, but Michael’s eyes are still on yours, you frozen in place in shock.

“Michael that’s not what it is-” You attempt, Michael angrily cutting you off. 

“Then what is it, (y/n)?! Are we not good enough for you? Are we your friends when it’s convenient for you? Well, sorry (y/n), I’m not going to be a fucking second choice.” He storms over to you, your heart racing.  _ He’s going to hit you, he’s going to hit you, he’s going to-  _ He stalks past you, taking the stairs two at a time.

“Michael! How am I getting home?!” Gavin yells after him, running over to stand by you.

“Find a goddamn ride Gav,” Michael replies before disappearing into the house, slamming the front door so hard it can be heard by everyone in the basement. Your feet are glued in place, jaw dropped at the outburst. Gavin turns to you, placing a hand on your shoulder, making you flinch. 

“(y/n)..” Geoff starts, unsure of what to say. You move your eyes to his, then to everyone else’s. They all look tired, but apologetic. Not surprised, though, like they expected this. You shake your head, turning on your heel and heading up the stairs. 

“(Y/n)!” Jack calls after you, but you don’t stop, making a beeline for your car.  _ What the hell was that?  _ You think, an anger bubbling in your throat.  _ What’s his problem? Are you not allowed to have other friends? _ You furiously buckle your seatbelt, pounding on your steering wheel before resting your forehead to it.  _ Fuck. _

 

_ You furiously wipe your eyes, looking at yourself in your rearview mirror. You love your mom’s car; a minivan that smells like home and family. The leather worn from years of road trips, small stains from coffee and fast food. You borrowed it to go over to James’, so you could leave at your convenience, but you told your mom that James’ car was in the shop. You didn’t tell her you don’t want to sit in a car with him, that you don’t trust him to drive you home anymore. Your eyes are still red-rimmed, tears stinging the back of your throat, shoulder throbbing in pain. You grab your water from the cupholder, taking a big swig. You slide on your glasses, fake ones for style, and hop out of your car, taking deep breath before walking up to your garage. It’s around 8:30 when you walk inside, 2 hours before curfew. You tiptoe into the kitchen. Family Feud playing in the livingroom, your mom and dad’s voices shouting out answers, laughing when someone gets an X. You quietly shut the door, turning to the fridge and grabbing out a beer, sliding it in your purse. They won’t notice, they never do. You glance over at them anyway, looking over the breakfast bar to see them on the couch, the back of their heads close together, you picturing the smiles on their faces. You decide to grab a yogurt, going to the utensils drawer and taking a spoon. You’re halfway up the stairs when your mom calls for you.  _

_ “You’re home early, (y/n),” she points out, turing on the couch so she can see you on the steps.  _

_ “Yeah, James’ dad wanted everyone to go to bed so they could head out early tomorrow morning.” A week without James. A wave of relief washed over you. No James for a whole goddamn week. _

_ “Oh right, they’re going to California right?” She asks, smile in her tone. You wish the conversation would end already.  _

_ “Yup.” You want to go lay in bed, drink the beer you stole, and just not think about anything.  _

_ “You okay (y/n)?” Concern fills her words, but you shake your head with a smile. From this distance, she can’t see how destroyed you look. Exhausted. _

_ “I’m good, I’m just going to miss him,” you lie, your mom smiling. She loves young love.  _

_ “It’ll be fine, you guys will probably call each other constantly.” Her smile is wide on her face, yours mirroring. “You filled up the gas right?”  _

_ “Don’t worry mom, it’s a full tank.”  _

_ “Alright, goodnight honey. If you want to watch some Family Feud-” _

_ “Goodnight mom!” You call, rushing up the stairs. You actually don’t mind sitting with your parents and watching TV, but not tonight. You need this. You jump onto your bed, popping open the beer and chugging half of it. You burp loudly, laughing at yourself as you peel the lid off your yogurt. Benefit of being a lightweight; you get drunk  _ very _ easily. You forget things faster. And in the safety of your room, you’re okay to black out. Nothing can get you here.   _

You arrive home, after spending 30 minutes just driving around, to someone sitting on your porch. You pull into your driveway hesitantly, eyeing the person on your steps. Their curly brown hair is all you see, head in their hands.  _ Michael. _ You shut off your car, hopping out and gingerly closing the door. As you approach his head snaps up, eyes dark. He jumps up, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Hey,” he half-smiles, swaying on his feet. 

“Hi?” You reply, unsure of what he’s doing after just screaming at you. 

“You took forever to get home,” he points out. “I came here about halfway to my house. Did the boys hold you up or something?” 

“Or something,” you shrug, kicking the ground with your shoes. He hums, still swaying. You both just stand there, not making eye contact for a few minutes before Michael speaks up again. “Listen, I’m sorry.” You shrug again, playing with the end of your jacket sleeve. 

“It’s whatever. You’re right, I should be there more.” He shakes his head, you looking up at him. 

“It’s not whatever, (y/n). I was being irrational. We’ve all done that before, sometimes it happens. I was just jealous.” Michael runs a hand through his hair, a smile appearing on your lips. 

“ O beware, my Michael, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on,” you tease, earning a mix of an annoyed and amused look from Michael.

“We’re trying to have a serious talk here and you’re going to be weird? Typical.” You both laugh, the tension gone. “I know it’s kind of late,” he says, pulling his beanie out of one of his jacket pocket and sliding it on his head, “but can we go out to the field? I..I think I need to talk out some stuff.” 

“Of course,” you nod, placing a hand on his arm. “You wanna drive or..?”

“I’ll drive.” He smiles and heads over to his car, parked right across the street.  _ How did you not notice? _ You laugh to yourself, slipping into his passenger seat.

 

The wind blows lightly, the sky dark with night. You’re sitting on the bleachers at an angle, legs wrapped around the bench, facing Michael. He’s mirroring you, opening his mouth to say something and then closing it. You let this go on for a few minutes, relieved that he at least wants to talk about whatever’s going on, but your impatience gets to you. “Michael,” you utter, “are you going to sit there and not say anything? Because I thought we were supposed to talk.” He rolls his eyes, sighing. 

“Today just wasn’t a good day.” He sighs again, repositioning his glasses on his nose. “I got home to my parents arguing, but it wasn’t the normal shit. It was about me.” You rest a hand on his knee, his eyes glued to the field though his body faces you. “Something about my behavior lately. They think I’m into drugs because I’ve been ‘happier’ lately, and my mom thought my dad gave me the hard stuff.” He shakes his head, laughing roughly. “I mean, are you fucking serious? So of course when I step inside, unlike normal parents when they fight, they drag me into it, yelling all these accusations at me. How I should be more like my brother. It was pure bullshit. So I screamed a little, grabbed my laptop and got back into my car.” He runs his hands through his hair, pulling at the curls roughly. “So when you didn’t show up to the Let’s Play, I was pissed. I was hoping maybe I could talk to you before we started, because I know you understand that shit, but no, you were busy off with your new friends.” He breathes deeply, you just listening to him, taking in his words. “I’m sorry. I just..I was pissed because I felt like we were a second choice to you. That you’d choose Trevor over us.” You shake your head, moving your hand to one of his.

“No, Michael. You guys are my boys, I would never choose anyone over you. I thought I would have enough time for the Let’s Play and some basketball with them but I didn’t, and you have every right to be mad.” 

“I’m always the second choice. To my parents, because they’d prefer my brother, to my teachers, because there is always someone smarter. I just didn’t want to be the second option to you.” He looks away, shoulders slumped. 

“You’re not.” You squeeze his hand, his eyes meeting yours. “You’ll never be.” He smiles softly, looking back at you. Something comes to his mind and his smile fades, face filling with confusion.

“Why didn’t you yell back?” 

“Huh?” You ask, taken back by the question.

“When I yelled at you, you didn’t retaliate or anything. You just took it, when I was clearly overreacting. Why?”

“I’m not a fighter, you know this.” You sigh, looking away from him. “Plus, I’m used to it. Being yelled at isn’t new.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” He turns your head to face him, but your mouth is sealed tight. He stares into your eyes, waiting for a response. After a few minutes of nothing, he sighs, letting go of your chin, you missing the touch. 

“Listen Michael,” you suggest, “you probably don’t want to go home right now.” He sighs, nodding. “So, come back to my house. You can stay there for the night.”

“Won’t your parents kill you or something?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I think they’ll understand this time.” You stand, extending your hand. “C’mon, I’m tired and it’s cold and my Minecraft server is waiting for me.” He smiles, taking your hand and standing up. 

“Alright, but don’t blame me if you get grounded again.” You roll your eyes, walking off the bleachers. 

“You’re going to be the first person I blame.”

 

Michael and you are two pizzas and five episodes into Stranger Things season two, curled up in your queen-size bed. His arm his wrapped around your shoulder, both of you snuggled under the covers. The box of cheese pizza is on the edge of the bed, plates balanced on your lap as you watch the show in anticipation. Both of you talk throughout it, pointing out how you feel about certain parts. As the episodes wear on, you and him progressively get closer together, your head resting on his chest, his smell filling your nose. You look up at him, his eyes glued to your TV, you realize that you want this. You’ve never felt more safe. To think, you flinched at him earlier, he would never hurt you.  _ That’s what you thought about James. _ You shake your head immediately, Michael looking down at you, ‘are you okay?’ on his face. You nod, pressing yourself closer to him. Whatever it was-his steady breathing, his cologne, his warmth radiating through you-you drift off, falling into a comfortable sleep.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	17. The Geoff Ramsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff quality time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1000 HITS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING I LOVE YOU!! Also, halfway done with the story!

**Chapter 17 - The Geoff Ramsey**

 

You get home from Saturday rehearsal exhausted, but that’s okay. It’s exhilarating to be acting, especially with such talented people.  _ Ryan.  _ You blush at the thought of him, hopping in the shower.  _ You’re going to kiss Ryan, let’s not forget.  _ You would’ve thought the idea of you two kissing would make things awkward, but Ryan is such a professional, he doesn’t seemed fazed at all. Of course, it’s not the same for you, but fake-it-’til-you-make-it, right? Just act like your heart doesn’t race at the thought of your lips against Ryan’s for a moment of passion. That your gut doesn’t ignite when you rehearse the motions of the scene. That your skin doesn’t tingle when he leans in close,  _ so _ close to your face. You quickly wash your hair and body, grabbing a warm towel on the way out of the bathroom and wrapping yourself up. You throw on a pair of shorts with a random shirt, jumping onto your bed and picking up your phone. Barbara texted you that you did great at rehearsal today, you smiling at the message. It’s little things like that message that keep you from freezing up on that stage. As you scroll through your instagram, making sure to comment on your best friend’s recent post, you come across an account you haven’t looked at in a long time.  _ Nate’s.  _ You swallow the lump in your throat, skipping whatever he posted.  _ You can’t look at it. You can’t.  _ Suddenly your phone beeps with a text. Geoff; ‘come over. Help.’ You raise your eyebrows, sitting straight in your bed. ‘Help’? You type out a response, wasting no time to shove on a pair of shoes and race out to your car.  _ What does he need help with?  _

 

_ The rain thumps lightly on the roof of Nate´s car, though things are different. That night was months ago, the night that everything changed. You happily listen to the pitter-patter, watching drops stream down the window. You glance over at Nate, your fingers intertwined, and smile. You caught him staring at you, and unlike if you had been caught staring at someone, he doesn't blush, just smiles. He doesn‘t get embarrassed, unlike any normal person. One of the many things that amuses you about him. You both just stare into each others’ eyes, smiling brightly, the only sound filling the car is the rain. That’s okay, though, as the silence says the words enough.  _ You’ve been in front of me this whole time, why didn’t we do something about it?  _ Cheesy, yes, but true. Nate has always been there, and it took being with James to realize that Nate was what you wanted. It took you long enough to figure out, Nate would say, and you’d just stick out your tongue at him, because he didn’t have it figured out either. The thing, though, is that you’re moving, so establishing something would just be a waste. Long distance is hard, both of you know this, and though you know your friendship could last, could a relationship? Odds are, no. And though you both hate the decision, it’s best for everyone involved. If there’s no relationship to start with, nothing to get over, right? So you stick to this, holding hands in his car, long gazes and warm smiles and your heart thundering in your chest. Passionate kissing when doors are closed, shared secrets, sitting on the roof and curling up under the stars. Inside jokes, hugs that linger, exuberance that never fades. No dates, no anniversaries. Just quality time together as...well, whatever this is. And you love it. You love  _ him _. It’s easy to say, you’ve been saying it since you were kids. But it’s different now, something deeper there. Warmer. You love him, and you know he feels the same, but you don’t say it. It’ll just make everything harder. So wide smiles and little touches and bright eyes it is.   _

 

You pull up to his house, rushing up to his porch and ringing the doorbell. Geoff opens the door, falling onto the doorframe. You take one look at him before stepping inside, helping him back into his living room. “Jesus Geoff,“ you gasp, setting him on the couch, “you’re drunk.” He nods, shit-eating grin appearing on his face. 

“It’s fun (y/n), try it out sometime.” You look around, spotting the beer bottles littering the room. 

“Geoff,” you try, “what’s going on?” His smile fades, shaking his head furiously. 

“It’s bullshit (y/n). Pure bullshit.” He stands, teetering slightly. You grab him to balance him, his eyes on where your hand is resting on his forearm. 

“What’s going on Geoff?” You demand, voice controlling. He scoffs, trying to walk away but your grip tightens. “Geoff, why did you drink so much?” 

“Why do you think people drink, (y/n)?” He laughs obnoxiously, normally making you smile, but not now. 

“Geoff, you’re not making any sense. You text me to come over and now what?” He shakes his head again, slumping onto the couch. You sit next to him, rubbing his back. You sit in silence for a few minutes, Geoff’s head in his hands, you absentmindedly tracing circles in his back.  

“(y/n)?” He whispers, muffled by his hands. 

“Yes?”

“What’s it like?” He looks up at you, hurt in his eyes. You raise an eyebrow. 

“What’s what like?”

“Everyone comes to you with their problems. Doesn’t it bother you?” His eyes don’t leave yours, eager for a response. 

“Of course not,” you say, shaking your head. “Why would it bother me?”

“Because you never talk about what’s going on with you. At least, not to me.” His face is soft, something teasing in his words. You laugh slightly, placing a hand on his knee and bumping your shoulder into him. 

“Nothing is going on with me, Geoff.” _ Well, that’s a lie, but you can’t talk to Geoff about how you’re feeling about all the Achievement Hunters. _ “I promise, if something’s going on, I’ll talk to you.”  _ Once things are figured out. _ “Does that make you feel better about talking to me?” He nods, repositioning on the couch so he’s facing you. 

“You know how I applied to college?” You nod, fingers tapping against his knee. “Well I told my parents.” 

“And?” You ask, eyes searching his face. He frowns, turning away, swallowing harshly. 

“They don’t think I could get in,” he mutters, anger and pain in his voice. You stare, unsure of what to say. “They don’t think I could get in,” he says louder, jumping up from where he sits on the couch. “Who do they think they are?! They’re never home, they never give me the time of day, the last thing they know is how I’m doing in school! But no, they’re so sure that I could never get into a college. Their dumb, video-game-loving, party animal,  _ irresponsible _ son! He can’t amount to anything!” You stand slowly, reaching out to him.

“Geoff-”

“Like are you fucking kidding?!” He shouts, running his hands through his hair and turning so his back is to you. He rips his hands out of his hair, gesturing wildly. “They don’t know me! And they act like I’m a failure! That I need them for everything! ‘Oh Geoff, don’t get your hopes up’, ‘Geoff, you’re at least guaranteed a job in the family business, you don’t need a degree for that’.” He turns to face you again, eyes blazing. He clenches his jaw, breathing harshly. “‘Geoffrey, are you sure a school would want you?’ What kind of parents say that to their kid?!” He grabs a bottle and throws it at the wall, you flinching harshly, glass spraying all over the shiny hardwood. Seeming to be calmed down, he sinks to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. You watch him, some part of you scared to say anything, scared to do the wrong thing. “Asshole parents, that’s what they are. They never cared about me. They never believed in me. They never will.” You sit as well, resting on your feet. “What if they’re right?” He mumbles, voice small. 

“What?” You ask, concern obvious in your voice. 

“What if they’re right? What if a college won’t want me?” His eyes meet yours, red with tears. You reach out and wipe one, smiling softly. 

“Geoff..,” you start, cupping his face in your hands. “Why wouldn’t a college want you? You’re incredibly talented, hard-working, and any place would be lucky to have  _ The Geoff Ramsey _ at their school.” He nods, closing his eyes. You pull him close, resting your chin on the top of his head. “You’re parents are dicks, Geoff.” He snorts, muffled by your shoulder. 

“You’re telling me.” 

“I’m saying,” you say, pulling away and looking him in the eye, “they might not believe in you, but the boys do.  _ I do. _ So fuck them if they can’t see how amazing their son is, because I do, and if I was your parent, I’d be goddamn proud of the person you’ve become.” He smiles, nodding his head. 

“Thank you, (y/n). This is exactly why I called you over.” You beam, messing his hair slightly. He blushes, pushing your hand away. “Well..not the only reason.” You raise an eyebrow, Geoff scratching the back of his neck. “Can you drive me somewhere?” He stands, sticking a hand out to you. 

“Where?” You ask hesitantly, taking his hand and standing up.

“You’re just gonna have to trust me. Please?” He eyes you, face pleading. You nod, his face brightening immediately.  _ Trust me. _

 

_ “ _ ‘ _ Trust me, _ ‘ _ ” James says, “fucking yeah right. You’re going to let me get killed!” He yelps, looking at the skating rink hesitantly.  _

_ “Oh c’mon James,” you smirk, sticking out a hand to him, “it’ll be fun! I won’t let you die.” He nods, dubiously stepping onto the ice. “But,” you add, linking your fingers together, “if you fall, I won’t catch you.” He meets your eyes, eyebrows furrowed. You laugh, sticking your free hand up in surrender. “I swear, it’s the first rule you learn about ice skating; if someone is about to fall, let them. True story.” He rolls his eyes, returning his attention to his skates. You start to move forward, James frozen in place. You turn back to him, giggle at your lips. “You know, to skate, you have to move forward.” He looks up at you, annoyance on his face though he’s clearly fighting a smile.  _

_ “I get that,” he mutters, looking back down at his feet. You skate back over to him, taking both of his hands in yours and tugging him slightly.  _

_ “Think about it this way,” you say, nudging him forward, “in Football, you can’t tackle anyone if you don’t look up. So look up, see where you want to go, and go.” He sighs, nodding and looking straight ahead. He starts to go forward, you smiling excitedly. He turns back to you, beaming, before slipping and falling on his back. You rush over, face full of concern. “James!” You shout, crouching next to him. “Are you alright?” He nods, slowly laughing. His shoulders shake with each laugh, grin wide on his face.  _

_ “Holy shit, that was hilarious,” he replies, white teeth matching the rink. You help pull him up, his normally tan skin flushed from the fall. “Let’s try that again,” he smiles, taking your hand in his. “But this time, you skate with me.” You nod, rubbing your fingers against the back of his palm. He turns to you, lips stretched from ear to ear, melting your heart. “Don’t let me fall this time,  _ please. _ ” You smile, planting a kiss on his cheek.  _

_ “Trust me.”   _

 

You pull up to the address, TATTOO!, written in bright neon-red, on the sign hanging on the door. You turn to look at Geoff, his eyes glued to the building. “Geoff, you want to get a tattoo? Why didn’t you just tell me that?”

“Because you wouldn’t take me here.” He says, not looking at you. He does have a point. 

“This probably isn’t a good idea. You’re wasted.”

“Not enough to not know what I want. I know exactly what to get.” He turns to open the door but stops, facing you. “You don’t have to come in. I know what I want and if you want no part in this that’s okay.” 

“Like hell I’m not going in there with you Geoff.” You laugh, resting an hand on his shoulder. “Wait, don’t you have to have parent permission if you’re under eighteen-”

“I am eighteen. The birthday cut off was all weird so I got put in kindergarten at 6, summer birthdays and all,” he explains, slurring his words slightly. You nod, hand still resting on his shoulder. 

“Now are we going to do this or what?” He nods furiously, jumping out of the car and stumbling a bit. You giggle and get out as well, linking your arm with his. You direct him inside, the buzz of tattoo guns’ at work. You apprehensively look around, something uneasy sitting in your gut. “Are you sure you want to do this Geoff?” You whisper, still eyeing the place. “This could be a big mistake.”

“I’m sure, (y/n). I’ve wanted to get a tattoo, just being drunk helps me go for it.” 

“Is that the other reason why you invited me over? So I could drive you because you’re too drunk?”

“I’m being safe,” he winks, “plus the other guys would never take me. At least you’d let me make this decision for myself.” You nod, appreciating the honesty. He squeezes your arm, smiling. “Don’t be so nervous (y/n), I’m the one getting a tattoo.” You breathe out, managing a smile. 

“Right. Let’s do this.” You walk arm-in-arm to the counter, the lady standing behind it smiling, head completely shaved and covered in ink. 

“Hi, how can I help you two kids?” Her voice is smooth, gliding through the air like butter.

“I’m eighteen,” Geoff says, whipping out his ID. “I’d like to get a tattoo.” The lady smiles, taking a look at his license before handing it back. 

“Alrighty, come with me.” You both follow her to the back, where a scrawny guy with glasses sits holding a tattoo gun. “Tyler, this is Geoff and he wants to get a tattoo, so give him one.” Tyler nods, gesturing the seat next to him. Geoff takes it, smiling at the dude. You stand there, the lady from the desk patting you on the back. “Have fun,” she whispers before retreating back to her desk, you looking back at Geoff and Tyler already discussing designs. 

“Perfect!” Geoff says, pointing at one of the pictures in a book Tyler’s holding. Tyler nods, sketching out the design on wax paper. He rolls up his sleeves, revealing intricate tattoos covering his arms. Geoff stares at them in awe, looking up at you and mouthing ‘I want that’. You roll your eyes, mouthing back ‘maybe someday’. Tyler holds up the design to you and Geoff, Geoff’s face lighting up in excitement. “Yes! Can you put that right here?” He points to his arm, Tyler nodding and then signaling for Geoff to lay back in the chair. You take a seat in a spare chair, pulling it up to hold Geoff’s hand. He smiles at you, winking before closing his eyes. “I’m ready. Tyler, do your magic!”

 

You help Geoff get in his bed, positioning him so he doesn’t rub against his new tattoo. He smiles tiredly at you, blanket up to his neck. “It hurts,” he mumbles, wiping his tired eyes. 

“It still has to heal up,” you smile, standing up from the end of the bed. You look at your hand, sore from how hard Geoff was squeezing it. “Well, you have a water on your bedside table and a trashcan next to the bed, just in case, so you’ll be fine for the night, I presume.” You lean down and give him a kiss on his forehead, turning away. He reaches up and takes your hand, pulling you back over to the bed. 

“Stay,” he whispers, eyes pleading. “Please stay.” A blush spreads to your face, taken aback by his boldness based on how tired he is.  _ He’s also drunk, let’s not forget.  _

“I can grab a blanket and sleep on the floor-”

“No,” he smiles, patting the bed next to him. “In bed with me.” Geoff, sensing your hesitation, smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at you. “Nothing will happen...well unless you want it to..” You roll your eyes at him and climb into the bed, face still hot with embarrassment. Geoff hums in satisfaction, wrapping his arm around your waist. You can’t help but snuggle into him, falling into a comfortable sleep. 

 

Your eyelids flutter open, slight panic running through you.  _ Who’s room is this?  _ You feel an arm across your waist, warm breathing on your neck.  _ Right, you’re at Geoff’s.  _ You smile softly, closing your eyes for just a moment longer when a laugh jolts you upright. In the doorway stands a very amused Jack. 

“Wasn’t expecting you here this early, (y/n), wanted to give Geoff a good morning kiss?” The grin doesn’t leave his face, your cheeks heating up. 

“It’s not like that,” you argue, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Right,” he says, rolling his eyes. 

“Why are  _ you  _ here, Jack? Upset I beat you to your early morning snuggles with Geoff?” You stand up, smirking at Jack. 

“We’re filming a Let’s Play today, unless you’re too busy fuc-”

“What time is it?!” You yelp, rushing over to where your shoes lay on the floor. You check your phone as Jack laughs from behind you, the clock reading 12:38. You turn to Jack, furrowing your brows. “You want to film a Let’s Play at 12:30 on a Sunday?” He shrugs, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Yeah, and also Geoff texted me last night to come by this morning and wake him up, so here I am. He forgot to mention that you’d be wrapped in his arms.” He continues to smirk at you, you blowing a stray hair out of your face frustratedly. “Anywho, I cleaned up all the beer cans and glass from a shattered bottle,” he raises his eyebrow at you, “but you better get Geoff up so he can eat the eggs I made.” 

“Aw, Mom Jack being Mom Jack.” You tease, shining a shit-eating grin at him. He rolls his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Whatever, at least I didn’t fuck him.” He steps out of the room before you can reply, you calling after him. 

“That’s not what happened!” You yell, only getting a laugh from the stairs. Geoff stirs from behind you, you whipping around to watch him. You subconsciously smile, Geoff’s tired eyes flipping open.  

“Morning,” he mumbles, smile spreading on his face. Your heart leaps up to your throat, the words melting on your tongue. He just looks so  _ cute,  _ you lost what you were going to say. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, sliding off. You realize that he’s shirtless, pale chest fully exposed, light hair all over. You can’t deny that he has a good body, because  _ damn- nostopstaringathimthat’sweird-  _ “You know, a picture will last longer,” he winks, sending a shiver down your spine. 

“That’s not- I wasn’t- but you-” you start, unable to get a full sentence out. He smiles, walking over to you and grabbing a shirt off the chair behind you. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, (y/n).” Your jaw drops, Geoff sliding on his shirt. He claps his hands together, rubbing them excitedly. “So Jack said eggs?”

 

“Bollocks!” Gavin yelps from his seat, Michael laughing maniacally. “Micool, that was mean! You knocked me right off the track!” 

“Don’t get in my way then Gav!” Michael replies, zooming into first place. 

“Oh this is right mingy! I’m put all the way back in 4th Micool you pleb!” 

“You’re still ahead of Geoff,” Jeremy points out, earning a whine from Geoff. You laugh, smile wide on your face as you try to sprunk Michael. 

“How are you so good at GTA races (y/n)?” Ryan asks, pulling up next to you in third place. 

“I don’t play them all that much, so I don’t really know,” You shrug, bumping into the back of Michael’s car. 

“Great,” Geoff groans, “because we need another Ray or Jeremy. Now we have three really good players!”

“And three okay players!” Jack chimes in.

“And two that suck!” Michael booms, laughing loudly from his seat. 

“Boi, who would those two be?” Gavin squawks, accent changing the words slightly. 

“You and Geoff of course!” Ray replies, everyone laughing. 

“That’s not fair! I don’t sit on my ass all day and play video games,  _ Ray _ !¨ Geoff shouts, voice cracking on ‘video games’.

“I mean, you do have the video game set up in  _ your  _ basement,” Jeremy points out, everyone bursting out laughing. 

“Okay, okay this is getting heated,” you laugh, racing past Michael, “so Geoff, why don’t you tell the boys about the tattoo?” 

“You bitch!” Geoff screams, no real malice in his words. 

“Tattoo?!” Michael, Jeremy, and Jack scream at the same time. Ryan burst out laughing, Gavin making questionable bird noises, Ray nodding in appreciation. 

“Sweet dude,” Ray says, still focused on the race.  

“You got a tattoo?!” Jack bellows, surprised by the news. 

“Fucking wicked dude!” Michael hollers, you can practically hear the smile on his face through his tone. 

“Let us see!” Jeremy demands, smiling as well. 

“You fucking suck, (y/n),” Geoff mutters, attempting to focus on the race at hand. You can’t help but smile, listening to the boys banter back and forth. You could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	18. I Do Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to throw a party...what will ensue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone that reads, comments, leaves kudos, and enjoys the story! And look, an update on time! Wooohooo!

**Chapter 18 - I Do Tonight**

 

“I think I’m going to throw a party,” you announce, everyone’s heads turning. You sit down, placing your plate of pizza in front of you. “What?” You ask, seeing everyone’s skeptical eyes. 

“You’re throwing a party?” Geoff asks, leaning forward in his seat. 

“Why is that so shocking?” You pick up a fry, dipping it in the ketchup in a separate container.

“Because it’s you?” Ryan adds, everyone nodding. “It’s not that you don’t like parties, but one, it seems like every party you go to you leave early, and two, you don’t drink like everyone else at parties.” You sit back, eating the fry in one bite. You have to admit, you do leave every party abruptly, and you hate drinking. 

“Let’s not forget that your parents are unpredictable,” Ray points out, shrugging. “They’d probably kill you if they found out you threw a party, let alone allow you to throw one.”

“C’mon,” you plead, “it could be fun! Plus, my parents are going out tonight and won’t be back until Sunday.”

“Wait,” Jeremy says, “you want to throw it tonight? This last minute?”

“What’s the problem with that?” You look at everyone’s faces, raising an eyebrow. 

“Love, how do you think you’ll get the alcohol in time? Because you’ll need it,” Gavin says, mouth full of pizza. You roll your eyes at the sight, scoffing. 

“You guys act like I’m new at this.” You pull out your wallet, flashing your fake ID. Michael snatches it out of your hand, looking it over. 

“If I didn’t know you,” he says, eyes scanning it, “I’d say you were 21. This looks fucking real.” You nod as you take it back, slipping it back into your wallet. 

“That’s the point, boi.” 

“I could go with you to get the drinks,” Jack offers, “since every place thinks I’m old enough anyway.” You nod, sending him a smile. 

“Where is this coming from?” Jeremy asks, sending you a confused look. “Since when did you want to throw a party?” 

“Well, Lil J, I have a lot of friends that I’d like to interact with each other and the best way to do that is a party, isn’t it?” You smirk, Ray groaning from his seat. 

“You want us to talk to Trevor and them don’t you?” He clarifies, you answering his question with another smirk. 

“I like them,” Geoff says, shrugging. “They’re cool.”

“You’re only saying that because you have the hots for Griffon,” Ryan points out, Geoff elbowing him in the side. 

“This sounds like fun!” Gavin squeals, clapping his hands together excitedly. You bite into your pizza, savoring the grease. 

“Well let’s spread the word then,” Michael announces, picking up the dirty plates from the table and standing up, flashing you a smile. “Party it is!” He walks away, tossing the plates in the trash. You turn your attention to the rest of the table, everyone already discussing who they could talk to. 

“So (y/n), after school we could meet at the gas station and get some drinks?” Jack asks, smiling brightly. 

“I can come too,” Ryan adds, “I look pretty mature.” You nod at them, excitement fluttering in your stomach. You’re very excited to be throwing a party, for one being that you can actually enjoy it without someone harassing you, and if someone does, you can just  _ throw them out. _ It’s exactly the situation you want, and even though you don’t drink anymore, you absolutely  _ love _ parties. The dancing, the music, the meeting new people; it’s your favorite place to be, you can’t deny that. Everyone has always said you were a friendly person, someone that anyone and everyone could talk to, and in most situations, that’s true. You don’t know what it is, but people are just drawn to you, thinking of the friends you’ve accumulated in the few months you’ve been here.  _ Tonight will be fun, _ you think, nodding along to the group’s plans.  _ It’s going to be a wild night. _

 

_ You roll over, phone pressed to your ear, blanket up around your neck. “I really don’t want to.” _

_ “C’mon, please! You haven’t been out in forever.” Your best friend cries, voice high through the phone.  _

_ “I don’t like parties anymore.” You press your face into your pillow, closing your eyes. _

_ “You could.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “Please! (Y/n) just one party! We miss you!” You hear the pleading in her voice, almost convincing you to go.  _ If your ‘friends’ missed you, they’d make that clear. They’d talk to you. 

_ “I don’t like to drink.” Anymore. _

_ “You don’t have to drink, (y/n)! C’mon, please! You can be DD!” _

_ “Now why would I want to be DD?” _

_ “To make sure I get home safely, of course.” You can practically hear her smirk through the phone. Of course, she’s playing the ‘good best friend’ card.  _

_ “Fine. We’re staying for an hour, tops,” you agree, sighing as you flip onto your back. _

_ “Yay! This is going to be so much fun!” She squeals, breaking your eardrum in her excitement. “I really miss you,” she whispers, something like  _ sorrow  _ embedded in her tone.  _

_ “I miss you too.” You breathe out, trying to calm yourself. You owe this to her, at least. You barely talk to her anymore. Can you really blame yourself? She always has that look in her eyes. Pity.  _

_ “Come over at 8 to get me!” Her voice returns to it’s normal volume, the excitement back in her tone. The phone clicks, the line dead, the dread returning to your gut. You’re going for her. Do this, for her. _

 

“Which drink?” Jack asks, holding up two different beer boxes. You tap your chin, looking between the options. 

“Why not both?” You suggest, grabbing a bottle of Vodka. Ryan appears from around the isle corner, arms full of different alcohols. Jack shrugs, grabbing two boxes of both. Ryan laughs, shaking his head. 

“There’s no way that will be enough Jack,” he points out, nodding at the beer boxes. “If this is going to be the rager like we want it to be,-”

“I don’t necessarily want a rager-” You butt in, Ryan giving it no mind.

“-then we’ll need more than that.” You don’t know how big Ryan is planning this party to be, but you seem to think four cases of thirty cans will be enough.  

“I can’t carry a whole bunch, Ryan,” Jack rolls his eyes, walking over to the counter. 

“It’ll be fine for now,” you say, shrugging. “We can just grab more if we need it.” You look at Ryan’s chest,  _ University of Austin  _ barely visible from behind the bottles. You all made sure to put on college themed hoodies, so it’d seem more believable that you’re going to a college party. You’re glad you came with Ryan and Jack, as they are the most mature-looking of the boys, Ryan basically a model and Jack big enough to be older. The lady behind the counter has been drooling over Ryan the whole time you were shopping, smiling as you walk over. Jealousy burns in the pit of your stomach but you shake it off, setting the alcohol on the counter.  

“ID?” She asks you, eyes glued to Ryan’s face. He smiles back at her, you internally screaming at the exchange. You hand over your fake ID harshly, the girl not even noticing. She barely glances at the ID, looking back at Ryan almost immediately. You take the ID back, Jack looking at the lighters on display out of pure boredom. “Is that all?” The girl asks, licking her lips at Ryan. You breathe out heavily, grabbing a lighter with the weed-leaf all over it and sliding it onto the counter.  _ Ray will have a laugh about this,  _ you think, smirking to yourself.  

“Yup,” you reply, popping the p. The girl nods, scanning the items and punching buttons on the cash register. You look over at Ryan, who sends you a smile that breaks hearts.  _ Damn, no wonder this girl is head-over-heels.  _

“That’ll be $80,” she smiles, you handing over the money in cash. She quickly scribbles something on a piece of paper, handing it and the receipt to Ryan. “Have a great day!” She calls after you, watching you all leave the convenience store. As soon as you step out, Ryan laughs, looking at the paper she handed him. 

“What is it?” Jack asks, just as eager to know what it is as you. Ryan holds out to you, the scrawl easily read. 

“Her number. I got that girls number and I didn’t even say a word.” He continues to laugh, Jack joining in.  _ 512-255-1728 Call me! - Stacey.  _ You roll your eyes, handing the paper back to him.

“Of course dude, you’re practically a male model!” Jack points out, Ryan blushing slightly and shaking his head. 

“Can you imagine how she’d react if she found out I’m only seventeen?” Now you all laugh, Ryan swiftly tossing the paper in a nearby trashcan, the motion making you smile. “Let’s get ready for this party!” He booms, Jack whooping in agreement, your laughter only getting louder. 

 

_ You pull up in front of your best friend’s house, sending her a quick text.  _ You can do this, _ you tell yourself, breathing deeply. You used to love parties. You can do this. She bounds up to your passenger side, hopping in excitedly. Her smile is unfaltering as she gives you a once-over, buckling her seatbelt. “You look..casual,” she manages, turning to the mirror to fix her hair.  _ That’s not what she’s supposed to say,  _ you think, watching her apply her lipstick. She’s supposed to demand that you go back to change, that no one is allowed out looking like that. ‘Just jeans and a tee?!’ She would shout, putting a hand over her heart. ‘I’m hurt, (y/n), truly. Have you learned nothing from me?’ But she doesn’t, she just flashes you a smile as she closes the cap of her lipstick. She doesn’t want to offend you, you can tell. You just wish she knew you well enough that treating you like you’re damaged is way worse that telling you how horrible your outfit is for partying. “You ready to go?” She asks, though you were the one to pick her up.  _ She’s giving you an out.  _ ‘I know you’re only going for me,’ her mouth doesn’t say. ‘You don’t have to come if you really don’t want to, I wouldn’t blame you.’  _

_ “I’m ready,” you smile, switching your playlist on and turning up the volume.  _

_ “I love this song!” She sings, bobbing her head along to the beat. You smile, backing your mom’s minivan down the street and to the party.  _

 

The gang is already at your house when you pull up, Jack and Ryan in tow. You help bring the drinks inside, talking coming from the living room. “You guys are back!” Jeremy exclaims, running into the kitchen. “How’d it go? I’m guessing you didn’t get arrested.”

“Ryan got a girl’s number,” you shrug, grabbing the bag of disposable cups and opening it. 

“Of course he did,” Michael scoffs, walking into the kitchen and hopping onto a barstool. 

“I didn’t ask for it, she just gave it to me,” Ryan explains, Jack rolling his eyes as he puts the beer into the cooler. Geoff waltzes in, two big bags full of chips on his arms. He throws them on the table, smiling. 

“We got the food,” he says, pulling out the chip bags. “We got Doritos, Ruffles-”

“With dip!” Gavin chimes in, skipping into the kitchen and standing next to you. Ray follows him, moving to help Jack move beers into the cooler. 

“Right,” Geoff continues, shaking his head at Gavin, “anyway, we have Tortilla chips with salsa, Cheetos, Lays and even a few cans of Pringles. That should be enough, right?” You nod, surveying the options. Michael gasps, grabbing the Fireball off the counter. 

“Oh I’m so going to chug this,” he smirks, looking it over in his hands. 

“Not if I do first,” Jeremy laughs, taking it away from Michael. Ray walks over, wiping his hands on a towel, Jack following behind. 

“Geez,” Ray mutters, “you got enough drinks?” Ryan shrugs, grabbing a beer and popping it open. 

“Rye-bread, that’s for the party!” Gavin chirps, swatting Ryan on the arm. Ryan smiles, taking a big drink. 

“So we gonna get this show on the road or what?” Geoff asks, everyone nodding in agreement.  

_ As soon as you arrived in the party, you and your best friend split-up, unintentionally of course, but it left you stranded in the middle of the dance floor. Normally, you’d jump right in, letting the music move you and a drink sit in your hand, but not tonight. Not for a while. Tonight, you push yourself out, working your way to the kitchen to pour yourself a glass of water. People are chatting amongst themselves, and you make sure to keep your head down as you grab a water but they notice you anyway. “(y/n)!” A girl calls,  _ Tiffany _ , you think, you turning to smile at her as she stands with her other friends. They all smile back, Tiffany reaching out and pulling you into a hug. “It’s so good to see you here!” She exclaims, hugging you tightly. You nod, thinking about how you’ve maybe had one conversation with her without James by your side. “I’m sorry to hear about you and James,” she pulls away, hands rubbing your arms in an attempt to be comforting. “You two were so cute.”  _

_ “Yeah, so cute. Cutest couple in our grade,” one of the girls behind her says. You smile, nodding.  _

_ “Thanks. It was nice seeing you too,” you manage, taking your water and exiting, but not before hearing them talk again.  _

_ “They’ve been broken up for what, two weeks now? Doesn’t that mean he’s back on the market?” One of them says, the others giggling. _

_ “I’d love to take a swing at him,” another says, louder giggling following. “It’s true! You know you would too Tif.”  _

_ “Well he’s here tonight, if any of you want to do something about it.”  _ He’s here. _ Now that’s something your best friend failed to mention. You whip out your phone, typing out a quick text. You; ‘did you know James was here? Because he is, and we need to leave before I run into him’. You frantically wait for a message, one appearing a few seconds later. Bff; ‘he’s here? it should be fine. It’s a big party, odds are you won’t see him’. You start typing, looking at your phone as you walk, bumping straight into someone.  _

_ “Sorry,” you mumble, eyes still glued to your phone.  _

_ “(y/n)?” You look up, brown eyes all too familiar. James.   _

 

At first, just your friends came over; Lindsay, Barbara and Burnie and Meg, Caiti and Tina, Kat and her group, Trevor and Griffon and Matt and Gus and Alfredo. And it started just like you wanted it to; everyone mingling, chatting, having a good time. But as more people came, the more the groups drifted off into twos. The music pounds in your ears, your root beer clutched tightly in your hand as you prevent drunk guests from knocking over lamps or fucking in your parents bedroom. Clearly, everyone is having a good time.  _ Well, everyone besides you, but why _ ? You know the answer. You knew the answer the second you say Meg touching Gavin’s arm affectionately, Caiti laughing at something Jack said, Griffon grinding on Geoff. You’re jealous, unsurprisingly. And it’s eating at you. You’re not the type of person to sulk at a party,  _ no way,  _ so you dance, you mingle, you laugh. But just when it’s out of your head, just when you don’t think of them, you see Lindsay smiling at Michael or Tina and Ray chatting about some streaming-site they love. And the boys are  _ enjoying it. They’re not yours,  _ you try telling yourself, gulping more root beer down. The room seems to shake, everyone dancing, laughter bouncing off the walls, kissing and smiles and good times all around you and you can’t stand it. You love parties, you really do, but this is not what you wanted. What can you do? The jealousy is clawing at you, tearing you apart from the inside, ripping you at your seams. You’re practically steaming with hot anger, your fake smile tight on your face.  _ Well, how did you  _ use  _ to get rid of problems in your head?  _ You glance back at the drink in your hand, and in a quick moment, storm over to the kitchen, toss the root beer in the trash, and join the people around your counter. The group is doing shots, laughing and whooping and undeniably tipsy. The person pouring the drinks smiles at you, raising an eyebrow. “Thought you didn’t drink, (y/n)?” He questions, pouring you a glass anyway. 

“I normally don’t.” You reply, slamming back the shot. “But I do tonight.”

 

_ “James.” You manage, swallowing harshly. Spinning on your heel, you start walking the way you came, only to have James grab your arm and spin you towards him.  _

_ “(y/n) please talk to me-” _

_ “There’s nothing to talk about, James!” You shout, shaking out of his grip. “We broke up! We’re done!”  _

_ “I’ve been working on my anger issues over the last two weeks-” _

_ “OH really?!” You yell, gesturing wildly, face hot. “Where was that the past two years, James?! Or was I a good enough way for you to get your anger out?!” _

_ “(y/n) please-” _

_ “Please what?! What do you want from me, James?!” A crowd starts to form around you two, eyes glued to the conversation. James notices, reaching out to calm you down but you jump back, finger pointed at his chest. “Forgiveness? To start over? To get back together? Shove it up your ass.” You push him, placing your hands on your hips, fire in your eyes. “Or what is it, James? Do you want me to tell our fellow classmates why we  _ really _ broke up? That it wasn’t that I stopped having feelings or that my dad wouldn’t allow it or that I cheated or whatever other rumors there are? The rumors that make  _ you _ the good guy?!” You start laughing, tears streaming down your face. “Whatever you want, it’s not happening. I’m fucking done, James. I’m done with seeing your stupid face, I’m done with waking up in the middle of the night shaking, I’m done with everyone that knows the truth looking at me like I’m broken. I’m done with letting what you did to me  _ ruin  _ me. Whatever your plan was when we started going out, whether it was to fucking destroy me or use me or whatever, I hope you’re fucking happy.” His eyes go wide, his whole body frozen in place. You spin your heel, something heavy around your neck. You smirk, turning back around to face him. “To think,” you scoff, fingers clenching around the necklace you forgot to take off, “I actually loved you. I saw a future together. I wanted you, James. I wanted all of you, all of your faults and problems and insecurities. I wanted it all. And you fucking destroyed me.” His jaw drops, starting to say words but nothing coming out. You rip the necklace off, throwing it at his chest. “Just to let you know, Tiffany and her friends,” your eyes travel to where they stand in the doorway of the kitchen, quickly flicking back to James, “they’d love to give you a go. Maybe you won’t hurt them the way you hurt me.” Now you storm out, James calling out for you, the party seperating to let you pass. Everyone was watching.  _ Good, _ you think, grabbing your jacket from a chair by the front door and slipping it on, slamming the door on your way out. Hopefully someone caught that on film. Hopefully, everyone saw what a monster James really is. _

 

After chugging five beers, three shots of Fireball, and a mixed drink of coconut vodka and ginger ale, you feel like you’re floating on air. You easily jump in the center of the dancing, grinding on people you don’t know, people grinding on you, everything forgotten from your mind. You feel the music in your blood, the tingles of alcohol and the energy of everyone around you making your face bright, smile stretching wide across it. And for a moment, time freezes, your hands on someone’s hips, your head back laughing, your eyes closed as electricity runs through you. But just a quickly as it froze it speeds up again, the music shaking the room, your feet of the ground as you jump at the song, your arms up in the air, and you feel like your  _ glowing. Why would you ever hate drinking?  _ You think, someone grabbing your hands and spinning you, you laughing in response.  _ How could you hate drinking if it gets you like this? Makes you feel so.. _ free?

 

_ You check your laces once again, making sure they are secure before standing up and carefully walking to the rink. Gavin is already skating around, his speaker set on the ledge of the rail, playing some pop music. You swiftly link your phone to the bluetooth, Gavin’s eyes meeting yours. “Hey!” He shouts, skating over to you. “I want to listen to my songs, (y/n)! My speaker, my music.” You roll your eyes, pressing shuffle on the playlist and stepping out onto the rink.  _

_ “Gav, we both know my playlist is 10x better. Now let’s skate!” You yelp, taking his hand in yours and skating off, spinning him in a circle. He laughs, your heart warming at the sound. “Isn’t this fun, Gav?” _

_ “I invited you out here,” he replies, spinning you and pulling you back in. Your lose your breath for a second, just looking in his emerald eyes.  _

_ “I know,” you manage, spinning out again and skating away. “Doesn’t make it any less of a question.” _

_ “I guess you have a point,” he agrees, skating around the rink. You skate faster, leaping in the air and doing a spin. You land nicely on your feet, skating around a little more. “Woohoo!” Gavin claps, smile wide on his face. “That was brilliant!” You can’t help but blush, taking a bow.  _

_ “I told you I used to take lessons, I wasn’t lying.” You skate over to where he leans against the railing, smiling at you as you approach.  _

_ “You’re bloody amazing, you know that?” Despite the coldness of the empty rink, your face gets hot, you beaming at him.  _

_ “C’mon Gav, we didn’t come all the way out here to stand and watch the ice melt.” You take his hands in yours, pulling him into the center of the rink. He smirks and pulls you close, wrapping his arms around his waist. You wrap your arms around his neck, him starting to spin you in a circle. “Gav we’re going to get dizzy!” _

_ “It’s fine,” he smirks, breath warm against your neck.  _

_ “We’re going to fall-” You both fall onto the ice, you landing on top of Gavin. “Are you okay?” You ask, trying not to think of how your bodies are pressed together. _

_ “I’m fine,” he laughs, moving his hands to your arms. “I softened your fall, didn’t I?” _

_ “I guess so,” you say, standing up.  _

_ “Don’t worry,” he smiles, taking one of your hands and standing up. “I always will.”  _

  
  


_ “I still don’t get this,” Jeremy groans, face planting into your dining room table. You roll your eyes, continuing to type your essay for english.  _

_ “Jeremy, why don’t you take a break or something? You’ve got other homework, you could work on that for a little.” He nods, opening up his backpack and pulling out his Algebra 2 homework.  _

_ “How are you so good at this stuff, (y/n)?” He asks, eyes glued to his assignment.  _

_ “I don’t know,” you shrug, pausing your typing to take a drink of your water. “I just like school, getting all the work done, that kind of thing.” _

_ “That makes sense,” he replies, tapping his pencil to his paper. You both sit there in silence, the sound of the keys clicking on your keyboard and his pencil tapping against the table filling the space. “I guess if I cared more I’d do better, right?” He laughs, nothing genuine about it. His eyes meet yours, exhaustion in his.  _

_ “I think you do care,” you say without hesitation. “I think you just act like you don’t but you do.” _

_ “Why do you think that?” _

_ “Because you wouldn’t be here working on school if you didn’t care about it.”  _

_ “I guess you’re right,” he sighs, smiling softly at you. “Thanks, by the way. For all your help and stuff.” _

_ “What are friends for?” You smile at him, his face tired of working nonstop. You stand abruptly, sticking a hand out to him. “We both need a break, we’ve been sitting here for a few hours.” He shakes his head, scribbling on his worksheet.  _

_ “(y/n), we have work to do-” _

_ “Jeremy, we’re both tired of staring at screens and papers for the last hours. We need a break.” _

_ “Like what,” he groans, taking your hand and standing anyway.  _

_ “You know what I need?” You smile, rubbing at your eyes dramatically. “A nap.” _

_ “A nap?” _

_ “Indeed.” You tug his arm, dragging him upstairs to your room. “Who doesn’t like a good nap?” _

_ “Are you sure this is allowed?” He says hesitantly, floating outside your bedroom door. You pull him in, laughing as you throw off your shoes.  _

_ “I’m sure this is fine, Jeremy.” You jump onto the bed, patting next to you. “Only for 20 minutes, then back to work for us.” He nods, getting under the blanket next to you. He puts his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest.  _

_ “Thank you, (y/n),” he whispers, right in your ear, tickling your senses.  _

_ “What are friends for?” _

  
  


_ You hang another tie on the door of the dressing room, a blue one this time. “See if this one works, Ray.” He takes the tie off the door, you barely hearing the motion of him putting it on. He steps out, your breath hitching in your throat. _

_ “Well?” He asks, doing a little spin, “how do I look?” You smile subconsciously, looking him up and down. _

_ “You look…” Attractive. Cute. Adorable. “Good.” You spit out, smiling sheepishly.  _

_ “Good?” He fakes hurt, hand to his chest. “Only good? Well I can’t just look good for Homecoming, this is the night of the semester and I just look good? Guess I can’t go.” _

_ “You look marvelous!” You gush overdramatically, fake swooning over him. “Oh Ray how my heart betrays me!” _

_ “You stink,” he laughs, tugging on his sleeves. “But seriously, how do I look?” He eyes you nervously, anxious of your response. _

_ “You look,” you start, walking toward him, “amazing, Ray. Very handsome.” You reach out and fix his tie, straightening it out on his chest. “You can’t tie a tie well, can you?” _

_ “Never learned,” he shrugs, “as you know, I never had a father figure to do that shit.” You nod, patting the tie. _

_ “Blue looks good on you,” you say before thinking about it, not meeting his eyes.  _

_ “I’m sure it looks good on you too,” he smiles, turning so he can see himself in the mirror. “Are you sure this isn’t too much? Maybe I should ditch the glasses for the night. Do I need to style my hair a certain way? Or a new pair of shoes? Because I’m telling you (y/n) I do not want a-” _

_ “Ray,” you smile, resting your head on his shoulder as you both face the mirror, “don’t get so worked up. You look great, the night will be awesome, everything will be fine.” He nods, looking over himself cautiously. “And no, don’t ditch the glasses. I like them on you.” _

_ “You sure I don’t look too, you know, nerdy?” _

_ “I’m sure,” you assure him, a smile appearing on his face.  _

_ “Because I could ditch all this for my classic purple jacket-” _

_ “Ray!” You shove him playfully, both of you laughing.  _

_ “Fine, fine! I won’t! But only this time (y/n). Only this time.” _

  
  


_ “I like that filter,” you say, pointing on of the options on the monitor. Jack nods, clicking it. _

_ “This one?” You both look over the photo, looking at each other before smiling. “I like it,” Jack smiles, sitting back in his chair. _

_ “Perfect,” you agree, spinning your chair dramatically. “Looks like an A for us, Jack!”  _

_ “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here,” he laughs, cracking his knuckles. “Who am I kidding, there’s no way we won’t ace this project.” He scoots his chair close to the computer again, clicking different things on the editing software. “We’re not done though,” he mutters, clicking away.  _

_ “Jack c’mon! We’ve been sitting in front of this for an hour, and though I’m sure Mr. Crawford loves you, I don’t think he wants us to use his classroom all night.”  _

_ “He knows it’s for a school project,” Jack says without looking at you, eyes intently scanning the photograph. You stand from your chair, grabbing Jack’s and spinning him to look at you.  _

_ “Jack, you’re going to hate the picture if you stare at it too long,” you point out, Jack rolling his eyes. “C’mon! It’s not due for another week, you’ll live if you take a break for a second. Let’s do something!” You pull him up, logging out of his computer. Before he can say anything you send him a smile, “don’t worry, I saved. It’s my project too.” You turn away from the monitor, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Jack don’t pout.” _

_ “I just want to get it done!” _

_ “No,” you say, stepping closer to him, “you want to tear it to pieces. Let it sit in your mind for a second.” He breathes out, cracking his neck.  _

_ “I know I can make it amazing right now-” _

_ “You can also do that later,” you interject, getting closer to him. “You need to relax, Jack. You carry everyone’s problems on your shoulders adding on to your own, just take a break for a second.” He sighs, running a hand down his face, shoulders slumped. You reach out and take the hand away from his face, looking over him with a smile. “It’s really cute that you’re worried,” you admit, Jack’s face flushing.  _

_ “I just want us to get a good grade.” He laughs, you rolling your eyes. _

_ “I don’t doubt we will, Jack. You’re an amazing photographer-” _

_ “And you’re an amazing model,” he smiles, your heart fluttering. “C’mon, let’s go tell Mr. Crawford we’re done in here.” He starts walking out the door, you grabbing his arm.  _

_ “So I was right?” You tease, Jack rolling his eyes. “Cool! Now, to get some food! I’m starving!”    _

  
  


_ “Don’t drop it next time!” You shout, running around people painting different set pieces, weaving your way between, Ryan’s wallet clutched in your hand.  _

_ “(y/n)! I have to pay for the pizza I ordered!” You laugh loudly, waving the wallet above your head before sitting in one of the seats and opening it. Ryan catches up to you, slightly out of breath. “I really have to work out more.”  _

_ “You’re an actor,” you say, eyeing the money he has in his wallet. “Ooh what’s this?” You pull out his credit card, waving it in his face. He rolls his eyes, flopping into the seat next to you. You look it over, raising an eyebrow. “Is this your dad’s?”  _

_ “No?” He replies, taking the card and wallet out of your hands.  _

_ “It says ‘James Ryan’. Maybe a typo?” He laughs, shaking his head. _

_ “No (y/n), my first name is James, I just go by Ryan.” Your face drops, Ryan furrowing his brows. His name is  _ James, _ of course. No wonder he’s so attractive. “Are you okay, (y/n)?” His voice is concerned, him putting a hand on your knee. _

_ “I’m fine,” you lie, shaking your head and plastering on a smile. “We should probably get back to helping, or Saunders might kill us.” You jump up, sticking a hand out to help Ryan up. He takes it, smiling as you walk back up the stage. Of course his name is James. _ You have a problem.

  
  


_ You reach over to your bedside table, pulling out another tissue and blowing your nose, nothing coming out. “Oh fuck me,” you whisper to yourself, cursing your congested nose. You roll over, looking at the clock on your bedside table. 11:07. Great, you think, turning back over into your face. Just when you start to drift off again, your doorbell rings.  _ The fuck?  _ You shake your head, shoving your face farther into your pillow. The doorbell rings again, and again, and again. Groaning, you get up, trudging your way downstairs and opening the door. On your porch stands a happy Geoff, a container in his hands. “Geoff?” You ask, stepping aside to let him in. He smiles, walking inside and heading to your kitchen. “Geoff, I didn’t know if you knew but you’re supposed to be at school.”  _

_ “You sound horrible,” he laughs, grabbing a bowl and opening the container he brought.  _

_ “I’m sick you ass,” you say, sliding onto a bar stool.  _

_ “That’s not how you should treat someone who brought you some soup,” he mutters, pouring the soup into the bowl.  _

_ “You brought me soup?” You ask, leaning forward. “Geoff, you didn’t have to do that.” He smiles, putting the bowl in the microwave. _

_ “You always take care of everyone else, I thought you should get at least something back.” You smile at him, chest warming at the gesture. “And we can't do a Let’s Play with your voice like that.” _

_ “Geoff!” You yelp, throwing a towel at him. He raises his hand up in surrender, laughing. _

_ “I’m teasing I’m teasing!” He laughs louder, beaming at you. “We all want you to get better,” he turns to the microwave, pulling the bowl out to check the temperature. “ _ I _ want you to get better,” he whispers, almost not even heard. Almost. _

  
  


_ “Haha! You excited to buy me lunch?” You ask, shining a shit-eating grin at Michael. He rolls his eyes, fighting back a smile.  _

_ “Oh fuck off. I’m just doing my end of the deal, don’t rub it in my face.” _

_ “My robot won!” You jump up and down, following Michael over to his car. “So I can rub it in all I want. I know you would’ve.” _

_ “I- You’re right, I would have shoved it in your face, so I guess this is well deserved.” He unlocks the car, both of you jumping in.  _

_ “I’m starving,” you say, buckling your seatbelt. “Being a winner really gives you an appetite.” _

_ “Shut up,” he laughs, pulling out of the school parking lot. “You’re never going to let this go are you?” _

_ “Now what’s the fun in that?” You reply, wiggling your eyebrows. “Oh cmon Michael, don’t be such a sore loser.” _

_ “Don’t be a sore winner.” He sticks his tongue out at you, you smacking his arm playfully.  _

_ “You’re just salty the newbies robot was better than yours!” _

_ “Right,” he says, pulling up to Taco Bell. You turn to him, rolling your eyes. _

_ “Are you serious? Taco Bell?” _

_ “Best lunch you can get,” he smirks, driving into a parking spot.  _

_ “You’re a shit, you know that?” You laugh, unbuckling your seatbelt. _

_ “I try,” he smiles, batting his eyelashes. You swat at him again, both of you laughing and getting out. _

  
  


“And it’s like,” you ramble on, bottle in your hand, “I really like them! And they’ll never like me! So I should just get over it, but it sucks, ya know?” You take a drink, chugging as much as you can before you have to breathe again.

“That sounds like it sucks,” the guy you’re talking to says, tapping his fingers on the bottle in his hands. You look at him, then smack your forehead.

“Omg, I’m such an ass. I’m (y/n),” you smile, sticking out a hand. He smiles, shaking it.

“Jon.” His dark hair falls in his face, causing him to shake his head to move it. You laugh at the motion, reaching out and playing with a strand. 

“You’re hair is so funny Jon,” you say, looking at the strand inbetween in your fingertips. “It’s so long.” He laughs, shrugging.

“I like it that way. Now back to your boy problem, I say you just tell them how you feel.” You raise an eyebrow, letting go of his hair.

“Tell them how I feel?” 

“Yeah,” he shrugs again, taking a sip of his own beer. “Might as well. Then tomorrow you could blame it on the alcohol.” You tap your chin, eyebrows furrowed. Nodding, you smile, patting his arm. 

“You’re totally right Jon!” You see Ryan walk through the party from over Jon’s shoulder. “Well, now is the perfect time! I’ll talk to you later Jon!” You smile at him, rushing after Ryan. “Ryan! Ryan!” He spins, facing you with a smile. 

“(y/n)!” You stagger over to him, giggling as you make your way over. He eyes you up, raising an eyebrow. “(y/n), are you drunk?”

“No! Course not!” You giggle louder, swaying slightly. “Okay, maybe a lil’ bit.” He continues to look at you confused, but you don’t notice as you remember why you walked over. “Ryan! I have something to tell you!”

“You look dehydrated, we need to get you some water,” he says, taking your arm in his and leading you to the kitchen. “How much have you drank?” 

“I dunno,” you shrug, letting him drag you into the kitchen and sit you down. You try counting on your fingers but just start laughing, playing with your fingers. “Fingers are weird, Rye-bread,” you laugh, running your finger across your lips to make a sound.

“Right,” he mutters, retrieving a water bottle and handing it to you. You open it, taking a sip and making a face. 

“Ry, this isn’t a beer,” you frown, putting the water on the counter.

“I know, it’s water. Drink it.” He picks it back up and shoves it into your hands, rolling his eyes. You sigh, taking a sip and swallowing it. 

“Ryan, ryan, ryan, I  _ have _ to tell you something.” 

“(y/n), just drink your water. You are really drunk.” Sighing, you drink more, licking your lips, Ryan crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Ryan?” You ask, looking around the party, “where are the boys?”

“Geoff, Jack, Griffon and Caiti went out in the backyard, Meg and Gavin are somewhere and I think everyone else is talking in the living room.” Your face gets hot, you squeezing the water bottle in anger, water shooting out the top. “Geez (y/n)!” Ryan exclaims, grabbing the bottle out of your hand. “What the hell?” You close your eyes, counting to ten on your fingers. You hear him search around for something, opening your eyes to see a paper towel roll in his hand as he tries to clean up the water mess you made. He looks up at you, any annoyance dropping from his face, filling with concern. “Are you okay (y/n)?” You look away, closing your eyes tightly. He gently grabs your chin, turning you to face him. “(y/n), why have you been drinking? You never drink.” You sigh, opening your eyes only to be met with the bright blue of Ryan’s. 

“You forget things when you drink, Ryan.” His eyes flash confusion, studying your face. 

“What are you trying to forget, (y/n)?” He asks gently, placing his hands on either side of your face. What  _ are  _ you trying to forget?  _ James, the number one priority of things to forget. Nate. How the boys will fall in love with all your friends and you’ll be left for dead. How you haven’t felt this good in a long time. _ You shake your head, Ryan’s eyes looking over you hesitantly. “(y/n) what’s going on?” You keep shaking your head, tears dripping from your eyes.

“I’m a mess, Ryan.” You laugh, standing up and running your hands through you hair. “I’m a goddamn mess.”

“What are you talking about?” He stands slowly, eyes glued to yours. You wipe your eyes harshly. If you hadn’t sobered up, thanks to the water, you would tell Ryan everything. Good thing you did. 

“You’re right,” you say, picking up the water bottle again. “I’m dehydrated. I’m going to go lie down for a little bit.” You push past him, rushing up the stairs and to your room, the music booming a whole floor above. You crawl into your bed, not caring about the party downstairs, not caring that you reek of vodka. You shut your eyes, squeezing them tight, wishing the night away. And sooner rather than later, it does. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	19. Fright Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming..the night you'll never forget...and how can you? With Ray as your date? What's in store for the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH I SUCK I'M SORRY! Okay, now that we've got that out of the way, I want to thank the commenters (not really a word but it's fine) recently because you're the ones that really helped me push through! This is 5 UPDATES LATE. TRULY, I AM SORRY. I was very busy with play stuff and school stuff and I'm just the worst. I'm not trying to justify it. But thank you guys so much for bearing with me!! I should be back on schedule so update on Monday! And honestly, it'll most likely come out Wednesday but there's a possibility of Monday just don't get your hopes up (these next few chapters are a doozy) Pls don't hate me!! Also, we're in the home stretch! Ahhhhhh I updated the number ahhhhhh (home stretch? theres 40 chapters we're not even halfway) TECHNICALLY there's only 33 but the last 7 are the choose your own ending. I literally love you guys and love hearing feedback so please let me know if I should do more stories like this!! And thank you if you actually read this

**Chapter 19 - Fright Night**

 

“You look great,” Jon smiles, fiddling with the camera in his hands. 

“Jon’s right,” you best friend squeals through the phone, you smiling at her. You spin in a circle, both your best friend and Jon whooping and hollering.

“Are you sure I look good? Am I spooky enough for the Halloween theme?” You ask, pulling at your sleeve. Jon laughs and walks over to you, putting his hands on your shoulders.

“You look spectacular. And the Halloween theme is fucking ridiculous.”

“The homecoming is Halloween themed?” You best friend butts in, you tilting your head to see her from behind Jon.

“Yup,” you shrug, turning back towards the mirror and messing with your hair, “that’s why it’s so close to Halloween.” You best friend scoffs in disbelief. 

“It’s so there’s less parties,” Jon explains, fixing his camera. 

“That’s stupid.” Your bestie mutters, both you and Jon laughing.

“It is,” you agree, nodding at yourself in the mirror. “I think I’m ready.” The doorbell rings, Jon looking at you with a smile. 

“Just in time.” He walks over to your bedroom door and opens it, you saying goodbye to your best friend and hanging up. “I’m going to beat you down there so I can get pictures of you two.” He rushes out of the room, you rolling your eyes. 

“You’re weird Jon,” you laugh, Jon’s chuckle audible from the stairwell. 

 

_ “You look great,” James smiles, taking your hand gingerly. You smile, linking your fingers together.  _

_ “You sure?” You ask, glancing down at yourself. He lifts your chin up with his hand, your eyes meeting his.  _

_ “I’m positive. I’m the luckiest person out there tonight.” _

_ “Actually, that’s me,” you laugh, getting on your toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “We look amazing.” _

_ “The hottest people going,” James smirks, spinning you in a circle and pulling you close again. _

_ “Nice moves,” you say in awe, sending him a teasing smile. _

_ “Tonight is going to be the best night of your life,” he assures you, pulling you towards the door.  _

_ “Best night of my life? I’m going to hold you accountable.” You let yourself be tugged to the door, both of you waving bye to your parent, them standing and talking to his by the cars.  _

_ “C’mon,” James whispers, walking faster, “we want to get out of here before they force us into pictures that will take ten years.” You laugh and follow along, hopping into the passenger side as quickly as possible. He turns on the radio and backs up, you waving at your families through the window. _

_ “Love you! See you at 10!” You call after them, speeding off into the night. You look over at James, intertwining your hands. He smiles at you before turning his attention back to the road, squeezing your hand slightly. Your chest fills with warmth, you sitting back and singing along to the radio.  _

 

You walk down the stairs, the chatter floating up towards you. “Well Ray don’t you look dashing!” Your mom exclaims, you rolling your eyes as you make your way down. 

“Thank you.” Ray smiles at your mom, turning to face you as you approach. “You ready to-” He stops as he sees you, Jon happily snapping pictures. 

“Oh (y/n) you look amazing!” Your mom rushes over to you, squeezing your cheeks. You blush, pushing her hand away. 

“Mom, it’s just a dance,” you groan, your mom pulling you into a hug. 

“You look great (y/n),” your dad smiles, giving you a hug as well. You turn back to Ray, his eyes bulging at you. 

“Earth to Ray?” You tease, waving your hand in his face. He snaps out of his reserve, blushing brightly. Jon snickers from behind his camera, you sending him a warning glare before returning your gaze to Ray. 

“Alright, get together for a few pictures!” Your mom chirps, Ray shrugging and pulling you into his side. 

“Smile!” Jon mocks, beaming as he snaps a picture of you and Ray. 

“And we’re off!” You yelp, grabbing Ray’s hand and pulling him out the door, snagging your keys on the way. 

“Love you! Have fun tonight you two!” Your mom calls after you, grinning from ear to ear as she waves from the porch. You hop into the driver’s seat, Ray piling in beside you.

“Bye guys!” You wave out the window, speeding down the street. Ray chuckles beside you, you eyeing him in the reflection. “What are you laughing about?”

“Since when have you been friends with Jon Risinger?” He asks, you tapping your fingers against the wheel. 

“He came to that party I threw,” you explain, Ray still laughing from his seat. “What’s so funny?”

“Jon is a popular guy, and he took your homecoming pictures.” He shakes his head in disbelief, you rolling your eyes. “How do you do it (y/n)?”

“Hard work,” you say nonchalant, Ray scoffing. “We both got a little tipsy, well, mostly me, and we chatted for an hour or so.”

“You got drunk?” His voice is laced with confusion, so you turn to face him as you pull up to a stop light.

“Yeah? It wasn’t a good night.”

“Are you going to drink at the after party tonight?”

“Nah. I didn’t enjoy drinking at my party.” You both laugh, you focusing on driving again. “The migraine was a killer.”

“Let’s just have a good time at homecoming, alright? No alcohol needed.” He turns on the radio, you humming along to the tune. 

“Deal.” 

_ You take another bite of your pizza, intently listening to the conversation the boys are having about Fortnite.  _

_“I’m telling you,” Michael smiles, straightening in his seat, “I’m definitely the best at it.” His shoulder bumps yours as he talks, your skin warming at the contact._ _  
__“Bullshit,” Jeremy laughs, shaking his head, the sound making your heart stutter. “I’m a fucking monster in that game.”_

_ “You haven’t seen anything if you think you’re good,” Ray says, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms behind his head, his tan skin glistening in the poor cafeteria lights. “I’m better than both of you combined.” _

_ “All you do is play video games Ray,” Geoff points out, rolling his eyes, the action making you giggle. “The rest of us actually do things with our lives.” _

_“Ooooh,” Gavin coos, Ray smacking his shoulder. “Oi!” He rubs his arm, you laughing at the two. As you all laugh a voice comes over the intercom, a girl standing at the front of the cafeteria with a mic in her hands._ Of course it’s Kat. _You roll your eyes, turning your attention to her._

_ “Everyone, Homecoming tickets are on sale up here, get yours today for just $15! We’ll be selling all week, so now's the time before the big day on Saturday! Remember to be spooky!” She winks at you from across the lunch room and sits down, the rest of the cafeteria returning to their conversations. You love her, as she’s a very enthusiastic person, so it doesn’t surprise you she’s running Homecoming.You look over at Ray, raising an eyebrow at him. He sighs and nods, the rest of the table putting it together.  _

_ “Wait, is (y/n) going to buy the tickets?” Ryan asks Ray, the silence enough of an answer. Everyone bursts into laughter, a blush spreading on your face.  _

_ “You asked (y/n) and you’re not buying the tickets? That’s hilarious,” Michael bellows, shaking your shoulder with each laugh.   _

_ “Maybe you should finally get a job?” Jack smiles, patting Ray on the back. _

_ “I’ll get one,” Ray mumbles, looking down at his food. You stand up, picking your wallet up off the table.  _

_ “Do you want to come with?” You ask Ray, swinging your wallet on your wrist. He nods and jumps up, everyone laughing harder. He rushes towards the tables in the front, you following behind. “They mean no harm,” you say, placing a hand on his shoulder.  _

_ “I know,” Ray sighs, meeting your eyes. “But they’re right. I asked you, I should pay.” You shake your head, approaching the table.  _

_ “It’s not a big deal, Ray. I have a job, you don’t. $30 is nothing, truly. You’re fine.” You smile at Kat, her mirroring you.  _

_ “(y/n)! Buying a ticket?” She inquires, opening up a bag full of slips of paper, a clipboard in front of her.  _

_ “Actually, I’m buying two.” You glance at Ray before turning your attention back to Kat, who smiles and nods her head.  _

_ “Awesome! I’m guessing Ray will be your date?” She scribbles your name on the clipboard, stopping to look up at you.  _

_ “Yes,” Ray mumbles, staring anywhere but you or Kat. _

_ “Cool,” Kat writes down his name, retrieving two tickets from the bag. “I didn’t know you were a dance guy, Ray.” _

_ “I’m not normally,” he replies, stuffing his hands into his pockets. You pull a 20 and a 10 out of your wallet, handing them to Kat in exchange for the tickets.  _

_ “Well have fun!” She smiles, sliding the cash into a container. “Tell me what you think of the decorations!” Ray smiles awkwardly and shuffles away, Kat grabbing your arm before you can follow. You raise an eyebrow at her, her eyes following Ray before meeting yours. “How’d you convince Ray to go to Homecoming? People have been trying for the last two years.” _

_ “He asked me,” you shrug, looking over your shoulder at him. “It was an apology for being a dick.” _

_ “He must really like you,” Kat replies, watching Ray sit down with the boys as well, everyone laughing as he rejoins the table. _

_ “Maybe.” You shrug, blowing a piece of hair out of your face. Maybe.  _

 

Your car rumbles to a stop in a parking spot, people filing out of their cars around you. You hop out of your car, Ray following suit. “Shall we?” He asks, sticking an arm out.

“We shall,” you smile, linking your arm with his. You both watch people walk in with you, the music getting louder as you get closer. You step inside, a line of people waiting to talk to a teacher, clipboard in her hand. “This is going to be a bitch,” you whisper, leaning over to say it in his ear. 

“Tell me about it,” Ray scoffs, rolling his eyes. “You look really nice.” 

“Me?” You tease, looking around at everyone. He shakes his head, laughing softly under his breath. 

“Yeah, you. I didn’t get to tell you earlier. I thought you should know.” He bumps your shoulder with a laugh as a blush spreads on your face, you giggling back.

“Oh, why thank you kind sir. And you look of great attire as well,” you smirk, Ray shaking his head.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” You both smile at each other, not noticing the line was 

moving until you approach the table. 

“Names?” Says the lady sitting behind the table, tapping her pencil against the clipboard impatiently. 

“(y/n) and Ray Narvaez Jr.,” Ray smiles, the lady checking the names on the list. 

“Alright, have fun tonight,” she force smiles, already moving on to the next person in line. You take Ray’s hand and lead him down the hall, the music bouncing off the walls from the open gym doors. You’re taken aback by the decorations as you step inside, the dark room barely lit by fairy lights strung up around the room, each a different shape: witch hats, brooms, pumpkins, or crescent moons. Different Halloween creatures fill the walls, black and orange streamers draping from the ceiling. The picture area has cardboard cutouts and props to pose with, a teacher you don’t recognize manning it. You look around the room in awe, admiring the decorations. 

“Kat did a great job,” Ray whispers, you nodding in response. “Before we start dancing,” he says, taking your hands in his, “why don’t we go get a picture with a prop skeleton?” You laugh and drag him over, both of you grabbing a mixture of props for the photo. You take a witches’ hat, broom, and ‘that’s my boo’ with a ghost on it arrow-sign, Ray holding the skeleton and a fake cat. You both laugh and pose for the picture, the teacher shaking his head but smiling at you two. You take a few more photos before deciding to rejoin the dancers, Ray standing awkwardly as you dance along. 

“Ray,” you laugh, tugging on his wrists. “Homecoming isn’t a ‘stand around’, it’s a dance.”

“I don’t know how,” he mumbles, looking down at his feet. You roll your eyes, using his arms to sway him. 

“You were good at Just Dance,” you point out, Ray shaking his head.

“That wasn’t real. It was someone teaching me the moves.” 

“I’ll teach you,” you smile, Ray meeting your eyes. “C’mon, it won’t be that bad.” He sighs but nods, moving along to your movements. “Let loose!” You plead, smile growing wider on your face. He laughs but starts to dance with more energy, you laughing along with him.  

_ “You stink Tina!” Caiti yelps, steering her cart so it doesn’t go off the edge. Tina just laughs in response, being in first place. You race through a power-up, getting a blue shell. Smirking, you send it flying, hitting Tina and causing her to crash.  _

_ “Vengeance, for Caiti!” You laugh, speeding into first place.  _

_ “Oh fuck you!” Tina whines, starting up her car again. “I’m in 7th place now!” _

_ “You sound like Geoff,” you giggle, tilting your body as your kart makes a turn.  _

_ “I take offense to that,” Tina teases, hand to her heart. “Hurtful, (y/n). Hurtful.” _

_ “Speaking of the boys,” Caiti beams, bumping Tina with her shoulder. _

_ “Ugh, not this again,” Tina groans, shaking off Caiti’s poking.  _

_ “Not what again?” You ask, half-listening, half-watching your kart carefully.  _

_ “Tina is in love with Ray,” Caiti squeals, Tina moaning even louder. Your heart stops, the sentence causing you to head straight into a wall. “(y/n)! You totally just blew your first place!” Caiti laughs, snapping you out of your trance.  _

_ “Shit,” you mutter, rejoining the race in 8th place. “What’s this about Tina being in love with Ray?” _

_ “I’m not in love with Ray!” Tina cries, flopping backwards onto the bed. _

_ “You’re so head over heels,” Caiti looks over at Tina’s face an laughs, seeing the blush on Tina’s face. “Just admit it!” _

_ “Maybe I have a crush,” Tina mumbles from behinds her hands, you shocked at the conversation.  _

_ “Aha!” Caiti jumps up, everyone having forgotten about the game. “I knew it!” _

_ “There’s no need to make a big deal of it Caiti, he probably doesn’t even like me,” Tina sighs, resting the back of her hand over her eyes. Caiti turns to you, smiling wide. _

_ “(y/n) is best friends with Ray,” she points out, moving to sit on the end of the bed, sitting closer to you, “you can find out if Ray likes her, right?” You choke back your refusal-being predominantly fueled by your jealousy-and nod. _

_ “Yeah,” you manage, forcing a smile, “I can do that.” _

_ “Really?” Tina pipes up, sitting straight to look at you. _

_ “Of course, anything for my friends.” She jumps up and hugs you, spinning you in a circle.  _

_ “You’re the best, (y/n).” You breath deeply, patting her on her back and smiling. If you’re the best, why do you feel like garbage? _

 

You and Ray are jumping around, after spending a few songs trying to teach him to dance with a lot of improvement. The music pounds in your ears, the lighting barely making out Ray’s face, but you can clearly see his smile, bright and warm and what you’ve been staring at all night. Suddenly, the upbeat song changes to a slow song. You smile at Ray and move closer to him, a voice appearing behind you just as you grab Ray’s hand. 

“(y/n), Ray.” Tina smiles, strutting up to you, wearing a gorgeous short purple dress, black flats, and black jewelry. 

“You look great, Tina!” You pull her into a hug, taking a good look at her. “Hot damn!”

“Oh stop,” she swats at you, blush on her cheeks. “Have you seen yourself! You’re killing it!” You both laugh, Ray raising an eyebrow at you. 

“You’re too kind, Tina, truly. So what brings you to this side of the dance floor?” You ask, smiling brightly. She turns to Ray, sticking out a hand. 

“May I have this dance?” She asks, Ray taking her hand with a smile. 

“Of course.” He turns to you, reading your face. “Will you be good for a dance?” You force a laugh, patting him on the back, shoving them out into the center of the floor. 

“Go have fun!” They walk out and start dancing, arms wrapped around each other, anger burning low in your gut. You can’t help but watch, each movement making your jealousy increase. Sighing, you turn away, heading over to the drinks and snacks. You pour yourself a glass of water, leaning against the wall and watching everyone else dance. You watch as Tina and Ray laugh as they sway together, you crushing your cup slightly.  _ Calm down _ , you tell yourself, shaking your head. It’s only one dance. 

After dancing with Trevor and Alfredo for a few songs you meet back up with Ray, enjoying the last few dances with him. When the last song, a slow song, comes on, Tina doesn’t appear to rain on your parade. Instead, Ray pulls you close, wrapping his arms around your waist and swaying. You rest your head on his shoulder, arms around his neck. You breath him in, savoring the moment with him. Where it feels like it's just you two, in a world alone, no one else. You’re the only ones in the room, the only ones rocking to the slow ballad, the only ones just happy in each other’s presence. You forget about Tina, you forget about the other boys. Ray is the only thing on your mind, taking over all of your senses. How your fingers feel on the back of his neck, how his smell engulfs you, how the sight of him makes your heart pound in your chest, his steady breathing more powerful a song than the one in the background. You wish every moment could be like this, everyday spent with Ray. And as soon as it started it ends, everyone clapping at a successful homecoming. Ray pulls away, smiling brightly in the dim room. “Time to party?”

“Time to party.”

You pull up to the party, parking and turning to face Ray in your seat. “You ready?” You ask, the music already loud even out in the street. He nods and you both jump out, walking up the building itself. “Who’s place is this?” You eye the home up and down, the outside resembling a frat house. 

“Beats me. Let’s just get in there, dance for a little, and then go home so I can play some Hitman,” he says as he scrunches his nose, both of you working your way through the already littered front yard. You roll your eyes at his comment, walking up to the front door and stepping inside. The smell of weed hits you first, followed by alcohol and too many colognes. You force down a gag as you walk deeper into the party, Ray surprisingly following behind you. 

“You want a drink?” You half-shout over the music, stepping into the kitchen to grab a beverage. You pull a Coke out of the fridge, looking over your shoulder at Ray. He shakes his head, fanning his collar slightly. 

“Nah, I’m just here to enjoy the party,” he replies sarcastically, attempting to undo his tie. You sigh and walk over to him, easily untying it for him. 

“Here,” you say, handing the tie to him. “Let yourself have a little fun while we’re here, okay?” He nods lazily and tucks the tie into one of his pockets.

“Alright, but make sure to get me out of here in an hour.” He sighs and you smile, pushing him into the party. 

“I’m going to go find someone I recognize, you go do whatever it is you do at parties.” You skip off, making your way through the dancing crowd and into the living room, where the music is blasting from. You spin a circle, hoping to spot someone you know, but failing. You shrug and join the dancing, gradually getting closer to the people around you, enjoying the party.

 

It’s almost an hour later when you separate from the dancing, giving your number to the nice people you were having fun with, and make your way to find Ray.  _  You should’ve decided on a meet up point,  _ you think, scanning the party-goers for the familiar dark hair and glasses. As you push yourself through the dancers, someone steps right in your way, smiling at you. “Hi,” he smiles, looking you up and down. 

“Hi?” You reply, looking over his shoulder for Ray.

“Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before, and I make sure to associate myself with attractive people.” 

“Yeah,” you reply, half-paying attention, “I’m (y/n) and I really need to find my friend.” The guy frowns at you, taking a drink of the beer in his hand.

“You’re not enjoying the party?” He asks, tilting his head to the side, “because I can make it much more fun for you.”

“That’s not it,” you sigh, looking at your phone for the time. “He just wants to leave soon.”

“He can wait, right? C’mon, let’s get you a drink or something.” He nods at the kitchen but you shake your head, moving to walk around him. 

“I’m good, really. Thanks for the offer.” You start to walk away but he grabs your arm, pulling you back slightly.  _ Everytime? This is too fucking common. What the hell is up with Austin high schoolers?  _

“You sure? Because we can have a good time-”

“(y/n) said no, Caleb.” Ray appears next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist. “Let go.” Caleb rolls his eyes but lets go of your wrist, straightening his stance over Ray.

“Who invited you here, Narvaez? Because I for sure didn’t. We don’t have faggots at these kinds of parties.” Caleb squints his eyes at Ray, stepping closer to him. “(y/n),” Caleb sneers, glancing at you before back at Ray, “came here to have a good time, so don’t ruin it.”   

“I’m not ruining anything, Denecour. Actually, I was just leaving.”

“Good, get the fuck out of here.” Caleb faces you again, smile reappearing on his face. “So how about that fun?”

“(y/n) is coming with me.” Ray smirks, stepping in between you and Caleb. 

“I kicked you out, not (Y/n).” Caleb laughs, rolling his eyes. 

“I came here with Ray,” You say, pulling Ray back. “So if he goes, I go.” 

“Alright,” Caleb scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “You two losers can go fuck somewhere else.” You smile and wave, pulling Ray behind you and out the door, both of you piling into your car. 

“What a prick,” you utter, sticking your keys into the ignition and backing up. 

“I agree. I should’ve recognized his house, we shouldn’t have gone in there. Could’ve been way worse than it was,” he mumbles angrily, typing away on his phone.

“You have old beef with him or something?” You ask, pulling down the street.

“Pretty much. He’s an asshole and we’ve had our mix ups.” He laughs, shaking his head. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I actually had a good time tonight.” Ray looks over at you, you pulling up to the stop light and facing him. “Up until he ruined it, that is. He always seems to ruin everything.”

“So,  _ the _ Ray Narvaez Jr. had fun at Homecoming.” He rolls his eyes as you giggle, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah. I did.” You both are silent for a few moments, just looking at each other, until the light changes, you turning back to the road. 

“That’s good.”

When you pull into Ray’s driveway, neither of you makes a move to get out or say anything. You just sit there, letting the silence fill the car. He clears his throat so you face him, his eyes already on you.

“I just want to say thank you, for tonight,” he smiles sheepishly, you blushing in reply. 

“Of course Ray. I’m glad you came with me.”

“I’m glad I asked you.”

“Me too.” You both just stare at each other, the moonlight coming in through your car roof, glinting off his glasses. “I really appreciate this, Ray.”

“Appreciate what?” He asks, eyes glued to yours.

“That you stepped out of your comfort zone for me. It means a lot.” You both just smile, the warmth in the car not coming from your heater. 

“Always, (y/n).” He reaches out and squeezes the hand you have on the center console. You squeeze back and he lets go, opening the door and sliding out. He leans in the car again, grinning from ear to ear. “Goodnight, (y/n).”

“Goodnight, Ray.” 

You roll out of bed the next morning, your mom calling from down the stairs. “It’s noon (y/n)! Come get breakfast!” You groan and stumble to the bathroom, looking at yourself in the mirror before splashing some water in your face and trudging downstairs. Your parents are seated at the kitchen table, eggs and biscuits on their plates as they talk. They look up at you as you walk in, pouring yourself a glass of milk and chugging it. “Thirsty, are you?” Your mom teases, you rolling your eyes and sitting yourself down.

“More like tired,” you reply, grabbing a biscuit and cutting it open. 

“How was homecoming?” Your dad asks, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Fun. The after party was kind of lame though.” You shrug, not looking at them as you put jelly inside your biscuit. 

“Well, we’re going to a Halloween party tonight.” Your mom smiles, you raising an eyebrow at you. “It’s for work,” she adds, sensing your confusion.

“You act surprised we’re going to a party,” your dad points out, you taking a bite of your biscuit. “Don’t you think we’re cool?” He laughs, your mom joining in.

“No,” you scoff, trying to fight the smile on your face. Your mom reaches out and pinches your cheeks, you pushing her hand away as you blush. “You guys are embarrassing.” 

“That’s our job!” Your mom smiles, gathering her and your dad’s plates and taking them to the sink. “Anyway, we just wanted to know if you had any plans for tonight.” 

“Besides binging horror movies and stuffing my face full of candy, I don’t think so,” you say through a mouthful of biscuit, your dad shaking his head. 

“Well, if plans change tell us first.” Your mom smiles sweetly, reapproaching the table. Your dad stands up, both of them walking up the stairs together. Your mom stops, looking back at you. “If you want to invite one of the guys over that’s cool. Just no parties tonight, okay?” You nod and she disappears up the stairs, leaving you to finish your breakfast. After you eat, you slip your plate into the dishwasher and rush upstairs, jumping onto your bed. You unplug your phone, moving to the bathroom as you open a new text. You to the Achievement Hunter group chat; ‘you guys have any plans for today?’ You start brushing your teeth, your phone buzzing with replies. Ray; ‘Not any I can think of’. Jack; ‘I don’t have to go into work so no’. Geoff; ‘why don’t we all hang out?’ You smile and spit out your toothpaste, typing on your phone. You; ‘everyone come over to my house for scary movies and candy’. Everyone types back their excitement, you grinning as you wash your face. A nice, chill night with your boys. 

 

“Bye guys!” You smile, practically pushing  your parents out the door. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay for tonight?” Your mom asks, tying a scarf around her neck. “No parties right?”

“No parties,” you reassure, grabbing the keys off the hook and handing them to your dad. “Just the guys over.”

“Don’t do anything crazy,” your dad teases, “it is Fright Night after all.” Glancing at his watch, he looks at your mom expectantly. “C’mon honey, let’s go.” He takes your mom’s hand in his, your mom giving you a kiss on the cheek before heading outside behind your father. 

“Have fun!” You call after them, waving, them speeding off into the night. Your phone buzzes in your pocket as you lock up the door, you pulling it out to look. “Ray?” You answer, phone to your ear.

“I’m on my way over,” he mutters, harsh wind blowing in the background. “See you soon.” He hangs up, you shaking your head as you unlock the door again. As you turn away there’s a knock, you turning to see Ray in the window. You roll your eyes, opening the door for him as he sends you a small smile. 

“It’s not even that cold,” you say as Ray steps inside, shivering slightly. 

“It is to me,” he mutters, taking off his classic purple jacket and laying it on the banister. 

“Here’s an idea,” you suggest, walking into the living room with him, “get a warmer jacket.” He just rolls his eyes and jumps on the couch, spreading out on the leather.

“The boys just texted that they should be arriving soon, so let’s get the movie selection out?” He types on his phone as he talks, making no move to get up. 

“You suck Ray,” you mumble, walking over to your shelves and pulling out the movie options. 

“I’ll grab the candy!” He yelps, springing of the couch and rushing into your kitchen. 

“In the pantry!” You call back, eyes scanning the movies. 

“Got it!” You roll your eyes and laugh, grabbing a few before moving back into the living room. “I’ll put some popcorn in too! They should get here soon!” You laugh more and glance at your phone, the boys texting you their ETA’s. This will be a fun night.

 

After some discussion, you decided as a group you wanted to wait and do movies after everyone is tired and spooked out, so you’re left sitting in your living room. “What now?” Geoff asks, taking a sip of one of the few beers he brought with him for everyone.

“We could play some board games,” Jack suggests.

“That’s boring,” Gavin argues, everyone nodding in agreement.  

“We could play video games?” Michael adds, Jeremy groaning from his seat.

“We  _ always _ play video games.” He points out, Michael turning to face him.

“Well, do you have an idea, Lil J?” Michael snarls, Ray pulling him back.

“It  _ is _ Halloween,” Ryan pipes up, everyone turning their attention to him.

“And?” You raise an eyebrow, Ryan shrugging under your gaze. 

“We could do something Halloween themed,” He explains, everyone pausing to think. The only sounds to be heard is Jeremy tapping on the coffee table, everyone deep in thought. A smirk appears on Geoff’s face as he clears his throat, earning the group’s attention.

“I have an idea.” He flashes a shit-eating grin at everyone, drawing confusion.

“Well, what is it?” Michael leans forward, spinning his beer in his hands.

“It’s not exactly legal.” Geoff rubs his hands together mischievously, Jack scoffing from where he sits. 

“When do we do anything legal?” He points out, lifting up his beer. Geoff nods, smile never fading.

“Touché. But, let’s just make sure not to get caught.” Everyone looks at each other, each trying to figure out his plan. Sighing, you turn to face Geoff again. “Who’s in?” He asks eagerly, everyone making some-form of acknowledgment.

“So what’s the plan Geoff?”   

 

You pull up down the street, the action all too familiar though you’ve only been here once. You turn in your seat, looking at everyone fitting nicely in the back 6 seats. You turn back to the passenger seat, freshly bought toilet paper resting on Geoff’s lap.

“You sure about this?” You ask, still skeptical of the whole plan. 

“We won’t get caught (y/n), if that’s what you’re worried about,” Geoff assures you, his confidence somewhat calming. 

“We brought masks!” Gavin adds from the back, smiling brightly.

“Alright, let’s do this!” You nod, sending a smile to everyone. The gang piles out of your car, sliding on their masks, everyone making their way down the street. The toilet paper feels light in the bags you carry, the group creeping their way to the target. You all crouch behind a bush, taking careful looks at the house and the silent neighborhood around you.

“Are you guys ready?” Geoff asks, everyone nodding their heads in response. “Then go!” You all jump up, throwing the toilet paper all over the lawn, trees, and shrubbery. You can’t hold back your laughing, happy that no one is paying attention to you at this time of night.

“Suck on that, asshole!” Michael laughs, everyone whooping and hollering. 

“Fuck you Denecour!” Ray yells, your laughter increasing. 

“That Caleb guy was an asshole. I’m glad we did this,” you whisper to Geoff as you both watch everyone run around with toilet paper. 

“Me too,” Geoff whispers back, you both smiling. “Me too.” 

 

Everyone starts to drift off near 3 am, Michael and Gavin wrapped up in each other on the floor, Ray and Ryan curled up on one end of the couch, Geoff on Jeremy’s lap in the middle, you and Jack on the other end. You got through your Halloween movie playlist, including Friday the 13th, Scream, and The Shining. You carefully reach, not to wake Jack, for the remote, clicking the power button for the tv. You snuggle back into Jack’s side, warm and cuddly, the night’s events making you smile. You let your eyes close, drifting off into a comfortable sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	20. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the big show! Will everything go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS LATE IM SO SORRY!! This one has been a KILLER to write but it's here now so enjoy!! Thank you guys so much for bearing with me and reading this story, i love you guys sooooooo much and i appreciate every single one of you! <3

**Chapter 20 - The Show Must Go On**

 

You wake up on Friday morning eager. It’s here: November 17th. The day of the show. All your hard work leads to tonight; the long hours of rehearsal, memorizing your lines, conquering your fears. It’s all for show tonight. You brush your teeth, excitement coursing through your veins just thinking about the show. Of course, you’re nervous as hell, but equally as exuberant. You quickly throw on your show shirt, a navy tee with the design of the show - “Betrayal in Blue” in white with a gold-outline of a castle behind it, a white bottle of poison and a magic wand underneath - everyone’s names on the back in gold, cast on the top. You smile at your name on the back, thinking about how enthusiastic you are as you get in your car to pick up Ray. “Hi Ray!” You lean out of your window, flashing him a bright smile as he walks up. 

“You’re excited,” he laughs, buckling his seatbelt. 

“How can I not be?” You beam, pulling down the street. 

“Isn’t the play tonight?” He asks, you nodding in response. “Nervous?” 

“Extremely,” you admit, tapping your fingers on the steering wheel. “I think my excitement outweighs my nerves, though.” 

“That’s good,” Ray says, taking your phone and turning on the playlist. “So is today a pancake day or a waffle day?” 

“C’mon Ray,” you laugh, “it’s  _ obviously  _ a waffle day. Special occasion!”

“Then you’re paying,” he states, clicking on Two Door Cinema Club.

“I always do!” You both laugh and you turn up the volume, bopping your head to the song.  _ Today’s the day. _

 

_ “It was just so sweet! He’s the best, honestly,” your bestie gushes, eyes bright with love. You nod and take another bite of your burger, smiling at her. “What about you, (y/n)?” The question takes you off-guard, causing you to choke slightly. Your bestie laughs and pats you on the back, you nodding in appreciation. _

_ “What did you ask?” You finally manage, your voice a bit hoarse. You take a sip of your soda as your best friend smiles, dipping a fry in her ketchup.  _

_ “How are you and James? You guys are at, what, 11 months already? That’s a hell of a long time. Almost a year!” She smiles sweetly at you, waiting for a response. _

_ “We’ve been great,” you lie, sending her an equally-as-bright smile. _

_ “Clearly, as you’ve been hanging out with him non-stop recently,” she jokes, your breath hitching slightly. “Everyone misses you. I’d hate for you to become that person that only hangs out with the person they’re dating,” she laughs, shaking her head.   _

_ “I’m hangin out with you right now, aren’t I?” You tease back, her laughing in response.  _ If only she knew.

_ “Yeah, yeah whatever,” she giggles, eating another fry. “But seriously, I know Nate misses you. He tells me you guys rarely talk anymore.” She searches your eyes, trying to find some hidden answer that you’re not ready to reveal. Guilt sits in your stomach, you forcing another grin.  _

_ “I’ve just been a little busy lately. You know, advanced classes and such.” You take a sip of your soda, flavor sour on your tongue. “I promise we’ll hang out soon, just the three of us.” Your best friend brightens at that, taking your hand across the table and giving it a quick squeeze.  _

_ “Enough talking for now, I’m starving!” She dives into her burger, you looking down at the one in front of you.  _ James loves this place.  _ You’re not so hungry anymore.  _

 

You take a little longer while eating, the play causing you to talk through most of the breakfast. Once you finally got to school, you and Ryan couldn’t stop talking about the show during Pre-Calc. You kept turning around to talk to him about it, Ray getting your attention any time your teacher gave you a dirty look. You just couldn’t help it, you were too excited to focus on notes. You’re all smiles when you walk into AP Lang, Jeremy and Gavin quickly taking notice. 

“What’s got you in a good mood, love?” Gavin laughs, raising an eyebrow. Jeremy looks you up and down, nodding and bumping Gavin’s shoulder. 

“The show is tonight, isn’t it?” He smirks, you nodding in response.

“You nervous?” Gavin asks, you sitting in your seat.

“Why is everyone asking that?” You laugh to yourself, shaking your head. “Honestly? Very,” you admit, sighing.

“You’ll do great,” Jeremy pats you on the shoulder, causing you to scoff.

“He’s not wrong. Meg told me you’re amazing,” Gavin adds, Jeremy nodding. You face Gavin, tilting your head. “Yeah, I’ve talked to Meg quite a bit since your party,” he smiles sheepishly, shrugging. “She’s nice.”

“She is,” you sigh, laying your head on your desk. “I just don’t want to mess up, you know?” 

“We get that,” Jeremy says, bumping your shoulder. “But hey, you’ve got this. You’re (y/n), you can do anything.” 

“Yeah,” Gavin buts in, nodding at Jeremy, “if you can get Ray to go to Homecoming, you can do a play you’ve been rehearsing for months. You can do it.” 

“And we’ll be there to support you too,” Jeremy smiles, you lifting your head to look at both of them.  

“You guys are the best, you know that?” You beam, pulling them into a group hug. You all laugh and seperate, your teacher already beginning to lecture.  _ They really are the best. _

 

You all walk into AIP together, Gavin telling you about something embarrassing Jeremy said, lil J’s face beet-red, when your eyes connect with Ryan’s. Geoff and Jack look over at you walking, sending friendly smiles. You rush over, Gavin and Jeremy on your tail. 

“You seem excited,” Jack smiles, you nodding as you take a seat next to Geoff. 

“Incredibly.” You look over at Ryan, beaming as you do. “You’re going to do great tonight, Rye.” 

“Not as good as you are,” Ryan replies, both of you blushing slightly. 

“Well,” Geoff claps, breaking your attention from Ryan’s eyes, “we’re excited to see the show.” 

“Yeah,” Michael agrees as he walks over, Ray following behind. “I bet the show is going to be awesome.” He sits on your desk, legs brushing against your arm.

“Chris told me the costumes turned out great,” Jeremy adds, flashing you a warm smile. You look over to see Ray, his brows furrowed. He looks back at you, face softening. You mouth ‘are you okay?’, Ray nodding and smiling.  _ Liar. _ You shake it off, returning to the conversation. 

“-I mean, it was slightly embarrassing,” Ryan laughs, face slightly pink.

“What was?” You ask, Gavin bumping your shoulder. 

“Rye-bread was just about to tell us the worst costume he’s ever had to wear.”

“What was it?” Jack asks, leaning on his desk.

“A gnome..” Ryan mumbles, barely heard. You raise your eyebrows and look over at Ryan, who rubs the back of his neck. 

“You were what?” You ask for clarification. No way he said a  _ gnome _ .

“A gnome,” he says, defeatedly putting his head down on his desk. 

“You were a gnome?!” Your eyes widen in shock, Geoff bursting into laughter.

“I was a kid!” Ryan tries, Geoff laughing even harder, his chuckles contagious. Your heart swells at the sound, you turning to look at him next to you. Jack is shaking his head, smile on his lips, Jeremy patting Ryan on the back comfortingly. 

“A gnome?!” Michael bellows, his curls bouncing as he laughs. “That’s fucking insane!” 

“Ryan the gnome guy,” Ray smirks, laughing softly. Gavin squawks incoherently, Ryan’s face bright-red. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Michael manages in-between his laughter, “this is fucking gold. How come you’ve never told us before?!” 

“Because this would happen!” Ryan groans, face down on his desk. 

“Guys, lay off,” you sigh, rolling your eyes. “How about a round of Halo?” Everyone nods, rushing over to their computer. You nudge Ryan, him tilting his head to send you an appreciative smile. ‘Thank you,’ he mouths, you nodding with a smile. “C’mon,  _ gnome guy _ , let’s kill these bozos in Halo.” He sighs but stands up, following you over to the computers. You take your normal seat next to Michael, swiveling your chair to face him. He looks over at you and raises his eyebrow, you smirking in reply. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He questions, you nodding at the computer.

“You nervous?” His face remains confused, causing you to roll your eyes. “Are you nervous that I’m going to kick your ass in this Halo match?” You smile determinedly, Michael chuckling.

“You’re on, (y/n).”

 

_ “You nervous?” You ask, taking a drink of your water bottle. Ryan raises an eyebrow, closing up his sandwich bag.  _

_ “Nervous?” He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. “Nervous for what?”  _

_ “The show? The one in two days?” You laugh as if it was obvious, Ryan just shrugging.  _

_ “Not really, I’m used to the jitters now,” He smiles, you looking away awkwardly. You both stay silent, your mind somewhere else as you sip at your water. “Are you?” _

_ “Hm?” You look back at him, Ryan chuckling slightly.  _

_ “Are you nervous for the show?” _

_ “Kinda,” you admit, looking down at your hands, peeling the water bottle label away. “I just don’t want to fuck up.”  _

_ “You won’t,” Ryan says nonchalantly, you shrugging without looking up. “(y/n).” You meet his eyes, the intensity of the bright blue making your heart stutter. “Listen to me.”  _

_ “I’ve been listening to you the whole time,” you joke, Ryan rolling his eyes. _

_ “I’m serious.” He reaches and takes your hand across the table, looking you directly in your eyes. “You’ve been amazing out on that stage. Saunders talks about how great you are. Other cast members talk about how great you are.” He pauses, brows furrowed in concentration, you trying to calm your pounding heart. “ _ I  _ think you’re great, (y/n). You know your lines, you know how to get a crowd's attention, you’re loud, and you’re just fun to watch. You’ve got this.” A grin spread on your face, you squeezing Ryan’s hand.  _

_ “Thanks Rye,” you beam, Ryan reflecting you. You both just stare into each other’s eyes, smiles on both of your faces.  _

_ “Guys!” Burnie rushes over, raising an eyebrow as he looks between you and Ryan. Your face flushes as you let go of Ryan’s hand, seeing Ryan’s face is equally as red. “Well, uh, lunch break is over,” Burnie smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at you before walking away.  _

_ “Right,” Ryan grabs his trash, looking over at you. You pick up your trash as well, both of you walking over to the trash can at the same time. You bump into each other, you both mumbling an apology. You look at each other and burst into laughter, removing the awkwardness from the air. “C’mon (y/n), we have a rehearsal to finish,” Ryan smiles, swinging an arm around your shoulders, heading back into the auditorium. _

 

“I’m definitely going to come,” Trevor smiles, leaning over the robot and working with the screwdriver. 

“Really?” You ask, leaning against the desk. 

“I bought a patron, (y/n). The whole gang did. So yeah, I’m coming.” He looks up at you and you both smile, Michael rolling his eyes. 

“Thought you were too cool for plays Treyco,” Michael teases, Trevor flipping him off with a smile.

“You know Alfredo keeps calling me that now? Thanks asshole,” he sighs, returning to his work. 

“You’re welcome,” Michael grins, tinkering with the controller in his hand. 

“Just get married already,” you joke, Michael and Trevor both sputtering. You burst out laughing, Trevor shaking his head with a smile. 

“I will end you,” Michael warns, pointing his finger at you. 

“With what, that Ps2 controller?” You joke but quickly frown when Michael creeps toward you. 

“I don’t need a weapon..” 

“Michael!” He chases after you, both of you laughing your heads off. “Help! Someone! Mr. Crawford! Michael is going to kill me!” Mr. Crawford looks up from his desk as you race by, shaking his head before returning to his book. “Lindsay, help me! I have a show tonight!” You rush over to Lindsay, hiding behind her back. “He’s going to kill me!” Michael runs over, eyeing you over Lindsay’s shoulder. 

“Well that’s just not fair. A human bodyguard?!” 

“Life isn’t fair Michael!” You laugh, hiding your face in Lindsay’s shoulder. 

“It’d suck if you couldn’t make it to the show..” He smirks at you, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Lindsay tell him he’s crazy!”

“Don’t drag me into this (y/n),” Lindsay mutters, shaking her head. “What’d you do to cause this?” 

“Why is this my fault?” You reply, immediately straightening and putting your hands on your hips.

“Because it  _ is!”  _ Michael bellows, rolling his eyes. 

“You guys are the worst.” Lindsay decides, shrugging. “Solve this yourself.” She walks off, leaving you with Michael. 

“Lindsay, I trusted you!” You yell after her, Michael laughing maniacally. “MICHAEL NO!” You sprint as fast as you can but Michael catches your waist, spinning you in the air, both of you laughing. He sets you down but keeps his hands on your hips, both of you slowly calming down. Once you do, you look at how close you are and immediately turn red, Michael showing the same reaction. He steps away from you, arms by his sides awkwardly. 

“So we should,” he starts, pushing his hands through his hair, “probably get back to working on the robot.”

“Right,” you smile, speed-walking back over to Trevor. He lifts his head up and smirks at you knowingly, you rolling your eyes and returning to your calculations. You look up at him again to see him still smirking at you, you shaking your head. 

“It’s not like that,” you mutter, clicking buttons on your calculator. 

“Sure.” You look up at him again, sending him a look that says  _ don’t. _ He laughs but doesn’t push it, returning to his work.  _ It’s not like that..right? _ You shake your head at yourself, mentally getting the idea out of your head.  _ The show is tonight, focus on that. _

 

_ “Awww,” you smile, smelling the bouquet of roses in your hands. “You really didn’t have to, James. I’m only the Sound Director.”  _

_ “Are you kidding?” James leans forward and places a kiss on your cheek, your face heating up. “You’re the best damn Sound Director there is!” You laugh at his enthusiasm, looking at the flowers with a smile.  _

_ “Did you like the show?” You ask, tapping your foot on the ground just to keep moving. He links one of his hands with your empty one, squeezing it slightly before dragging you deeper into the foyer.  _

_ “I did. You were amazing,” he whispers in your ear, parents and friends taking pictures of people from the cast.  _

_ “Crew pics!” Someone shouts, everyone gathering up in the center of the hallway. The girl that did lighting rushes over to you and pulls you away, you barely having enough time to hand the roses back to James. You look at him pleadingly but he just smiles and sends you off, the girl - Delilah - waving at him before tugging you into the group.  _

_ “Everyone, smile!” One of the parents says, everyone crowding together, smiles plastered on their faces. Your eyes glance over everyone taking photos, landing on James holding his phone up to get a picture. Nate and your best friend stand with him, your best friend sending you thumbs up and Nate rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. You smile wider, your heart warm in your chest. How did you get so lucky to have amazing people to surround yourself with? You look at the crew around you, the cast running over to join the picture, everyone laughing, parents proud, friends cheering. You look back over at your friends, your little family. You’re goddamn lucky.   _

 

Mr. Saunders stands in front of the class, rocking the same tee you, Ryan, and Barb are all wearing, plus the few students that also work for the show. “As you should know,” he starts, leaning against the podium in the front of the room, “the show Betrayal In Blue is tonight-” The class whoops and hollers, Mr. Saunders laughing, “and, I expect all of you to be there. This will be a great show, and I know my cast and crew has worked extra hard to make it amazing.” You smile proudly at Ryan, Ryan reciprocating. “In honor of the show,” Mr. Saunders continues, smile wide on his face, “I want everyone to do a reenactment of their favorite scene of any play or movie, to be performed next class. Get in groups of 3, go!” Barbara turns her desk, you and Ryan smiling at her. 

“So we’re totally just going to talk about the show, right?” She smiles, tapping her fingers on the desk. 

“Oh for sure,” Ryan nods, you pulling your phone out to look up a scene. 

“Well before we do that,” you say, scrolling through a list of plays, “we should decide on a scene, right?” You look up and see Ryan and Barbara deep in conversation, Ryan gesturing wildly as he talks about the play, Barbara nodding along. You roll your eyes, looking back at your phone.  _ How’d you get stuck with these two.  _ You look at them again, smile spreading on your face.  _ You gotta love them. _

 

“So I’ve taken it into my own hands,” you tell Ray, heat blowing through the vents of your car, a November chill settling outside. 

“And?” He asks, eyes glued to his phone. 

“We’re going to do a scene from  _ the Bee Movie. _ ” You smirk proudly, Ray turning to face you in his seat. 

“No fucking way. You’re serious?” His jaw practically drops, a smile wide on his face. 

“Yup,” you nod, beaming. “They should’ve listened when I tried to get their attention. All they could talk about was the show.” 

“Can you blame them?” He replies, returning his attention to his phone. “Still though, tell me how the next class period goes, that’s going to be  _ hilarious _ ,” he laughs, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry,” you assure him, “I will.” You tap your fingers on the steering wheel, smiling to yourself. “Speaking of the show, you excited to finally see all our hard work?”

“For sure,” Ray says without looking up, but you know it’s sincere. “But I’m just excited to get my friends back. You guys have been so busy, we barely have time to film Let’s Plays.”

“Aww,” you tease, poking Ray’s cheek with one hand, “you missed us?”

“Oh shut up,” he grumbles, pushing your hand away. “Don’t flatter yourself. The  _ fans _ miss you, not me.”

“Right,” you giggle, Ray sighing exasperatedly. “I missed you too, Ray. As much as I love doing the play, I hate how little free-time it gives me.”

“I’ve been telling you to quit your job-”

“With all the gas and breakfast I have to buy, that’s not happening,” you groan, Ray laughing. “Maybe  _ you _ should get a job.”

“Now that’s just off the table,” he claims, you just rolling your eyes. 

“You’re a pain,” you sigh, turning up the volume. 

“I know,” he admits, sending you a shit-eating grin. You laugh slightly, letting the music take over the car.  _ Good thing you’re cute,  _ you think to yourself, looking at Ray through the corner of your eye. 

 

_ “You’ll never get away with this!” You shout, hands behind your back, scarf tied around your neck.  _

_ “I already have,” your mom smiles before putting the scarf in your mouth, you squirming. She walks off, both of you laughing after a few moments. “Great scene honey!” Your mom beams, rushing over to give you a hug.  _

_ “I think I need to choose a better prop,” you laugh, taking a few strings out of your mouth. “This scarf is shedding and it tastes like it’s been sitting in a closet for 10 years.”  _

_ “It practically has,” your mom jokes, helping you up off the floor. “But honestly sweetie, you did great. You really know your lines,” you blush slightly, your mom continuing, “and you know exactly how to say them.”  _

_ “I’m still scared,” you admit, jumping onto your couch. “I mean, what if I freeze up? What if I can’t do it with all those people watching me?” _

_ “Honey.” Your mom takes the seat next to you, you resting your head on her shoulder. “You’ll do great. I believe in you, your dad believes in you, all of your friends believe in you.” You sigh, closing your eyes. She pats your head softly, a smile spreading on your face.  _

_ “You really think so?” You ask, voice warm as you slowly calm down. _

_ “I do, honey. I do.”   _

 

You push open the door to the dressing room, chaos already ensuing. “(y/n)!” Someone calls, the room full of too much chatter for you to recognize the voice. You scan everyone, pushing your way through when someone grabs your arm, spinning you look at them. You come face to face with a smiling Barbara, her hair tied back into a ponytail, headset on. 

“Am I late?” You ask, racking your brain for the schedule. “Because I made sure to get here when it said-“

“No,” Barbara laughs, ponytail shaking behind her, “you’re perfectly on time. People just like to get here  _ extra _ early, which can be helpful but also chaotic.” You both laugh, Barbara clearing her throat and looking  at her clipboard. “If you want you can get ready now, but you don’t really need to get dressed for another 10 minutes.”

“Might as well get in costume now,” you smile, shrugging. 

“Great!” Her eyes light up as she clicks the speak button on her headset, turning away slightly, “Elyse can you get (y/n)’s costume out and ready? Awesome.” She looks back at you, smile wide on her face. “Elyse has your costume in the closet, she’ll be here any minute.” You nod and take a seat in front of one of the vanities, watching the reflection of people doing makeup when the chair next to you squeaks, Blaine sending you a smile in the reflection. 

“Hey Blaine,” you grin, leaning back in your chair slightly. 

“You excited (y/n)?” He asks, turning to face you, arm resting on the counter.

“Well yeah,” you laugh, mirroring his position. “I feel like I could run laps right now.”

“Adrenaline,” he laughs, “it does that to you.”

“More like nerves,” you shrug, rolling your eyes. “This week has been killer.”

“The anticipation getting to you?” Blaine raises an eyebrow, you nodding. “Yeah, I get that. I felt that when I had my first show.”

“I kind of just want to get it over with, you know?”

“Oh I know,” he nods, scratching his chin slightly. “I also know you’re going to do great.” 

“I hope so,” you laugh, sighing. “I just don’t want to mess up.”

“And you won’t,” he assures you, squeezing your hand. 

“Thanks Blaine, that actually helped.” You both smile before he’s called away, you sending him a thumbs up. Your eyes connect with Ryan’s, some unreadable expression on his face before he drops it, smiling instead. You start to question it, but Elyse runs up to you, costume in hand, taking you from your thoughts. 

“Here you are,  _ Magician.”  _ She winks and hands you the hangers, you rolling your eyes but smiling anyway.  _ You can ask Ryan later,  _ you tell yourself, making your way through to a dressing room.  _ Later it is.  _

 

_ “Okay, no lie,” you shift slightly, eyeing Chris in the mirror as he’s measuring the cloth around you, “this is kind of uncomfortable.”  _

_ “Oh hush,” Chris mutters, sticking a pin in the blue fabric. “Beauty is pain, (y/n).” _

_ “It does look beautiful,” you admit, admiring yourself. “That doesn’t make standing here for an hour any less tedious.”  _

_ “How do I look?” Ryan asks, appearing from one of the dressing rooms. You turn yourself to look at him, using every ounce of strength you have to not let your jaw drop. You skip over to him, Chris grumbling under his breath as he looks over his sketches.  _

_ “Wow Rye,” you breathe, eyeing him up and down. He seems to blush under your gaze, a smirk creeping onto your face. You can’t help in stare, the light blue of his robe going perfectly with his blue eyes, navy accents with gold detailing trailing around, a cape of olive-green velvet resting on his shoulders, the dark colors contrasting with his blond hair. A crown sits on his head, one that looks like a Prom King crown and not one you’d get from a costume store. You instinctively reach out and tilt it, laughing to yourself. “Perfect,” you nod, walking back over to Chris.  _

_“I’m in love with it, Chris,” Ryan smiles, Chris blushing._ _  
_ _“Mr. Saunders didn’t want me to do the classic king look with the red and black and white, so I decided blue would look nice. Plus Meg’s scheme is red, because she’s, ya know,_ evil _-“_

_ “I heard that!” Meg calls from a dressing room, everyone laughing. _

_ “Well it looks great Chris,” You smile at him, tapping your feet. “Now finish my measurements so I can look cool too!” Chris shakes his head but gets back to work, pin in his mouth. _

_ “I’m sure yours will look awesome,” Ryan adds, standing next to you in the mirror.  _

_ “You think so?” You turn your head to face him, Ryan facing you as well. _

_ “I’m positive. If anyone can pull off being a magician, it’s you,” he admits. You bow, Chris swatting at your leg, causing both you and Ryan to laugh.  _

_ “Stop distracting (y/n), Ryan!” Chris teases, getting out his measuring tape.  _

_ “Alright, I’m going to change. This costume is kind of hot,” Ryan smiles, backing up into a dressing room.  _ He has no idea,  _ you think, shaking your head as he disappears from sight. No idea.  _

 

“Red leather yellow leather, red leather yellow pleather,” Meg recites, eyes closed as everyone stands backstage. 

“What is she doing?” You lean over and whisper to Ryan, who just laughs. 

“She’s doing some vocal warm-ups. So she doesn’t stumble over her words on stage.” 

“So like tongue twisters?” You raise an eyebrow, Ryan nodding. “You guys do that? I thought that was just what people did in the movies.” 

“What movies have you seen people do that in?” Now it’s Ryan’s turn to raise an eyebrow, you just rolling your eyes.

“Uh, obviously  _ High School Musical. _ Sharpay warms up before she goes on stage.” 

“I’ve never seen  _ High School Musical,”  _ Ryan admits, earning a gasp from you.

“Okay, we’re definitely watching that next time we have a movie night,” you decide, Ryan just groaning. 

“2 minutes to show!” Barbara says excitedly, everyone nodding before huddling together. Ryan drags you into the huddle, Burnie starting it.

“Guys, we’ve been doing this show for months now, so this will be a piece of cake. All that hard work leads to this, so let’s put on a good show, right?!” Everyone cheers, arms around each other like a huddle in football. 

“Yeah,” Meg adds, smiling, “we are going to put on a hell of a show. Are you with me?!” A chorus of yes follows, Meg shaking her head. “I didn’t hear you, I said, are you with me?!” Everyone gets louder, standing up and putting their fist in the middle. 

“Alright everyone,” Ryan announces, smile wide on his face. “Betrayal in Blue on three. One, two, three!” 

“Betrayal in Blue!” Everyone yells, raising their arms in the air before clapping and getting into position. 

“We do that in soccer,” you laugh, shaking your head. 

“We’re a team too,” Ryan points out, adjusting his cape. “Let’s do this thing, (y/n).” 

  
  


_ “This is annoying,” you mutter, scratching out a line in your script. “Why print these if we just change the lines?”  _

_ “That’s how theater works, (y/n),” Ryan laughs, shaking his head as he writes. You groan, leaning back in the comfortable library chairs.  _

_ “It’s ridiculous,” you whine, making sure to keep your voice down.  _

_ “I thought you worked in plays before?” Ryan asks, eyebrow raised though he doesn’t look at you.  _

_ “I have, we just don’t really have to worry about this,” you lightly throw the script on the table, crossing your arms over your chest, “kind of stuff in Tech. Only if it affects a cue or something.” Ryan laughs again, the sound making your heart stutter.  _

_ “I guess it’s tedious,” he admits, shrugging. “Especially with Saubers making everything 10x more sappier.” You both fake gag, laughing afterwards.  _

_ “I just don’t want to have to relearn anything, you know?” You groan again, the librarian looking at you from over the counter. You send her an apologetic smile, Ryan sighing and shaking his head. _

_ “You’re too over-dramatic, (y/n).”  _

_ “That’s kind of my job, isn’t it?” You smirk at Ryan, him rolling his eyes.  _

_ “Whatever. Let’s just get back to work, shall we?” _

_ “Yeah yeah,” you mumble, waving at him as you close your eyes.  _

_ “Are you falling asleep?” Ryan asks, kicking your foot under the table.  _

_ “Are you playing footsies with me?” You smirk, eyes still closed. Ryan sputters, causing _

_ you to giggle. “There’s your answer.”  _

_ “I was so  _ not _ playing footsies with you.” _

_ “Sure,” you say, sarcasm strong in your tone.  _

_ “I wasn’t!” Ryan attempts, just making you giggle harder. He breathes out, you rolling your eyes. _

_ “Now who’s being dramatic?’ You tease, laying back in your seat and winking at Ryan. _

_ “Anyway, I really think you should get back to work.”  _

_ “Nope. Naptime.” _

_ “(y/n).”  _

_ “Ryan.”  _

_ “You’re a brat, you know that?” Ryan reaches over and grabs your script, copying lines from the copies Barbara handed out, causing you to grin and close your eyes happily.  _

_ “I know.”   _

 

Burnie stands on stage, his voice strong and loud, the crowd’s eyes on him. The lights guide him across the stage, never leaving him in shadow. He recites the words you’ve heard many times before, the introduction and backstory of the play, yet it seems different now. Your heart thuds louder and louder as he continues, almost done with his monologue. _4 scenes until you’re on._ The reminder causes your breath to hitch, the room spinning slightly. _You’re going to mess up. You’re not ready for this._ Suddenly the lights from the stage, which just barely make their way to you, are too bright, the sounds of everyone walking around you too loud, the nerves in your chest too painful. You turn away, slowly creeping to the dressing room, softly closing the door behind you. Your eyes squeeze shut, back against the door, breathing fast and ragged. Images flood your brain- the crowd laughing at you, you tripping over your words, Mr. Saunders shaking his head at you, Ryan’s eyes full of disappointment. _Ryan._ The pressure is too much, everyone’s faith in you too much, this _weight_ on your shoulders too much. A single tear falls down your cheek, your mind too wrapped up in your own thoughts to care. _You could run for it. Barbara could easily take your spot. Just change and go. Quiet as a mouse._ _They’ll replace you. ‘The show must go on’, right?_ Your eyes are still closed as you sink to the floor, head in your hands. _You’ll just disappoint everyone, you’ll just mess up-_

“(y/n)?” Ryan’s voice barely reaches your ears, but it’s enough for you to open your eyes. “Hey.” He crouches in front of you, taking your hands in his. 

“I can’t do this,” you manage, swallowing harshly. 

“Why do you say that?” He tilts his head, the room with too much happening at once. You close your eyes again, trying to still the spin of your brain. “Hey,” he says again, squeezing your hand. “Look at me.” 

“I can’t,” you whisper, slightly shaking your head. “There’s too much going on.” You feel your lungs collapse, air no longer passing through. “I can’t.”

“Focus on me.” You open your eyes to met with Ryan’s, the blue a calm ocean in a whorl of harsh storms and strong winds.  _ Focus on him. _ You keep looking at him, your breathing steading, Ryan breathing in unison with you. The room around you stops spinning, your shaky hands stilling in Ryan’s.

“I don’t think I can do this Ryan,” you mutter, having regained your breath.

“You may not believe you can,” he smiles, wiping the few tears that litter your cheeks, “but everyone working for this show, that has seen the way you’ve performed does.” He sighs, closing his eyes before opening them again. “I do. I believe in you, because I know what you’re capable of. You’re the best one out there, by far. I know you can do this. You may not believe in yourself, but you’ve got a whole crew who does.” 

“And what if I fail?” You ask hesitantly, vulnerability in your voice. 

“Then you’ve got a group of people ready to pick you up. If you’re worried about disappointing anyone, you shouldn’t be.” He laughs softly, causing you to raise an eyebrow. “My freshman year, I tripped over my feet, knocking over the big tree we had apart of our set.” Now you join in on his muted laughter, the weight lifting off your chest slightly. 

“Thanks,” you smile, Ryan helping you both up. 

“Always, (y/n), always.” He smiles and opens the dressing room doors, squeezing your hand. “Showtime.” 

 

Ryan stands upstage, holding prop-sticks in his arms as the crowd eagerly listens, nerves setting in.  _ This is the scene. _ You crouch in front of your cauldron, rolling your eyes as you pretend to be doing magic.

“I don’t like this coldness you’ve been giving me. We’re working together, remember? What’s this bitterness for? Because  _ this,”  _ Ryan uses his free arm to indicate you, “wasn’t part of the deal,” he mutters, placing the wood props next to the cauldron. You face him as you stand, venom in your eyes. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have abandoned me, King.” You cross in front of him, whipping back around. 

“That was forever ago, Magician. In the past.” He rolls his eyes, looking at you annoyedly. 

“Doesn’t mean I forgot.” You stare daggers at him, heart pounding in your chest. 

“This deal isn’t about that.  _ This _ is about you helping me get my kingdom back.” He steps toward you, blue-eyes like ice, cold and demeaning. 

“I waited for you.” Your gaze could burn holes into him, making sure you look extra angry to the audience. “You were supposed to come out here and meet me, but you didn’t. You prefered her-”

“I prefered safety! I prefered what I knew. I prefered comfortable.” He looks at you, stare just as blazing. “I was in love with you-”

“Yet you chose her!-”

“I made the wrong decision!” The audience gasps in shock, the plot twist getting them. You let the silence linger, your eyes drifting to the crowd. Everyone appears to be on the edge of their seat, drinking in the scene. You smirk internally, scowl firm on your face. 

“When did you realize that, huh? When she died?” You scoff, crossing your arms and turning your back to him. He sighs, running his hands on his face, just like you remember. 

“No. I’ve regretted it since I became King.” He walks closer to you, sadness in his eyes as he turns you around. “I should’ve followed through,” he pleads, you rolling your eyes. “Met you in the forest, run away with you, but I didn’t. I was greedy, and I knew by staying I was guaranteed power. I made a mistake..” He looks at you guiltily, you only shaking your head.

“If you don’t want the power, why are you trying so hard to get your kingdom back?” He turns away, closing his eyes. 

“It’s all I have. I don’t have the one I love, I don’t have people who care about me, I don’t even have my daughter anymore.” Your fingers grasp his shoulder, spinning him to face you, eyes soft. 

“I know I’ve always loved you. I always will.” You laugh softly, Ryan’s face in shock. “I think that’s why I agreed to help you. Because a part of me still loves you, still wished you chose me over her-” Ryan cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours, your heart thundering in your chest. It feels like time slowed down, your hands moving at a snail’s pace to hold his face, the crowds clapping and whooping muffled in the background, your eyes squeezed shut. You can only think about one thing.  _ Ryan.  _ The way his lips feel against yours, soft yet firm and demanding, something desperate in the way you’re pressed together, a heat running through you two, an  _ electricity _ that sends the butterflies in your stomach on a rampage. The way his nose presses against your cheek and how his fingers dig into your shoulders, holding on to the is moment with as much  _ need _ as you have. How it feels  _ so good  _ yet  _ so wrong.  _ But you’re _ loving _ it, the way your skin burns from the contact, your heart going 100 miles an hour, your brain barely able to create coherent thoughts because  _ you’re kissing Ryan. _ And as soon as it started it stops, Ryan backing up and smiling, looking out to the crowd again. 

“I wish I did too. I wish I did too.” He looks back at you and you lock eyes, some sort of energy in them that you’ve never seen before but _ definitely  _ want to see again. 

“King!” Blaine yells, rushing onto stage in his guard uniform. “Thank heavens I found you!”

“What is it, my Knight?” Ryan asks, you both approaching Blaine. Blaine rests his hands on his knees, lifting a finger for Ryan to give him a minute, the audience laughing at it. 

“Your daughter,” Blaine starts, voice shaky, “she...she was the one who killed the Queen.”

“She what?!” Ryan yells, hand on his chest. 

“It was a part of her plan. Sir, we must get back to the kingdom, before she terrorizes it!” You and Ryan make eye contact before nodding, following Blaine off-stage as Burnie steps onto it, continuing his narration. Your heart is in your throat when you take the water bottle being handed to you, looking over at Ryan to see him already staring at you. He blushes but sends you a thumbs-up, you smiling in response. Your mind is whirling, but one thought is apparent to you.  _ You kissed Ryan Haywood. And you liked it. _ You shake your head, mentally slapping yourself.  _ It was a stage kiss. It didn’t mean anything. Didn’t mean anyth- _

“You’re doing great,” Ryan whispers to you, sending shivers down your spine.  _ Yup, it definitely means something.  _ You look up at Ryan, his blue eyes bright in the darkness of backstage, both of you waiting for your cue to go back out.  _ Oh no. _

 

_ You pull open the secret door to the auditorium, making your way down the chilly corridor and to the main door, light shining from underneath. You smile before entering, something familiar about the whole situation. This has been your routine for weeks now, each day getting easier, everyone getting more comfortable with their scripts, you getting more comfortable on stage. Barbara smiles at you from where she’s sitting in one of the many chairs in the audience, being the only one to spot you yet. You make your way over, flopping into the seat beside her. _

_ “So what’s the plan for today?” You ask, pulling your script out of your bag, flipping it open.  _

_ “He wants us to really go over Act 2,” she replies, tapping her pen absentmindedly on her chin. You nod and flip it open, skimming over the scenes.  _

_ “Doesn’t seem like it’ll be that bad.”  _

_ “On paper, sure. But we both know Saunders.” She laughs slightly while you make a sound in agreement, your eyes glued to the lines. _

_ “Boo!” Two hands land on your shoulders, causing you to screech and jump up from your seat, to see a doubled-over laughing Ryan.  _

_ “You son of a bitch!” You yelp, swinging your script in his direction. “I won’t hesitate to hit you!”  _

_ “As the director,” Barbara starts, pushing down your script, “I can’t let you harm the lead.”  _

_ “He could’ve given me a heart-attack!” You squint your eyes at him, smirk playing at your lips.  _

_ “You definitely thought it was funny,” he smiles, leaning against the back of the seat. “Admit it.”  _

_ “I won’t admit to a lie,” you retort, crossing your arms over your chest. “That was a cheap scare. Nothing funny about it.”  _

_ “Right,” he rolls his eyes, giving you a once over before smiling to himself.  _

_ “You two handle this, I have to go grab Saunders’ personal script,” Barbara tells you both, eyes on her phone.  _

_ “He left it in his office again?” Ryan asks, his script tapping against his leg.  _

_ “Yup, and he’s too lazy to go there before rehearsal starts. He should be here any moment though.” She smiles at you before running off, Ryan turning his attention back to you.  _

_ “Nice jacket,” he smiles, nodding at the leather resting on your shoulders. You glance down at it, your cheeks reddening.  _

_ “You did give it to me,” you shrug, playing with the zipper. “And it was cold.” _

_ “I know,” he smiles again, looking at you with a glint in his eyes. “I meant what I said too. You really do look better in it.” You’re about to reply when the entrance slams open, a smiley Saunders strutting through.  _

_ “Places everyone!” He smiles at you and Ryan before taking a seat in a back row, everyone rushing onto stage,  _

_ “You heard the man,” Ryan says to you before jumping onto the stage, leaving you dumbfounded.  _

 

“How could you do this?” You ask definitely, despite your situation of your hands tied behind your back, gag around your neck. 

“How could I do what?” She grins, a smile so evil you almost wouldn’t expect it from her, yet you’ve seen it too many times to be phazed. Instead, you roll your eyes, as if what you were implying was obvious. 

“How can you do this to your father? Kill his wife, take away his kingdom, sentence him to death?”

“Don’t be dumb.” She walks over to you, grabbing your chin harshly and crouching to be at your level, velvet gloved hands soft on your face, her eyes sending daggers into yours. “I know you’re not, Magician.” 

“I just don’t get how you can be so cruel,” you sneer, not daring to step down from her intimidating glare, wincing as she pushes you onto your back. 

“It’s smart, Magician.” She walks around you as you struggle to get back your knees, her smile widening. “It would be smart for you to join me, be by my side. But  _ no, _ you’re loyal to someone that was never loyal to you.” 

“I’d never help you,” you spit, eventually rolling back onto your stomach. 

“That’s your mistake.” She stops in front of you again, grabbing your shoulder and dragging you to rest on your knees, crouching again to look you in the eyes, making sure to stay open to the audience as you both are at an angle on the stage. “You know if he had a choice, he’d choose the kingdom over you,  _ again. _ So why do you keep protecting him?” 

“I’m never going to stoop to your level,” you snarl, anger washing over her face. 

“I’m telling you right now,” she tells you, grip tight on your shoulder, “I’m going to offer him the kingdom back under my control, or I’m going to banish him off with you, and I think we both know which option he’ll take.” Your stare falters as you try to make it seem you aren’t exactly sure anymore, her smile widening. “We both know he’s greedy for power, even if it’s just living in the castle. He’ll take that over you,  _ any day. _ ”

“I care, because?” Your voice shakes as you try to stay tough, a planned act of fear. 

“I just think you might as well give up your honor or whatever you’re doing and  _ save yourself, _ because he’s not going to.” 

“You’re not going to get away with this,” you growl, anger returning to your face. She smiles and shoves the gag back into your mouth, nodding before spinning on her heel. 

“I already have.” She struts off the stage, leaving you to look out at the audience before the lights fade, the end of Act 2. The crowd erupts into clapping, everyone moving as intermission starts, some of the crew helping you off the stage. You smile at Meg, giving her a nod and a thumbs up for a good performance out there.  _ One more act to go. _

 

_ “You can do that,” you tell her, smiling at her hesitance. “I won’t be offended.”  _

_ “But what if I hurt you?” She asks, standing in her living room with you on the floor, arms tied behind your back.  _

_ “You won’t,” you assure her, “plus I could fall onto my side so I won’t land on my arms.” _

_ “Are you sure?” She walks over to you, script in her hands. _

_ “I’m sure,” you laugh, “I’d rather it look real and bruise afterward than look fake and everyone in the audience can tell.” She furrows her brows, lips forming a straight line. “I’m serious Meg. Be aggressive with me for this scene. I really don’t mind.” You stand up, putting your hands on her shoulders. “It’s  _ fine. _ ” _

_ “I just know how’d Ryan would react if I hurt-” _

_ “What does Ryan have to do with this?” You ask, Meg’s eyes widening like she said something she wasn’t meant to.  _

_ “Well he’s your friend-” _

_ “Who’s also an actor and who also wants to put on a good show. If he has a problem, he can take it up with me, okay?” She sighs before nodding, setting her script down on the coffee table.  _

_ “Can we take a break for a second?” She asks, jumping onto her couch. “We’ve been practicing all day.”  _

_ “Thanks by the way,” you smile, sitting next to her. “I’m just nervous.”  _

_ “Aren’t we all.” She looks at you and smiles, squeezing your arm. “I’m always happy to help, (y/n).” You smile back, Meg sitting up and grabbing her tv controller. “Mario Party?”  _

_ “I thought you’d never ask.”  _

 

“Take her away,” Ryan barks at his guards, smile on his face as they drag her away. 

“You’ll regret this,” Meg yells as she gets pulled off stage, you grabbing your bag before heading off in the opposite direction. 

“Where are you going?” Ryan asks you, placing a hand on your shoulder, setting your nerves on fire. 

“Back to my home in the forest?” You reply, raising an eyebrow. 

“Stay,” he says softly, the smile on his face causing your heart to stutter. 

“Here?” You inquire, Ryan’s hand moving from your shoulder to your hand. 

“I let you get away from me once,” he sighs, eyes gleaming, “but not again. I want you to stay, because, I didn’t get to say it in the forest, but I love you too.” Even though the words aren’t real they hit you like a pound of bricks, your reaction real though it seems staged, the crowd unknown to your genuine feelings for Ryan. You smile, linking both of your hands together. “So you’ll stay?” He asks, smiling brightly. 

“Always.” You swing your arms around him, the lights dimming as the show ends, the last thing you see is Ryan’s bright smile and warm body around you, clapping filling your ears. 

 

_ “Can you believe the show’s a week away?” Burnie asks, everyone chatting over their Pizza Street.  _

_ “No, if I’m honest,” Meg laughs, taking a sip of her soda. “You’ve got to be really nervous, right Barb?” She looks at Barbara who sits next to her. _

_ “Are you kidding? Think nervous times 100.” Everyone laughs, you taking a bite of your pizza. “But I’m not kissing anyone,” Barbara adds, causing you to choke on your pizza as Ryan sputters.  _

_ “Oh yeah,” Blaine smirks, bumping your shoulder, “I forgot you and Ryan totally snog in a scene.”  _

_ “It’s only a kiss,” Ryan attempts, though his face is beet-red, much like yours.  _

_ “‘Only a kiss’ my ass,” Barbara smirks, Ryan sending her a glare.  _

_ “There better be real tension if you want to sell it,” Burnie points out, taking a bite of his pasta. _

_ “I don’t doubt there will be,” Meg grins, you kicking her shin under the table. “Ow!” _

_ “I, myself, have been enjoying tech week so far,” you start, trying to change the subject. Burnie smiles and nods, wiping his face with a napkin.  _

_ “It only gets worse from here,” he laughs, Barbara sending you a look. You reply with a face that says ‘don’t’, Barbara smirking before rolling her eyes, allowing for the subject change. Everyone continues the conversation, your eyes catching Ryans’, your heart leaping into your throat at the sight of him. He smiles softly before turning to Chris, talking about when costumes will be done. You look back to see Barbara and Meg smile knowingly, you rolling your eyes but smiling nonetheless.  _

  
You walk onto stage, staring straight at Ryan as you both meet in the middle, the crowd going crazy as you take your personal bows before walking together to the edge of the stage, smiles on everyone’s faces as you fill in the gap. You all take hands, your fingers linked with Ryan’s and Meg’s, taking a group bow together, smile frozen on your face, lights in your eyes. You look around the room, your favorite boys in the middle row, on their feet, clapping and yelling loudly, beaming at you. You can’t help but squeeze Ryan’s hand a little, him side eyeing you, you winking without facing him. Awe fills your face, _pride_ in your heart. _You fucking did it, (y/n). You did it._ You all file off stage, the crowd still going wild at a good show. _You fucking did it, (y/n). Be proud of yourself._ The smile doesn’t leave your face as everyone hugs in the dressing room, talking before you all head out for pictures. You laugh with them, looking at everyone’s bright faces, excitement in everyone’s eyes. _Be proud of everyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


	21. To A Successful Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Geez, look at all this stuff!’ You exclaim, pointing to the counters full of food. “We could feed a whole family with this!”  
>  “That’s the point,” Ryan shrugs, looking around the party. “Now go, mingle with everyone.”   
>  “What’re you gonna do?” You start to walk away, turning to face him again.   
>  “I really gotta piss,” he admits, causing you to laugh, his face turning bright red.   
>  “Okay, pee-pee boy,” you taunt, Ryan snorting before beelining out of the kitchen, your eyes following him out before shaking your head. What an idiot. An adorable, funny, idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. This is reaaaalllllllyyyyyyyyyy late. like rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy late. It's been a pain in the ass to write, if I'm honest. Writers block will do that to you. Anyway, i'm working on more stories, including a bunch of FakeAH Crew and one shots sooooo hopefully you guys will like those ??? I'd just like to say thank you to everyone that has read this story so far!!!!! &; also, you guys are soooooo not ready for the next chapters (they get crazy) and I'm re-editing many of the chapters sooooo thats exciting!! i'm not gonna change them too drastically but interactions will be changed! I'll let you know when i finish doing that so you can go back and read if you want to!! alrighty enjoy the chapter!!

**Chapter 21 - To A Successful Show**

  
  


You walk out of the dressing room and into the foyer, the crowd of parents and friends cheering as the cast emerges, a smile growing wide on your face. You spot Gavin rushing over to you, the rest of the guys on his trail. “You did great!” Gavin squeals, pulling you into a hug, quickly moving to give Ryan a big hug as well. 

“Thanks Gav,” You smile, watching the other guys walk over. “Did you guys enjoy the show?” 

“Enjoy it? We loved it!” Ray smiles, appearing from behind Geoff and handing you some roses. “These are..for you,” he says shyly, his face twinging pink. 

“I love them,” you beam, taking them and giving him a hug.

“The show was spectacular,” Geoff declares as he pulls you in for a hug, everyone hugging you as well. 

“No lie Ryan, (y/n) is a better actor than you,” Lindsay teases, everyone laughing. Ryan looks at you, small smile on his lips.

“I know,” he replies, not losing eye contact, your heart leaping to your throat. 

“(y/n)!” Alfredo calls, rushing over with Griffon and Matt on his tail. “You were amazing!” He wraps his arms around you, causing you to laugh at his excitement. 

“Thanks Alfredo,” you laugh, shaking your head. “Where’s Trevor and Gus?” 

“They’re saying hi to Burnie,” Matt clarifies, sending you a smile. 

“Great show (y/n),” Griffon smiles, reaching and giving your hand a squeeze. “And Ryan,” Griffon turns to Ryan, “you did amazing.”

“Thanks,” Ryan blushes, “so you guys enjoyed the show?” 

“Yeah, it was fantastic,” Alfredo winks, you rolling your eyes but smiling anyway.

“You looked awesome up there,” Michael says to you, causing you to smile and squeeze his arm.

“For sure,” Jeremy agrees, your eyes moving to him, “I definitely have to give Chris props for the costumes.” 

“I took so many pictures,” Jack smiles, lifting up the camera around his neck. “These are going to look great.” 

“Speaking of pictures,” Ryan smiles, hooking his arm with yours, “we should probably find the others.” You smile and look around, seeing Griffon and Geoff chatting in the corner of your eye, Gavin having already found Meg and talking excitedly to her, Michael and Lindsay laughing with each other, Jack showing Ray and Jeremy the pictures on his camera.

“Let’s.” You agree, walking off with Ryan.

“Guys!” Barbara yells excitedly, rushing over and giving you and Ryan a hug, “you guys did great!” 

“Everyone we talked to say they loved the show,” Ryan smiles, you nodding.

“I’m glad!” She beams, headset off her head and around her neck. 

“Yeah Barbara,” Trevor smiles, appearing from behind you, slinging an arm around your shoulders, “the show was awesome.” Barbara’s cheeks redden, Trevor winking before walking off. 

“You  _ so _ like Trevor!” You gasp, Barbara’s eyes widening. 

“I do  _ not! _ ” 

“It’s obvious, Barb,” Ryan smirks, Barbara crossing her arms defiantly. 

“Do you really want to talk about what’s  _ obvious _ Haywood?” He closes his mouth, Barbara smiling that she got him to shut up. 

“What do you mean-” You start, shouting cutting you off, coming from the middle of the foyer.

“Cast!” Everyone shouts, Barbara sending you a wink.

“You guys have a picture to take, don’t you?” Barbara smiles, Ryan nodding and dragging you away, you just barely handing your roses to Barbara. 

“What was that about,” you whisper, Ryan shaking his head. 

“Not important,” he tries, sending you a reassuring smile. You roll your eyes, putting it away in your brain to ask Barb about it later. The whole cast piles into the center of the foyer, everyone smiling as parent’s take pictures, Jack moving to the front attracting your attention, his camera readily in his hands. You have an arm around Meg and one around Burnie, Ryan on the other side of Meg. You look over at him, catching him already looking at you, breath hitching in your throat. You send him a smile before facing forward again, flash bright in your eyes. 

“Crew!” Everyone calls, laughter following as the show’s crew makes their way over to join the picture, Barbara laying on the floor in front of everyone, pictures being taken from every direction. “Saunders!” You shout with everyone, Mr. Saunders making his way over to join the picture as well, genuine smiles on everyone’s faces. 

“Can we get a big round of applause for Barbara, the show’s creator,” Saunders announces, the room whooping and hollering as Barbara bows, laughter in the air. “And please,” Saubers adds, “feel free to come back for our two shows tomorrow!” At that, everyone starts to head home, you making your way over to Ryan. He’s in a conversation with Gavin and Meg, shaking his head. 

“It’s not possible Gav,” Ryan sighs, Gavin squawking. 

“I’m just saying,  _ Ryan _ , you could  _ bend _ the sides of a triangle and it’d still have right angles!” Gavin tries to explain, Ryan sighing louder, Meg laughing at the interaction. She looks up and sees you, pulling you into the conversation. 

“(y/n)! You should hear these boys,” she giggles, Gavin crossing his arms in mock annoyance. 

“Actually,” you turn to Ryan who’s eyebrows raise, “can I talk to you?” 

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Meg winks, grabbing Gavin and leading him away, Ryan turning to face you fully. 

“What’s up? I’m actually kinda glad you got me out of that. Gavin can be an idiot sometimes,” Ryan chuckles, shaking his head. 

“I just wanted to say thanks,” you smile, resting an hand on Ryan’s arm, warm at the touch. “For uh..what happened backstage. You helped, a lot.” You both smile, Ryan nodding. 

“Anytime, (y/n).” He reaches forward and moves a strand of hair out of your face, your face heating at the action. “I’m always here to help.” You two stare at each other, smiling. Ryan blushes and puts a hand on his neck, looking anywhere but you. “Time for pizza!” He declares, tugging you towards the rest of the cast and crew, laughing as you get dragged away. 

 

You open your eyes the next morning already smiling, even though your curtain call is 5 am. You’re just excited to perform again, and you have a good feeling about the last two shows. Your morning goes smoothly, eating a bowl of cereal before heading over to the school, getting makeup and costuming done, listening to tech go over final checks, everyone preparing for the show. It seems less stressful this time, everyone getting over the initial show that they know exactly what works and what doesn’t. You and Ryan share glances all morning, when you’re both getting your makeup done to when you’re sitting in costume on the stage with the rest of the cast. Both shows go without a hitch, Tina and Caiti stopping by the morning show and Kat joining your parents at the afternoon show, bringing another bouquet of flowers. By the time pictures are over, everyone is radiating with excitement for the cast party. 

“I think you’re going to have so much fun,” Meg smiles, squeezing your arm excitedly. 

“I’ve been to a cast party before, Meg,” you laugh, Meg shaking her head. 

“Not one of ours! Ours are better than any out there. That’s just facts.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” you reply, Meg nodding enthusiastically. 

“Hold you to what?’ Ryan sidles up next to you two, appearing from one of the dressing rooms, out of costume and in his normal clothes, just like you and Meg. 

“That the party is going to be better than any I’ve ever gone to,” you inform him, Ryan rolling his eyes. 

“Of course Meg would say that.”

“What does that mean!” Meg mocks offended, Ryan laughing at her distraught face. 

“I came over here,” Ryan continues, disregarding Meg, “to find out if either of you want to carpool to the party?”

“I’m riding with Barb,” Meg starts, eyes widening as she grabs your shoulders, “but I’m sure (y/n) wouldn’t mind.”

“I mean,” you laugh at Meg’s piercing grip on you, “it would use less gas..”

“Then there you have it!” Meg practically jumps, smile stretching from one side of her face to the other. “You’ll ride with Ryan! Just you two!” 

“Uh..cool,” Ryan hesitated, sending you a small smile. “I’m going to go grab my bag, and then we can head out?” 

“Yeah,” you reply, watching him walk off, Meg staring holes into the side of your head. You turn to face her, not falling for the innocent look on her face. “What’s your ploy?”

“Like you guys haven’t been making googly eyes at each other since the show yesterday,” she states, “I’m just being a good wingwoman.”

“ _ Right _ ,” you scoff, patting her shoulder. “I’m gonna meet Ryan by the doors, and I’ll see you at the party.” You start to walk off, Meg calling after you.

“Don’t forget to tell me all the juicy deats!” She squeals, you rolling your eyes. 

“Nothing is going to happen!” You yell over your shoulder, shaking your head as you exit the dressing room.  _ Nothing is going to happen, _ you tell yourself, Ryan rushing over to you, backpack on his back. 

“You ready to go?” he asks, you looking up at him, blue eyes staring back at you.  _ Tonight’s going to be fun. _

  
  


“I have a great taste in music,” Ryan claims, hopping into the driver’s seat of his car, you sliding in the passenger. 

“ _ Sure _ ,” you muse, Ryan making noises of indignation. 

“It’s true!” He urges, plugging his phone into the aux. “You’ll see.” 

“Hm.” You look out the window as you buckle your seatbelt, the stars lighting up the night. You glance back at Ryan to see him intently looking through his music, phone shining on his face. You stare at his features, soft smile forming on your face. He looks up and catches your eyes, your cheeks heating as you lean forward on the center console. “What masterpiece are you about to play,” you mock, Ryan rolling his eyes as he presses play. Death Of A Bachelor starts to play in the speakers, Ryan backing out of the parking spot. “Alright,” you admit, “you picked a good song.” 

“Told ya,” Ryan smirks, you shaking your head. You start to sing along, Ryan joining in, eventually you both screaming the lyrics, laughter in your chest and a smile on your face. 

  
  


When you pull up to Barbara’s house, you’ve gotten through a few more Panic! At The Disco songs, Ryan and you singing along to every song. You pile out, helping Ryan carry some of the food he brought inside.

“This is gonna be so good,” you look at the cake in your hands, eyes gleaming. 

“Hold your horses there pal,” Ryan jokes, “we have to wait. That cake is for Mr. Saunders to cut, as a, ya know,  _ great show _ kinda thing.”

“Aw, Ryan the nice guy.” 

“You’re such a jerk sometimes,” he sighs, blush on your face. 

“I try, Ryan. I try.” You enter the house, rushing over to the table to set the food down. “Geez, look at all this stuff!’ You exclaim, pointing to the counters full of food. “We could feed a whole family with this!”

“That’s the point,” Ryan shrugs, looking around the party. “Now go, mingle with everyone.” 

“What’re you gonna do?” You start to walk away, turning to face him again. 

“I really gotta piss,” he admits, causing you to laugh, his face turning bright red. 

“Okay, pee-pee boy,” you taunt, Ryan snorting before beelining out of the kitchen, your eyes following him out before shaking your head.  _ What an idiot. An adorable, funny, idiot. _

  
  


_ “I have like three different dips in my car,” the lead of the play - Crystal - smiles at you, “I’m definitely more than prepared for this party.”  _

_ “I’m so excited!” Shane, one of the stage hands squeals, squeezing your arm. “Aren’t you, (y/n)?” _

_ “I can’t wait!” You laugh, smiling at them both. “I’m going to kill you in Dance Dance Revolution, once again,” you wink, Shane rolling his eyes.  _

_ “Nah sister, I’ve been practicing.” _

_ “Yeah,” Crystal smiles, “I’ve seen him.” Shane smiles proudly, Crystal scoffing. “You’re guaranteed to win, (y/n).”  _

_ “Hey!” Shane mocks a hurt look at Crystal, Crystal blowing him a kiss. They continue to tease each other as your eyes lock with James’ from across the room, him beckoning you over. You swallow harshly and mumble a ‘be right back’ to Shane and Crystal, working your way through proud parents and friends, finally reaching James.  _

_ “Let’s go,” he mutters, face full of anger as he spins on his heel and starts to walk away.  _ He was in a good mood before the show, _ you think, apprehensive as you gently grab his arm.  _

_ “I’m actually going to the after party-”  _

_ “No, (y/n), you’re not,” he demands, voice low so he doesn’t draw attention.  _

_ “But I already said I was going-” you try again, James raising a hand to stop you.  _

_ “I’m really not in the mood, (y/n). I just want to spend the night with you all to myself. Is that so wrong?” He takes your hands, trying to give you a pleading look but you see right through it.  _

_ “James I-” _

_ “We don’t want to create a scene here, do we?” He whispers, an edge to his tone. You look around you, no one paying you any mind. “Just make up an excuse.” You sigh and nod, James smiling as you walk back over to Shane and Crystal.  _

_ “(y/n), do you think you’re going to need a ride?” Crystal asks, swinging her keys on her finger. “I’m already driving this loser,” she smiles, nodding at Shane. _

_ “Uh correction! I’m amazing.” He smirks, Crystal laughing and elbowing him in the stomach.  _

_ “Actually,” you start, looking back over at James, “James wants to take me out to eat. To celebrate...a successful show.” You force a small smile, Crystal frowning.  _

_ “Aw, I was excited to watch you dominate DDR!”  _

_ “If I’m there, no one can dominate DDR,” Shane boasts, Crystal rolling her eyes.  _

_ “That’s why (y/n) has beat you the last two parties in a row.”  _

_ “What-ever.” He frowns at her but smiles as he turns to face you again, pulling you in for a hug. “Have fun with your boo!” He exclaims, causing you to laugh. You start to walk away and turn to wave, Crystal mouthing ‘young love’ to Shane, you shaking your head. James wastes no time as he takes your hand and drags you away from the cast and crew, a sad smile on your face. You always loved those parties.  _

  
  


“Hmm,” you say, looking over the cards in your hands, “what does the black card say again?” You look up at Burnie, who just rolls his eyes and picks it up. 

“‘What’s my secret power?’” He reads, you looking at your hand once again. 

“Perfect,” you smile, putting a card in the pile. 

“Did everyone put one in?” Burnie asks, mixing the cards in his hand face-down.

“(y/n) was the last person to put one in,” Chris laughs and bumps you, “slow poke.” 

“Hey!” You laugh, pushing his shoulder. “I was trying to find the best one!”

“Alright losers,” Burnie clears his throat, “‘What’s my secret power?’ ‘Mouth herpes’,” everyone laughs, Burnie shaking his head, “‘only dating asian women’, ‘shaking a baby until it stops crying’, and ‘not reciprocating oral sex’.” He looks over the options, everyone giggling to yourself. “I gotta give it to ‘shaking a baby until it stops crying’.”

“Yes!” You smile, grabbing the black card and laying it next to your other ones. “Told ya I found the best one,” you smirk at Chris who only rolls his eyes.

“Really Burnie? ‘Only dating asian women’ is comedy gold!” Kdin - the lighting director - cries, smile wide on her face though she tries to sound disappointed.

“Burnie is just stupid,” Elyse shrugs, putting the white cards back on the stack. “It’s your turn (y/n).” 

“Alright,” you take a black card off the top, reading what it says. “‘Why do I hurt all over?’ Ooo this one can turn dark real fast,” you laugh, setting down the card. 

“Aha!” Chris exclaims, “I’m definitely going to win.” He puts his card face-down, Burnie putting his on top. 

“Sorry Chris,” Elyse smiles, adding her card to the pile, “I’ve got this in the bag.” After a few seconds, Kdin puts a card in, you shuffling them. 

“Okay, guys, ‘Why do I hurt all over?’” You begin, already smiling, “‘a sad handjob’, ‘my black ass’, okay  _ none _ of you are black,” you laugh, “‘cuddling’, and…’alcoholism’.” The smile fades from your face, everyone laughing at the card, not paying attention to your reaction. 

“That’s dark!” Kdin giggles, Chris nodding as he laughs. 

“That’s just horrible!” Everyone continues to laugh, your eyes glued to the card. Your throat constricts as you read over it again, eyes stinging.  _ It’s just a joke, _ you tell yourself, unable to look up from the card in your hand. Your hand shakes slightly, memories flooding your brain. 

“You good there (Y/n)?” Burnie asks, you looking up at him and around at everyone’s confused faces.

“Yeah,” you force a laugh, shaking your head to shake the thoughts. “Just...deciding. This one is hard.” You smile weakly, everyone believing you. 

“Well, which card do you pick?” Elyse says eagerly, you looking at the cards before placing one down. 

“‘My black ass,’” you laugh, Kdin squealing before snatching the black card. 

“Haha you guys lost,” she boasts, Elyse crossing her arms. 

“Who you calling loser?” Elyse teases before tackling Kdin, both of them laughing as Elyse tickles her. Your eyes go to the cards again,  _ alcoholism _ glaring at you. 

“Are you sure you’re good?” Burnie whispers, leaning to rest a hand on your shoulder. You nod, sending him a small smile. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You sit up straighter, putting the white cards back in the stack, Burnie standing up. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” he pats your shoulder, you sending him a smile as he walks away. You turn your attention to the mess of cards in front of you, shaking your head. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get Ryan to play with us,” Chris says, helping you clean up the stack of black cards Elyse and Kdin knocked over in the midst of their tickle fight. 

“Why?” You reply without looking up, focused on the task at hand. 

“Because you like him, duh.” You look over at Chris who just shrugs, handing you the game box. 

“Whatever,” you mutter, “nothing is going to happen.” 

“And why’s that?” Chris raises an eyebrow at you, you rolling your eyes. 

“What about you,  _ Chris, _ who do you like? Hm?” You smile as Chris blushes, averting his eyes. “Exactly.” 

“Alright, you win,” Chris sighs, “you win.” You hand him the box, Chris putting the lid on and standing up, sticking his hand out to help you up. You take it and stand, patting him on the back.

“Let’s go get some food,” you smile, “and  _ discuss _ this further.” Chris groans, you laughing.

“I’ll meet you there, I gotta talk to Saunders,” he starts walking, speeding off. 

“I’ll be waiting!” You call after him, laughing and shaking your head.  _ Now to find the snacks, _ you think to yourself, walking deep into the party. 

 

_ “Stop distracting (y/n), Ryan!” Chris teases, getting out his measuring tape.  _

_ “Alright, I’m going to change. This costume is kind of hot,” Ryan smiles, backing up into a dressing room.  _ He has no idea,  _ you think, shaking your head as he disappears from sight. No idea. You turn back toward the mirror, Chris’ eyebrows raised at you.  _

_ “What?” You ask, Chris just shaking his head.  _

_ “Black is a good color on you,” he replies, eyes glued to the hem at your feet, pinning intensely. You look at yourself in the mirror, smiling before gently closing your eyes, going over lines in your head. The next few minutes are spent in silence, the only sounds is Chris cutting fabric and whispering to himself, making you giggle each time he accidentally stabs himself with a pin. “So how long?” You catch his eyes in the mirror, seeing as he was asking the question to you.  _

_ “You’re the wardrobe designer, Chris. Isn’t your job to determine how long my cape is?” You laugh, Chris only smiling and shaking his head.  _

_ “Not the cape, (y/n). I’m talking about you and Ryan.”  _

_ “Me and Ryan?” You raise an eyebrow at him, Chris returning to his work though he smiles.  _

_ “How long have you two been a thing?”  _

_ “Wait,” You say, turning fully to look at him, Chris looking up at you. “You think we’re a thing?”  _

_ “Aren’t you?”  _

_ “No?” You tilt your head, Chris shrugging. _

_ “Sure looked like it.” He grabs your cape again, you pulling away in an attempt to maintain his attention. He looks up at you disgruntledly, you crossing your arms over your chest. “I’m trying to work here (y/n).” _

_ “And I’m trying to understand how you thought that!” You continue to stare at him puzzled, his face softening with a smirk. _

_ “What (y/n), are you going to tell me you don’t like him?”  _

_ “Of course I like him, Chris. He’s my friend.”  _

_ “I mean  _ like _ him. You’re going to tell me that the only feelings you have for him are platonic? That you only want to be his friend?”  _

_ “I..” you start, losing your wording.  _

_ “That the thought of you two kissing on that stage doesn’t create butterflies in your stomach? That your face doesn’t heat up at the mention of his name? That you wear his leather jacket without relishing in his smell? That-”  _

_ “Okay Chris,” you laugh, Chris smiling at you, “I get it.” You sigh, Chris signalling for you to turn back around so he can finish the cape. “Maybe I do like him,” you admit, you catching Chris nodding in the mirror.  _

_ “As suspected.”  _

_ “How’d you know?” You ask, turning your head in his direction. “A hunch?” _

_ “It started out as one, for sure. But then I watched you two interact or how you both talked about each other and-” _

_ “How we interact?”  _

_ “-I put the pieces together. You both like each other.”  _

_ “You think he likes me?” Chris stops working to look at you in the mirror, his face reading ‘duh’. “I don’t know Chris…” _

_ “(y/n), c’mon, it’s right in front of your face!” He gestures at you, you laughing before sighing. _

_ “I don’t think so Chris. He’s just really friendly. And everyone is all over him, especially in theater. Do you see Elyse draped over him all the time?”  _

_ “Oh (y/n), you just don’t see how he looks at you.” You aren’t convinced, it showing on your face. “How about this, (y/n), you trust me and go for it.”  _

_ “Chris I-” _

_ “You trust me don’t you?” You face him, Chris looking at you expectantly.  _

_ “Well..yeah..” _

_ “Then trust me on this one. What’s the worst that could happen?” _

_ “I lose our friendship?” You supply, the statement as more of an afterthought.  _ And what about the other boys? __

_ “That won’t happen. You know Ryan well enough to know he’s not that kind of guy.” You sigh, shaking your head. “(y/n), just give it a shot. At least tell me you’ll think about it?” He looks at you pleadingly, you sighing again. _

_ “Fine. I’ll  _ consider _ it. Happy?”  _

_ “Now I am.” Chris smiles brightly at you, causing you to laugh as he gets back to work. Is he right? Is it worth a shot? Honestly, what is the worst that could happen? _

  
  


You dip your chip into the salsa, stuffing it into you face as you grab another, Meg and Barbara talking mindlessly next to you. 

“So, you two snog on the way over here?” Barbara turns to you, the question causing you to choke slightly on your chip. 

“Wh-what?” you manage, taking a sip of the water Meg offers you. 

“Ya know, you and Ryan? You two have a makeout sesh on the way here?” Barbara clarifies, you shaking your head rapidly. 

“What! I put you two in the car together for a  _ reason _ , and you don’t even take advantage of the opportunity? Shameful,” Meg rants, crossing her arms in disappointment. 

“I think you’ve got me all wrong, Meg,” you shrug, getting another chip. “I don’t just ‘go for it’.” 

“Well that’s just lame,” Barbara adds, taking a drink of her own water. “You can’t just wait for things to happen to you.” 

“I’m not trying to rush into anything if I’m not ready for it,” you admit, breaking a chip in two in your hands. “I’m not even sure of my own feelings, let alone how he feels.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Meg puts a hand on your shoulder, causing you to look up at her. “But hey, he’d be lucky to date you.” 

“Yeah!” Barbara pipes up, smile wide on her face. “You’re a catch. He’s missing someone great if he doesn’t like you.” 

“Thanks guys,” you smile genuinely, “I appreciate it.”

“What are friends for?” Meg insists, pulling you in for a hug. 

“I think I’ve had too many chips,” you joke, “I’m parched.” 

“There’s soda in the kitchen,” Barbara shrugs. “You practically  _ devoured _ the chip bowl.” 

“Oops?” You offer, all three of you laughing. “Be right back.” You wave and walk off, Barbara and Meg starting up a new conversation. 

  
  


_ “Really?” You laugh, Blaine nodding as he laughs.  _

_ “I’m dead serious,” he shakes his head, sliding his fingers through his hair, “I totally didn’t mean to, but it was  _ so _ embarrassing! I’m telling you, my worst nightmare!” You both laugh harder, Blaine resting a hand on your knee as you laugh together, sitting on the floor of the stage, painting some props.  _

_ “How could you walk out of your house wearing your pants backwards?! That’s insane!” You laugh, Blaine’s cheeks twinging pink. _

_ “I was in a rush!”  _

_ “I would’ve been so embarrassed,” you admit, shaking your head with a smile on your face.  _

_ “It could’ve been worse,” Blaine shrugs, returning to his painting, his knee touching yours, “I could’ve left them like that.” _

_ “But you didn’t.” _

_ “Thank the lord I didn’t.” You both smile at each other, a crash next to you causing you to jump.  _

_ “Hey guys,” Ryan smiles, cans of paint rolling on the ground from where he dropped them. “Whoops.”  _

_ “Ryan,” you whine, looking up at him from your prop. “What the hell? You scared the shit out of me!”  _

_ “Yeah Ryan,” Blaine teases, Ryan rolling his eyes at him.  _

_ “Hey (y/n)? Could we get your help over here? This backdrop isn’t going to finish itself.” He smiles at you, you raising an eyebrow.  _

_ “I’m working on this part right now-” _

_ “Blaine can finish it for you,” Ryan smiles, facing Blaine, “can’t you?”  _

_ “Well I guess-”  _

_ “Great!” Ryan claps, pulling you up from where you sit on the floor. “C’mon!” He tugs you slightly, you looking at Blaine and giving him an apologetic smile. He shrugs you off, smiling like it’s no big deal. Ryan pulls you away, your eyes catching Barbara’s, who only smirks and shakes her head.  _

  
  


You make your way through the party, finally reaching the kitchen and spotting Blaine looking in the fridge. 

“Blaine!” You shout, Blaine looking up at you. 

“Oh hey (y/n)! To what do I owe the pleasure?” He stands and smiles at you, fridge door open. 

“I actually just came to grab a soda. It’s actually kind of hot in here.” 

“Probably after your killer performance tonight,” he suggested, bending down the look in the fridge again. 

“You’re just saying that,” you laugh, walking over to him.   

“No really, you did great,” Blaine smiles, grabbing a soda from the fridge. 

“You think so?” You ask, leaning against the counter, Blaine straightening up with a Coke in hand. 

“Would I lie?” He teases, hand over his chest. You laugh and swat at him, Blaine laughing as well. “But for real, you killed it on the stage. I’m surprised you’ve never acted in theater productions before.”

“It’s not normally my scene,” you admit, taking the Sprite Blaine hands you and popping the cap. “I have terrible stage fright.” 

“You wouldn’t be able to tell,” he adds, closing the fridge door and leaning on it. “You looked like a real professional up there.” 

“Says you,” you roll your eyes, taking a sip. “You’re just too nice for your own good.” 

“Oh sure,” Blaine laughs, drinking his soda, looking at the can in disgust. “Ew, diet.” 

“Don’t like diet Coke?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. 

“No normal person likes diet Coke.” He sets the can down on the counter, opening the fridge again to grab something different. 

“Ryan does,” you reply, Blaine laughing from inside the fridge. “What’s so funny?” 

“Ryan just emphasizes my point,” Blaine smiles, standing up with a regular Coke in hand. “He’s not exactly the most normal of people.” 

“Ryan’s awesome,” you say, slightly defensively. If Blaine notices he doesn't look fazed, just laughs. 

“I know,” he smirks, taking another drink of his soda, “I just wanted to see what you’d say.” He sighs contentedly, you tilting your head. “I see how you look at him, (y/n). It’s obvious.” 

“Wh-what?” You sputter, shaking your head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“C’mon, we all see it. You’re in love!” He laughs again, your eyes widening as you look around you. 

“Geez Blaine,” you whisper, “you couldn’t have said that any louder.”

“No one is paying attention,” Blaine shrugs, rolling his eyes. “So are you going to do something about it?” 

“There's no way,” you sigh, flicking a gum wrapper off the counter. “It’s really unlikely.” 

“Oh c’mon, take a chance!” He smiles, you shaking your head. “Listen,” he says, face getting serious, “when I first met you, I’ll admit, I got a little bit of a crush.” You start to speak but he cuts you off with the raise of a hand. “You’re funny and caring and selfless, not to mention pretty damn cute. But listen, I know meant-to-be when I see it, and you and Ryan are meant to be.” 

“Didn’t know you were a romantic, Blaine,” you tease, Blaine rolling his eyes. 

“Just..go for it, okay? Ryan’s a senior, this is the last year with him, and I’d hate for you to be holding back feelings. I’ve been in your position before, and it sucks.” He smiles softly at you as you process this, taking another sip of your drink. 

“The kiss  _ was _ pretty magical,” you admit, blush on your cheeks. Blaine’s face brightens, smiling smugly. 

“And you kissed him  _ three  _ times! Stage kiss or not!” He laughs as your blush deepens, your eyes at your feet. “Honestly, you should tell him how you feel,” Blaine sighs, putting a hand on your arm. You look up at him, smile on your face. 

“I’ll  _ think about it. _ ” You both laugh, Blaine rolling his eyes. 

“You’ll think about what?” Ryan butts in, you and Blaine sharing a look before he gives your arm a squeeze. 

“Ooo Ryan likes to eavesdrop,” Blaine teases, Ryan crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’re in a public area, if you wanted to be discreet you would be,” he argues, face disinterested. 

“I’m just messing Ryan,” Blaine smiles, turning his attention to you. “I’ll talk to you later, and,  _ think about it _ ,” he winks, waving to both you and Ryan and walking off. 

“What was that about,” Ryan mutters, eyes following Blaine until he disappears from sight.

“Just Blaine being Blaine,” you laugh, shrugging your shoulders. “Anyway, Ryan, how  are you enjoying the party?” 

“I should be asking you that,” Ryan replies, pointing at you with the red solo cup in his hand. “It’s your first cast party at this school, after all.” 

“Hmm,” you tilt your head, acting like you’re contemplating the question, causing Ryan to roll his eyes and shove at your shoulder playfully. You both laugh, you actually thinking about your answer. “Honestly, it’s exactly what I expected it to be.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” He asks, looking around the room. You shrug, sending him a smile. 

“Good.” You take another sip of your Sprite, smiling at Ryan’s solo cup. “Ryan Haywood,” you mock a gasp, “is that alcohol in your cup?” 

“No,” Ryan laughs, blonde hair moving as he shakes his head. “No alcohol until Saunders leaves.” He tilts the cup at you, you rolling your eyes. 

“Lemme guess,” you smirk, “it’s diet Coke.” 

“Bingo.” Ryan smiles, your heart stuttering slightly at the sight. You guys stand there for a few minutes, the silence comfortable. Ryan waves a hand in your face, waking you from your trance. 

“Oops,” you laugh, “I kinda zoned out.” 

“I saw,” Ryan chuckles, blush growing on your face. “So, (y/n).” 

“Ryan.” You watch him, his hands fiddling with his cup, his eyes  _ nervous _ . 

“I...uh..wanted to talk to you about the show.” He looks away from you, around the room. 

“What about it?” Your heart slams as you think about the kiss, or  _ kisses _ , Ryan tapping his fingers against his cup. 

“Well, I was wondering-” He’s interrupted from a loud buzzing in your pants, you giving him the ‘one second’ and taking your phone out of your pocket, raising an eyebrow at the screen.

 

**Unknown number;** ‘Austin Texas? Interesting choice, but I guess you made a lot of those. Like Nate’. 

 

You furrow your brows, trying to think of who’d text you. Everyone that matters is already a contact.  _ Wrong number? Unlikely. The text was too specific. _ Your eyes widen in realization.  _ No way. _

 

_ James. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I TRY TO update every Monday & Friday, don't forget to check back! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy! - Syd


End file.
